I knew you were trouble
by MissKath90
Summary: Sabrina didn't know that being away from home for the first time could be so hard. Away from her aunts, friends and her-lifelong-boyfriend, Sabrina have to deal with the nostalgia but also with the new challenges College's life mean... And resist the temptation a certain Nicholas Scratch mean for her. College AU. Slow burn.
1. Goodbyes & promises

**"I knew you were trouble"**

* * *

**Summary:**

Sabrina didn't know that being away from home for the first time could be so hard.

Away from her aunts, friends and her-lifelong-boyfriend, Sabrina have to deal with the nostalgia but also with the new challenges College's life mean: get used to share a room with a not-so-nice roommate, put up with long hours of study and very few of sleep, learn to live from pre-cooked meals instead of her aunt Hilda's homemade ones, find balance between her studies and her new social life… And resist the temptation a certain Nicholas Scratch mean for her.

* * *

**Note:**

**_So ... Here I am again._**

**_This story was spinning in my head since September ... and I didn't resist much to it, but since life is not just writing fanfictions (although I wanted to) and I have to work, well... It took me longer than I thought to write the first chapters. And a little more deciding to start publishing._**

**_This story, as you must have already suspected, is a College AU. It's also my first multi-chapter fanfiction in years (seven, to be exact) and my first slow burn in a long time. But before, I want to thank to my super beta, Karin, and of course to Taylor Swift whose songs inspired so many parts of this fanfiction (begining with the title)_**

**_To finish this (really long) note, I must warn you: this story starts as "Sabrina/Harvey" but, of course, not for so long..._**

**_After all this I can only say: Enjoy reading!_**

* * *

His lips were insistent against hers and she could taste the mint and coffee in his breath. And for an unknown reason his kiss aroused something in her that she couldn't describe but it made her feel bold.

And alive, truly alive.

This wasn't a kiss like the ones she had before. His kiss was intoxicating and… addictive.

And she felt as if had been waiting for it her whole life.

They were breathless, gasping for air but couldn't pull apart of the other, they couldn't stop even if they want to.

The kiss was desperate and overwhelming… and full of need.

Months of unsatisfied desire unleashed at last.

He slid his tongue around the contours of her lips and she moaned surprised by the strange tickling his caresses elicited in her body. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Sabrina couldn't deny it anymore.

She wanted this. She had been longing for this since the moment their eyes met for the first time. She always knew there was a kind of magnetic attraction between them. An exquisite tension charged the air every time they were in the same room.

It was like fire running through her body. And she was burning.

They were burning together.

He had one of his hands on her neck drawing invisible circles in her sensitive skin while the other kept her pressed against him by the waist, Sabrina's hands gripped his broad shoulders tightly. She needed him closer and couldn't have enough of him. Not now.

Maybe never.

She yearned for something she was too shy to ask aloud. Sabrina knew that maybe she was exceeding the limits of what a first kiss was but he didn't complain about it. When she was laying on the couch and looked up at him, with his disheveled, swollen lips and panted breath Sabrina realized there was no turning back. So she pulled him down taking him by the collar of his sweater and couldn't help but part her legs to him, letting out a needy moan when felt him cradled between her legs. She gave him a playful smile aware and pleased with the effect she had on him. He smiled back at her in a mischievous way and bend down to kiss her again.

Sabrina knew this was wrong. Terrible wrong.

But why if felt so good…?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Goodbyes & promises**

"Oh… I'm going to miss this" Sabrina said in a sad voice.

She and her friends, Roz and Theo with her boyfriend, Harvey, were sitting at their favorite booth at Dr Cerberus's, they had chocolate's milkshakes and a big bowl of shared potato chips in the center of the table.

It looked like just another friday night at Greendale. Except this time, it wasn't.

It was their last night together that summer.

"Me too…"

"Me three, but it's just for a couple of months, guys. The four of us will be here, together, for the Holidays"

"But it's not the same, Theo" Roz said.

"Well, at least you'll go to other places" he replied.

He felt a little pissed by his friend attitude, they were going to leave Greendale for the first time in their lifes to live in new cities, but they didn't seem excited for it. He, however, although he did not want to, had to stay there.

"I'm sorry, Theo, I didn't want to sound so harsh" Roz apologized feeling really ashamed by her own reaction "This is bad enough without me screwing our last night together"

"It's fine, Roz. Really" Theo shrugged, downplaying the situation "After all dad needs me here. He can't take care of the farm alone, I have to help him and in my free time I still can take some part-time classes at the Community College"

"It's going to be hard" Sabrina spoke again. She was resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder looking around the table at her friends with a sad gaze. "We never were separated for more than a couple of days. And now we'll be in different parts of the country for months"

The four friends remained silent looking at each other while they considered Sabrina's words. After all, this was what they were waiting for and fearing at same time.

Roz was the first in breaking the uncomfortable silence that had established between them.

"I better get going. I still have some packing to do"

"Yeah, me too" Harvey told them "I have to take the first bus to Rhode Island if I want to be in time for the orientation" he could feel how Sabrina tensed up at his words. He gave her hand a soft squeeze trying to comfort her.

But it didn't work.

"What time are you leaving?" Theo asked.

"The bus leaves the station at half past seven"

Sabrina didn't say anything, she just looked at him with glossy eyes, all her unsaid fears were there. She was sure their goodbye was going to be the hardest one. Even when the quartet was together since kindergarten, Sabrina and Harvey were practically joined by the hip since her fifteen birthday when they started dating.

Neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

The friends stayed at Cee's a little longer, none of them actually ready to leave because this was going to be the last time the four were together. At least for several months.

They were leaving their families, friends and hometown behind to take their first step into adulthood. There won't be more friday's nights of double feature at the local cinema and milkshakes at Cee's until december.

There would be new people, new movies, new places to go… maybe even new friends.

And it was scary but also a bit exciting.

While Roz and Theo parted ways to return to their respective houses, Harvey accompanied Sabrina to hers, the walk to the old house, which also was the town only mortuary, was a silent one. Nor she or he knew what to say to comfort the other. When they reached the porch of the old house, Sabrina hesitated before going upstairs, she couldn't let go of Harvey's hand yet. She needed to extend the moment a little longer.

There was a dreadful feeling in the pitch of her stomach.

"Harvey…" Sabrina said before kissing him in an almost desperate way.

After they separated, Sabrina kept her eyes closed with her hands still hanging around her boyfriend's shoulders. Silent tears were trying to escape from her eyes.

"Brina we'll be fine" he said holding her close "I know is going to be hard being away from each other, but we can with this. I know we will"

Sabrina was going to say something but he stopped her before she could utter a word.

"Do you remember when I told you that we'll always be together?" she nodded, it was their Prom Night when he made that promise to her "I mean it when I said it. Yes, we won't see us every day but nothing is going to change between us. I love you and I always will"

"And I love you too, Harvey but…"

He placed a finger against her lips stopping her protest.

"Nothing is going to change between us" he repeated "I'm not going to let you go anywhere" he added with a sad smile before embracing her one more time.

"Harvey, I'm not sure I can…" she said against his chest, even when she wanted to believe him, a part of her was a little bit skeptical.

He took her head between his hands, his thumbs brushing her wet cheeks trying to wipe away her falling tears. He gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Yes we can, I'll prove you. We're going to different places and I'll miss you like crazy" he smiled at her again "And I know you will miss me too, but we can call us every night, you can text me any time you need it. And in no time we will be back here, and all will be the same"

She wanted, no, she needed to believe in his words, in his promises to her and also knew he wouldn't change his mind, there was no point in continue arguing about it. So she just nodded before reaching for him for another goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the bus station" she said after they separated.

"You don't need to go" Harvey answered "I leave early and you need to sleep well, you're leaving tomorrow too"

She shook her head. She won't give up this time.

"I'll be there. I'll always be there for you, Harvey because I love you" she kissed him again and then another time because she couldn't let him go.

Not yet.

When she entered the house almost half an hour later, she discovered that her aunts were still awake, because the light in the parlor was still on. They probably were waiting for her. Sabrina stopped at the threshold of the parlor door and saw her aunt Hilda with one of her trashy romance novel in her hands, her lecture glasses hanging on the tip of her nose. Her aunt Zelda was sitting at a nearby sofa with her eyes closed. A glass of her usual late-night bourbon on her right hand a lit cigarette in the left one.

"Don't you think is a little late?" Zelda asked without opening her eyes.

Sabrina shrugged even when her aunt didn't see her.

"It wasn't easy say goodbye to my friends, auntie" she answered as she sat in the closest sofa.

Zelda was going to say something to her, but surprisingly Hilda talked first.

"Of course it was hard, darling. It's going to be hard for us too, not having you here every day. But this is a part of growing up…" Hilda left her book and came to her niece's side, she placed an arm around the girl shoulders "It's ok to be sad, my love. Saying goodbye is never easy, of course not. And it may be a little hard at the beginning, being alone in an unknown place and all that, but it going to be ok, you'll make new friends and live new experiences too so you can't let the sadness stop you enjoying the experience"

Sabrina nodded even when she wasn't so sure if her aunt Hilda's words were going to become true.

Aunt Zelda exhaled in a dramatic way and clucked her tongue with disappointment when Hilda finally stopped talking.

"All this is for that boy, right?" she said.

"Zelda!" Hilda admonished her, knowing too well what her sister was going to say.

The redhead just ignored her. As she usually did.

"Sabrina, you can't let some high school's boyfriend defines your whole life" Zelda added in a scornful tone "You'll know new friends as Hilda says, maybe even a new boyfriend and God knows you need a good one"

Hilda and Sabrina looked at the other woman with their mouths hanging open by surprise. It's wasn't a secret that Zelda never really liked Harvey. She may had tolerated him for Sabrina's sake in the past, but she won't let him be a burden on her niece's future.

She couldn't let that happen.

"I love him, aunt Zelda" Sabrina said with soft voice when finally overcome the shock at her aunt words.

"Oh, Sabrina, you're a child, you don't know what love really is…" her aunt told her in a pejorative way.

"Zelda, stop. It's Sabrina's last night at home and I don't want you two arguing…" She turned to look at Sabrina "She didn't mean all those nasty things she said"

"But I did!"

"Zelda!"

Zelda inhaled her cigarette to kept her irritation at bay.

"Sabrina… You know I love you, but you need to stop being so naïve and stubborn. Just let things take their natural course, right now you think you love that boy, but you can't let that love you believe to feel stops you from living your life" Sabrina opened her mouth to refute, but her aunt raised a hand stopping her "I just want you to enjoy this new chapter in your life without feeling restrained for some child-like love back home" with that last words Zelda leaved the room. Her half-drunk bourbon forgotten on one of the tables.

"Your aunt Zelda didn't mean to be so harsh, Sabrina" Hilda said before embracing her "She just doesn't know how say the things in a more, emm… diplomatic way"

"But she meant what she said"

Hilda aunt sighed.

"Zelda may be a little sharp-edged but she loves you, and just wants the best for you"

"But Harvey is the best that…"

Her aunt gave her a compassionate gaze.

"I know you love Harvey but you need to understand that this separation is just something temporal. And it's ok to be sad about it but you can't let it consumes you"

Sabrina wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"You think the same that aunt Zelda, don't you?"

Hilda struggled to find her next words. She didn't want to be as severe as Zelda was.

"I don't share my sister's method… And you know I really like Harvey, but you two are too young… Both of you need to see the world, learn new things, met some new people and discover who you really are before entrain in a more serious relationship. And maybe being separated from him will help you realize what you really want in your life"

"I'm not going to break-up with him if is that what you want" Sabrina said in a defensive way.

"No one said you should do that, honey" Hilda assured her "That is your decision and yours alone, and as I said you before, this is just a temporally separation not the end of the world. But you need to understand that you're going to start a new part of your life and there is a possibility that things change between you two"

A wave of fury went through her body at her aunt's words. She wanted to refute her, tell her that what she and Harvey had it wasn't just some "child-like" love as her aunt Zelda said.

Even when Hilda's words were sugarcoated, in the end, hers and Zelda's intention were the same.

But she won't change her mind. She was going to prove them that her relationship with Harvey was more serious than they though.

"I better go to bed. I'm tired…" she told her aunt, she didn't want to continue with the conversation. She was feed up with the whole situation.

Hilda decided that it was better not said anything more to Sabrina, she knew how stubborn her niece could be. And if they kept pushing her in one direction, she was going to take the opposite even if it was the wrong one.

"Sleep well, honey" her aunt Hilda said.

Sabrina just nodded to her before heading to her room with hurried steps. When she reached her bedroom, she leaned against the recently closed door and took some time to calm down.

She closed her eyes feeling them burn with tears that she refused to let go, she didn't want to end the night in such a bad way. She loved her aunts with all her heart, but they could be so annoying sometimes.

Once calmed, Sabrina opened her eyes and found a sleeping Salem inside the half packed suitcase she had left on top of her bed earlier that day. She suddenly felt sadder than before.

This was, after all, her last night in the room that was hers since birth, in the house that saw her growing up and with the aunts that raised her as their own after her parent's death.

And there she was, arguing with them in their last night together.

She had to apologize with them but couldn't find the right words to said to them, her mind was so fuzzy with so many thoughts. She felt a horrible headache and needed something to distract her but didn't feel with the energy to do anything other than getting into bed and sleep.

Maybe she could see things more clear with the daylight.

Sabrina walked to the side of her bed and lifted Salem from his makeshift bed, the cat meowed in protest, but immediately cuddled on her arms purring happily when he realized who woke him up. She hid her face on the black cat's fur, it was warm and soft and it made her felt nostalgic, not without some reticence she left Salem on the bed and closed the suitcase before leaving it on the floor.

Sabrina didn't put on her pajamas and just laid over the duvet with Salem curled up at her side.

She cried until she felt sleep.

Before she opened her eyes she knew it was late. The sun was higher than it should and by looking at the clock in her bedside table she only confirmed her first assumption. Sabrina got up from the bed so fast that it made her feel dizzy by the sudden change of position, she put on her shoes with clumsy hands, the time it took her accomplish that simple task only increased her frustration.

She rushed out of the door of her bedroom in direction to the stairs without even a single look at the mirror. She probably was a mess with her short blond hair tangled, her red puffy eyes and her wrinkled clothes from the day before but didn't care.

She just had something on her mind. She needed to reach the bus station before it was too late, so ran as fast as she could across the town.

Her heart beat faster than ever had and her lungs felt like she was breathing fire, there was an insistent ache in her ribcage that threatened with stop her in any moment. Her body almost surrendered to the pain when she finally saw the old building of the only bus station in the entire town. She was almost there.

She prayed Harvey was still there.

When she entered to the old station courtyard, where all the buses were parked waiting for their departure time, Sabrina looked for him in the crowd. She found Harvey's dad first, he was on the further platform at her left, she looked at the bus and saw Harvey, he was getting up the bus. She shouted his name at the top of her lungs, while ran to him.

Harvey turned around and saw her.

Her cheeks were blushed, her eyes shone and her hair was a disaster with her blonde curls tangled.

He thought she had never been more beautiful than in that moment.

Harvey opened his arms to her and felt her body pressed against his when she reached his side. He held her so tight that could hear Sabrina's heart beating fast, his own heartbeat rushed to match hers. Harvey hugged her closer as if he didn't want to let her go.

They stayed together, lost in their personal world, for some minutes but it was almost the departure hour for Harvey's bus and that meant their time together was coming to an end, so with some reticence he drifted away from her embrace. Sabrina gave him a confused look when she saw him searching for something on one of his jacket pockets, her eyes were wide opened when saw the little blue jewelry box on his hands.

"Harvey…" she said breathlessly.

He gave her a goofy smile and opened the jewelry box revealing a small and delicate silver locket resting on the blue velvet.

"I was going to wait till your birthday to give you this…" he explained her "But, probably I won't be able to see you until the beginning of December, so I couldn't wait anymore"

"Oh Harvey, is so beautiful" she said, a big happy smile was on her lips.

Sabrina felt really touched by the gesture. Harvey had given her other gifts before but this one was different. Harvey smiled back at her before taking the locket out of the box and carefully placed it around her neck, he left a soft kiss against one of her cheeks after he closed the brooch of the necklace.

"I hope you think about me when you wear it"

"Of course I will" she answered, she touched the smooth surface of silver with one of her thumbs "I promise you I won't take it off never. I'll wear it every day so I can feel you close to me"

He smiled to her again and she did too.

Behind them the driver started the engine of the bus signaling that it was time to leave.

Their time was out.

Sabrina kissed Harvey for a last time. She didn't take her eyes off of him while he was going up the bus and then while he looked for his seat. She stayed on the bus courtyard, surrounded with other people who were saying their goodbyes too, tears were streaming down her eyes watching the bus moving away from the station, from Greendale, from her.

She touched the locket again. It was a symbol that held an unspoken promise between them.

* * *

_**Very well ... This is not my favorite chapter, but things will improve. I promise.**_

_**Thanks for reading, and remember, reviews are always welcome!**_


	2. Move-in day

**Chapter 2: Move-in day**

The smell of caramelized sugar and cinnamon came to her nostrils when she opened the door.

Her stomach made a sound of protest that reminded her that in her rush to leave the house before Harvey's bus left she didn't had breakfast that morning. She was famishing because last night had eaten nothing more than some popcorn while watching movies with her friends and a few sips of her chocolate milkshake at Cee's. Which, by aunt Hilda's standards for meals, was something completely unappropriated, if her aunt had known this she'd probably have cooked her something when she arrived. After all, Hilda always felt it was a personal offense if someone went go to bed with an empty stomach.

Sabrina walked towards the source of the delicious smell that lingered in the air, her steps guided her to the kitchen, when she entered Sabrina found not just her aunt Hilda preparing their breakfast but also her aunt Zelda sat with her usual newspaper on her hands. On the table were all her favorite breakfast meals. There were French toasts and blueberry pancakes, also orange juice –real orange juice, not the one you buy at the convenience store. She smelled the herbal scent of her favorite tea from the teapot in the stove. She sighed when felt a lump growing in her throat and the sting of tears in her eyes, she blinked trying to kept them away.

She felt angry with herself for being so stupid, getting angry with her aunts when they were about to be separated for several months... Sabrina couldn't hold the tears any longer.

She was going to miss they, all this, her aunt Hilda's warm homemade meals and the smell of the black coffee and cigarettes aunt Zelda always carried around her in the mornings. She was going to miss them so bad.

"Sabrina, are you ok?" aunt Zelda asked with a concerned tone.

The girl denied with tears streaming down her face before rushing to her aunties side. Their hug was everything she needed in that moment. It was warm, comforting and she felt… safe with their arms around her. The love she felt for them was overwhelming.

The three women stayed like that for some minutes, neither of them wanted to break their union that Saturday morning, their last morning with Sabrina at home.

"I'm so sorry aunties…" she said between sobs "I didn't mean to be so harsh with you two" Sabrina looked at them with tearful eyes.

"Oh, foolish girl, we know you didn't mean it" aunt Zelda answered in an unusual soft voice, one of her hands was caressing Sabrina's blonde hair "We aren't upset with you"

"But it wasn't right… I shouldn't…"

"Oh, Sabrina, you are a Spellman, and we certainly have our fair share of bad temper. It's in our nature, so... we can't be mad at you for being just who you are. Even when you're too stubborn for your own good" Zelda added. Sabrina gave her a broken smile.

"I don't want to go…" she confessed, finally able of saying what she was feeling "I don't feel strong enough to be all by myself. I don't know if I'm going to be capable of being away from you, from my friends…"

"There is nothing wrong with being afraid of change, my love" it was Hilda who spoke this time "Going to College it's a really big change, yes, but you'll enjoy it. I know you will, Sabrina… There is a whole new world out there waiting for you…"

"But, what if I don't fit in there?"

"Oh, you will, honey"

"Why are you so sure, auntie?" Hilda smiled in a motherly way.

"Because I know you, silly girl" she said in an endearing tone

"Sabrina, you never let anything interpose on your way when you set your mind on something. You're strong, smart and funny… And you can be a pain in the ass when you want to, but you're not a coward. You'll be fine, if I'm honest, I'm more scared for your teachers than for you…" Zelda added.

Sabrina laughed but the sound was a bit fractured by the sobs she couldn't control yet.

"What I'm going to do without you, aunties?" she asked almost in a rhetorical way.

"You'll be fine, honey" Hilda told her "And we're just a phone call away from you. You can call us every time you need"

Sabrina wiped her tears with the back of her hand before nodding. She believed her. They will be there whenever she needed them even if it was in the middle of the night. She knew.

"Well, well…" Zelda spoke again, her voice a little broken with unshed tears "Enough of all this tearful melodrama, we have a long day ahead us and I'm starving"

The Spellman women laughed even when their eyes were shining with tears.

After a long breakfast with her aunts, filled with laughter and delicious food, Sabrina went to her bedroom to check in her packed belongings. She decided to double checked the list she had made before trying to remember if had missed something by any chance. She looked in her suitcase just to be sure if had packed the right clothes that she could need for the last days of summer and for the oncoming fall, Sabrina even packed some winter clothes just in case the bad weather decided to arrive earlier that year. She knew it was time to start moving, to put her suitcase and boxes on her aunt's car and all but she couldn't. Not yet.

Sabrina felt an emptiness in the bottom of her belly when realized that night she won't be sleeping on her bed but in an unknown one miles away from Greendale. She really tried to kept her tears at bay this time, she didn't want to start crying again but felt so sad because there were so many memories in that old room, so many bedtime stories in her childhood and a lot of sleepovers with her friends at the beginning of her teenage years. Sabrina took a big breath to calm herself before heading down with the first of the boxes she was going to take with her. Once she and her aunts had all her stuff packed inside the car she went to her room for a last time.

It was almost time to leave but she needed to take a last look at her childhood bedroom, looking around trying to keep the image in her memory she walked to her bed. In her bedtable stood the old wedding picture of her parents. She loved that photo, her mom and dad looked so happy and in love. With a whole life ahead them.

But the last never happened because they died not even a year later.

With the picture now in her hands she sat on the bed with her mind lost in the memories of the countless nights she had fallen sleep looking at that photo. Sabrina was about to cry when Salem jumped to her side, she scratched him behind his ears and the black cat purred happily under her touch. Salem rubbed against her, it was his way of telling her that what she was doing was good. Sabrina smiled sadly at her cat and he meowed.

"I'm going to miss you too, Salem" the cat meowed again "Yes, you still can sleep on my bed while I'm away"

Salem purred louder pleased with her answer. Sabrina continued scratching Salem's fur until she heard her aunt Hilda calling her from the first floor.

It was time to leave.

She took the photo and put it on her satchel, she gave a last pet to Salem, who meowed sadly almost as if he knew she won't be coming back soon. Sabrina looked around her room for a last time before leaving. She headed down the stairs with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't sadness or longing… It was the belief that when she came back nothing would be the same.

That she won't be the same.

And the thought scared her.

Still immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice that Roz and Theo were at the end of the stairs waiting for her. Her eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Guys!" Sabrina exclaimed happily "I wasn't expecting you here…"

"We couldn't let our best girl left without a last hug, don't you think?" Roz said to her smiling.

Before Sabrina reached the last step of the stairs her friends where at her side wrapping their arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you, guys. It won't be the same without you there…" Sabrina said to them.

"And we'll miss you too, `Brina" Theo told her.

They heard someone letting out an impatient snort, the friends separated to look at the source of the noise.

On the threshold of the front door was Zelda Spellman with her hands on her hips, one of her high heel shoes banging the hardwood floor while she looked at them with an arched eyebrow. She snorted again.

"Teenagers! You really love the drama, don't you? You have internet, for God's sake! You spend all the time going around with your phones almost glued to your hands, sharing every little thing you do during the day" she stated "Believe me, you won't even notice you aren't together with all the social media you have"

Roz, Theo and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh and that only made Zelda roll her eyes at them.

"I guess you're right, auntie Zee" Sabrina told her.

"Good, I'm glad all this unnecessary drama is over because it was driving me crazy, honestly"

Hilda, who was in the porch just gave her older sister an irritated look before speaking to her niece.

"Sabrina, love, is time to leave or we won't be on time to your move-in"

The blonde girl nodded. A heartfelt sigh left her lips before she gave her friends a last hug and promised to call them as soon as she was settled on her dorm that afternoon. Once inside the car, Sabrina turned in her seat and looked through the back window. On the entrance of the house Roz and Theo waved her goodbye, she waved back at them until the house was just a dark blur on the distance.

She kept her eyes fixed on the windows while the car crossed Greendale trying to retain all the small details that made her hometown so special to her. The cinema, Cee's, Baxter High, all of them had given her so many beautiful memories. Sabrina felt a little silly for being so homesick already because they weren't even out of the town yet and it wasn't as if she won't be ever back. She didn't talk to her aunts and only continue looking at the town outside. She saw how the town started to disappear from her sight until it was nothing but a spot of an undetermined color in the distance.

"Feeling homesick already?" her aunt Hilda asked and Sabrina just nodded because she didn't trust in her voice "It's ok, honey. I felt the same way when I went to College for the first time, actually I was totally terrified at the beginning because all was so new… even scary. You know there was this…"

"Oh Hilda, stop all the nonsense!" Zelda interrupted her sister "Sabrina, these next years will be the best of your life, the College's life is not so dreadful as your aunt Hilda want you to believe it is"

"I didn't say anything like that!" Hilda contradicted her outraged.

Zelda drifted her attention from the road just for a second and gave her younger sister an exasperated look. Hilda just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her annoyed. Zelda rolled her eyes at the other woman childlike attitude. A smirk pullet out her lips because she knew she had won the argument. Sabrina was going to miss all those silly discussions her aunts had more often than not.

"Just don't listen to your aunt Hilda, Sabrina" Zelda said, restarting the conversation as if nothing had happened "Mark my words, you'll love College and all the possibilities it will offer to you" She gave her aunt a dubious look. Zelda narrowed her eyes while looking at her niece trough the rearview mirror. "We'll see who was right once you come home for Winter's break" she added as a sort of challenge.

Sabrina didn't contradict her because she knew that arguing with aunt Zelda was pointless. Her aunt was just as headstrong as she. Maybe even more.

But less reckless than her too.

The sound of her phone interrupted her thoughts and a smile spreaded across her face when she saw who was calling her.

"Harvey!" she said on the phone. She could see that her aunt Zelda rolled her eyes again after hearing her boyfriend's name.

"Hey, 'Brina" he answered.

"It's so good to hear you. Have you arrived at Rhode Island?"

"Yeah less than an hour ago and now I'm on my way to the School, but I needed to call you first to let you know that I had arrived safely"

"I'm glad you did. I miss you already, you know"

"And I miss you too"

Her smile grew bigger at his words.

"How was your journey? Everything was fine?"

"Emm well, it was a bit bored and tiresome... The guy on the seat next to me snored a lot and I could hear him even with my earphones on"

"Oh, that's sounds horrible!"

"Yeah, it was, I swear you I was about to hit him when…"

"Sabrina" she heard her aunt Zelda's voice and looked at her with a questioning look. She was sure that even Harvey heard her because suddenly he stopped talking to her "Could you please stop this silly chit chat and call Ambrose, I need you to ask him where we're going to meet?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her aunt because she knew she was doing it on purpose. Aunt Hilda could have called Ambrose without a problem.

"I'm busy right now, auntie" Zelda squinted at her and grabbed the steering wheel tighter.

"Emm... 'Brina, I think it's better if I hang down..."

"No, Harvey, you don't need to..."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm arriving to my School right now and you are busy too with all this move-in thing so I'll call you later, ok?"

"Ok, let's talk later then. Take care, Harvey and remember that I love you..."

"And I love you too, 'Brina"

A satisficed smirk appeared on her aunt's lips when she hung down her phone.

"Are you happy now, auntie Zee?" Sabrina asked her a little harsher than she intended.

"I'll be when you call your cousin as I asked you before"

Sabrina let out a snort before texting her cousin.

"Ambrose is going to send me his location. He said he is outside my residence hall waiting for us"

Zelda just nodded as if she wasn't even interesting in what her niece was saying. And maybe she wasn't. Hilda just shook her head at her sister behavior, she put the GPS on to guided them once Sabrina gave her the address her cousin had send. Less than an hour later the car was entering to the campus.

It was bigger than Sabrina had imagined and she realized that the photos she had seen on the website didn't made it justice. It was a really beautiful place, the buildings around were impressive with their geometric structures of red bricks and white front porches characteristic of the Neo-Georgian style. All the edifices were surrounded with wide areas of grass and the principal avenue had different kinds of trees on each side of the sidewalk. At some distance she saw a beautiful clock tower of the same color of the buildings around the campus. Her aunt Zelda kept driving following the GPS instructions but Sabrina couldn't take her eyes off the window, there were so many places to see, to walk through in the next days… It was all so breathtaking and with that classic air of the old times. All the place seemed timeless.

It was like love at first sight for her. Sabrina remembered one afternoon some summers ago, she was sat at the front porch stairs with Ambrose drinking lemonade while he was telling her about all the places in the College campus he liked. Her cousin was really excited talking about all the places she now could see.

She remembered that was particularly curious about the botanical garden he had mentioned, she asked him a lot of questions about it but now she was going to see it with her own eyes.

And she felt a bit excited for the first time.

It was such a beautiful place and she hoped that one day she could feel as Ambrose felt about it that afternoon back in Greendale. The car stopped in front of a three-story building of red bricks but with more modern lines than the others edifices she had seen around the campus. There were pots with lavander flowers on each side of the entrance door and a small bench under the shade of a tree in front of the residence. She liked it as had liked all the places she had seen until now. Sabrina stretched her arm to open the car's door but before she could do it, the door opened from the outside.

"What do we have here… It isn't that my favorite cousin?"

"Ambrose!" she exclaimed happily at the sight of her cousin.

Ambrose was with half of his body inside the car and the other half outside. He was smiling at her with his dark eyes shining with amusement. Sabrina wasn't even completely out of the car before he hugged her tightly. She realized had missed him a lot. They hadn't seen each other since the begining of the year when he went to Greendale for a short visit before going to somewhere she didn't remember for his spring vacations. It was going to be nice having him around again, she hoped it was just like when they were younger and lived with their aunties because Ambrose was more than her cousin. He was the older brother she never had.

Sabrina always had been secretly happy that Ambrose's parent had decided that he stayed in the country with the aunties while they were out. Her cousin's father was a diplomatic and he and his wife traveled a lot and they didn't want that their son jumped from school to school so many times in the year.

Now, years later, Sabrina knew that her feelings at the time were selfish, because Ambrose missed his parents as much as she missed hers.

"I remember you that I'm your only cousin, so don't try to flatter me with your smooth talk" Sabrina said and gave him a playful punch on the chest and Ambrose acted as he had been mortally wounded. She laughed as she hasn't in days.

"Ambrose Spellman, won't you going to say hello to us, too?"

"Auntie Zee… It's always a pleasure hear your angelical voice talking so sweetly to me"

Zelda snorted even when she was amused with Ambrose's silly joke.

"Always the charmer" she replied with a serious voice, but no one missed out the smile trying to spread over her lips.

Ambrose went his aunties side. He hugged Hilda first and she giggled happy of seeing him again, she kissed each one of his cheeks twice leaving a faint trail of pink lipstick on them. But when he tried to hug Zelda she resisted for some seconds before she finally give in and accepted a quick hug.

"Ok, that's enough" Zelda said, breaking away from her nephew's hug in less than a second "You're going to wrinkle all my clothes with all your effusively" she added before running her hand through her black dress trying to eliminate the invisible wrinkles Ambrose supposedly had left in it.

Sabrina saw it all with an amused grin on her lips, before she went to the other side of the car to retrieve some of her things, she opened the door and leaned over to get her satchel out of the back seat.

That was the moment she saw him.

He was standing on the sidewalk a few feet apart from where her family was reunited. He wasn't close enough to be an intruder but neither far enough to be someone who was casually passing by there.

She didn't know why but couldn't help but looking at him, there was something on this unknown guy that drawn her attention and gave her an odd sensation she couldn't quite explain or understood. Something made him stand out from the rest of the people that was walking around the entrance of the residence hall that afternoon, Sabrina didn't know if it was his tanned skin or his black hair, slightly wavy at the ends and tousled as if someone had been running their fingers through it just a minute ago. Or maybe it was the slightly crooked smile he gave her when he looked back at her.

No, Sabrina decided, it was nothing of that.

It was the way he was looking back at her. Nobody had ever looked at her in that way before. His gaze was intense and captivated her in a terrifying and mysterious way. It was as if his dark eyes were magnets that pulled her strongly towards him.

They didn't look at each other like two stranger who casually crossed glances on the street could. He was looking at her as if knew her even though she knew it was impossible because he wasn't someone who went easily unnoticed. And of course he knew it, she could see it in his upright position with his feet slightly apart and his hands hidden in the pockets of his black jeans. Sabrina realized that he had followed every move of her gaze when he raised an eyebrow in a gesture that tried to make her understood that he had caught her and apparently was extremely pleased with the whole situation.

Her cheeks blushed under his gaze and she could feel her heart beating a little bit faster inside her chest. It was pretty weird.

Sabrina needed to look away but she couldn't tear her eyes apart from his and that scared her.

"Hey Scratch don't be so shy and come say hi!" she heard Ambrose shouting.

He brought his eyes away from hers and turned his head to look at Ambrose, who was waving his arms in a silly way as if his shout hadn't been noticeable enough. Sabrina lowered her eyes feeling suddenly embarrassed. And completely terrified by her reactions… What was wrong with her? Since when was she one of those girls who were dazed by a man? It was completely stupid, but also disturbing, even when she knew there was nothing wrong with looking at someone, especially someone so attractive. Everybody did it and wasn't the end of the world, it was something pretty natural actually. But something deep inside told her that this was different.

She was mentally kicking herself on the ass for being so stupid. How was she going to know that he was one of Ambrose's friends? Now he was going to think that she was some kind of desperate freshman girl trying to catch the eye of an older student. Surely he was going to tell all this to Ambrose, and her cousin was going to have the day of his life with such information.

He loved her of course, but he loved teasing her even more. And this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

Sabrina really wanted that the ground beneath her feet opened at once and swallowed her rather than being face to face with this now not-so-unknown guy. She closed her eyes and took a big breath, she wasn't a coward and won't start acting like one now. She just needed a second to collect herself.

She hadn't done anything wrong. She wasn't a stalker or a coward and certainly not a stunned silly girl afraid because she had been caught.

Even when Sabrina knew she had nothing to fear and just had to get out and walk the distance that separated her from the rest of her family and... him.

It was incredible that a person had caused her so much trouble and she didn't even know his name! She took a last deep breath to calm herself and walked towards the group gathered on the sidewalk.

"Aunt Zelda, aunt Hilda this is my good friend Nicholas Scratch" she heard Ambrose saying "Nick, this are my beloved aunties, Hilda and Zelda, they came all the way from Greendale just to bring us an upcoming disaster"

She unconsciously clenched her fists, she knew he didn't mean it but she was already so pissed up that even an innocent joke could make her explode. Even when the principal reason for her sudden bad humor was herself or… not?

"And now, let me introduce you…" Ambrose hesitated, he was so deep in talk with Hilda and Zelda that neither of them had noticed Sabrina's disappearance before, he frowned when saw her walking towards them "Where the Hell have you been, cous'?"

Sabrina took another deep breath before answering to her cousin. It wasn't right to get angry with others when she was the one to blame.

"Sorry, Ambrose, I went to the car, I needed to get my purse" she told them with a neutral tone.

"All right, like I was saying…" Ambrose started but stayed silent until Sabrina reached his side and then he put one of his arms around her shoulders bringing her closer to him, she kept her eyes on the ground "This, my friend, is the last addition to this glorious College…" he lowered his tone as if he was going to tell him a secret "but don't be fooled by her pretty face, she's an expert at wreaking havoc when she sets out to do so"

Sabrina tried to hit him on the ribs but he was faster and moved away before she could do it

"She is my sweet little demon, emm… I mean, cousin, Sabrina Spellman" Ambrose squeezed her shoulders a bit tighter than necessary to get her attention, Sabrina looked up at him feigning innocence, he gestured with his head saying with the gesture that she should look at the person in front of her. She didn't want to do it, but a second squeeze convinced her to do it.

The second she lifted her head, his eyes were fixed on hers, Sabrina noticed that his eyes weren't as dark as she had thought but his gaze was even more intense at short distance. She was surprised by the unexpected flutter she felt on her stomach and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad one, she only knew that it was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

And it made her feel like shit too.

"Sabrina, let me introduce you to my good fellow over here, Nicholas Scratch"

"Nicholas" she greeted him with a nod, her voice sounded much calmer and cooler than she felt.

When he smiled at her with that self-confident smirk that seemed to be his trademark, she felt so inexplicably upset that couldn't help but frown at him with her lips twisted in an unpleasant grin, but Nick seemed to find this amusing because his smile grew bigger and his gaze turned defiant. Sabrina didn't know how but apparently he knew what she was thinking. Her brown eyes threw daggers to him. Ambrose looked at her confused, he knew it never were good news when Sabrina got that look on her face because it only meant problems… serious problems, but his friend didn't even flinch while looking at her, on contrary he looked even more amused by her.

"It's a pleasure, Sabrina" he said.

Sabrina tried to ignore the fact that his voice sounded exactly as she thought it would. But she wouldn't admit she had thought about it.

"And please, call me Nick" he added with that damn half-sided smirk she had started to hate.

Sabrina didn't know why but she was sure he was a threat to her.

A very well disguised one. But she wasn't afraid of challenge.

After the odd presentation the group chatted a little, Zelda was particularly interested in knowing more about Ambrose's friend and Sabrina could notice the poorly concealed looks her aunt threw in her direction from time to time. She probably should roll her eyes to let her know how useless her not-so-subtle plans were, but she was determined to win the silent glance's contest between she and Nick.

For the Spellman it wasn't a secret that Sabrina was stubborn, most of the Spellman were, but in her case the stubbornness reached alarming levels and that was the reason why she wasn't used to lose. Never.

So she knew that she could have kept up that silent battle of glances for hours. Except she couldn't this time.

One second she was determined to reach the victory and the next was suddenly unable to kept staring at him because she felt that the knot that had inadvertently formed in her throat was threatening to cut her breath if she kept trying.

When Sabrina grudgingly averted her gaze from his, she couldn't tell which emotion was worse, if the bitter taste of defeat or the cold grip of fear but she was sure of one thing and even when she couldn't tell or wanted to know why, deep down Sabrina knew she was on trouble.

Serious trouble.


	3. Blood is thicker than water

**Chapter 3: ****Blood is thicker than water**

The three medium sized cardboard boxes, her over-sized red suitcase and a worn sport bag, in which Sabrina had distributed her belongings for the move-in, were already out of the car when she returned from the office of student affairs, in her hands she had all the documentation and the key of her dorm that the assistant of the residence affairs division had given to her.

Sabrina sighed because even when she was trying to pretend –mostly to lessen her aunties worries– that she was happy and excited with all this, the truth was that she wasn't. The little enthusiasm she felt when they arrived to the campus had disappeared as suddenly as it had come.

And she was sure that Nicholas Scratch was the one to blame for it.

She couldn't tell why she felt such animosity towards someone who was practically a complete stranger.

But Sabrina couldn't hide her dislike for him even when she knew it was a bit irrational of her being so mad with someone she just had become acquainted, as well she couldn't hide the fact that he had caught her eye when she saw him for the first time. She was completely sure there was something about him that she didn't like but she couldn't get what it was.

Maybe it was his arrogant attitude? Or the fact that he was perfectly aware of the effect he had on others and was really pleased with it?

Or perhaps it was the way he kept looking at her...?

It was the last, Sabrina decided. Something in the way he looked at her made her feel disturbed and insecure... His dark eyes looked at her as if he knew her deepest secrets. And she didn't like it.

"What took you so long, cous'?" Ambrose asked her once saw her walking towards them.

"I not the only new student here, Ambrose" she answered him with a tone more irritated than she had pretended it to be.

Ambrose gave her an interrogative look and was about to ask her what was going on with her when he decided that it wasn't the best moment to push her. He knew her and knew very well when she was of bad humor.

Maybe he was going to have to wait until later.

"Ok, ok… you don't need to be so feisty" she gave him an annoyed look but that didn't stop him from teasing her a bit "Anyway, what I wanted to tell you... before you started acting so hideous" Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him and Ambrose knew he was playing with fire but couldn't help but kept doing it "…was that we're ready to be your pack mules whenever you want"

Sabrina just shook her head at him with resignation, but she couldn't hide the small smile on her lips.

Zelda and Hilda just kept looking at Sabrina with sad eyes and Ambrose was trying to kept his mouth shut, and even Nick, who had just met them, was sure that this awkward silence was something the Spellman weren't used to. They seemed more like the kind of people who always knew what to say and when to say it. He felt suddenly uncomfortable for being in the middle of whatever that was going on among the family. Nick felt like an intruder and he didn't like it.

He looked at the ground in front of him just to stop looking at them, Nick didn't want to be there but he couldn't be so rude as to said it aloud or walk away without a word.

To everyone surprise it was Hilda who did something first.

She took a deep breath trying to give herself the strength to speak aloud. Hilda had always thought that her sister, who was much better at remaining imperturbable at any circumstance, would be the one who broke the silence in a situation like this, but Zelda was strangely quiet and silent and even when Hilda knew she won't get anything from it, she tried to draw her sister attention but Zelda didn't notice her, giving her no choice but take another breath to prepare herself to say what she knew were the hardest words she had said.

Because even when Zelda and she knew this time could come, neither of them thought it could come so soon. Hilda felt as it was yesterday when they had fostered Sabrina after the tragic death of their beloved brother and his wife.

But now, it was time to let her go so she could begin her own journey into adulthood.

And it made her happy and sad at the same time.

"Well, my love, it's… it's…" she started but was unable to find her next words because everyone was looking her.

Zelda, Ambrose and Sabrina had their full attention focused on her and she felt so nervous that she couldn't keep talking. Zelda, now completely recovered from her sudden mutism, snorted.

"What Hilda was trying to say was that it's getting late, at least for us" she said with a neutral tone "The journey back to Greendale is long and you two know I hate to drive at night"

It wasn't as if she didn't feel sad about having to leave so soon, she was almost devastated but the effusive displays of affection and loving words were Hilda's territory not hers, but even if she always had around her that aura of cold hearted woman, no one could dare to doubt of the fact that she loved her family deeply.

"But if you need us we could stay a little longer, my love…" Hilda said so hurriedly that Sabrina couldn't understand what her aunt was trying to said.

Her aunts were still reluctant to leave and she was reluctant to let them go, but the three of them knew it was time to part ways. At least for a while.

She had thought that saying goodbye to Harvey was hard, but saying goodbye to her aunts was a hundred times worse.

Unexpectedly, Sabrina felt like the child she had been not so long ago and remembered all those chocolate's cookies aunt Hilda used to secretly give her when Zelda wasn`t around, or the slightly disturbing tales her aunt Zelda told her before she went to sleep.

She didn't want that her aunts left so soon but she also knew that even when it was just mid-afternoon they still had a good couple of hours on the road ahead, Sabrina was certain that if she asked them her aunts could stay with her for more time, even if that meant driving on dead of night.

And she knew how much her aunt Zelda hated that.

And it wouldn't be a definitive goodbye, Sabrina reminded herself. Hopefully she won't even notice when her aunties were there again, ready to take her back home for winter break, even when they could save themselves the almost five hours trip if they let her took the bus to Greendale. But that was never going to happen because her aunt Zelda had been quite expressive in her opinion about the quality –or better said, the lack of quality– of the town's buses service. After all she had tried really hard to convince her aunt that nothing bad could happen if she took the bus to go to College so they didn't have to travel almost nine hours back and forth Greendale but it didn't work as she had suspected.

It was hard, really hard to say goodbye. But it would be harder if she kept dilating the moment. Sabrina decided that the best would be finish this the same way someone removes a Band-Aid.

Quickly and all at once.

"It's fine, aunties, I think we can handle it by ourselves" she assured them with fake confidence.

Hilda nodded, her clear eyes were bright with restrained tears and her chin trembling slightly because she was trying to contain her sobs. She attempted to keep her emotions at bay, at least for Sabrina, she didn't want to make this separation harder than already was.

She stepped forward and wrapped her niece with her arms. Sabrina hugged her back. She was going to miss her auntie Hilda's comforting hugs and heartwarming homemade meals. But above all she was going to miss her with her odd manners, colorful clothes and her overwhelming and endless love. She was going to long for those hugs only her aunt Hilda could give, the kind of hugs that made you feel like everything would be okay no matter what. But also made you feel special and loved. Unconditionally loved.

"My sweet girl, I'm going to miss you so much" Hilda muttered against her niece's blonde hair "And if you need anything, and I mean anything, you just have to call me, okay love?"

Sabrina nodded, she knew her aunt could be there whenever she needed her. Hilda left a kiss on her hair before she separated from her reluctantly, the older woman couldn't hide the tears she was trying to wipe away with the sleeve of her purple cardigan. Sabrina could feel the tears pricking on her eyes too.

Aunt Zelda's goodbye was different.

It wasn't a secret that Zelda Spellman had never been known for being an affectionate person, everyone in the Spellman household knew that Zelda's displays of affection were rare and scarce, actually almost inexistent. But Sabrina had always had a special place in her heart. Aunt and niece quarreled more often than not, the two being women of strong temperament and not used to not getting their way and as Sabrina grew, the disputes between them started. They almost made Hilda lose her temper in more than one occasion, until one day she gave up and let them solve their problems by themselves.

But not matter how big or louder were the argument, their love for each other was bigger. Zelda couldn't deny that she loved her niece more than her own life even when she didn't show it. Sabrina looked at her aunt with pleading eyes, she was well aware that her aunt Zelda despised any type of public display of affection, but she really needed a last hug from her, even an uncomfortable one.

Unfortunately, she didn't know how to ask for it. So it wasn't exaggerated to say that Ambrose's jaw almost hit the ground when he saw how his aunt opened her arms in an inviting gesture towards Sabrina and even when Zelda tried her best to keep her tough woman façade a subtle tremor on her chin betrayed her. When they separated, Zelda simulated to be busy removing invisible fuzzes from her suit so she could keep her eyes down while she was trying to compose herself. Once she felt ready she cleared her throat before speaking so her voice didn't sound broke.

"We'd better go, Hilda. I don't want to get trapped in the traffic and you should start unpacking your things, Sabrina, instead of being fooling around as you had been doing"

Sabrina just nodded at her aunt, she knew that her aunt Zelda's sharp tongue was her best defense against her own vulnerability.

When her aunties were accommodated inside the car, Sabrina felt about to cry, but tried to keep a straight face, she didn't want to cry in front of Ambrose and his hideous friend –who she almost forget was there–. It could be really humiliating and in that moment she couldn't handle such indignity, as aunt Zelda would say.

Sabrina had enough in her plate already.

She waved goodbye until the car was completely out of sight, she kept her eyes fixed on the road even when she knew her aunts couldn't see her. Sabrina took a few deep breaths trying to keep at bay the whirlwind of emotions that bustle inside her. She didn't know how was going to be able to keep a good face for the rest of the day when all she wanted was to lock herself in her room and cry until her eyes were puffy and incapable of shearing more tears. But she wouldn't even get that because from this day –and for at least four years more– she was going to get used to sharing her bedroom with someone else.

Sabrina let out a shaky sigh. She thought that at this point there would be nothing else that could make her day worse.

But she was going to find out that even in that she was wrong.

Ambrose struggled between leaving her alone, so she could deal with her emotions or bother her until he managed to distract her from her grief. He knew how difficult the first days away from home could be. Apart from having to deal with the loneliness and homesickness you felt, you had to try to mingle with your classmates, acclimatize yourself to an unknown environment where even the weather felt different from home… But you also needed to concentrate in your classes and deal with the fear caused by thinking that you will never fit in and that those were going to be the worse years of your life.

It's was a really scary feeling he didn't want to feel ever again. So he had no more choice than his second one, he couldn't let his cousin sink into misery when she hadn't even spent a full day in College. He really cared about her, they had lived together with the aunties for so many years now that Sabrina felt more like a sister to him.

A hideous, stubborn and rebellious younger sister, but he would jump from a cliff for her.

He cleared his throat in a theatrical way trying to get her attention, Sabrina lifted her head and looked at him with a questioning look. Ambrose realized that Nick also had his eyes on him. Well, he thought, it wouldn't be the first time Nick saw him making a fool of himself, and at least this time it was for a good cause and not for drinking far too many tequila shots.

He took a deep encouraging breath and went for it.

"I, your faithful servant, am waiting for your orders, my lady" he said while performing a bad imitation of a pompous curtsy.

Ambrose was really pleased with himself when Sabrina rolled her eyes and smiled slightly at him. He tried to ignore the fact that his friend and some bystanders were looking at him too.

Nick was trying to maintain his composure but he felt that was about to burst out of laughter because of Ambrose's bad attempt to imitate a British butler.

"You could start by getting my stuff inside the residence, my faithful servant" Sabrina replied doing a really bad imitation of an affected upper class accent. She was well aware of her cousin attempts to cheer her up and had decided to let him try.

"If that the best you have…" Ambrose shrugged and his voice sounded resigned.

Sabrina shot him a menacing gaze just to keep up with the charade. Her cousin tried to look threatened by her.

"My apologies, my lady. Actually that was a really good… What I'm saying? That was the most wonderful brilliant idea I had ever heard!" he said trying to fake seriousness but his mocking smile delated his true intentions.

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. Ambrose laughed too because even he knew he had sounded ridiculous.

Neither of them noticed the effect their actions had on the silent third member of their group. Nick tried to avoid the prickle of jealousy he felt but it was pointless. He never had something remotely similar to what Ambrose and Sabrina shared and although he constantly said he was fine and didn't need anything –especially something like that– a small part of him wondered if that was really true. He tried to convince himself that he didn't need it, but the strange feeling of emptiness in the pit of his stomach wouldn't go away.

Neither did the rare tingling he felt when he heard her laughter. Uncomfortable with all this weird situation, Nick cleared his throat to attract their attention.

The Spellmans looked at him, Sabrina had arched one of her eyebrows as if she wanted to hear him tell them which were his reasons for interrupting them. Ambrose, instead, seemed a bit embarrassed, but Nick said nothing to them and just looked at the boxes and bags still piled at their side. He cleared his throat again before he spoke to them.

"It's getting late and I have other things to do so… If you still need my help, we should start moving, Ambrose or I better leave" Nick said, he noticed that his voice had sounded rougher than he had intended to but there was nothing he could do to fix it.

Ambrose looked at his friend with astonishment, in all the years they had been friends he never saw Nick being nothing less than polite –sometimes even too polite. He had always admired his ability to remain composed, even when he had been really pissed up with someone, so this sudden surliness was definitely something unexpected and he had no idea of how to deal with it. Ambrose thought it maybe it was his fault, after all he was the one who dragged him along to help him with Sabrina's move-in because he knew Nick couldn't say no to help him out. But the fact that he had brought an extra pair of hands to help her didn't please his cousin as he thought it could. Actually, she looked displeased by his thoughtfulness and she couldn't deny him that. Ambrose hadn't missed her little staring competition with Nick. But he had no idea why she was acting like that.

He was the first to admit that Sabrina didn't have a calm temperament. She was a bit too rushed and a bit too reckless and definitely too stubborn for her own good, but she had never been so hostile towards someone she had just met.

Until now.

And maybe he wasn't the only one who noticed Sabrina's bad manners, Nick probably had notice it too, so… Was it really a surprise that his friend acted in a less educated way than he usually did?

No, Ambrose wasn't surprised because he knew Sabrina would exhaust the patience of a saint.

And he knew Nick was anything but a saint.


	4. Something like hate at first sight

**Chapter 4: ****Something like hate at first sight**

* * *

If Ambrose was astonished by Nick's reaction, Sabrina was a bit upset. After all, if he didn't want to be there, she wasn't going to hold him. She didn't ask for his help, Ambrose did, if it were for she he could leave at once.

Because she felt uneasy around him and she didn't like it.

Sabrina was about to tell him that he could leave because she didn't need –or want– his help. She wasn't used to hold her tongue, she was more the type of person who speak her mind out and she really wanted him away. But she wasn't sure if doing that could be right because Ambrose wouldn't be happy if she did it. Sabrina knew he was curious about her attitude towards Nick, even she was curious about it, she didn't understand why Nick made her feel so strange and nervous.

But she would never admit it.

She only knew that she needed to be away from him, and as it seemed that Nick wouldn't leave anytime soon maybe she was the one who had to take a step away. Sabrina went to gather some of her belongings because the best thing she could do was to start transporting her stuff to her dorm. Especially if she had any intention of being installed before midnight.

Sabrina crouched down to lift one of her boxes but the one she had chosen was too heavy for her. But as she had always had problems understanding the word no she tried to lift it again and this time she succeeded but it was a big mistake because the box weighted more than she was able to carry and she started to feel her arms wavering under the weight.

Why she had to choose the heavier box of the lot? She was unable to hold it for a long time, much less take it to her dorm but she didn't want to call Ambrose for help because it was going to make her look weak. But she needed to do something and fast.

Sabrina was about to give up and ask for help when she felt that the weight of the box was taken from her arms. She should have been grateful, and she would if it had been Ambrose who had come to her aid, but it was Nick and all the gratitude she could have felt vanished.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing…? Sabrina asked "I had taken that box"

"Don't you think a simple thank you would have been enough?" Nick told her ironically.

She ignored him and extended her arms to let him know that she was serious about wanting the box back, but Nick ignored her request and readjusted the box in his arms. Sabrina tried to look away from his arms but she couldn't and that only made her felt more irritated.

"I'm serious…" she said.

Nick sighed. He didn't know if he should feel irritated or amused by Sabrina's rather childish attitude. She had something that intrigued him but wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

"This box is too heavy for you… Actually, what did you put in here? This weight too much"

A part of her knew she was acting in a very immature way. Nick was right about the box but she didn't want to admit it. She knew it was a stupid discussion but she couldn't help, Sabrina narrowed her eyes, her irritation got the best of her.

"Ohh… so the damn box is too heavy for me. Can you tell me when I asked for your opinion about what I can or cannot do?" she snapped with a hint of bitterness in her voice "I'm perfectly capable of carrying my things and I never asked for your help so… give it back to me"

Nick only looked at her insecure if he felt admiration for his determination or irritation for his unreasonable stubbornness. Or maybe it was a bit of both that was completely crazy, but he couldn't help it. I had to admit that I was a little fascinated by the mystery that was Sabrina Spellman, not only was she beautiful and stubborn but apparently she was immune to her charms and that was something new. Interesting.

She was a challenge too tempting to ignore just like that.

He sighed again. He was aware of the nonsense of his argument, he should stop this at once but was also curious about what Sabrina was capable of.

"Look, I'm not saying you can't do it, you're probably are very capable of doing a lot of things, but this box" he readjusted the said box in his arms "it's too heavy and I don't think you can carry it"

And that was how Nicholas Scratch signed his death sentence.

But he didn't know he had made a fatal mistake. Nick had no way of knowing that if there was something that irritated Sabrina Spellman was that someone told her she couldn't do something… anything.

"Give it back to me…" she insisted.

"Sabrina, why don't you…" Ambrose said, he was walking the few steps that separated him from Sabrina and Nick tired with their stupid argument.

"This is none of your business, Ambrose!" Sabrina shouted at him, her eyes were still fixed on Nick, her eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Sabrina…" her cousin tried again but this time she simply ignored him.

"Give me the box" Sabrina tried again.

"You're stubborn, don't you? If, and I say if, I give you the box back will you be able to carry it all the way to the residence?" Nick asked her.

Sabrina wanted to tell him that she could do it, but that would have been a lie. She was well aware that the box was too heavy for her and that all this fight was stupid and pointless but she couldn't help it. If he had offered her help to carry the box she would probably have accepted. But no, he had to go and snatch the box out of her hands to show her that he was capable of carrying it without problems because he was stronger than her. She hated men who thought they had to come to her rescue as if she were some damsel in distress, unable to defend herself.

She wasn't that kind of girl.

She didn't want to be saved and carried in arms by some wannabe Prince Charming, Sabrina was one of those girls who wanted to walk side by side with her partner –she refused to use the word "prince"– and maybe even wield the sword against the dragons by herself too.

But sometimes she overreacted and saw injustices where they weren't.

"Guys… why don't you give me that box and…" Ambrose said but Nick and Sabrina ignored him.

"Sabrina, I'm not saying you're are incapable of doing whatever you intended to, what I'm trying to say is that it be quite ungentlemanly of me to let you carry this box in particular…"

Sabrina had only half listened him.

"I see…" she said with a fake sweet voice "So, I can't take the box because it could ruin your reputation as… a gentleman did you say?" she was particularly sarcastic with the gentleman part.

Nick couldn't find the logic of all this irrational dispute. She seemed to be really furious about the box. He was trying to be rational and polite with her but apparently she didn't want it.

All because of a damn box? He didn't understand what was happening, she had acted in a strange way since Ambrose presented them. It was so different from the way she had looked at him before. Nick didn't know what he had done wrong, after all their longest conversation had been this discussion and he wasn't sure that could be considerate a real conversation.

The only thing he knew was that, for an inexplicably reason, he liked the way her eyes became brighter when she was angry. And if the price to pay for it was to see her mad at him, so it be.

"Could you please give me my box back?" Sabrina asked in a more conciliatory tone this time.

Nick denied with a small smile on his lips just to made her mad. And he accomplished his objective.

Sabrina snorted. Ambrose noticed the tension in his cousin body and decided that was enough and he had to do something to stop them, so he went forward and stood by Sabrina's side, he gave her shoulder a warning squeeze but she ignored him. She could have continue arguing with Nick but Ambrose squeezed her shoulder again and she realized she was going nowhere with this stupid confrontation.

She took the first bag her fingers came upon to, which also was the lighter bag in the entire pack. Sabrina didn't say anything to Nick or Ambrose, who were looking at her in silence, she didn't give an explanation and just started walking the few steps that separated her from the entrance of her Residence.

Sabrina needed to calm down, she had to stop acting like a child and if she stayed there a minute more she could end up embarrassing herself even more than she already had, but a part of her rebelled at the idea of going away without saying a last word. Because if someone was going to have the last word in this meaningless argument it had to be her.

When she stopped and turned around to look at Nick again, he was looking at her too, he probably had been following her with his sight the entire time. Ambrose, who was talking to him, stopped when he noticed that his friend didn't pay attention to him anymore. He turned around to see what he was looking at so intensely.

Ambrose cursed under his breath when he saw Sabrina standing not so far from them, he almost rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something but decided against at last moment and turned around to resume her walk to the building in front of them. Nick kept looking at her until she went inside, he only half-listened Ambrose's apologies regarding his cousin behavior because he was thinking.

Thinking about something definitely scary.

Because as crazy as it seemed, he had to admit he found Sabrina attractive with her bold attitude and caustics words that contrasted with her good girl image.

There was no doubt that she was a challenge... the question was, was he willing to risk facing it?

* * *

Sabrina took a deep breath before extending her hand to knock the door of her own room. She waited for an answer that never came.

Apparently her roommate hadn't arrived yet. She opened the door slowly in case that said roommate was there and hadn't heard her. But there was no one inside when she entered.

Sabrina looked around admiring the room. It looked exactly as in the pictures on the website.

The walls and ceiling were painted white and the floor was of a red chestnut color. A large window covered almost the entire wall in front of her.

There were two narrow desks with their respective chair of the same color as the floor and two captain's beds against each wall, both were twin size with a framed panel footboard and a bookcase headboard with two open shelves and cabinets, under the mattress each bed had a side rail to pull out four drawers which could be used as a closet. Sabrina noticed that, contrary to what she first thought, her roommate had arrived earlier because one of the beds was already covered by a deep purple duvet with some intricate designs in different shades of white and grey.

She went further inside to leave her sports bag above one of the desks. She realized that in her hurry to get away from a certain individual she had forgotten to bring more of her things with her.

And she also forgot to tell Ambrose the number of her dorm so he could bring the rest of her belongings. She didn't like it but she had no more choice than return to where her cousin was and retrieve her stuff.

Sabrina almost prayed asking Nick to be gone.

With a last deep breath as preparation to remain calm, in case her prayer hadn't been heard, she left the room.

The hallway was too noisy for her taste, the sound of different conversations overlapping each other was unbearable. Her new housemates talked too loud and their laughs were even louder.

Or maybe it was just her bad mood magnifying the whole situation.

She noticed that there were still some parents in the building, lingering in the hallway apparently too reluctant to say goodbye to their daughters yet. Sabrina felt a twinge of jealousy but also sadness. Her parents never had a chance to say goodbye to her… and she missed them so much that it hurt. In a day such as today their absence became almost unbearable to her, because even when she was truly grateful with her aunts for raising and loving her as if she were their own, they would never be able to make up for the absence of her parents.

That was a hole that nothing could ever fill. It was the missing piece of the puzzle that formed her existence.

But her other emotions weren't better. She had a mess of different and even contradictory emotions bustling inside her.

Sabrina knew she had been incapable of managing her own feelings, temperament or even her actions the last days.

Saying goodbye to her friends, boyfriend, aunts and hometown had been really hard. The reunion with her beloved cousin had been the only silver lining on a succession of dreadful days, but even that happy reunion made her feel an emptiness at the bottom of her stomach that had been unable to take away.

Ambrose and Sabrina had always been close, he was the one who covered up her mischief and she was the one who covered up his late night escapes, but now she felt that their age gap was going to be more notorious than during their childhood. Sabrina knew Ambrose had a whole new life there, with new friends and interests, so she was almost certain that there was no room for her in his new life. Sabrina reminded herself that she was a freshman while he was already a graduate student living by his own outside the campus.

Maybe the only thing they still shared was the Spellman surname and their addiction to aunt Hilda's blueberry pancakes.

In the midst of her self-reflections, Sabrina realized that perhaps she had been too unfair with Nick too, after all she barely met him when she formed an idea of his personality. But what if she was wrong?

Or what if she was right?

She was in the middle of the hallway when she saw him walking down with one of her boxes in his arms. There was something in the way he walked, with that attitude of over-confidence, that made her loose her nerve.

And she had no idea why.

Sabrina noticed how the other girls lingered in the hall just to look at him. She felt embarrassed because they were almost shameless in the way they didn't take their eyes off him, but even she had to admit that it was quite difficult not to look at the defined shape of his biceps when he was carrying the same damn box they had argued for. Sabrina wanted to scream at those girls that he wasn't the only pretty boy on the planet but they probably wouldn't even listen to her, apparently they couldn't pay attention to anything more than him. She felt irrationally upset when she saw him answering every appreciative look the girls gave him with a flirtatious wink and a charming smile Sabrina was sure he had practiced for hours in front of a mirror, but when he noticed her Nick gave her a smile worthy of a rascal that made her cheeks blush. She narrowed her eyes at him hoping he would only focus on the hate in her gaze and not on the embarrassing and unwanted flush on her cheeks.

He looked like the perfect portrayed of a player. But he was also a perfect and irritating idiot.

Sabrina tried to ignore him and went back to her room because it was inevitable that they would get there, Ambrose had also seen her. And she didn't like the brief look he give her. She intended to ignore Nick when they came to her side.

"There you are, cous'"

"Ambrose, I'm really sorr…" she couldn't continue her apology because Ambrose interrupted her.

"Sabrina, as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I have to ask you to please stop blocking the door. This damn box is heavier than it seems and I don't think I can hold it anymore"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry…" she almost jumped out of his way.

Ambrose entered the room and practically threw the box to the floor. He sighed with relief to be finally free from it but his relief was short lived because when his eyes went to the door he saw Nick was still in the threshold, Sabrina blocking his way. Ambrose was suspicious of Sabrina's attitude, something was happening there and he would definitely find out that although he probably should question them both separately.

For some unknown reason Sabrina had decided that Nick was the most detestable person in the whole campus, even when he was the only person –apart from himself– she had met there and he felt sorry for his friend because once Sabrina had something in her mind it was really difficult made her thought otherwise.

Nick was maneuvering to hold the box steady in his arms, he really wanted to get rid of the bloody thing but he couldn't because Sabrina had decided to stop him. He had no idea what she wanted with all this… show him she was the one with the upper hand? It was a childlike attitude that for some strange reason he found really funny and a bit endearing, but something told him that if he laughed or even smiled things would be worse.

"Sabrina…?" he said his name like a question.

She didn't answer and just look at him. Nick let out a sigh of tiredness, he didn't know what he had done to make her behave in such a way. He tried to remember the few interactions they had and could not find a reason for her immediate dislike.

It couldn't be just for the box, right?

Because if it was, he should begin to seriously question what he thought he knew about women. They usually liked him to be gentlemanly but apparently Sabrina Spellman don't, she definitely was different from all the women he had met before.

And he didn't know if that was something good or something terrible bad.

"Can I come in?" he asked her trying to be polite when the only thing he wanted was to threw the box down just like Ambrose had done.

"Sabrina…" Ambrose said in a warning tone but she ignored him again.

"I think you better stay there…" she replied at last "And pass me that box"

Of course she wanted to get away with it. She was definitely the more stubborn girl he ever met.

And even if it sounded crazy, he liked it.

Nick resisted the urge to sigh in resignation. Maybe he should just hand her the box and end the matter.

"You know, this is heavy even for me too" he told her with an innocent smile trying to gain her pity at least but it didn't work.

As Sabrina had decided to act as a five-year-old girl, Ambrose realized that he had to take the matter -literally- in his hands and went to the door and took the box from Nick's arms. He and Sabrina looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"I think that would be all for today, Nick," he said "Thank you, friend, I owe you one"

Nick simply nodded and gave Ambrose a farewell gesture, he couldn't help giving Sabrina a half-sided smile, simply because he knew that would enrage her.

"What's wrong with you, Sabrina?" Ambrose asked her when Nick left.

"I think you will have to be more specific if you wait for an answer, Ambrose," Sabrina replied in a condescending tone she knew he hated.

Ambrose rolled his eyes at her because if she wanted to be immature, they could play the same game. It was too obvious to him that Sabrina was going to act defensively, he had known her since her birth and over the years he had seen her acting in the same way more than once, every time she felt scared or threatened by something she tried to attack first, and even when he knew it was almost a suicide mission, he was going to try to get a rational answer from her, he needed to know what was happening this time.

"This isn't funny, Sabrina. You know exactly what I'm talking about"

She didn't say anything and just looked at him with that annoying superiority grin so similar to the one aunt Zelda used to give him every time she returned home after a call from the high school's principal and demanded an explanation for whatever mischief he had done this time.

Ambrose wondered when Sabrina had learned to imitate their aunt so well, because it was a bit scary.

Why she didn't decide to emulate Hilda instead?

"I think we're old enough to save us all this silly game, cous'… Look, I know how difficult all this could be, I went through the same thing a couple of years ago. But no matter how tired, sad or angry you feel that doesn't give you the right to act in such obnoxious way, let alone treat others bad for no reason"

Sabrina knew that her cousin was right in criticize her behavior but she couldn't give him a good –or coherent– reason to justify her actions.

So she went for the more obvious and simple answer and hoped he dropped the theme.

"I don't like him" Sabrina told him with a shrug.

Ambrose couldn't hide his confusion at her statement.

"What…? How is that even possible…? You haven't had a proper conversation, for God's sake! The only thing you have done is looking at him as if he boiled puppies in hot oil for fun..."

"Maybe he does" she muttered under her breath but Ambrose heard her anyway.

"I'm trying to talk as adults here, Sabrina..."

"Ambrose, you're losing your time, I just don't like him; I don't really know how to explain it… It's like… Umm" Sabrina struggled to find the right words "You've had heard someone talking about that love at first sight thing, don't you?" Ambrose nodded, confused by her cousin sudden change of theme "Well this is quite the opposite, something like… Emm hate at first sight? I don't have the slightest idea of what it is, but there is something about him that I just…"

"Oh, I see…" he interrumpted her.

There was something about her cousin's tone that she didn't like, Ambrose stayed silent and just stared at her with an enigmatic smile on his lips, his eyes were bright in a strange way and she couldn't help but think that he looked like the cat that ate the canary.

And she was the canary this time.

"Ambrose…?" she asked him tentatively because he kept looking at her in that odd way.

"You should be careful, Sabrina…"

"What…?"

"Well, you know what they say… There's a thin line between love and hate..."

"What are you talking about…? Seriously Ambrose, what led you to deduce such nonsense?"

"Oh please, Sabrina... there is nothing wrong, you wouldn't be the first …"

"Ambrose, stop this at once" she said, her tone revealing how much was trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Ha! You just keep proving my theory..."

"Ambrose, I'm serious, what theory are you talking about...?"

"Because of the way you are about to lose control, I can only conclude that what I'm saying affects you a lot"

"I'm not losing control!" she almost yelled at him which completely contradicted her last words "I just want to stop listening all this bullshit!"

"Yes, it definitely affects you" Ambrose pointed out ignoring her petition.

"Ambrose..."

"I think it's fair to warn you that you're going to have a lot of competition, cous'..."

"Oh, Ambrose, just shut up! I won't keep listening to you if you continue with all this…"

"Nonsense, I know. Well, at least let me tell you that maturity has certainly made you improve your tastes..."

"Don't you dare..."

"Let's be honest, between Harv…"

"Go away!" she interrupted him.

"Oh, c'mon Sabrina, I'm just teasing you…" he tried to downplay the situation. .

"You really should go, Ambrose ..."

"Oh please don't stop, you were in the best part"

Ambrose and Sabrina looked in direction to the door. Standing there was a girl who apparently was Sabrina's roommate. She looked at them with a mocking smile on her lips, her posture seemed to tell that there would be problems if anyone tried to contradict her. Ever.

Even when her age had to be very similar to Sabrina's this girl had a much more experienced and cynical air.

She looked intimidating.

Sabrina realized that when things were going wrong they could always be worse.

"Well, if you won't continue… I guess I have no choice but introduce myself to you, I'm Prudence Night" she smiled at them too innocently "And you must be Sabrina Spellman, right?"


	5. Stronger than you think

**Chapter 5: Stronger than you think**

Sabrina was laying on her bed. She had been awake for what it seemed like hours.

She wondered how it was possible to have so much bad luck. After all, if today was any indication of how her life in College would be… The next couple of years were going to be a complete nightmare. She tried to concentrate in the way the light from the outside leaked through the thin fabric of the curtains, drawing strange figures on the wall.

It was the first time she had problems to fall sleep in her entire life and she didn't know if it was because she was trying to sleep in a new bed in an unknown place or if it was for the tangle of contradictory sentiments she had been feeling the whole day. Sabrina felt a lump in her throat and tried to contain the sudden need to cry taking a deep breath to calm down.

She missed her aunts even when she had talked to them once she had finished unpacking. And she missed her friends too, texting them wasn't the same as having them by her side. And she missed Harvey…

He represented safety and comfort and she really needed him by her side right now. She needed to feel comforted and not confused and upset as she did.

She wanted him by her side so she could stop thinking about... Sabrina shook her head, trying to change the dangerous path of her thoughts, she concentrated on remembering her call with Harvey some hours ago.

They had been talking for almost an hour. He had told her about his first impressions of his School and his roommates -who apparently were nicer than hers- and Sabrina listen to him with a bit of sadness.

She didn't tell him how horrible her first day had been or how awful her roommate was or about her discussion with Ambrose and she certainly never mentioned the existence of Nick or the way he had made her lose control over her own feelings. Instead she told him about something she knew he could love, she spoke about the beautiful architecture of the buildings of the campus, of the size of her residence and a lot of other unessential details such as the color of the furnishing and curtains of her room.

Sabrina only hung up the phone because of Prudence.

Her roommate had been lying in her bed with a sleep mask on when she suddenly got up and lifted her mask from her eyes to look at her with annoyance.

"Normally I have no problem with spending the whole night awake, Sabrina... But if I have to keep listening to your nauseating chitchat with that boyfriend of yours I think I'm going to throw up"

If Sabrina wasn't so tired she would have ignored Prudence's request or gave her a scathing answer. But she didn't feel with the energy or the wit necessaries to do it, so she let out a sigh before saying goodbye to Harvey. Prudence, apparently pleased with her small victory, put on her sleep mask again and laid back on her bed so Sabrina had no choice but to get out of her bed and put on her pajamas. It was almost 1 am.

She thought that maybe sleeping could help her relax.

But a few hours later she still couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking.

She hated being cross with her cousin. They used to tease each other more often than not and yes, he was pretty good at playing the right strings to made her loose her mind but Sabrina had to admit that she overreacted to his silly jokes. He didn't have to –and she didn't want him to– know until which point his words hit her. She had lied to him because she knew exactly why she had felt such animosity towards Nick since the first moment.

She wasn't neither blind or a liar, so she had to admit that it could be really difficult to someone not to feel attracted to him. At least physically.

What she couldn't explain was the effect he had on her.

Nick hadn't fooled her with his good boy smile and his charming dark eyes.

He looked like the kind of man who collected women's hearts just because he could do it.

She was sure that he was dangerous to her because he made her feel something so different to everything she had felt before that she couldn't quite describe it. Sabrina was attracted to him but she was also scared of him. Of what he made her feel with just one look.

And when they spoke he infuriated her, but she was more furious with herself for allowing her to feel in that way. She needed to stop all this before it was too late because something inside was telling her that she should protect herself from him and to do so she had to stay as far from him as it was possible.

She had to hate him and maybe he had to hate her too.

But Sabrina didn't know how difficult this would be.

Sabrina looked at the small coffee shop. She corroborated the address in the message Ambrose had sent her earlier. He had asked her to meet him in there so they could talk about what had happened the day before.

Sabrina didn't want to admit it but she felt a bit nervous. She took a few minutes to look around, still unsure of entering in the coffee shop.

She looked at the small building almost at the end of the street. It was located just a few blocks away from the campus. She contemplated the façade painted in a light turquoise tone and the two large bow windows on each side of the white entrance door. Above there was a name written in cooper-painted letters.

The name of the coffee shop was "Sweet treats" and she liked it instantly.

After a last deep breath, Sabrina stepped forward and opened the door. The bell of the entrance emitted a cheerful jingle that made her think about Greendale, where some stores still kept that type of bells. If she liked the exterior, the interior simply captivated her, the walls were painted in a delicate cream color that contrasted with the dark wooden chairs and tables. Some tables had small sofas of the same color of the façade instead of traditional chairs.

There was a counter with a variety of cakes and baked goods that looked quite tempting and on the walls were hundreds of framed black and white polaroid photos. On each table was a vase with fresh flowers. She was so engrossed looking around that she didn't hear the first time Ambrose called her.

"Sabrina!" He called her again.

This time he spoke louder and not only Sabrina heard him but also the few clients that were in there that morning, they gave him disapproving glances that made Ambrose mutter _sorry_ with a shrug.

Sabrina went to the table where Ambrose was and sat in the chair in front of him. For a few seconds they just looked at each other without knowing very well what to say or when to said it.

"Ambrose, I'm really sorry…" Sabrina finally said to him.

He looked at her with a relaxed expression on his face. He didn't look upset at all.

"Actually, I think it should be me who apologizes…"

Sabrina shook her head. But Ambrose insisted.

"I mean it, you weren't having a good day and I was out of the line with all those jokes about you and..." Ambrose stopped in the middle of the sentence, something in Sabrina's look told him it was better to shut up if he didn't want to screw up all again.

"I know, but I'm really sorry. I shouldn't…"

"Yes, you shouldn't" he said with a serious voice, but then added with a smile on his lips "But if we kept apologizing with the other you'll would miss the opportunity to have breakfast with your favorite cousin, Sabrina"

"Ambrose, you're my only cousin," she replied with a small smile on her lips because she realized that Ambrose was trying to chance the topic.

He had forgiven her even before she entered to the coffee or maybe even before that. And she was grateful he did.

"Which makes my job of being your favorite cousin so much easier"

"But..."

"If you apologize again, cous', it will be you who pays the bill. And if it were you, I would not risk it"

"Very well, I won't apologize again, I promise," Sabrina said, she looked around before talking again "By the way, how did you get to know this place? It's not exactly your style..."

"Ehh... Well…" Ambrose hesitated a bit and that made her a bit suspicious "I learned about this place on my first year here. You see, I really missed aunt Hilda's baked goods, so one of my classmates told me about this place, and let me tell you, cous'… They have the best carrot cake in the whole city, maybe in the whole country"

Although her cousin's response sounded sincere, Sabrina couldn't help but notice a note of anxiety in his voice.

"Even better than Aunt Hilda's…?"

Ambrose leaned toward her as if he were about to reveal a big secret.

"Even better, but don't tell her I said that"

Sabrina laughed.

"Your secret is save with me, Ambrose… at least for now, I don't promise not to use it against you if one day I need it"" he narrowed his eyes at her but that only made her giggle "And I think I'm going to have to try this otherworldly carrot cake you talk so much about"

"Wise decision"

"Being able to use your secret as blackmail?" She asked innocently, Sabrina knew perfectly well that he was not referring to it.

"I'm talking about the carrot cake…"

Sabrina smile grew.

"I know… I'm just teasing you. But, since you're the expert… what do you recommend me to accompany this famous cake?

Ambrose smiled at her before answering and she returned him the smile. And everything seemed to be fine again.

Just as in the old times.

"I could recommend a variety of coffees, but since I know you are a tea girl, I think you should look at their menu of teas ... You are the expert on the matter"

Things seemed to improve after her meeting with Ambrose and when Monday arrived, Sabrina felt even a bit excited about the activities of the Orientation Week. The mandatory talks about the generalities of life on campus were interesting but a bit tedious, she found very useful one talk about how to maintain a good relationship with your roommate that presented a senior undergraduate student, Sabrina knew she was going to need those tips more often than not.

She really enjoyed the tour around the campus on Tuesday and the big fair held in one of the parking lots of the campus where the different clubs and student organizations gave information about their activities in hope to recruit new members among the freshmen students. During an activity of the residence she learned about Prudence's sisters.

They weren't her real sisters but she presented them as such, Sabrina couldn't help but feel a shiver running down her spine when Prudence introduced them to her. Even when they weren't sisters by blood and didn't looked alike at all, one with black hair, the other paler and redhead, there was a certain resemblance between them that had nothing to do with the physical appearance. And it was terrifying because if they were half as bad as Prudence seemed to be, a very long year awaited her.

Sabrina considered very seriously the idea of looking for another place to life out of campus the next year because, as things were going, she doubted she would be able to bear living with Prudence till winter break. Let alone if her sisters were included in the equation.

On Friday afternoon, Sabrina was lying on her bed after the end of the activities of the day, she was reading one of the few books she had brought with her when her phone emitted an incoming message alert.

_What are you doing tonight?_

The message was from Ambrose and she found it a bit strange but answered anyway.

_I had a book to read_

_Your classes don't start till Monday _He texted her back.

_Some of us read for fun, Ambrose_

_Anyway._ _I'll have a small meeting with some of my friends in my apartment tonight and I thought you could like join us if you don't have any other real plans I'll pick you up at 10._

Sabrina looked at her cousin's message for some minutes before answering, she was undecided about what to do. Even when a night of reading was tempting, she didn't want to disappoint Ambrose, if he had invited her to spend some time with his other friends it meant he was willing to let her being part of his life in College and she was glad he did.

She couldn't help but think that Nick might be there too and she didn't want to bump into him.

But she couldn't limit what she wanted to do just because he would be there too. If so, she couldn't leave the residence, because although the campus was huge there was always the possibility of run into him.

And stopping doing something just for that possibility made him look more important than he really was.

_Ok, I'll wait for you outside the residence _

She pressed send.

Ambrose's apartment was only a few blocks away from the campus.

It was a building of twelve floors with a modern style that contrasted with the more classic lines of neighboring buildings. Once inside they went straight to the elevator to go up to the tenth floor.

"So, here we are..." Ambrose informed her after he opened the door.

Sabrina found Ambrose's apartment really… _Ambrose_. From the white walls to the black leather sofa and puffs, she looked at the framed old movies posters that hung on the walls and that she knew he had been collecting them since he was 13. Everything looked so elegant and expensive, she remembered that Ambrose's father had always been generous, when talking about money, but when it comes to the affective part… Things changed. And a lot.

"So this is your bachelor pad..." Sabrina told him as she examined the entertainment center her cousin had.

Ambrose nodded.

"I like it... It got your style"

"Thank you, cous'. Why don't you get comfortable while I prepared you something to drink?"

Sabrina nodded before she went to sit on the large sofa. Although she didn't have the legal drinking age, during her last years of high school she had gone to more than one party in which one of her classmates had smuggled some beers. But that was the only drink she ever had apart from that time Ambrose dare her to drink some of their aunt Zelda's bourbon, which was really disgusting and also gave her the stomachache of the decade.

"I think a beer would be fine" she told him before he could get her something more elaborated.

"Beer it is" he said before going to the kitchen.

"So… what's the plan?" Sabrina asked when he came back.

He gave her a can of beer, he also had one. Sabrina took a sip and compared what she had drank at her School parties with this. They were totally different things.

"Nothing too elaborate, just some friends, some alcohol and karaoke. A quiet Friday night if you ask me"

Sabrina nodded before she took another sip of her beer.

Some hours later, she regretted not asking for something stronger when she had the chance.

The small meeting Ambrose had told her about turned into a party. She wasn't sure how so many people fit in there, the apartment was not small but not too large either. And when Ambrose announced that it was going to start the karaoke and began to cheer on her name, she was sure that she wanted to strangle him, even when his friends didn't know her they also joined Ambrose and she couldn't do more than begrudgingly accept the microphone that her cousin was handing her.

"Which song do you want?" Ambrose asked her.

"Whichever… you choose" she told him, still mad for having to sing in front of a room full of strangers.

Ambrose nodded and went to the music player and she waited in the middle of the room banging the microphone against her leg. She felt a bit nervous, so she took a big breath before hearing the first chords of 'Wildest dreams'

Sabrina wasn't sure of what Ambrose pretended selecting such song. She closed her eyes briefly, the lyrics of the song were so well known to her that she didn't need to see it on the screen, she began to sing trying to ignore the eyes of everyone else on her.

But she couldn't get rid of the feeling that someone was looking at her more intensely than the others. It was strange... And she couldn't help looking up at the others to see who was looking at her like that.

It was Nick.

He had his eyes fixed on her just like the first day but there was something different on him tonight and Sabrina couldn't say what it was. Neither could she explain the sudden knot she felt in the pit of his when she saw the way one of his arms was around the waist of a brunette girl.

Sabrina didn't like the feeling. But she kept singing.

Nick didn't know why he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She had something that captivated him in a way that nobody had before. He liked the way she tried to face him even for the most insignificant things. He liked her fury... it made him wonder in what other situations she would be equally passionate. And he also liked the challenge she represented.

What he didn't expect was that he liked the sound of her voice so much. Her voice was sweet and harmonious and brought back memories that he believed were buried deep in his memory, he didn't like the way her voice could penetrate that part of him that he thought was forgotten.

Maybe Sabrina Spellman was more dangerous than he thought, it wouldn't be the first time he had been fooled by a pretty face.

Nor the last.

And even if it was risky, he was willing to see how far he could go.

When Sabrina finished the song she ignored the shouting asking for an encore and went straight to Ambrose's side.

"Ambrose, I'm leaving" she announced.

"What? Oh no, you can't" he answered her.

"Yes, I'll go… I can't stay here"

Ambrose looked at her suspicious, Sabrina turned around to leave anyway but didn't get too far because Ambrose held her by the arm. She tried to come off of his grip but couldn't.

"Let go of me, Ambrose!"

"Only if you forget this stupid idea of going back to campus alone"

"I'm perfectly capable of going back by my own" she tried to get out again but couldn't.

"Sabrina, it's past midnight and this isn't Greendale" he hissed, his voice was serious this time "This is a much larger and a lot less safe city and believe me, going for a walk alone in the middle of night is not a very clever idea"

"Fine, then you could come with me" she said.

He laughed.

"Sabrina, Sabrina…" he shook his head in a negative gesture "Even when most of those who are here are my friends… I wouldn't trust them to be left alone in my apartment, they would probably throw it down in a second once alone" Sabrina looked at him with a gesture of confusion on her face "Well, maybe I could trust my apartment to Nick but I think he's quite busy right now" he added with a wicked smile on his lips.

"What does that have to do with...?"

Out of curiosity, she looked in the same direction Ambrose was looking at. Sabrina felt that odd knot on her stomach again but tried to ignore it. She hated the way her body betrayed her every time she saw him.

A couple of feet away from where they stood, she saw Nick and the brunette girl from earlier, and he was kissing her. She didn't like the chill that when down her back or the way her stomach twisted at the sight, Sabrina looked away only to come upon Ambrose enigmatic smile.

"What's up, cous'? I didn't think you were the jealous type…"

Sabrina laugh, she didn't notice that Ambrose had released her arm, she was too concentrated on avoiding whatever she was feeling in that instant.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him "Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh c'mon, Sabrina. It's written all over your face"

"Are you nuts or just drunk…?" she asked, Sabrina had her arms crossed in front of her chest in a defensive posture.

"Cousin, cousin, I have more tolerance than you think or you'll ever have. But, don't try to distract me or avoid my question... You're jealous, don't you?" he gave her mischievous smile.

"I thought we had finished this absurd conversation the other day… And by the way, no, I'm-not-jealous!"

"Yeah, you're definitely jealous..." Ambrose told her, he shook his head to mark his words.

"How many times I have to say you that I'm not? Believe me, Ambrose, no matter how much you try to play the matchmaker, it won't work! It won't work because I wouldn't fall for him even if he were the last man on the world!"

Ambrose didn't answer her and just stayed there looking at her angry face while he took a sip of his drink as if he were considering his next move. Sabrina saw a sly smile on his lips when he turned the glass away from his lips and looked straight at her.

"Have you ever heard _'if you spit into the sky, it falls into your eye'_, Sabrina?"

Sabrina took a deep breath because even if Ambrose was an idiot in some –actually, many occasions– she still loved him and didn't want to be charged with his murder. But God knew he was making things really hard! She left the room with hurried steps and didn't look back. She needed a room to be alone for a minute, several hours or maybe the rest of the night. For a moment Sabrina thought she could try to run away from Ambrose's apartment now that she was away from him. With so many people gathered there he wouldn't notice she was gone. She would probably be in her dorm when he noticed her absence. But she also thought that maybe her cousin was right and It wasn't a good idea trying to return to the campus by her own at that hour. And for once, her rational being overthrow her reckless one.

She decided to stay and wait until he could accompany her or till the daylight, whichever happened first. She sighed because never thought she could be missing her dorm as she was doing right now. She was walking among the people in the living room, but it wasn't as easy as it looked like. Sabrina had to ask –or better said, shout– for permission to pass between the people and had to elude a lot of glasses filled with alcohol in more than one occasion because their owners weren't really careful about them and almost spilled it on her.

She almost felt pity for Ambrose because he was going to clean all that mess.

Almost.

Sabrina felt as if she was about to have a headache, there were too many people crowded, too much noise, too much music… And the karaoke singers weren't as good as they thought. It was too much of all and she felt suffocated and desperate to leave. She needed some air that weren't charged with that disgusting mix of alcohol, smoke and cheese snack she smelled anywhere.

When she reached the corridor that supposedly led to the bedrooms she took a deep breath, the noise wasn't so insupportable in there. She went to which supposed it was Ambrose's room, if he didn't want to accompany her back to the campus she was going to take over his room for as long as she were forced to stay. Sabrina opened the door but didn't bother in turning on the lights and just walked in direction to the balcony in back of the room. She liked the feeling of the cold air against her face when she opened the window, Sabrina went to the balustrade and rested her elbows on it, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She knew she had overreacted again but couldn't help it.

Was she jealous as Ambrose had said? She closed her eyes, unsure of her own feelings. Sabrina had never felt anything similar with which compare whatever it was this thing she felt when she saw Nick.

She couldn't stop hearing Ambrose's words.

Sabrina shook her head, Ambrose was wrong, she wasn't jealous, why could she be jealous if Nick was nothing to her? But other part of her mind questioned her why she had reacted as she did_? Why…? Why...? Why…? _Sabrina's head was a mess of tangled unanswered questions.

She wasn't interested in Nick, she was sure about it, so why her body kept acting in such a treacherous way?

Sabrina felt as if she were about to lose control of herself.

And she didn't like it. She needed to stop thinking about all that senseless situation.

She needed Harvey. Sabrina needed to feel secure and calm and not tense as she felt right now. She needed to hear his voice to reassure herself that everything was fine and as it should be, but it was late and she wasn't so selfish to wake him up only because she needed to hear his voice.

But still she felt undecided, she was so concentrated on her disjunctive that didn't heard the door being open, neither she noticed that was no longer alone, at least not until she listened the crack the door made when it closed. Sabrina turned around to see who had entered, it took her some seconds to recognize the figure in the dark.

She cursed under her breath. Wasn't she unlucky enough?

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded more than asked with a caustic tone.

Nick looked at her silently, he was surprised to find her there too. But he wasn't in the mood to face a new verbal battle with Sabrina Spellman. Not that night.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere... or better said, with someone else?" she couldn't help but ask.

He shrugged confused by her question.

"I needed to get some fresh air, ok?" he answered her "The living room is really suffocating and well, it turns out that this is the only room in this whole place that has a balcony..." he saw that Sabrina had opened her mouth to contradict him, so he hastened to add "Apart from the one in the living room, in which everyone is smoking, so that disqualifies it as a source of fresh air" he finished with a half-sided smile he hoped was a conciliatory one but only infuriated her.

"You're really funny, no one ever told you?" she replied with sarcasm "But, let me tell you, in case you didn't know, there is something called elevator that could take you to the first floor and if you leave the building, believe me, you will have lots of fresh air"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are quite rude, Spellman?" Nick questioned her back.

"I'm not" she replied, her arms once again crossed and Nick asked himself why she acted so at the defensive with him.

"Ahh... So, you behave like this only with me?" he surprised to see her face pale in the moonlight "I see…"

Sabrina didn't like the tone of his voice when he said that.

"Oh, don't get your hopes so up, Scratch, I just find you incredibly disgusting. Actually, I think you're the nastiest person I've ever met"

"And that's because…?" he asked her but not in the mockery tone she was waiting but with genuine curiosity "I think we had talked for… thirty minutes? And maybe I'm being too generous about it because I don't know if bickering can be considered a proper conversation"

Even with the almost nonexistent light in the room he saw her rolling her eyes at him.

"We don't even know each other so could you explain me how are you so sure I'm the... which were your words? Ah, yeah, the nastiest person you'd ever met?"

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? You're too arrogant, too proud of the way you look and I'm sure you think everyone falls at your feet with just one word from your mouth, and don't try to deny it! I remember very well how you looked at me when we first met, how you looked at all the girls in the residence when you went to... "

"Take your stuff in?" he interrupted her "Which by the way, you never even thought of thanking me for… And no, I'm not telling you this to get a '_thank you'_ from you right now"

Sabrina was momentarily silent. Maybe even a little embarrassed because of her lack of manners. Auntie Hilda would be really displeased with her behavior.

"Assuming, and I want you to remember that word very well, assuming that I am everything you accuse me of... What would be wrong with that?"

Sabrina didn't know how to respond. She couldn't tell him what she really hated about him because she didn't have that answer yet.

Nick continued looking at her, almost as if he thought he would be able to induce her to give him an honest answer if he kept looking. He couldn't understand her attitude, and Heaven help him because he really wanted to! Sabrina was so confusing and contradictory and Nick couldn't help but want to know more, he had always liked mental challenges, but perhaps trying to understand Sabrina Spellman was taking things to a whole new level.

"Nothing, but ..." Sabrina started but stopped suddenly, she didn't know what to say, any excuse she could make up sounded stupid even to her.

"But...?" he urged her to continue.

"You know what? I don't have to give you explanations about anything" she told him.

Sabrina needed to get out of there and soon, because something told her this was a very dangerous situation, maybe even more dangerous than going back to her residence alone. She wasn't worried that Nick could do something to her, he didn't seem like that kind of guy. She was worried about what she could do to him.

So she decided to swallow her pride and run away like a rat before she made something she could regret but Sabrina hadn't counted with the fact that Nick was faster than her.

Nick had remained silent but was attentive to her every move, so when she was about to reach the knob of the door he moved forward and grabbed her by the wrist so she couldn't open the door. Before she could even blink her back was against the door.

Sabrina could hear her heartbeat on her ears. She lifted her eyes to look at him with what she expected was a stare of the sheer hate.

She was caught between the door and his body and when she tried to break free of his grip that only made him hold her other wrist a bit harder but not enough to hurt her. Sabrina noticed that her breathing had become faster and more superficial as if she was about to hyperventilate and she didn't know if it was for the sudden fear she felt or because he was closer to her than he had ever been before. She was confused and didn't know what he pretended by having her pinned against the door, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would impose to a girl. He didn't seem to need to do something like that but she really didn't know him.

Sabrina tried to free herself again without results. She looked at him with her eyes flashing with anger but he didn't even flinch. He was looking straight into her eyes as if he was looking for something in them.

"Let me go" she hissed.

He didn't do it, instead he leaned a bit closer to her, his eyes still fixed on hers. Sabrina tried to resist the urge to turn her sight aside from his. She wasn't a coward.

"Nervous...?" he asked, his lips barely separated from hers and she could feel his warn breath against them.

Nick was looking at her in the same way he did the first day. And Sabrina didn't like it, she didn't like the flutter she felt on her stomach either. She swallowed because, even if she would never admit it, she was nervous. The only thing she knew it that she had to go, she needed to free herself from his grip at any cost.

And then, she was going to kill him.

"I think I know exactly why you don't like me…" he stopped just to give more emphasis to his next words "Actually, I'm almost certain that I do like you, Spellman. You're just too scared to… Ouch!"

Nick couldn't end what he was saying because Sabrina had stomped on his foot.

He released her wrists because of the pain and she took her chance to leave. Sabrina opened the door fast and was about to leave when she stopped and looked at him with her eyes flashing with fury.

"I don't feel nothing for you more than hate and if you dare to intimidate me again, I'm going to smash another part of you and believe me, you'll regret it"

And with that last words she left the room.

Nick was aware that he had sought it. He shouldn't have acted in the way he did but couldn't help it.

He wanted to know if he caused her the same she caused him.

He had to know...

He had to know what the Hell was happening to him every time Sabrina Spellman was close, they didn't even know each other and they argued every time they were together and yet there was something about her that was extremely attractive to him. The only thing he wanted was to know what was that strange sensation he felt every time she was around.

He wanted to know what she had, why she was able to wake up in him something he thought was dead for years.

The fact that she could do something like that scared him. A lot.

Nick shook his head, he had to stop thinking about Sabrina but it was impossible, he still remembered the way her breathing had accelerated when he approached and the way her eyes shone with barely contained fury and something else he was unable to identify in the dark.

He didn't want to think about what could have happened if she hadn't stomped his foot... He didn't want to think about what he had wanted to happen.


	6. Girls just wanna have fun

**Chapter 6: Girls just wanna have fun**

Sabrina leaned her head against the closed door.

She kept asking herself _what the hell had happened?_ She wasn't an aggressive person but Nicholas Scratch had something that made her act in such strange way. He made her feel about to lose control.

_For Heaven's sake! _She deliberately stomped on his foot.

_How old was she…?_

But he was to blame too because he had sought it. Nick shouldn't have frightened her like that, he shouldn't talk to her like he did and certainly he didn't have to make her feel like...

Sabrina shook her head trying to kept her thoughts away from what had happened but she still could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest, and his hot breath against her parted lips. She banged her head against the door a bit too hard but she didn't care, pain could distract her. She slid down her back against the door until was sat on the floor and hugged her knees with her hands before dropping her head between them. She let out a shaky breath.

She felt so confused with whatever it was happening with her.

In her contemplative state she couldn't help but compare the sweetness and safety she felt every time Harvey was close to her with the disturbing sensation she felt every time Nick was around. She was even a bit scared, but the fear she felt wasn't a common one, she wasn't afraid of him –or maybe a bit– she was more scared of what she could do.

He made her feel… _different_. And she couldn't explain why.

She should have supposed that Ambrose won't let her return to the residence that night. It was really late when she abandoned her refuge and only because someone knocked on the door. When she went out, she noticed that some of her cousin guest were gone, and was glad because she wasn't in the mood for small talk right now. Sabrina looked for Ambrose and found him in the balcony talking with a girl she had saw earlier that night.

"I really need to go back, Ambrose" she said to him interrupting his talk, she wasn't feeling polite in that moment.

Sabrina only needed to leave and soon.

Ambrose gave her a slightly irritated look but still asked his companion to leave him alone with her. The girl reluctantly agreed, Ambrose waited until she entered the apartment to speak to Sabrina.

"It's too late" Ambrose stated the obvious "It's better if you stay here tonight, cous'"

"But Ambrose…"

"Sabrina…" he imitated her plaintive tone "Look, I'm your older cousin and…" Ambrose sighed "You know the aunties, they'll kill me if something happens to you. So, if you love me you'll stay here to prevent my imminent dead"

Sabrina felt defeated. She knew he was going to say no, but she couldn't help but try.

"Fine, but could you show me your guest room at least? I'm not feeling in the mood for partying right now"

Ambrose looked at her suspiciously, he didn't fully believe Sabrina's sudden tiredness. There was something else there and he was going to find out what it was, but right now it wasn't the time. He would wait.

He gestured to Sabrina to follow him inside the apartment and guided her to the guest room, he opened the door that was on the other side of the hall she had been in before.

"Get yourself comfortable" he told her "There are extra blankets in the closet if you need them"

Sabrina nodded.

"Thank you, Ambrose" she said to him "I'm sorry to be such a burden"

"You're not a burden, silly girl" Ambrose said to her.

He didn't like to see Sabrina with such a low mood.

"I'll tell the guys to turn down the music a bit so you could sleep"

"There is no need, Ambrose I told you I don't…"

"You don't want to be a burden and you're not. Anyway, they'll probably leave soon"

"Thank you"

"No need" he said before closing the door.

Sabrina turned off the switch once Ambrose was out and went to the bed. She wished she could sleep and forget what had happened that night but she couldn't. The soft beat of the music in the living room didn't bothered her as much as the events of that night did. She just tossed and turned on the bed for what it seemed like hours, unable to sleep even when music stopped some hours later.

He sun was shyly peeking out when she decided she couldn't stay in the bed anymore. She tried to smooth the wrinkles on her clothes before heading to the small adjunct bathroom, Sabrina splashed her face with cold water to send the tiredness she felt away, then she tried to comb her short hair with her fingers but it still continued looking like a mess. It was almost eight in the morning when she finally left the room and went to the kitchen to look for a notepad to left a note to Ambrose because he probably was still sleeping and she didn't want to disturb him. When she entered to the kitchen she found him leaning against one of the counters with a mug of coffee on his hand, she almost jumped by the impression.

"Good morning, cous'" Ambrose said.

"Morning, Ambrose"

"Trying to sneak out like an ashamed one-night stand?" he asked her before sipping his coffee.

"I thought you were sleeping" she explained "I was going to leave you a note" Sabrina added to justified herself.

Ambrose shook his head chuckling a bit.

"Drink some coffee first, you look like you need a cup… or maybe two"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him but went to sit in one of the stools in front of the kitchen island. She took the mug Ambrose offered her some seconds later and let the hotness of the mug warm her hands a bit before taking a sip. She made a face of disgust when she tasted the strong acrid flavor of the coffee.

"How can you drink coffee like this? " she asked.

"Oh, I forgot that you aren't coffee's biggest fan" he said "And when you drink it you fill half mug with sugar"

"Really funny, Ambrose" she replied "Haven't you thought that maybe being a comedian is your true destiny?"

Ambrose smiled while he shook his head.

"I may consider it" he said before taking a seat on the stool at her side "But I don't want to talk to you about my future as comedian but something else"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Cous'" he said in a serious tone "Are you going to tell me what really happened to you last night?"

Sabrina stayed very still for a few seconds, she didn't know what to answer, she had hoped he didn't notice any change on her but it looked like she wasn't as good at concealing her emotions as she had thought.

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, Sabrina Spellman, I know you too well to know when you lie. And you're a pity liar by the way ..."

"Ambrose…" she said his name in a tired tone.

"You know you can talk about anything with me…"

Ambrose extended one of his hands to take her and gave it a little squeeze.

_What could she told him when she didn't know what was happening in first place?_

"Nothing happened, Ambrose, really"

When Sabrina lifted her eyes, she saw concern in Ambrose's gaze but he didn't say anything and just kept looking at her. She decided that maybe a half answer was better than nothing.

She sighed.

"I'm just nervous…" Sabrina said with a shrug "You know, first week of classes and all. It's just that"

Ambrose didn't believe her but tried that she didn't noticed, he was sure something was disturbing her but if she wasn't ready to talk about it, he won't continue pushing her. At least until she had a proper night of sleep because the slightly purple circles under her eyes told him she hadn't slept last night.

"First week is not so awful, you'll be just fine"

"I hope you'll right"

"I am. I always am" he told her in a playful tone that made her smile a bit "And now, how what about breakfast with your favorite cousin?"

"I would love to"

By Sunday night Sabrina had completely forgotten about the incident with Nick. Or so she wanted to think.

She had to focus on more important things, as the fact that the classes started the next day.

As he campus was so large and she had only seen part of it in the last week she had been there, Sabrina had turned to Ambrose for help. He had been in there for 4 years and knew where everything was which made him the best guide she could have found.

He had helped her find the simplest routes to get to the buildings where her classes would take place the next days and went around naming building after building, he even told her which were the best sits for each class although Sabrina wasn't sure if she could remember that.

When she woke up that Monday morning she couldn't avoid feeling a bit nervous.

The weather had begun to change last week so that morning she opted for a light turquoise sweater and faded jeans. She noticed that Prudence still didn't wake up and wondered if she should wake her up or not, On the one hand, she didn't know her schedule and maybe her first class started later than hers and she would be angry if she woke her before she was supposed to. On the other, if her class was early and her alarm had not worked maybe Prudence would appreciate it and they could have a better relationship.

But the risk of being wrong was pretty high and it wasn't worth it. So she just left the room and headed to the cafeteria to grab something to eat before her first class. As she should have supposed she wasn't the only student with that idea and the cafeteria was full of people when she arrived. She waited in the line to buy, checking the hour on her phone constantly, when 15 minutes later she finally reached the front, she asked for a banana muffin and a cup of tea to-go so she could drink it on her way to her first class.

The tea was nothing compared to aunt Hilda's and she made a mental note to ask her aunt to send her some of her special tea because there was no chance she could survive her first semester if she had to continue drinking that. She arrived to her first class 5 minutes earlier.

Her first class in College was a first-year seminar about women and literature taught by a professor Wardwell who seemed to be a new in College because Ambrose hadn't heard about her before. She looked around the classroom for a seat, there was a few students in there so she could choose where to sit, she decided for a seat in the left extreme of the first front row. She took out of her satchel a pen and a notebook in case she needed to take notes, Sabrina had brought her laptop too but wasn't sure if the teacher would admit computers in her seminar or not.

"Excuse me, is that seat taken?"

Sabrina raised her head to look at the person who had spoken. Standing beside her was a girl with pale skin and short brown hair who was smiling kindly.

"Eh… no, you can sit" Sabrina replied and moved to let her pass.

"Thank you" the unknown girl replied, she sat down and turned back to Sabrina "By the way, I'm Elspeth"

"Hi, I'm Sabrina" she answered back.

"A pleasure..."

Sabrina was about to respond when all the conversations around them stopped, she turned back like the rest of her classmates to see what had happened. At the classroom's door was a middle-aged woman dressed in an impeccable dark green dress. She had black wavy hair, a face of sharp angles and dark eyes. She had an intriguing air around her.

Everyone continue silent while professor Wardwell descended the stairs and headed to the center of the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone" she greeted "And welcome to this seminar. Before I give you the syllabus for this semester, I want to know you a bit, so I want hear why you decided to choose this seminar"

Everyone in the classroom nodded. Some of the students seemed more nervous than the others, no one had expected to be asked about their motivation to take the seminar, especially the ones who choose the course because they had no other choice and saying that aloud won't make you win the professor's appreciation.

"Very well, let's start" the professor said indicating the first row of students "Your name, miss…?"

"Sabrina Spellman, professor"

"Miss Spellman, could you tell us why did you choose to attend this seminar?"

"Well, I chose this seminar because… I'm fascinated by the way women writers challenged their time… as some continue to do today so I want to learn about them, about their stories…"

Professor Wardwell nodded approvingly before moving to Elspeth. Her answer was similar to Sabrina but not because she didn't know what to say and just copy her, she really meant it and Sabrina thought they could get along.

Once everyone had spoken, Wardwell asked one of the students to help her distribute the syllabus for the class and the list of readings for the semester.

The books ranged from _Mrs. Dalloway _by Virginia Woolf to _The Enchanted Castle_ by Edith Nesbit and _The handmaid's tale_ by Margaret Atwood and Sabrina was glad she had already read some of them because of her aunt Zelda's influence.

Professor Wardwell dismissed the class 15 minutes earlier to everyone rejoice. Sabrina decided to go to the library and halfway she noticed Elspeth was walking in the same direction. They reached the entrance together.

"Hi again" Sabrina said.

Elspeth smiled at her. The two girls had their next period free and since they didn't have any assignments yet they sat in the front stairs of the library and talked. They spoke about their favorite writers and books. They seemed to have some things in common like their opinion of the bad quality of the cafeteria's tea and their love for cats.

"My plan is to obtain a Bachelor of Business in Hotel Management and one day open my own hotel" Elspeth was saying to her.

Sabrina felt a bit envious. Elspeth had already figured out what she wanted to do while she still was undecided. She knew there was nothing wrong with it, she wasn't the first neither the last student who entered College without knowing what she really wanted. But even so, she had always thought she would have a clearer idea of what she wanted by then.

"What about you? Which degree are you interested in?"

"Umm I'm still undecided... I'm thinking of taking some introductory courses the other semester to see what manages to get my attention"

Apparently Elspeth noticed the discomfort in her voice as she smiled kindly before speaking.

"There's nothing wrong with being undecided. When you find what you want to do, you'll just know. But maybe you have to give it some more time."

Sabrina nodded.

They stayed together until it was time to walk to their respective classes, they exchanged phone numbers before part ways and Sabrina felt glad to have found someone with who she shared some interest and who also seemed to be more sympathetic than Prudence.

Sabrina didn't know that her streak of good luck was about to end.

When she entered the classroom she saw that Prudence was also in that course. She could recognize her unique hair style anywhere. Sabrina tried to find a seat away from her but her attempt to go unnoticed was useless because at that moment Prudence turned her head to look towards the back of the room and saw her. A strange smile spread across her lips while she signaled her to sit in the available seat next to her. Sabrina let out a resigned sigh before she went to where her roommate was. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was up to something.

"Hi, Prudence" she greeted her while sitting in the chair she had signaled before.

"Sabrina"

Neither of them knew what to say next. They hardly talked to each other when they were in their room, so making small talk was certainly not their thing. Sabrina wanted to ask her why she had asked her to sit with her and was about to do so when the door closed and everyone turned their heads back to look.

Any trace of conversation died as soon as they saw the professor.

Faustus Blackwood was a tall man with a tendency to wear old fashioned suits. He had his dark hair combed back and a face with a permanent gesture of disgust as if he was constantly smelling something really disagreeable.

Before even greeting the class, Blackwood began to count, everyone was looking back and forth in the classroom somewhat uncomfortable and bewildered by the situation. At first they thought he was counting the entire classroom but soon they realized that he was only counting the female students.

"Twenty-six" he said with a sigh between irritated and disappointed "Every year they are more…"

Everyone in the class was a bit suspicious with their professor odd behavior.

"Welcome, students" he finally said with a hoarse voice "Each of you will come to my desk to retrieve your syllabus" Blackwood added before he went to sit on his chair.

One by one, the students rose from their seats and walked towards the professor's desk. When Sabrina reached the front she extended her hand to take the syllabus the professor was giving to each student without even lifting his head, but for some unknown –an unfortunately– reason, he looked up when it was her turn. He stared at her and Sabrina couldn't help but frown a bit at his strange attitude.

"Name?" he asked.

Sabrina was silent for a few seconds, she was the first student that Blackwood had looked and even more, spoke to and that gave her a bad feeling.

"Sabrina Spellman"

Blackwood's face seemed to pale a little, he cleared his throat before speaking again, he still kept the syllabus away from Sabrina's reach.

"Spellman…" the tone he used to said her last name didn't pass unnoticed to Sabrina, she couldn't help but feel a bit curious "Any connection with… Edward Spellman?"

Sabrina looked at him confused. _How did he…?_

"He's my father" she answered even without understanding the reason for her professor's question.

"I see, well miss Spellman, I'm looking forward to seeing your math skills. I hope you don't disappoint me... or your father's memory."

She couldn't help but notice a hint of irony in Blackwood's voice, she quickly took the course's program and headed back to her seat with hurried steps.

When she had made the decision to apply to the same university where his father had studied and worked until his premature death, she never thought that someone would be able to relate her with the famous Professor Spellman. There were thousands of students in there and she was supposed to be just another number, even more, Ambrose had never told her that someone made the connection in his case, so why her case would be different?

Unfortunately, she was wrong.

She wondered how her professor suspected she was Edward Spellman's daughter in first place, everyone always told her she was the living image of her mother. And she had believed they, but maybe there was something of his father on her features she didn't notice it yet.

"Everyone, open your syllabus on page 14" the professor said.

All the students looked confused by the odd request but did as he had told them, when Sabrina opened hers she found a sheet of paper which seemed to be a test.

There was a collective grumble among the students.

"Silence!" Blackwood said in a louder voice. "I will not tolerate such behavior in my class. You have been warned, so next time there'll be consequences"

Every student remained silence waiting for their professor's next words.

"Listen to me, you have" he looked at his wristwatch "Half hour to complete the test. Once you are done, you'll bring your test to my desk and you can go. You can start"

Sabrina looked at the test, there were ten different exercises in here and everyone seemed a bit more complicated than the previous one and even when she had always had good grades on math during her High School years she found herself struggling with some formulas.

She was one of the last students to leave the classroom.

The rest of the week wasn't so terrible. although she didn't share any other classes with Elspeth or Prudence, her other classes had been nothing similar to the Calculus fiasco.

She had loved the first class with Professor Wardwell, her way of teaching was totally opposed to Blackwood's old fashioned one. Wardwell's class was not just about delivering and delivering content non-stop. Her class was more participatory, she was willing to listen to each student's opinion and encouraged their participation during classes.

Ethics had been interesting although the syllabus for the course seemed a bit tedious. And French looked like a class she would love. She enjoyed Biology class and had even met another student called Melvin who seemed nice but was a bit shy.

By friday she could have forgotten the calculus fiasco, if it wasn't because that was precisely her last class of the week. She took a seat in the middle row of the classroom, Sabrina noticed that someone sat beside her and lifted her head to look who it was. She shouldn't have been surprised of seeing Prudence. Their odd relationship was even odder than before, now Prudence and her sisters spend more time in Sabrina and Prudence's room and they even include her in their conversations. And Sabrina had started to think that maybe they weren't so bad. She couldn't say that she and Prudence were on their way to becoming BFF, but at least their relationship was more cordial now and she was grateful to finally get rid of some unnecessary drama, but she was still a bit suspicious of this sudden change.

After greeting Prudence, Sabrina brought her attention back to her cell phone and was answering Harvey's last message when she heard the characteristic noise Blackwood made when he closed the classroom door. Prudence nudged her in the ribs and she looked up, her professor was looking at her.

"Cellphones are forbidden in this class, miss Spellman"

Sabrina felt that her cheeks blushed a little as she was reprimanded in front of the whole class.

"I'm sorry, professor Blackwood"

He gave her a short nod to let her know he had listened her.

"Good afternoon, students"

Blackwood walked to the desk at his back and left his briefcase on it, everyone was looking at him as he pulled out dozens of sheets. Everyone knew that those were the test from the first class.

"Let me tell you that I feel disappointed, I didn't expect much but neither so little. Only eight of you scored a relatively decent grade while the rest of you are utterly disappointing" Blackwood told them "The grades are sorter from the higher to the lower, so when I call your name you'll came to retrieve your test" his lips twisted in a grimace before he called the first student "Prudence Night"

Prudence rose from her seat with a radiant smile on her lips and walked gracefully to the desk. She took her test from the teacher's hands.

Her smile faded a bit when she saw that her grade was simply a B.

Blackwood kept calling the students one by one and when he finally said Sabrina's name, she realized that there were only four more students waiting for their grades.

"I have to tell you, miss Spellman that I feel personally disappointed, I expected more from Edward Spellman's daughter."

For Sabrina the words of her professor felt like a bucket of cold water, she was unable to tell him something and simply took the sheet from his hands and walked back to her seat. She had never had a D in her life before. And it had to be in the class whose teacher apparently hated her.

"I can see the disappointment on your faces, so I want to tell you something. This test has always been a predictor of how my students will performance in my classes. And according to today's results, less than the 30% of you will pass this class."

Sabrina thought Blackwood seemed to enjoy making his students suffer, it showed in the way his lips twisted in an attempt to smile as he spoke.

"No one who has obtained less than a C in this exam has managed to pass this class and I doubt that this will be the exception. Now, we will look over the test to show you where and why you made such mistakes" he said before turning to the board and starting to write the first formula.

Once in her room Sabrina left her satchel on her desk chair and went to her bed, she kicked her shoes before she laid down on her bed. She called Roz and waited for her to answer her phone.

"Brina, hi!"

"Hi, Roz. How everything going?"

"Great!"

"I see…"

Roz noticed something in Sabrina's voice.

"What happened Brina… did you and Harvey…?"

"What? No, nothing like that. It just that I got a bad grade on a Calculus's test…"

"Test? Already, but it's only your first week"

"I know, but my professor seems to be a kind of sadistic mathematician who enjoy torturing students"

Roz laughed and Sabrina did too, but her laugh was short lived.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, but I know you'll do it better next time"

"I hope so…"

They continue chatting for a while, Roz telling her about her own classes and places she had visited, when Sabrina hung up, Prudence had already returned to the room, but she wasn't alone, Dorcas and Agatha were with her. They looked at Sabrina at the same time.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask them.

"We're going out. Tonight" Prudence told her.

"Good. Have fun."

"I think you didn't understand me, Sabrina. I said we're going out, and that includes you."

"Me?" she asked surprised with her proposition so out of the blue.

Prudence rolled her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to go out, Prudence," Sabrina replied.

"Ok, I understand that you're down for everything about the grade and what Blackwood said. But that you stay here getting depressed is just what he wants. For God's sake, have you seen Harry Potter?"

Sabrina looked at her strangely because she didn't understand why Prudence had asked her such a question. Her roommate rolled her eyes again before giving a dramatic sigh, as if she were exhausted by Sabrina's obtuseness.

"He is like a dementor, he is that kind of professor who feeds on the anguish of his students. It's evident."

"Do you like Harry Potter, Prudence?" Sabrina couldn't help but ask, it seemed so out of the character for Prudence to like it.

"Yes, but that's not the point" she said, trying to downplay the situation "What I'm saying is that you need to get distracted, loosen up a bit... You're not going to get anything by staying here, crying ..."

"I'm not crying!" she said outraged.

"No, but if you stay here you will end up doing it"

"Prudence, really..."

"I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I'm trying to be a good roommate here and you're not helping, Sabrina"

She felt a bit guilty. In truth, Prudence was striving to improve their relationship, _Why?_ it was still a mystery to her, and she wasn't helping with her attitude. Nor with her suspicions, although it was impossible not to have them. Sabrina sighed, maybe Prudence was right and she needed to get distracted instead of continuing thinking about the damn Calculus's test.

"Ok, I'm in" she said with a defeated tone.

She was well aware that Prudence couldn't stop until she said yes.

"Excellent!" Prudence put her palms together, but then she looked her up and down, she made a distasteful gesture with her mouth "But we're going to have to do something about that..." she said indicating her.

"Me…?"

"Not, silly, your clothes..."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Sabrina asked. She found that was well dressed in her mustard sweater and dark pants but apparently Prudence had another opinion.

"It's so old-fashioned... So childish." Sabrina gave her an offended look but Prudence decided to ignore her. "Agatha, Dorcas, bring whatever is in your closets that looks like it could fit her."

"Prudence, seriously, there is no..."

"Sabrina, believe me, you're going to thank me for this. I'm doing you a favor."

Sabrina didn't know if that was true or not.

For once, Sabrina decided to play along with them and see what came of it, but she almost regretted her decision when she saw the revealing clothes that Agatha and Dorcas brought with them to the room a couple of hours later.

"No, I definitely won't wear something like this" Sabrina said holding a tiny red skirt in her hands.

Dorcas gave her an offended look.

Sabrina kept looking at the clothes on Prudence's bed. She couldn't imagine wearing anything that was there, but she knew she had to decide on something and soon, she could hear Prudence treading impatiently on the floor.

She took some tight black pants and a bottle green top that was the least revealing of all and showed them to Prudence who nodded approvingly.

Dorcas and Agatha returned to their room to change their clothes and get ready for their night out. Sabrina looked at the mirror once ready, somewhat uncomfortable with the portion of skin that the top showed over the waistband of the pants, she tried to lower the top a bit without good results.

"I'm ready," she told Prudence after applying some pink gloss on her lips.

She shook her head.

"You need some makeup"

This time it was the turn of Sabrina to deny. She didn't usually wear makeup, just a lip gloss and, on some special occasions, some damask eye shadow, but she suspected that what Prudence had in mind was something completely different.

And much more daring.

"I'm fine"

"You look too pale," Prudence said before turning to the mirror to finish applying a dark purple lipstick on her lips.

"I have lip gloss"

Prudence rolled her eyes at her but decided to let her get away with it. At least for this time.

"Fine. Do what you want."

Sabrina smiled slightly at her little victory.

When Agatha and Dorcas returned, she couldn't help noticing that her outfit was the most conservative of all but she had no problem with it. She wasn't used to wearing clothes as revealing or makeup as daring as Prudence and her friends did but she was ok with it.

They asked for an Uber and waited outside the campus with a lot of other students who also decided to have a night out that Friday. Sabrina didn't even know where they were going and for a moment she thought that maybe it was something imprudent on her part, she still wasn't one hundred percent sure if she could trust Prudence so much, but there she was, towards an unknown destination in the company of her and her so-called sisters.

They went to the downtown, the Uber stopped in front of a place with a large sign that said _Dorian Gray's room_, outside there were a lot of people waiting to enter and Sabrina wondered how long it would take them to get in, with the crowd waiting outside it seemed like it would be hours.

But she was wrong.

Apparently Prudence and her friends were already known at the place because they simply approached the guard in the door, greeted him as old friends and he let them pass without further ado. Sabrina would never tell them that this was her first time in a bar but she suspected that Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas should already suspect it by the way she looked around the place. There must have been more than one hundred people dancing on the lower floor and a dozens of people on the upper floor, where the tables and the bar were.

Accustomed to the place, the girls advanced to their favorite spot, Sabrina followed them, she liked the music sounding around the place, it was loud but not too loud to result annoying.

"What would you like to drink?" asked the waiter who approached them once they had taken a seat at one of the tables.

Sabrina didn't know very well what to answer, it was one thing to drink a beer from time to time in a party in the basement of one of her high school classmates or in Ambrose's apartment like last week and another completely different was to drink in a bar, mainly because she didn't even have the legal drinking age.

"We want four shots of tequila to start" Prudence answered with a charming voice Sabrina had never heard her before. She even blinked flirtatiously at the waiter.

The boy wrote down the order and nodded before leaving, but not before giving another look to Prudence.

Sabrina was surprised that he had not asked anyone for their ID when she was sure she had written on her forehead that she was a minor.

"Oh, relax, Sabrina" Prudence said to her "Nobody is going to ask you for ID or get you out of here, you're with us" Sabrina opened her mouth to say something but Prudence was faster than her "I forgot that you're not from here, how is the name of the town you come from...? "

"Greendale"

"Ahh, a nice little town, I suppose," Prudence said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Things are different in the city, Sabrina. Especially here in _Dorian's,_ you just need to meet the right people to get what you want."

When their order arrived Sabrina looked with some mistrust at the small glass that the waiter left in front of her. It was the first time she drank something stronger than a beer and she wondered if it was a good idea. But apparently the others didn't have that kind of doubts because they quickly drank their shots.

She imitated them and tried to hide the burning sensation she felt when the alcohol passed through her throat and almost left her breathless.

But she liked the feeling of warmth she felt later.

As the night progressed, Sabrina kept thinking that maybe she had misjudged the girls, they weren't so bad after all, she even started to find Dorcas' disturbing jokes a bit funny, or maybe she shouldn't have taken a second shot.

A few hours, two shots and a few songs on the dance floor later, Sabrina had completely forgotten why she was so sad in the first place. She was having too much fun, dancing, laughing and chatting with the girls, she felt a bit numb and light-headed but she found the sensation pleasant.

It was just after 3 am, when they were sitting at the table waiting for a new round when Sabrina remembered that she hadn't called Harvey that day. And suddenly, she felt the urgent need to talk to him. She excused herself by saying that she needed to use the bathroom and looked for a quieter place, she didn't stop to think that Harvey would be sleeping at that time and simply dialed his number.

The phone rang for a long time and she was beginning to feel impatient when he finally answered.

"Brina?" Harvey's voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Harvey!" She said too cheerfully.

"Is something wrong? It's almost four in the morning..."

"No, nothing is wrong, I just missed you ... I hadn't called you today and I needed to tell you that I miss you, that my calculus teacher is an idiot and that apparently my hateful roommate" Sabrina gave a giggle that Harvey found a bit odd "well, apparently is not so hateful as I thought"

"Sabrina... Are you drunk or something?" he asked seriously.

"Nooo" she replied "I'm not drunk, I'm just having fun... Oh, Harvey, you don't know how much I miss you, I wish you were here… We would be having lots of fun"

"Sabrina, where are you?" her boyfriend's tone of voice was becoming more serious with each passing second "Are you at least with Ambrose?"

"Ambrose? Noo... maybe I should invite him, he would surely have a great time here..."

"Sabrina, where are you?" he repeated, his voice now more irritated.

"Ahh... Are you mad at me, Harvey? Harvey, I miss you so much..." she insisted "You should be here, why did you have to go so far... Don't you love me anymore?"

"Sabrina you aren't well. Is there anyone I can talk to?"

"Nope"

"You're alone?" his voice sounded panicked.

"No, you silly, I came with some college classmates... We're having fun... Harvey? Harvey?"

He had hung up the phone. She felt a little indignant, why was her boyfriend acting like that? She tried to call him again but immediately jumped into voicemail.

She tried two more times before returning to the table, the conversation had lowered her mood a little. She was so concentrated thinking about why Harvey had hung up the phone that she didn't notice that her cell phone was ringing until Prudence told her.

She didn't even look who was before answering.

"Hi!"

"Sabrina?"

"Ambrose!"

"Harvey called me, where are you exactly?"

"Ambrose, I was having such a good time, but Harvey... You should come, surely everything will be fun again if you are here. You do know how to have fun"

"I don't like to say it, but I think your boyfriend is right for the first time, you're drunk"

"I'm not!"

"Sabrina can you tell me where you are?" Ambrose's voice was tired, he even tried to hide a yawn from the other side of the line.

"Why does everyone want to know that? First, Harvey, now you ..."

"Sabrina, for God's sake, tell me where you are"

She huffed.

"Fine, emm I'm in a place called... Dor... How it was it?"

"Oh shit, you don't even remember the name! What the hell were you drinking?" he didn't wait for an answer and just added "It doesn't matter, is someone there who is in a better state than you?"

"What do you mean by that?" he said indignantly.

"Just pass the phone to one of your friends, Sabrina"

"No"

"Sabrina ..."

"You're not being very funny, Ambrose. I think you shouldn't..."

Sabrina didn't finish speaking when the phone was taken from her hands, as her reflexes were slowed by the alcohol, it took her a few seconds to realize that it was Prudence who had taken the phone from her.

"Hi" she was saying on the phone. "We're in Dorian's" she shut up to hear whatever Ambrose said on the other side of the line. She hung up after a quick ok.

"Why did you do that?" Sabrina asked her.

"You are drunk…"

"Why does everyone say that? I'm not..."

"You're so naive..."

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

Sabrina made the attempt to get up but she moved too quickly and felt dizzy, Prudence reached to hold her wrist and made her sit down again.

"Stay there, your cousin is on his way"

"I don't want Ambrose to come, he didn't sound funny at all."

"Oh, hell, what was I thinking?" Prudence groaned before covering her eyes with her hand.


	7. The tutor

**Chapter 7: The tutor**

When she woke up the first thing she noticed was the headache.

Sabrina groaned in pain, she felt as if a drill were piercing her head and the inclement rays of the sun, that she felt even with her eyes closed, only increased her growing discomfort. She squeezed her eyes even more and lifted the blankets over her head trying to hide herself from the sunlight.

She tried to go back to sleep only to end tossing and turning for almost an hour. Frustrated, she groaned again before threw back the blankets knowing sleep had slip off her, she took some seconds to open her eyes, still cautious of the light.

When she finally opened her eyes the light seemed to magnify her already painful headache. She blinked several times tying to focus her view on her surroundings but it took some seconds to her brain to realize that she wasn't in her dorm.

And that she was about to throw up.

She ran as quickly as her dizziness allow her and entered to the adjunct bathroom. She reached the toilet just in time.

Some minutes later, with her stomach completely empty not only of all the alcohol she had drank the night before but also of all the food she ate in the whole week, she got up with trembling legs. Sabrina put her hands on each side of the sink and took a deep breath before washing her mouth with cold water, she didn't have a toothbrush with her and the water failed to take away the bitter taste of bile from her mouth.

She had no idea why she was at Ambrose's.

The last thing she remembered clearly had been having a great time with Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas at _Dorian's _and then everything became a bit fuzzy. Sabrina put a hand on her head and whimpered again, she needed an analgesic, a pill or maybe the whole box, she wasn't sure yet. She searched in the bathroom cabinets for a First Aid kit or something similar but she found nothing. When she looked herself in the mirror, she noticed that was a complete disaster with her hair tangled, her clothes wrinkled, her face pale and her lips chapped. She had never looked so bad in her entire life.

And it was only her fault.

She shouldn't have drunk so much, although she didn't remember drinking as much as the other girls, but there was the small detail that this was the first time she drank something stronger than a beer and maybe she should have been content with a glass.

Maybe even two, but she had lost her count after the fourth.

And now she was regretting the consequences.

Her head throbbed and she was thirsty, her mouth and throat dry as if she had had cotton balls inside the whole night. She splashed some more water on her face and took another sip of water directly from the sink. But it wasn't enough. She needed more water but also some analgesics and food because she felt suddenly hungry, even when she had been throwing up not even a half an hour ago.

"Hello, sunshine" Ambrose greeted her ironically when she entered into the kitchen some minutes later.

Sabrina growled at him as a greeting.

"How does your first hangover feel like, huh?" her cousin asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Dreadful"

"Aha!" he said too loud and Sabrina crinkled "You should have thought that first, cous'… and just for curiosity, how much did you drink last night?"

Ambrose took another sip of his coffee while Sabrina went to sit on one of the tall stools besides the kitchen island. She growled again and took her head on her hands, her elbows were resting on the island.

"Ambrose, I love you, but could you please shut up and give me something for this hideous headache, please?"

Ambrose shook his head but he also passed her the analgesics and the isotonic water he already had on the counter behind him waiting for her.

"Take" he told her.

She raised her head slightly and took the pills he gave her and drink almost half of the bottle of the isotonic water.

"I will never drink alcohol again in my life" she groaned.

"I don't think that's a promise you will keep" he told her in a _know-it-all_ tone.

"I mean it, Ambrose"

He only sigh before sitting on the stool in front of her. Ambrose imitated her posture by posing his elbows on the kitchen island.

"It's just your first hangover, Sabrina. Almost every guy or girl in College went through the same. And there is nothing wrong with it" Ambrose assured her "But I wished you hadn't decided to do something like this when you were with people you barely knew"

Sabrina groaned again.

"I didn't want to do it" she said "I mean… it just happened, I was so upset and sad about everything and Prudence was just trying to cheer me up… I should have stopped in time, but…"

"Sabrina, believe me, what happened to you is nothing that had not happened to any other College student before you. You drank too much and now you have a hangover. You'll overcome this and next time it won't be so bad"

"There won't be a next time," she promised.

"Never say never, cous'" he said in a singing tone.

"I'm serious, Ambrose…" she insisted before hiding her head on her hands again, all this talking only made her headache worst.

"And I'm serious too, I'm older than you, I know how all this goes. Or do you think I didn't say the same thing when I had a hangover for the first time?" She lifted her head a bit to look at him "Anyway, what really matter is that if you want to try something I hope you came to me next time. You have no idea, but the call from that boyfriend of yours almost gave me a heart attack…"

"Harvey? What do you mean by Harvey's call?"

"Oh, God! You didn't remember talking to him?"

She shook her head but it was a terrible mistake because it only made her head hurt a bit more.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you called him, sounded weird and he thought I should know because I wasn't with you and you didn't tell him where you were… You didn't tell me either, it was your roommate Prudence who told me, who by the way looked so damn ho…"

"Focus, Ambrose. I don't want to puke again"

"Not in my kitchen!"

"You sounded just like aunt Hilda, you know?"

"Who isn't focus right now?"

Sabrina sighed.

"I better go call Harvey" she said and was about to stand but Ambrose stopped her "What…?"

"You'll call him later. Right now what you need is to nurse your hangover and tell me what had you so depressed that you decided to drown your sorrows in alcohol?"

"I didn't…" her cousin gave her a look "Well, maybe I did, but it wasn't intentional"

Ambrose nodded and turned to prepare her something to eat. She took some sips from her bottle while she waited. He made her some toast with honey and served her a glass of milk, Sabrina looked at the food with distaste. She no longer felt as hungry as before.

"It will help you, believe me" Ambrose told her after seeing her face.

"If you say so..." Sabrina said before she took a small bite of one of the toasts.

Ambrose waited until she had eaten one of the toasts and asked her what had happened the day before.

"I did badly on my first calculus's test" she admitted.

"That's all?"

Sabrina sighed frustrated because Ambrose didn't seem to be taking this as seriously as she did.

"I'm not exaggerating, Ambrose, I did really badly… Also, I fear that the professor hates me"

"We every student felt that sometimes, Sabrina. But believe me, no professor has anything personal against you. Some are simply… less friendly than others"

"I'm not so sure" she told him "He also knew dad"

"Well, cous', obviously some of the old professors have known Uncle Edward when he worked here... Heavens, some may even have taught him. There is nothing strange about it…"

"I know, but… I can't help… I have a bad feeling about it that's all"

"Forgive me for not asking this first but… who is your calculus's professor?"

"Blackwood"

Sabrina saw Ambrose pale a little and she looked at him confused.

"Ambrose…?"

"I think that maybe he does hate you, cous'"

"What do you mean…?"

Ambrose sighed before he rested his elbows on the kitchen island and look at her.

"Blackwood hated uncle Edward because the Dean gave him some class Blackwood really wanted"

"You must to be kidding me"

He shook his head denying.

"Why nobody told me about this…? How did you know it in first place?"

Ambrose shrugged.

"A friend once told me"

"And you didn't think about sharing that bit of information with me, right?"

Sabrina was feeling a bit angry, she tried to breath slowly to calm down. Being mad at Ambrose won't help with her headache or her relationship with her cousin.

"How was I supposed to know that you ended up in his classes?"

Ambrose was right. And she had overreacted once again.

"I'm sorry, Ambrose" she said "I'm just… tired"

Her cousin downplayed the situation with a hand gesture.

"Never mind, the good news it's that I knew someone who might help you with your current predicament"

"A friend? And help me how…?"

"This friend of mine happens to be almost a math genius and it turns out he's doing some tutoring this year. Maybe I can talk to him… see if he can make you a spot on his schedule…"

"Do you think it will help…? All this tutoring thing?"

"You'll never know until you try"

Sabrina nodded, maybe Ambrose was right. Especially now that she knew that she was going to need all the help she could get to approve Blackwood's class.

"Fine, but how much is all this going to cost me?"

He shrugged because he didn't have the sightless idea.

"I would have to ask him"

"Ok" Sabrina sighed "Whatever, I have to approve this class… no matter what I have to do"

"That's the attitude" Ambrose told her, he patted her on the shoulder "Just let me take care of this and you can thank me later"

When Sabrina arrived to her dorm some hours later her headache had subsided a little but not enough, she had to borrow Ambrose a sweatshirt to hide her attire from last night and a pair of sunglasses because the light of mid-September afternoon was almost unbearable with her hangover. When she entered, she saw that Prudence was there, sitting at her desk working on something. She looked at Sabrina and raised an eyebrow after reviewing her outfit.

"Nice outfit, Sabrina" he said mockingly.

She made her a face of annoyance and went to the window at the end of the room, she closed the curtains almost violently and let out a sigh of relief when she finally found herself partially free from the hateful sunlight.

"Some of us need light around here," Prudence said. "You could also use some more vitamin D, you know..."

"My head hurts" Sabrina told her as she took off her cousin's sunglasses.

Prudence shrugged.

"Why you aren't…?" Prudence looked at her waiting for a more elaborated explanation "You know… I'm sure you drank even more than I and you are… just fine"

"I've been drinking for a long time, Sabrina" Prudence replied.

"How old are Prudence?" she couldn't help but ask, she didn't look so much older than her.

"The hangover makes you more impertinent than usual. Don't you know that a lady is never asked how old she is?"

Sabrina tried not to laugh but it was difficult. Prudence gave her an annoyed look.

"You just reminded me of my aunt Zelda with that answer" she explained to her roommate "But seriously, you can't be much older than me..."

"We're curious, aren't we? Well, if you want to know, I'm 19. Happy? Now tell me... how old are you, Sabrina?"

"17... but soon to be 18"

"Aww. You're a baby... Tell me, how soon will you turn 18?"

"October 31st"

"Were you born on Halloween?" Sabrina nodded "You are the first person I know who born on such a strange date"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing strange about being born on October 31st, Prudence"

Her roommate only shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. How do you feel? I really feel guilty about the show you made last night."

"Sh-show?" Sabrina asked terrified.

Prudence giggled and Sabrina looked at her in shock.

"I can't believe you can be even more pale than you already are," she said with a short laugh. "You did nothing, Sabrina. I was bothering you, I think nobody noticed how your cousin was dragging you out of the bar." Sabrina widened her eyes… _had something like that happened?_ Maybe she should ask Ambrose "By the way, I didn't remember your cousin being so handsome"

"Not you too, please ..."

She looked at her with an eyebrow raised in a questioning gesture.

"Nothing..."

Sabrina didn't want to tell her the opinion he had of her, to think of any kind of relationship between Prudence and Ambrose gave her chills. Yes, she no longer seemed as unfriendly as a few days ago but they weren't really friends either. And Prudence was easier to tolerate in small doses.

"I'm going to take a shower" Sabrina announced as she collected her things before leaving their room.

When she returned to the room Prudence was gone, Sabrina couldn't help but thank for having a few minutes alone. She needed to talk to Harvey, she had been putting it off all day waiting to be able to remember what she had said exactly but she didn't know what it was.

She sighed before taking her phone and called him.

The phone jumped into voicemail almost immediately. And that seemed strange, she dialed again and the same happened. When she tried for the sixth time Sabrina began to think that Harvey was avoiding her on purpose. She sent him a message but he also ignored it.

_What the hell had she said?_ Why was Harvey acting like this?

She wanted to think that maybe he wasn't doing it on purpose and maybe he was just busy with something else. But she couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was deliberately avoiding her.

Sabrina tried to continue with her routine but in the back of her mind she kept thinking about what could have happened. She took her dirty clothes and went to do laundry, then she folded and ordered her clothes more carefully than she normally did. When it was almost 9 pm and she was about to call her boyfriend again, Prudence returned.

"I'm going out with the girls. Do you want to come?"

Sabrina looked at her with a frown.

"It's a joke, right?"

"Don't be dramatic. It was just your first hangover. You're going to learn"

"Thank you, but no, thanks. I'm going to stay here. I have to study for my biology class.

Prudence looked at her straight in the eye and apparently could see the lie in her eyes but chose not to say anything.

"As you wish," her roommate shrugged.

Sabrina turned around and pretended to look for her biology text when the truth was that she hadn't even remembered to take it out of the library on first place. She would have to go early Monday to find a copy.

Once Prudence left, Sabrina tried again to call Harvey without results.

It was past noon on Sunday when he finally answered.

"Harvey!"

"Sabrina" his voice was serious and she didn't miss the fact that he had used her full name and not his usual _'Brina_.

Neither of them knew what to say. Sabrina could feel the tension between them and didn't like the sensation.

"Harvey I..."

Sabrina felt as she should apologize even though she didn't know very well why.

"Harvey?"

She heard him sigh from the other side of the line.

"What happened, Sabrina? You weren't like this"

"What do you mean?"

"Since when do you go out at night and drink?" He asked back.

Sabrina was open-mouthed and almost dropped the phone.

"Harvey, are you trying to scold me?"

"You shouldn't have done something like that, Sabrina! What if you had made a mistake and called... I don't know, your aunt Zelda, what would she have thought?"

Sabrina tried to contain a laugh. Aunt Zelda would probably have congratulated her for living to the fullest the College's experience as she had told her the night before she moved out of Greendale.

"You're laughing?"

"Sorry, Harvey, but you have no idea how Aunt Zelda is..."

"Do you find all this funny? Sabrina, something could have happened to you. Were you at least with someone you can trust?"

Sabrina was silent, she couldn't understand why Harvey was acting like this.

"Do you know, Harvey? I don't understand what are you doing. But let me tell you that I'm not a little girl for you to scold me."

"I care about you. You shouldn't have..."

Sabrina took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to control her sudden bad mood.

"Don't tell me what I should or should not do, Harvey" she mumbled "You have no right"

"Sabrina..."

"Do you know, Harvey? I think we shouldn't continue with this conversation."

"I have the same opinion"

"Good"

Sabrina hung up without giving him the chance to say goodbye.

She was angry. He shouldn't have talked to her like that, recriminating her what had happened. Yes, maybe she made a mistake by drinking too much, but that was her problem and she already knew that she wouldn't do it again, there was no way she could handle another hangover like the one from yesterday.

Never.

She decided to go out for a moment to take some air, if she stayed in her room she would probably end up breaking something. Sabrina took a deep breath as soon as she was outside, it was almost twilight and the temperature had dropped a little, she didn't bring her jacket but she didn't care, she walked around the campus enjoying the fresh breeze and the beautiful landscapes, she needed to focus on something other than the discussion she just had with Harvey. They never argued, they weren't like that, but neither he had tried to tell her what to do before.

She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out, for an instant she thought it was Harvey but when she saw the screen it was Ambrose's name on it.

"Ambrose"

"Sabrina?" He asked her, he noticed something strange in her voice "Is everything alright?"

She sighed before answering.

"Harvey and I discussed"

"You and he… what?" Ambrose asked in amazement.

"He reproached me for what happened the other night"

"What? The quiet old Harvey scolded you? I thought that was humanly impossible..."

In other time she would have reprimanded him for making fun of her boyfriend, but now she was so angry at him that she could even laugh at Ambrose's joke.

"You're not scolding me so you really must be angry"

Sabrina sighed again.

"Look" now it was Ambrose's turn to sigh "Whatever happened is going to be solved. He'll realize that he shouldn't have told you what to do and you'll realize that what you did wasn't good either "

"Ambrose, I know, I still have a little headache due to the same thing. I don't know, maybe you're right..."

"Take your time, you have to try to clear your mind a little"

"I'll try. I'm walking around the campus… trying to clear my mind a bit as you said"

"Good"

"I guess you weren't calling me to ask about me... as Aunt Zelda says, my teenage drama, so tell me what do you need?"

"You're right, I was calling to tell you that I talked to my friend, he says that if it suits you, tomorrow you can meet at 6 pm in the library"

Sabrina took a minute to mentally repass her schedule.

"Tomorrow is good for me. Could you tell me his name... or how to recognize him?"

"Emm..." he hesitated and Sabrina felt curious about it "On the second floor there are study rooms, he said he'll be in 201B"

"Okay" she didn't want to insist "Thanks again, Ambrose."

"Sure. Sabrina, if you ever need to talk about anything, you know you can count on me, right?"

"I know, Ambrose," she replied. "I'm just annoyed and... well, sad. Harvey and I never argue and now that we are away, the first thing we do is fight and I..." she took a breath to avoid that her voice would sound so shaky "I don't want to be mad at him, Ambrose. But I also don't want him to believe he can tell me what I can do, to try to direct my life..."

"Woah, stop there a little, I doubt he's trying to control you. Ohh..." Ambrose sighed "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I think he was only worried about you"

"You may be right" Sabrina acknowledged "But he shouldn't have..."

"Of course not"

"Maybe I should talk to him"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, you two need some time to think and you need to cool your temper. Take a few days, try to see things in perspective."

"I'll try, I promise. Thank you again, Ambrose... I think all those psychology's classes you have taken have served you for something"

"Sure, I forgot that I did my degree in psychology only and exclusively to help you, with your… and I'm going to quote Aunt Zelda too, teenage drama"

Sabrina couldn't help but laught because she knew Ambrose was joking. He joined her laugh.

"You're the best, Ambrose, seriously."

"You're flattering me. Oh, I thought I'd never see the day ..."

"Ambrose ..."

"You know I love you, right?"

She didn't understand why he said something like that, so out of the blue.

"I love you too. But what is that for, Ambrose?"

"Nothing, I just wanted you to keep it in mind..."

"You're sounding weird. There is something wrong?"

"Emm… No, nothing wrong here, but I have to go, cous' and just remember that I'm here for you when you need it..."

"I know, thanks, Ambrose"

"It was nothing. Bye…"

She didn't call Harvey that night, she decided to follow her cousin's advice. She needed to calm down and see things in perspective as Ambrose had said. She loved Harvey and being angry with him hurt her but she won't let him think he could tell her what to do no matter how wrong she may be.

Sabrina hurried up the stairs that led to the second floor of the library. She was a few minutes late of the agreed time with Ambrose's friend and that wasn't exactly the best way to make a good first impression. When she reached the second floor, she looked for the study room 201B, she stopped in front of the door and took a few seconds to calm her breath, it wasn't necessary that her new tutor noticed that she had come almost running and still, had been late.

She knocked at the door and from the inside she heard a muffled _come in_.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to be late but..."

Sabrina stopped in the middle of the sentence.

Leaning against the side of the study table was no other than Nicholas Scratch.

"What are you doing here? Oh, no, don't tell me that you... _Uggh_! I'm going to kill Ambrose!"

"Sabrina..." he said with a serious tone.

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Sabrina " Nick insisted "We should probably talk"

"Talk? You and I have nothing to talk about, I thought I had already made that clear to you"

She rearranged her satchel's strap on her shoulder before turning to leave, but stopped midway when she heard him speak again.

"Why didn't you tell Ambrose what happened?" Sabrina didn't answer him but she didn't leave the room either and Nick took his opportunity "When he called me I thought... I thought he was going to threaten me with the sorrows of Hell for what I did but he asked me if I could help you with calculus"

"Did you think I'd run to tell him how you _harassed_ me?"

"It wasn't my intention..."

"What was your intention then?"

"Look, Sabrina, I acted badly, I admitted it" he said. "I can't give you a reason for what I did because nothing I can say is going to justify my acting" Nick sighed "I'm really sorry, I acted like an idiot pig."

"Well, we're almost in the same page then"

"What do you mean?" he looked at her confused.

"I think you're an idiot pig too, not that you just acted like one"

He let out a chuckle at her words and she could feel the corners of her lips rise a little against her will. She noticed that he had a sad smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry... I know that what I am going to say is never going to be enough to apologize and it's ok if you hate me but at least let me compensate you"

"Compensate me?" she frowned a bit.

Nick nodded.

"Yes, I can teach you for free"

"You know that nothing will make up for what you did, right?"

"Sabrina, I'm really sorry. I don't know what happened to me, I..."

"You are going to say that you usually aren't like that?"

He nodded again.

"You men always say that"

Sabrina started to turn to leave but stopped again when she heard him talk. Curiosity was going to be the dead of her.

"What can I do to show you that I am sincere? That I am really sorry"

She took a deep breath and rearranged her purse's strap just to gain some time. She had to admit that he sounded sincere.

"My intentions were never force you to something or..."

"So what did you intend to do?" she insisted.

He ruffled his hair in a clear sign of frustration or maybe worry, Sabrina wasn't sure.

"I can't justify what I did, it was stupid, I was stupid. But I can promise you that I will never do something like that again."

"Why should I believe you?"

Nick closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

"I understand you, but I mean what I'm saying. I regretted what I did to you the second you left... but it was too late. The damage was already done."

Sabrina nodded agreeing with his statement.

"How many times have you said the same thing, Nicholas?"

"I swear you, I have never done something so stupid like that. And I will never do it again. I made you feel uncomfortable and it is not right of me, I didn't have the right to do what I did, I'm really sorry, Sabrina, I was an ass "

"Do you know something? Any girl is afraid to be alone with someone she barely knows, but do you know what I thought when I saw you? I thought nothing bad it's going to happen. Yes, you are a hateful person and we don't get along, but you don't look like the kind of man who would try to take advantage of a girl because... What I'm going to say doesn't mean anything" she warned him "but you don't look like someone who needs to do that to get a girl's attention "

"I acted badly, I know and I'm really sorry..."

"I'll not forgive you, but I will believe what you tell me"

He nodded.

"Well, I better go" Sabrina said.

"What I said about free classes was true, Sabrina"

"I can't accept that..."

"Why not?"

"Because if I accept, it would be like telling you that there is no problem in what you do as long as you offer something in return as compensation, and things are not like that"

"I get it" Nick said. "But you still need the classes, Ambrose told me what happened"

Sabrina shook her head. She was going to kill Ambrose for sure. She only need to know how.

"Are you really as good as Ambrose said?"

Nick shrugged.

"I like math"

"Lucky you" he looked at her confused "I don't hate math but it wasn't my favorite subject either"

"Don't sugarcoated me, you hate math, everyone does. But the numbers are fascinating, Sabrina, it's amazing how a couple of digits are able to explain the universe around us"

Sabrina couldn't help but smile slightly at his enthusiastic tone.

"You don't look like the typical nerd" he again looked at her confused "But you sounded just like one"

"I don't know if you're flattering me or trying to embarrass me. But if someone ever heard you, you'll ruin my reputation"

She laughed and Nick felt a strange tingling in his chest at the sound of her laugh so clear and… _pure_.

"Oh, I don't think anything can ruin your reputation" she said "I don't know how good is the idea of accept your help..."

"Sabrina, if it is for what happened..."

"It's not that, but... Don't you see? This is the first time we have managed to speak as relatively civilized people. I don't know if spending time together is a good idea, we don't really get along."

"We don't know each other and it's not like we're going to become best friends. Just see this for what it is, a commercial transaction" it was Sabrina's time to look at him confused "We're helping each other, you need help with calculus and I need the job"

Sabrina thought that his choice of words was strange. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who might need anything. He looked like someone who have everything he could need. Or want.

"You're right"

He held out his hand and she hesitated a bit before she took it. It was an awkward handshake and Sabrina didn't know if it was just she or he also felt the strange tickling she felt when their hands joined for the first time.

"Truce?" he asked.

"Truce"

The tingling she felt didn't go away even after he let go of her hand. And she didn't want to entertain herself thinking about what this could mean.


	8. Private lessons

**Chapter 8: ****Private lessons**

"It's too simple, Blackwood doesn't even teach us this," she complained.

It was their first class and Sabrina was already discussing with him. She didn't understand why he was trying to teach her _High School_ level calculus and she wasn't pleased with it.

And Nick wasn't pleased with her either, he sighed exasperated about her attitude.

"If you don't understand this, there will be no way you can perform more complex operations, Sabrina" he told her "It's like trying to teach you to run when you can't even walk"

"What kind of example is that?" she asked him "And who tells you that I can't with College calculus?"

Nick sighed again, he closed his eyes for a second, trying to contain his frustration. He gave her with a meaningful look that only irritated her more.

"Sabrina, you know? It's a bit annoying that you're assuming bad things all the time..."

"I don't..." she was going to refute him but he interrupted her before.

"Yes, you do, all the time..."

"I really don't like you, you know?" Sabrina looked at him with narrowed eyes. She was being honest. He was in her least favorite persons' list since the very beginning.

"I must say that the feeling is mutual" he told her tiredly "But if you want to approve calculus, you need me" he added.

"You are not the only tutor on this campus..." she reminded him.

"But I am the best" he said smugly and that was the straw that broke the camel of Sabrina's patience.

"I begin to wonder how it is possible that your ego has fit in this room without suffocating us"

"If what bothers you is that I'm honest..."

"What bothers me is that you are such a self-worshiping asshole"

"Would you mind telling me why it bothers you so much?" he asked ironically.

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the right words. Nick smiled smugly at her. She _hated_ his smile.

"Look, this is not going work if we continue like this" he said, trying to calm down the situation even when he found really funny seeing her angry.

"This was a bad idea from the beginning," she replied "I don't know what the Hell Ambrose was thinking when he suggested you to teach me. You and I... we just can't be in the same room without tear our heads off" she added before standing up from her sit, Nick stopped her holding her wrist.

"It's better that I go, so…" she looked at his hand on her wrist with a significant look.

"Don't go" he asked.

"I don't agree with that. So, if you don't mind…"

He reluctantly let go of her wrist.

"Can't you see how stupid all this is?" Nick said when she was about to open the door "We can't keep acting like we're 5-years-old"

Sabrina didn't turn around. She didn't know what to respond to him because she still didn't understand why she was unable to act with a minimum of rationality when Nicholas Scratch was involved and it was so frustrating. She sighed.

"We are adults" he continued "We should be able to interact without bickering at every moment"

"I don't know if…" Sabrina felt silent for some seconds, Nick was waiting for her next words "I don't know if we could do it, and maybe you're right" she turned around to look at him "You irritated me more than I can explain" she admitted.

"And I can't help but following you. You're quite annoying, you know?" she looked at him resentfully.

"You aren't _Mr. Congeniality_ either"

"Only when it comes to you. Why? I have no idea"

"Don't you see it?" she asked him "It won't work. We'll kill each other before I learn something"

"It will, if you stop assuming the worst of me. I want to help you, really"

"Why?" Sabrina couldn't help but ask "You don't even like me"

"That's not true"

"You just said it" she reminded him.

"But I didn't mean it"

"Then why did you said it?"

Nick ruffled his hair in a frustrated gesture.

"I don't know" Nick let out a breath "I don't know what you have, Spellman, but sometimes I feel like…" he ruffled his hair again and she couldn't help notice that she liked his hair in such disheveled way.

She closed her eyes for a second trying to remove that thought of her head.

"I think I understand you"

"You do?"

Sabina nodded.

"What do we do about it?"

She shrugged one of her shoulders, she didn't have the answer, she had been looking for it for a while without results.

"I think…" Sabrina sighed "I think it's better you're the best as you said, because I'm going to give us another chance"

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

They ended up stablishing an odd truce. There were still times when Sabrina was irritating and others when Nick said something out of the line and both were about to tear their heads off. But most of the time they were fine, maybe even good. He wasn't as annoying as she first thought and she begrudgingly had to admit that he really was a good teacher.

But he was a distraction too.

Sabrina had begun to notice that sometime she didn't pay as much attention as she should when he was explaining her something, at least not to his words but to the way his lips moved when he formed them, or the way he ruffled his hair every time he was frustrated or the way he continued looking at her with an intensity that made her stomach flip.

And she hated the reactions of her body, she had blushed more often than not and she hated it. She hated the knot that formed in the pit of her stomach every time he spoke to her or touched her by accident. She had never felt something like that before and it made her felt confuse.

"So… Tuesday at the same time and place?" she asked him after their third class, she was putting her notebook inside her red bag and didn't see the complicated look on his face.

When she looked up she saw that Nick had an uncomfortable expression on his face, she realized he had been a bit strange throughout the class. He had been quieter than usual, even a bit distracted.

"Nick? What's going on?" she asked him a bit uncomfortable with his silence.

"Sorry. I got distracted" replied Nick, he ruffled his hair and Sabrina couldn't help but think he was nervous which was weird. He always seemed so self-confident "Something came up and I won't be able to teach you on Tuesday. I'm sorry"

Sabrina shrugged. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that something else was happening but said nothing.

"It's fine" he still saw at her with a distressed look on his eyes "Really, Nick. Well, see you on Saturday then" she said before leaving the room.

She didn't saw him shaking his head or heard him sigh when she was leaving.

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

In the way she bit her lip when she was concentrated or how she placed a strand of her hair behind her ear every time she felt a bit unsure of one of her answers. He was surprised and terrified to be so aware of Sabrina Spellman.

_It's unhealthy_, he thought.

He needed her, being close to her, seeing her, heard her.

He needed her out of his system and soon, he had noticed he even had changed a bit his habits just because he couldn't think about being with another girl without having her image in his mind. And he had never felt that way before.

Although she didn't hate him anymore or so he thought, she still didn't trust him and he couldn't blame her.

He wasn't looking for something serious, he just wanted her, but Sabrina Spellman wasn't as the other girls he could sweep out of their feet with a few words and a smirk. She was a challenge.

And that made her even more interesting. And a thousand times more difficult to get.

He ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture and groaned, he didn't know how to act around her. He made him felt as he had never felt before. He groaned again, in an hour he had to meet the girl who was making him lose his mind and not in a good way.

Nick got out of his bed and went to the shower.

He had some free time before he had to meet Sabrina and decided to stop for a coffee, he didn't know why but he still felt the need to compensate Sabrina for cancelling their class and maybe this were a gesture she could appreciate. Also, it was a chilly morning so a coffee couldn't hurt. He was halfway to the coffee shop when he saw a little problem in his plan, he had no idea what coffee she liked or if she liked coffee at all and he needed to know so he won't end up screwing up his _almost_ perfect plan.

Nick decided to call Ambrose, he could give him the answer he needed, his friend didn't answer his first call so he tried again, when Ambrose picked up his phone Nick listened a _"What the Hell, Scratch?"_ as greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Ambrose" he greeted him in a sarcastic tone.

Nick heard Ambrose trying to suppress a yawn and failing.

"Nick… it's" Ambrose hesitated "It's 8 in morning in a bloody Saturday, what the Hell is wrong with you?"

"What kind of coffee does your cousin like?" he asked ignoring his friend complains.

"What?" Ambrose's voice sounded confused "Why are you asking me that? In a Saturday morning I must add"

"Just answer my question, Ambrose" he said a bit irritated too.

"I won't do it until you tell me why you want to know"

"Ambrose…" Nick said in a warning tone "Just answer me"

"Nick…" he replied in a mocking tone "Why do you want to know? Are you hidden something from me?"

He sighed resignedly.

"We're going to meet for a class and I was going to buy me a coffee, I thought I could bring her one too"

"Just studying?" Ambrose asked in a mischievous tone.

"I don't know what are you talking about. It's just a coffee"

"Always so kind, aren't you?" he added "You're my friend, Scratch but you should be careful with my cousin because…"

"Are you going to answer me, Ambrose. It's getting late"

"Fine" he said with seriousness this time "Sabrina doesn't like coffee, well at least it had a ton of sugar on it. She is a tea lover"

"Tea, got it"

"There are more than one kind of tea…" Ambrose reminded him.

"And which one does she like?"

"I don't have the sightless idea. We always drunk the one aunt Hilda made, and I doubt you could find that in a store"

"Ambrose you are not helping me"

"Hey! I told you more than you knew"

"I guess you're right" he admitted.

"By the way, I'm thinking about going out tonight, are you in?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I'm asking Sabrina if she want to join us"

"Why are you telling me?"

"I don't know. Now, if you don't mind I'll like to sleep an hour or two more"

"See you tonight"

The coffee shop was almost empty that morning, and he was glad of not having to wait too long for his order, Nick took his time to look at the menu chart for tea, as Ambrose had said there were more varieties than he had imagined, there were even some special mixtures of the house with a lot of ingredients that he didn't have the slightest idea how they could taste together. He tried to think which one Sabrina could like but he practically didn't know her so it was harder than he first thought.

He ended up ordering a cappuccino for him and a tea of hibiscus and raspberry for Sabrina hoping she would like it.

Nick had just arrived to the library front when he saw her walking towards there.

"Hi" Sabrina said when she was just a few steps away from him.

"Hi" Nick replied, he offered her one of the to-go cups and she looked at him a bit confused before took it.

"And this?" she couldn't help but ask, signaling the cup now on her hand.

Nick shrugged.

"It's my way to apologize with you for cancelling"

This time was Sabrina who shrugged downplaying what had happened.

"It's ok, Nick. Really, you didn't have to, but thank you for this" Sabrina took the cup to her nose to aspire the scent "It's tea" she said a bit surprised "How did you knew…?"

Nick decided his best course of action was being honest with her.

As honest as he _could_, actually.

"I asked Ambrose for help" he admitted.

"Ahh…" she exclaimed, was a bit of disappointment what he detected in her voice? He couldn't be sure "Thank you, anyway, was really thoughtful of you"

"He didn't tell me which was your favorite and I have no idea about tea, so I apologize in advance if you don't like it. I had to choose blindly"

Sabrina liked the way he looked at that moment. He looked... _different_, more accessible with one of his hands inside one of the pockets of his pants and his gaze slightly downcast he almost looked shy. And that was a side of Nicholas Scratch that she had never thought to see.

And she liked it more than she should.

She found herself smiling at him in a way she had never done before and Nick felt a strange warmth in his chest that wasn't entirely pleasant but neither completely unpleasant. It was different. And new.

And scary.

Sabrina breathed the scent of her tea again before taking a sip. She kept her eyes closed enjoying the flavor.

"Hibiscus…" she said "and… it's a bit of raspberry?" he nodded "Thank you, Nick. I don't know how you did it but you did chose one of my favorites"

"A stroke of luck I guess" he smiled at her "We should get inside… It's a pretty cold morning"

She nodded and sipped her tea again.

"I have a test this Monday" Sabrina said when they were on their way to the study room "Blackwood told us yesterday. He seemed really pleased at the perspective"

"Which it's the subject?"

"Inverse functions"

"We're going to focus on that today"

"Thanks" she said suddenly "For helping me with this. I can't fail again"

They had just arrived to the study room when Sabrina stopped to say this, Nick stopped too and before he opened the door he took a risk and put his hands on her shoulder, he looked into her eyes.

"You won't fail this time" he told her.

Sabrina could feel her heart beating faster at his touch. She felt the air around them charging with electricity and she liked the feeling even if it made her confuse.

"Thank you…" she said breaking the moment "I know this is just a job for you but you have been very kind to me, much than I deserve actually" she sighed "Maybe I misjudged you when we first meet"

"We all make mistakes, Sabrina" he replied "Especially me"

Sabrina didn't miss the tone of his voice. He wasn't saying this just to made her feel better, he really meant it and she couldn't help but think about which mistake he was talking about. She really wanted to know but it was too inappropriate for her to ask.

"I think we were both wrong." Nick nodded agreeing with her "Can we start over?"

"We can"

He smiled to her in a way he had never smiled before and she felt butterflies twisting in her stomach. And that scared her.

"We should enter" she said, he blinked a couple of times. He had been looking at her with too much intensity and that made her a bit uncomfortable and self-conscious.

Sabrina was studying when someone knocked on the door, she looked at Prudence, who was reading a magazine very quietly as if they didn't have a test on Monday. She didn't even flinch and Sabrina didn't have any other choice but to get up from the desk to open the door, a tired sigh left her lips. She felt a bit of envy towards Prudence, she was so relaxed about Monday's test while she was studying like a mad woman.

"Ambrose!" she exclaimed surprised and pleased to see her cousin in the residence "It's late, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged in a gesture of feigned innocence.

"I just stopped by and thought about coming to say hello to my favorite cousin"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes. He was up to something, she was sure.

"Why are you here, Ambrose?" she repeated her question with a more serious tone this time.

"That's not the way to treat your elders, Sabrina" she laughed at him "Anyway, I'm on my way to_ Dorian's_ and wanted to know if you wanted to join me. You're also invited if you want to, Prudence" he couldn't help adding with a flirty smile towards Sabrina's roommate.

"You're kidding right?" Sabrina said before Prudence could answer anything.

"No, I'm not"

"I don't think it's a good idea to go out tonight and less there"

"Sabrina..." Ambrose said and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You need to relax. You look too tense"

"I'm not tense" she replied "Besides, I have to study"

"A couple of hours of fun wont going to kill you. Besides, I can bet you have been all day with your nose buried in your notebooks"

"It's what she has been doing all day," Prudence said and Sabrina couldn't help giving her a hateful look but her roommate ignored her as she usually did.

"See? Come on Sabrina, I promise I won't let you drink if you're afraid to call Harvey again while drunk..."

"Ambrose!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm kidding" she kept looking at him annoyingly "Ok, it was a bad joke and I apologize for it"

"It's not funny and I really prefer not go"

"Oh please, Sabrina, it will be fun."

"Why do you insist so much?"

"What's wrong with wanting to have a fun time with my favorite cousin in the whole world" replied "Come on, nothing bad is going to happen, I promise"

Sabrina sighed. Maybe he was right and she really needed to go out a bit, she couldn't concentrate in studying anyway.

"Only if you promise that I can come back as soon as I want" he nodded "Fine, give me 10 minutes and I'm ready"

"Make them 20! I'm going too" Prudence shouted.

Almost an hour later, when they arrived at _Dorian's_, Sabrina saw him. Nick was in a table ahead of them and signaling Ambrose to come over, she looked at her cousin with hate, she should have suspected it since the beginning, Ambrose was up to something but he only shrugged at her.

_What did he pretend? _

Once in the table, she noticed that Nick was also surprised to see her there which meant that all this set-up was only Ambrose's doing.

"Hi, Nick" she greeted him.

Ambrose and Prudence sat side by side in front of Nick leaving her with no other choice but to sit next to him. The table was small and their arms brushed constantly, which caused her a strange sensation of tingling on her skin that was no longer completely unknown. One of the local waiters came over and they asked for a first round of drinks. Sabrina decided to simply stay with juice, she was not willing to risk drinking too much again. Ambrose gave her an ironic look after the waiter left.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Ambrose replied.

The drinks arrived, they talked about their impressions of the College, their studies and life in general, but soon, Sabrina and Nick began to notice that Ambrose and Prudence began talking to each other until they practically began to ignore them.

Nick and Sabrina looked at each other.

"So ... I thought you were studying all night," he said.

"I thought so too," she replied, "but Ambrose came to my room and insisted that I come. Although I now suspect that what he wanted indicated with the head to the couple "was to get out with Prudence. And what is your story?"

He looked at her without understanding.

"How did you end up doing third wheel with me?" she insisted.

"Ambrose invited me to come in the morning. I had no idea of his dark plans"

"Neither I" she sighed "I should be studying"

"Sometimes it's good to get distracted a little. If you just study and don't do something else, you'll get stressed" he told her "And you shouldn't forget to rest too because if you don't sleep well you won't be able to integrate what you have been studying"

"Rest ... I should be doing that," Sabrina added, she drank some of her juice and almost spit it out.

In front of them Ambrose and Prudence were shamelessly making out. Uncomfortable with the situation she looked at Nick with her cheeks burning.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked noticing her discomfort.

"Definitely"

She stood up and started looking in her wallet for money to pay for her drink. They didn't say goodbye to her cousin and roommate, they were too concentrated in the other to pay attention to them. When Nick and Sabrina were outside the bar, she took a minute to breath the night air. She needed fresh air after being immerse in the intoxicated atmosphere of the bar with all the smoke. She liked autumn and that night was particularly pleasing a bit colder but not enough to be uncomfortable.

"I accompany you to campus," Nick said. "Do you want me to ask for an Uber?"

Sabrina who was distracted enjoying the night air, looked at him in the eyes.

"Wouldn't it bother you to walk?" she asked "I would like to walk"

"Sure" he said with a shrug.

They walked side by side in silence during the first blocks, neither of them sure about what to say.

"So..." he started "Greendale..." he added reminded part of the conversation of that night.

Sabrina nodded.

"You miss it?" Nick asked her, she looked at him.

"Every day" she admitted "I lived there all my life. Being here has been... a bit difficult"

"I see"

"Where did you live before coming here...?"

"I've lived here all my life " Nick replied "So I have no place to miss"

"Lucky you"

"Sometimes I would have liked it" he told her "being in somewhere else, you know?"

"Where?"

"I don't know" he tousled his hair. And Sabrina couldn't help noticing that detail "Any place. Just somewhere... different. New."

"But at least you can be in your hometown, you don't have to miss your family like me"

Nick stopped and she did the same. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"There's no one to miss," Nick said in a strange tone of voice.

"Oh" Sabrina exclaimed, she didn't know what to say or how to interpret his words "I'm sorry" she finally said when they restarted their walk.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Sabrina" he replied "I'm fine"

"Even so, I ..."

He stopped again.

"It's ok, really," Nick assured her, uncomfortable with the path the conversation was taking "We have a few blocks left before we get to campus, why don't you tell me something about your Greendale?" He asked with a smile. It was not his typical charming smile, the one he dedicated to everyone, it seemed more genuine, more... Nick. The true Nick. And she decided that she liked it. She really did.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want to tell me ..."

She entertained him the rest of the way by talking about her aunt Hilda's cakes, the milkshakes at Cee's, and the horror movies she and her friends saw every Friday night since what it seemed like forever. She told him about Salem too. She wasn't aware she had omitted talking about Harvey until they had arrived to her residence and then it seemed the right moment to do it.

Even when she and her boyfriend were ok now, she still felt something was different between them.

"Your town sounds lovely"

"It is," she replied. "Thank you, Nick for walking with me."

"No need," he shrugged. "Now, remember that if you want to kill Ambrose for what he did tonight, I'm in"

Sabrina laughed.

"I also know the area very well"

"To hide the body?" she asked playing along.

He winked at her.

"They would never find him"

"I will have your offer in consideration" she hesitated, she knew it was late and it would be better if she came in but also, for some strange reason, she wanted to keep talking to him but wasn't sure of how to said this to him.

"Well, I better go" Nick said. She nodded reluctantly, but he didn't notice "See you later, Sabrina"

"See you on Tuesday?"

He nodded. She stayed outside her residence watching him go. He turned around and saw her, she waved at him grateful for the darkness of the night that hid the blush on her cheeks.

Sabrina looked at the first exercise in the test.

It was similar to one she had practiced with Nick.

_Nick_. She didn't know if she was scared or just confused with him. She had discovered that he wasn't as hateful as she had initially thought. He was something else. But she still felt as if she was walking on eggshells around him. It still bothered her the way he made her feel every time he was close to her. He made her feel as if she were about to lose control and not in the way she did before, but something different, she wanted to be near to him but also wanted to keep her distant of him. She made her feel strange.

She shook her head slightly, nothing good would come out of thinking about Nicholas Scratch in that moment, she needed to focus on her test.

"You have five minutes left" Professor Blackwood announced to his students.

Sabrina spent those last minutes reviewing her answers.

"How do you think you did it?" Prudence asked her once they were out of the classroom.

"I think I did good"

Prudence nodded.

"The girls and I thought about going to the movies this afternoon. In case you want to join us"

Sabrina stopped and Prudence imitated her.

"Why are you doing this, Prudence?" she asked maybe a bit too harsh.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you're not so bad after all"

"But why the first few days you acted as if you..."

"Hated you?" Sabrina nodded "It's hard to explain..."

"Is that all you are going to tell me?" Sabrina was still looking at her confused "Prudence?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Sabrina" with a harsh tone "You know what? I withdraw my invitation, you're no longer welcome"

Prudence started to walk quickly until she left her behind. Sabrina looked at her and shook her head.

_Would she ever understand her roommate?_

Maybe not.

Sabrina decided to focus on her assignment of biology class instead of trying to understand Prudence or thinking about Nick.

During the week her relationship with her roommate returned to it original state, and Sabrina couldn't help thinking that maybe it was her fault.

In other hand, the other relationships in her life were a bit better.

On Friday afternoon, in calculus class, Sabrina deliberately avoided sitting next to Prudence. She was drawing scribbles on the edge of her notebook when the professor arrived, Sabrina didn't miss the look he gave her, after her conversation with Ambrose she had no doubts about the hatred Blackwood had for her. But she wasn't the only one he hated, over the weeks she had noticed that Blackwood had no appreciation for any of his female students.

In Sabrina's case, being Edward Spellman's daughter only added another point on her professor's hate scale.

"Good afternoon, students," he said after dropping on his desk the tests they had done the previous class. She was surprised he had graded theirs test so fast.

The students responded tiredly with their own greeting.

"Before I start today's lesson, I'm going to give you your grades," Blackwood said. Sabrina couldn't help but think he was really an old school teacher, so different from her other professors who used the platform of the College to inform them of their grades or gave them homework "Just like last time, I'm going to name you from the best to the worst grade" he seemed to found an odd pleasure in saying this last part.

Like the previous time Prudence was the best grade in the class and Blackwood again pursed his lips with distaste when he named her. Nobody missed the surprise in the professor's eyes when he read the next name. He couldn't believe his eyes, Blackwood cleared his throat before speaking.

"Spellman"

Sabrina was also surprised because she didn't expect she would have done so well as to be the second highest grade, she walked to the desk and couldn't help smiling brightly when she received her test from her teacher. His frown was deeper than usual.

She looked at her grade, although it was a B- it was much better than her previous one and she couldn't help feeling happy with the result. She would have to thank Nick when she saw him the next day.

But she didn't have to wait till the next day and hours later Sabrina couldn't stop thinking about what had happened when he saw him.

She turned on her bed again and buried her face in her pillow when she remembered it again. A groan left her lips.

_What was she thinking?_ She still felt her cheeks flushed, she felt so ashamed.

But she also still felt her heart beating hard against her chest.

When she saw him, she simply didn't know what happened to her, she was so happy that acted without thinking. She didn't come to react to what she had done until she felt his body against hers.

"I'm sorry" Sabrina muttered quickly separating from him.

She couldn't look him in the face and kept her eyes down, a strand of her hair fell on her face and Nick couldn't resist the impulse of replacing it on the back of her ear, she looked up at the contact that left her skin tingling. That made her heart beat fast.

They stared into each other's eyes and Sabrina she felt herself breathless because her heart was pounding faster and she wasn't sure if it was because of the shame she felt or something else she didn't want to think about.

"Sorry" she insisted.

Nick withdrew his hand from her face and put it in the pockets of his pants, he shrugged a bit uncomfortably too.

"If you wanted a hug, you just had to ask, Spellman" he said raising an eyebrow. Sabrina couldn't avoid chucking a bit.

"Nick..." she said, her voice fill with amusement.

He simply raised his eyebrow even more.

"Blackwood gave us our tests today" she explained him "I was the second best grade! And all thanks to you"

"Nonsense" replied "You did everything"

"But you have helped me a lot ..."

"You don't need to flatter me, Spellman"

She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you acting like an idiot to make this less awkward than it is?"

"Maybe," Nick said, shrugging again.

"Sometimes you are such a fool," she said without bad intent in her voice.

"But you like me" Sabrina couldn't help opening her mouth in surprise, her cheeks redder than before "I'm just kidding. I know perfectly well that I'm not your type. You hate me, after all."

"I don't hate you... At least not anymore" she said "But you're right, you're not my type... although you must be calm, because you seem to be the type of the rest of the College" Sabrina couldn't help adding.

He gave her a dazzling smile that made her roll her eyes.

"I better go"

Nick simply nodded, once she was a few steps away, he couldn't help teasing her a bit more.

"You can hug me whenever you want, Spellman. It doesn't bother me."

"Nick!" he heard her exclaim in a tone between anger and amusement that made him smile. Really smile.

Sabrina was checking her phone when she heard the murmurs. She was confused, she didn't hear Blackwood's scathing reply and he already had said that he didn't tolerate that kind of behavior in his classes. But the murmur kept growing, she looked up to see what was happening.

She couldn't believe what her eyes saw.

Standing in front of the professor desk was no one but Nick. She looked at him confused but he didn't see her in the sea of faces. _What was he doing there?_

He cleared his throat before speaking to the class and the murmurs stopped.

"Good morning" he greeted them "Professor Blackwood is indisposed today, and I will be taking his class. My name is Nicholas Scratch and I am his teaching assistant"

"You must to be kidding me" Sabrina couldn't help but mutter under her breath. Her seatmate gave her an annoyed look.

Sabrina clenched her fists under the desk, she needed to control herself because she couldn't strangle Nicholas Scratch in front of the whole class. She didn't pay attention to the class. She was unable to do it. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Nick was the TA of the Blackwood's class.

_He never said anything!_ She felt angry, almost betrayed. She had thought he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

But he was. He had lied to her.

When the class ended, Nick asked if there was any doubt about the contents reviewed, she couldn't help feeling something very close to jealousy when one of her classmates asked in a flirty tone for his phone number. He didn't give her his number to Sabrina's surprise, but he left his email in case anyone had doubts about the class. That was almost the same.

She wouldn't be surprised if that email ended up full of other kinds of proposals.

Sabrina didn't leave the classroom with the rest of her classmates, she stayed behind and waited until the classroom was empty to approach to the professor's desk with determined steps. All the fury she had been boiling for almost two hours about to ignite.

"When were you going to tell me?" she demanded him.

"Sabrina…"

"Why you didn't tell me?" she insisted. She couldn't help her voice reflecting how betrayed she felt.

He shrugged.

"I didn't think it mattered"

"That it didn't mattered?" Sabrina asked sarcastically "Hell, Nick, I've been complaining and making fun of Blackwood with you for almost two weeks... And you probably told him everything!"

"What?" Nick shook his head denying "I can't believe you think I could do something so mean"

"I was wrong with you. I should never have started to trust you" she told him "I hate you"

Sabrina was about to turn and get out of the classroom, she couldn't keep talking with him. She didn't understand why but she felt betrayed. He didn't let her go and grabbed her by the arm before she left.

"Sabrina, listen to me"

"Let go of me, Nick" she told him "Don't do this"

"Listen to me" Nick repeated "Please..."

She stirred to get rid of his grip but he didn't let her. He even took a step closer to her.

"Listen to me" he insisted and leaned slightly towards her, looking for her eyes with his, Sabrina looked away and he sighed in frustration "Blackwood is not my favorite person" Nick told her "But I need the job"

"You should have told me," she reproached him, her tone of voice lower than before. She was too aware of the way he was looking at her of their closeness. Of the strained sensation he made her felt.

She still didn't look at him, she felt a bit breathless by his closeness, she almost felt the warm of his body. She shook her head slightly. She was thinking nonsenses.

Nick was aware of her too, of her bright furious eyes, of her parted lips, of the warmness of her breath against his lips. He had never seen her more attractive than in that precise instant.

The desire to kiss her had never been so strong. But if he tried something like that, it would ruin everything.

And forever. He was sure of that. So he resisted his need even when it was the hardest thing he had done before.

"You should have told me," Sabrina insisted.

"You're right," he admitted. "But... would you have accepted my help if you had known?"

Sabrina was silent, she wasn't sure what her response would have been if she had known.

"You would never have accepted" he answered for her.

"Why do you care about it?" she asked with a slightly broken voice "Why do you care so much? You don't even like me" she didn't move away from him and he didn't either.

Nick sighed frustrated.

"You are wrong" he looked for her eyes "I like you" she noticed the intensity in his voice, he really meant it. She was looking at him with her eyes wide open "I like you a lot" he added "Dammit, Spellman. You're driving me crazy"

"Do not be stupid..." she told him.

"Why would I be stupid for me to like you?"

"I'm still mad at you, so stop saying nonsense" she told him "It won't work this time"

"I'm serious, Spellman"

She was the one who sighed now.

"Stop this game, it won't work, Scratch!"

"I'm not playing"

"Yes, you are" she replied "Don't lie to me"

"What can I do so you could believe me?"

"Again?"

"Sabrina..."

"Nick, right now I'm really mad at you, ok? You lied to me" he opened his mouth to refute her "okay, you didn't lie to me, but you omitted important information. You started to like me… as a friend, you know?" she emphasized the word friend "And now you just ruined everything. I hate you" she added before breaking free of his grip and running to the door.

"Sabrina!" he called her but she had already left the room.


	9. The moment I knew

**Chapter 9: ****The moment I knew**

* * *

Sabrina walked from the door to the back of the room for the fourth time.

She was upset. She still listened to his words and still didn't know what to think about them.

She felt betrayed even if she didn't know why. And she felt confused too. She sighed unwilling to start analyzing her feelings towards… _him_, because they certainly were a tangled mess, but that was exactly what she was doing passing in her room. She couldn't stop thinking. About him, about what he said.

Sabrina was terrified. Terrified about what he said, about what she felt every time he was close to her.

"Could you stop, Sabrina?" Prudence exclaimed, taking her out of her self-absorption. They looked at each other "You got me dizzy"

"This is my room too, Prudence" Sabrina replied angrily "And if I want to walk through it, I'll do it!"

"You have the whole damn campus to walk as a mad woman, you know?" Prudence said back, she was irritated too "There is no need for you to have me on my nerves with it"

"I want to walk in here" Sabrina insisted stubbornly.

"All right!" her roommate rose from her bed "Then, I'm leaving, you're unbearable"

"You too!" Sabrina shouted when Prudence slammed the door in her way out.

She groaned frustrated. _Why? Why did he make her feel in that way?_

"_Dammit_!" she said "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, Scratch"

No matter how many times she repeated it she didn't believe it. But she didn't know what she was really feeling either. She only knew that she wanted to stop feeling it.

Sabrina needed to stop thinking about what happened and what she was feeling. She felt... so _out_ of her mind. So different from what she normally was.

What she needed the most in that instant was feeling normal again. So she turned to the only person who could return that sensation to her.

_Harvey_.

She sat on her bed and took out her phone, she called him and he answered immediately.

"Hi, Brina!"

Harvey sounded too animated and Sabrina knew she would be unable to match his tone, but still tried.

"Harvey" she hesitated a bit, unsure of her next words "I needed to hear your voice" she confessed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, he had noticed the change in her voice immediately, her effort to sound normal "You sound... different"

Sabrina sighed again.

"Brina?" Harvey insisted "Do you want to talk about whatever is happening to you?"

"Not really" she admitted "Why don't you tell me about your day? I really miss you"

"I miss you too" he said to her "But I know you, and you know you could tell me everything, right?"

Sabrina closed her eyes. She couldn't tell him this. Not in a thousand years. Not even under torture.

"I'm fine, Harvey. Just a bit tired, these weeks had been… _hard_" she lied.

"Are you sure is just that?

"Yes. Why don't you tell me about your day? How are your classes going?" Sabrina insisted, trying to put emotion in her words when she really didn't feel it.

They spoke for half an hour, she tried with all her strength to concentrate in what Harvey was saying but couldn't. When she hung up, she couldn't remember a single thing he had told her.

"What should I do?" she asked to herself lying on her bed with a hand over her eyes and her phone forgotten on the mattress.

She started to think that maybe she overreacted.

Nick hadn't told her about his work as Blackwood's assistant but did she have the right to be mad for that? They were nothing to the other, they weren't even friends, for God's sake!

She felt bad about her attitude towards him, now that her fury had calmed down she started to think that maybe she was the one who should apologize this time.

But there was another thing creeping out in her mind.

He said he _liked_ her. And she didn't know how to feel about that. She said to herself that his words meant nothing to her. Surely he told that to all the girls he knew. But why she felt that odd tingling in her belly when she remembered his words? Did he actually mean it? And what was she going to do about it if he did?

Sabrina groaned against her pillow, she could take only one thing at time. And she went for the easy one.

She called Ambrose before she regretted.

"Ambrose," she said to the phone "I need your help"

"Sure, what do you need cous'?"

Sabrina sighed, still uncertain about what she was about to do. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Could you please give me Nick's address?"

Sabrina's resolution seemed to fade when she was about to knock on his door, she took a deep breath to gather courage and then knocked.

He didn't open immediately and she was about to leave when he finally did.

Of all the people Nick could have expected to knock at his door at that hour, not even in his wildest dreams would he expected to see Sabrina Spellman. Especially not after their discussion that afternoon.

"Sabrina" he said surprised "What are you doing here? It's late"

"Nick…" she said aware of the awkwardness of the situation "I know, but, I need to talk with you"

"Ehh… Sure, come in" he told her stepping aside to let her in.

Sabrina hesitated, unsure if this was the right thing to do. Or could it be rude if she just apologized from her place at the other side of the door? She didn't want to mess up more the things between them. They were a mess already.

She couldn't help looking around when she entered, Nick's was a small studio apartment so in a glance she had a general idea of everything.

"Please take a seat" Nick asked her, he indicated the couch against the wall she had already seen.

She sat down and he did the same trying to keep as much distance as he could in the small couch, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable with his closeness.

He couldn't understand why she was there in first place.

Sabrina took another deep breath before speaking and closed her eyes for a second, she was unable to look at him when she opened her eyes. She felt so ashamed, confused and regretful. She shouldn't have come, but it was too late to back down now, even when the only thing she wanted to do was run away, she stayed.

Nick looked at her, he didn't have the slightest idea why Sabrina was there. And he couldn't help being curious about whatever were her reasons to be there.

"I'm sorry" she said.

Sabrina didn't add more for a few seconds and both remained silent. She still didn't look at him but was perfectly aware of his eyes on her. She could feel them burning her.

"I'm sorry" she repeated.

"There is no need to apologize, Sabrina. You made it very clear what you thought of me"

"Nick…" she said his name in an apologetic tone.

She lifted her eyes and saw him shrugging one of his shoulders.

"It's fine" he insisted, she could tell from his tone of voice that he was tired with the whole situation.

Maybe he was fed up with her and in a part she could understand why, she hadn't been the most sympathetic person in the world that afternoon. She hadn't been sympathetic with him since they first met, but these past days had shown her they could get along without fight like cat and dog all the time.

And she regretted being so harsh with him.

"You should leave" he told her.

Nick was about to get up to show her the door but it was she who stopped him this time with one of her hands on his forearm. Sabrina felt his muscles tense up under her touch. His skin was warm under her fingertips.

"Nick" she asked "Listen to me"

He looked where her hand was and she quickly released him, feeling him uncomfortable with her touch.

Nick didn't like the feeling of emptiness he felt at the absence of her hand.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I treated you so badly today. I overreacted"

"Ok. Apologies accepted" he said quickly "So, now if you don't mind..."

Nick gestured toward the door but she didn't move from her seat.

"You're lying" Sabrina told him.

"You can't know that" he replied. "You don't know me."

His words sounded like an accusation and Sabrina was more aware than ever of the tension between them. Part of her had always been aware of the tenseness in the air when they were together. But this time it seemed different, it had never been so palpable as now and it made her desire things she couldn't said aloud.

Things she could regret eventually.

"Nick" she insisted "You're mad at me"

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry"

"You keep saying that"

"I'm really sorry, in these last days..." she closed her eyes for a moment trying to order her thoughts "I don't dislike you as I first thought, I was wrong, I acted wrong. And today I did it again"

Nick just looked at her, didn't stop her but didn't seem to accept her apologies either.

"I don't hate you" she continued "What I said, I did it in the heat of the moment"

"You should be more careful about what you say, Spellman"

She decided to take as a good sign that he called her _Spellman_ again.

"I know. Sometimes... I guess sometimes I act before I think" Sabrina confessed "But now I've been thinking, and even when I'm still a bit mad with you... I don't want to lose this strange sort of friendship that I thought we were building up"

"Friends" he said in a whisper "What if I don't want to be your friend?"

"Nick... Don't say that" she asked.

He decided to act boldly and took her hand and surprisingly she let him.

Nick didn't know very well how to act around Sabrina, none of his playbook tricks would work with her. And he knew it. But he also knew that he had to do something with that attraction he felt for her. He needed to get her out of his system and he knew there was only one way to do it.

He knew she wasn't like the others girls who could fall if he just sweet-talked them, but he wasn't a relationship kind of man either and couldn't offer her something he didn't knew.

He didn't know what to do with her.

He always had taken what he wanted –or needed, and left. And in that moment he wanted her.

And he thought he had nothing to lose if he tried.

He grabbed her hand tightly, not so much as to be painful but much more tight than an innocent squeeze. He leaned toward her, he was aware of the tense atmosphere that surrounded them, of his heavy breath and her parted lips, but more than anything he was aware of the need. Because she felt something too, he could feel it.

Sabrina knew something was happening, something had changed in the air. It felt heavier and she couldn't get enough oxygen from it. She knew that she should get up and put as much distance as she could between them, but still a part of her wanted to stay exactly where she was. Feeling his warm breath against her parted lips, looking into his dark eyes.

Her heart began to pound.

A part of her wanted this, wanted to see what would happen if she gave in to the attraction she felt for him.

But another part of her knew this was wrong, terrible wrong.

And that was the part that won.

"I should go" she said suddenly getting up from her seat.

"Wait" she didn't know very well why, but she stopped "At least let me accompany you" Nick asked her.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Nick."

"It's late. I insist"

"Nick..."

"I just want to be sure you get to your dorm safe"

She sighed defeated.

"Fine"

They walked side by side without saying anything. What almost happen between them still hung in the air making it almost unbreathable. Charged with electricity.

"Sabrina, I'm…" Nick said suddenly.

Sabrina didn't know how to react. She was still ashamed of herself. After all she was the one who went to him. _Did she unconsciously wish for…?_ She couldn't stop thinking about what she –they– were about to do.

"Nick" she let out a shaky breath "Why are we always apologizing to each other?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know" he replied with a shrug "Hell! This is awkward"

"Yes, it is…" she replied with a half-smile on her lips at his outburst.

"More awkward than the other day hug?" he couldn't help ask.

"A hundred times worst"

They continue walking in silence and were almost at the entrance of the residence when Nick stopped, she followed suit.

"You need to know, Spellman" he said serious "I don't regret it"

"Nick…" her voice was a mix of plea and reproach.

He took her hand again. He couldn't help but caress her palm with his thumb making her felt a chill at the contact. She didn't take out her hand. And she knew she would regret it later.

"Nick…" Sabrina insisted but her voice sounded weak "We… we should be just friends"

"Are you sure?" he said with a husky tone.

_Was she sure?_ No. And she couldn't keep denying.

He leaned a bit towards her and she thought it would be too easy to fall.

But again her conscience reminded her of all the reasons why that was wrong.

"No" she said and he stopped immediately. Sabrina sighed "I can't do this, whatever it is, I can't. Nick, I have a boyfriend"

Nick shrugged again.

"But he is not here, right? And what is not seen doesn't exist"

She shook her head and took distance from him.

"I'm down with sharing" he insisted.

"But I don't" she said firmly, Nick looked at her eyes and knew she was serious about it "And I mean it"

"I got off the line, right?"

"You passed it completely" he opened his mouth and she suspected what he was going to say so she stopped him "Please, don't say you're sorry"

"Ok, but what do we do now?" he asked her.

She sighed.

"We can be friends… or we can stop seeing each other completely. No more tutoring…"

Nick weighed his options. He should walk away now that he had the chance, but he wasn't one of those who gave up easily, and he knew there was something between them. He could feel it. And he was sure she could feel it too.

And if she was offering her friendship… for the moment he was going to accept it.

"Friends. I think we can be friends"

"Friends, then"

Theirs was an odd friendship.

Sometimes everything was simple. And they could laugh at some nonsense or study quietly for hours. Others, both were too aware of the other's presence and a simple touch could tense the air to the point where it could be cut with a knife.

And Sabrina had to admit that she had become addicted to that sensation.

And then, she felt guilty because she didn't used to be that way.

But there was something about Nick that made her act –_and feel_– like she had never done before. And although she knew that the best and safest thing was for her to move away, now she felt unable to do so.

She was like a small planet absorbed by the magnetic field of a major star.

"I need to stop this"

"Did you say something, Spellman?"

"Nothing. I was thinking out loud" she lied.

He looked at her in a way that made her stomach twist as if she had a damn zoo inside. And while he hadn't tried anything as bold as weeks ago, the tension was already there and there was nothing she could do to relieve it.

She couldn't help wondering if he felt the same.

Sabrina liked the moments when they could pretend that theirs was simply friendship. Nick could certainly be charming, maybe too charming. In the three weeks that followed, they had shared a lot of time together, whether studying or hanging out with Ambrose.

But Sabrina noticed that she was more aware of him than before.

And that she ran into him everywhere.

"Hello, Spellman"

Sabrina almost jumped by the surprise. She was so focused studying with Elspeth at one of the tables in the library that didn't noticed when he got close to her and spoke too close to her ear. She still could feel her skin tingling after he left, but not before he received a not so affectionate blow on the forearm for having scared her. Nick had only made a nod to her friend to show that he had noticed her presence but didn't act as she was sure he normally did: as the incorrigible flirt that deep down she knew he was.

"Who was that?" Elspeth couldn't help asking. The study suddenly forgotten.

"Nick" she said in a tone that even to her sounded different. As an odd mix of longing, irritation and… _something_ else.

"Nick, as in... Nick Scratch?"

Sabrina looked at her startled but nodded.

"How do you know?"

"The whole campus knows who he is, Sabrina" Elspeth said "Even me, and I've been here for the same amount of time as you, I can't believe you haven't heard the rumors..."

Although she knew she shouldn't ask, she couldn't help doing it.

"What rumors?"

"There is a lot, some say that he was involved with all the girls of his generation. And some older ones" she said "That there are no women who could resist him. They even said he once was with one of the faculty members. But I don't think that true"

Sabrina shouldn't have felt as if a large stone fell at the bottom of her stomach but she felt it. Hadn't she suspected the same thing when she first met him? Hadn't she taken it for granted? And yet, it was difficult to reconcile the Nick who was his friend with this Nick Elspeth was talking about. Even though at the bottom of her heart she knew that what she was saying could very possibly be true.

"...And that he never sleeps with the same girl twice"

She came out of her introspection and looked at Elspeth.

"Hell" the brunette exclaimed "You're pale. You didn't know?"

_How to respond to that? Did she know?_ No. _She suspected it?_ Without a doubt. So why she felt so bad?

"You said it, they are rumors..."

Elspeth shrugged.

"It's what everyone says. He's not the kind of guy that you can... look for something stable with. You should be careful, Sabrina," she warned her.

"Why? We're just... kind of friends, I mean, he's my cousin's friend so we usually hang out together and he's helping me with calculus but nothing more"

"He likes you" said Elspeth as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And what could Sabrina answer to that? She knew that was true. But she still lied.

"Nonsense"

"Sabrina, I saw the way he looked at you" her friend insisted "You should be careful"

Sabrina sighed. _If Elspeth knew..._

"I'm being careful. As I say, we can hardly be qualified as friends. Nothing will happen between us"

She didn't like the look the brunette gave her. It was as if she didn't believe anything she was saying.

That same afternoon, at Ambrose's Sabrina couldn't stop thinking about Elspeth's words. Everything got worse when the person to whom those words referred appeared in the apartment with one of his dazzling smiles.

And obviously said person sat next to her.

"Hello again, Spellman" Nick said.

"Hello" she responded dryly.

He looked at her confused but said nothing and simply accepted the drink Ambrose was offering to him.

"I think I'm going to take one too, Ambrose," Sabrina said suddenly, surprising her cousin. She knew she was going to need something if she wanted to cope with what was left of afternoon. Ambrose looked at her confused too but gave her the beer she had asked for, Sabrina opened the can and took a long sip that left everyone more confused than before.

"So... What are we going to do for your birthday" Ambrose asked to Sabrina "18 is a big deal"

Sabrina shrugged, the truth was that she hadn't thought so much about her birthday and there was just a week left for it. She didn't feel in the mood for a celebration.

"When is your birthday?" Nick asked but she didn't answer him and continue looking at her can of beer as if it were the more interesting in the universe.

Ambrose answered.

"October 31th. My dear cousin here, was born on Halloween night" then, he put a hand in his chin doing as if he were thinking really hard "I know it's not very original, but why don't we have a costume party here. It'll be fun"

Sabrina froze, she couldn't help thinking about the surprise costume party that her friends and Harvey had prepared for her 16th birthday. And now, 2 years later, things would be so different. Harvey, her friends or her aunts won't be with her that day. She wished things were like before, simpler, less… _whatever_ they were now.

"Yes, why not?" she said without much enthusiasm.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic, Sabrina" Luke, a friend –or apparently, more than a friend– of Ambrose suddenly said "Ambrose's parties are legendary" his cousin gave him a playful blow on the arm pretending false modesty. Both smiled.

And Sabrina couldn't take it anymore. She left the beer he had barely touched on the coffee table and walked in direction to the kitchen without saying a word to anyone. Everyone in the living room was confused.

"What happened to her...? Did I say something wrong?" Luke asked but Ambrose shook his head.

"I have no idea. I'm going to see what happens to her" he said and was about to get up when Nick, who had already stood up, stopped him.

"Don't" he said "Let me..."

"I don't think it's a good idea, Scratch"

Nick gave him a look that didn't accepted contradictions.

"If you have a death wish" Ambrose shrugged.

Nick left the room. Sabrina was in the kitchen, leaning against one of the counters, with her head tilted back and her eyes shut. Her hands were holding the counter tightly.

"What's wrong, Spellman?" he asked and she jumped startled "I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Nothing happen" she lied.

"You're not telling me the truth" Nick insisted "Friends don't lie to each other"

_Nor do they flirt shamelessly_, she wanted to tell him but didn't say it in the end.

They both remained silent looking at the other. She was still leaning on the counter and he had a shoulder resting on the threshold of the kitchen, his hands in his pants pockets in a carefree gesture that irritated her a bit. He had her confused, irritated and sad, and there he was without a care in the world when she was so entangled with her contradictory feelings.

"It is true?" Sabrina asked suddenly, pulling him out of his own thoughts. Nick looked at her questioningly "What they say about you?"

"Many things are said about me"

Sabrina sighed. He was going to make her said it? Or he really didn't know what of all the things people said about him she was talking about?

"It's true that you just... it's true that you..."

"What do you want to know, Spellman?" he urged her.

Sabrina sighed again, she felt uncomfortable. This it wasn't a subject she would like to discuss, let alone with him of all the people.

"How many girls have you been with, Scratch?" she finally asked.

"A gentleman has no memory" he replied, avoiding answering her.

"You aren't a gentleman" she said sarcastically.

"Ouch, that hurt, Spellman" he said, he put a hand to his chest pretending to have been stabbed and Sabrina had to stop the smile that wanted to appear on her lips.

"Nick..." she warned.

"Does it matter?" he asked in return.

She closed her eyes for a moment. _Did it matter? Did it really matter?_

_Yes. _But she couldn't say so.

"I'm sorry. Someone told me and I though..."

"That I want to do the same with you?"

She nodded shyly.

"I like you, Spellman. _God_, I really do. But I promised you not to try anything and I intend to keep my promise," he assured her "Of course that doesn't mean I'm going to stop flirting brazenly with you" he added with a smirk and a wink.

"You're an idiot, did you know?" she said, but there was fun in her voice instead of annoyance "By the way, every time you say it, I will repeat that it won't work. Not even in your wildest dreams"

Nick shrugged.

"I really want to be your friend" he insisted "If that's the only thing I'm going to be"

And he meant it, over the past few weeks he had realized that he liked having her around. He had become accustomed to her, to her bold attitude, her jokes and gestures, the way she rolled her eyes every time he flirted with her or the way she pursed her lips when she was talking about something she didn't like.

How passionate she was about things that mattered to her.

He _was_ lost. The more he knew her, the more he wanted to be close to her, even if this was unsafe for what was left of his heart. He knew he couldn't offer her anything serious and she didn't look like the kind of girl who would settle for a one-night stand or something casual.

And he liked that about her too.

He was really totally screwed.

"You are terrible," she said in a funny voice "But I like you, even if you are an idiot. An idiot who teaches calculus very well, I must add. But an idiot after all"

"You do know how to hurt a man's ego, Spellman"

"Oh, don't be dramatic, Scratch, you have plenty of ego to make up for the one I hurt"

He smiled at her and not with that fake smile he gave everyone. This was another kind of smile.

A truly honest one.

And she like it. A lot.

* * *

_**Reviews are what keep an author alive hahaha...**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	10. Halloween Night

**Chapter 10: Halloween Night**

Sabrina looked at herself in the mirror.

"I look ridiculous"

She was wearing a Little Red Riding Hood costume that Ambrose had sent her along with a note wishing her a _happy birthday_ that morning. The costume wasn't as terrible as she could have expected, it was made up of a white blouse, a fake black corset and a deep red skirt that reached to her knees, all accompanied by a short cloak of the same shade of red as the skirt. But she still felt ridiculous with it.

"You're fine" Prudence said "Bored, but fine. Red suits you"

Sabrina looked at her roommate, Prudence was dressed in what supposed to be a cat costume but actually was a tight black dress with fishnet stockings the fake ears told the world she was actually a cat.

If her relationship with Nick was strange, her and Prudence's reached another level of awkwardness. They could spend days giving the cold shoulder to the other, other days they argued to exhaustion and then, out of the blue they could act as two normal girls. They were clearly the definition of what _frenemies_ should be. In the last weeks their relationship had been on good terms so she had decided to invite her and her sisters to the party that Ambrose had organized for her birthday.

She wasn't really excited by the party. She didn't even have enough friends to consider any meeting between them a party so she was sure this particular party it would be full of acquaintances from Ambrose that she barely knew. After all, apart from her weird relationship with Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas, she could only consider Elspeth as a friend. Nick was a complex subject on his own that she didn't want to think about.

Who she really wanted there, her best friends, won't be there tonight.

And she missed them.

She missed them badly. Even when Roz had called her early in the morning to wish her a happy birthday and Theo had texted her later. She couldn't help but feeling nostalgic, especially when she remembered her aunts' call. They had made a video call with her, aunt Hilda and –a reluctant– Zelda sang happy birthday to her and she almost cried. They talked for almost an hour about what happened since the last time they had spoken and her birthday's plans. The call had ended with the promise of aunt Hilda of baking her favorite cake when she went to Greendale for the Thanksgiving.

Harvey had also called her to wish her a happy birthday, even when they had talked and were on good terms now she still couldn't help feeling that things between them continue a bit strange since their discussion. She also knew she was in part to blame for it too.

"I look ridiculous" Sabrina insisted "I'm going to change…" she said and started to unbutton her red cloak.

"Nonsense" Prudence told her "It's Halloween and most of the campus is going to some costume party tonight. You're not going to make a fool of yourself with that. At least no more than you usually do"

"Wow, thank you, Prudence. Your words reassure me a lot" she replied sarcastically, but this time there were no animosity in her voice "But maybe you're right" she admitted begrudgingly.

"I'm always right" Prudence said and Sabrina rolled her eyes "But you know? there is only one thing left to make your costume perfect"

"And that is?"

Prudence stood up from her bed and went to her desk, she fumbled in the drawer for something, she took out a small gift bag and Sabrina looked at her wide-eyed. _A gift? From Prudence? _In which kind of alternate universe was she?

"Happy birthday, insufferable"

Sabrina accepted the gift bag Prudence extended to her, she was still surprised by the gesture.

"Ehh… Thank you" she said "You really shouldn't have troubled looking for a gift and all that"

Her roommate shrugged.

"I wanted to do it" she told her "Ah, but before you open it, you must promise me that you'll use it tonight"

She looked at the gift in her hands with suspiciousness. A chill ran down Sabrina's back before she nodded and opened the gift. Who knew what Prudence was up to? Inside there was a lipstick, she opened and turned it to see the color. It was a color she had never dared to use before, used to her usual pink lip-gloss, she had never tried to use a color like this red Prudence had gave her. It was as intense as the red from the skirt of her costume. She like it but felt a bit hesitant to use it.

"Thank you, Prudence. It's beautiful" and Sabrina really meant it.

"You better use it" was her answer.

It was a bold color but something felt different in the atmosphere that night. The night was full of possibilities.

She went back to the mirror and applied the red lipstick on her lips. She liked how contrasted with her pale skin. She really liked it.

Prudence gave her an approbatory nod.

Nor a second later, someone knocked on the door and Sabrina knew who was immediately. Agatha and Dorcas were waiting on the other side of the door, they also were dressed as cats, Dorcas had grey ears meanwhile Agatha had white ones, Sabrina resisted her urge to roll her eyes at them.

"Nice costume, Sabrina" Dorcas said.

"Thank you"

"I like the red lips" Agatha added "It suits you. You look less boring than you usually do"

"Ehh… Thanks, I guess?"

"Ok, stop with the flattery, it's late. We should get going" Prudence said getting up from her bed.

She and Sabrina put on her jackets, the autumn had settled and the temperature dropped considerably at night. On their way to Ambrose's Sabrina found that Prudence was right, many of her College classmates were also on their way to different parties, the majority of them wore costumes too.

When Ambrose opened the door for them some minutes later, the first thing he did was to hug Sabrina tightly, he wished her a happy birthday again before que let her in. He gave an approbatory yet flirtatious nod to Prudence and the girls when he stepped aside to let them pass and Sabrina couldn't avoid to think which game was her cousin playing, wasn't he with Luke? But he also kissed Prudence the other night. She was confused. Really confused. She only hoped he didn't get into trouble with all that.

In the living room there were already some people, all dressed up and talking to each other, Ambrose introduce her and the girls to some of them but Sabrina was unable to remember their names later.

"Can I offer you something to drink, my fair ladies?" Ambrose asked them. The girls accepted gladly but Sabrina told him that she didn't want anything at the moment.

Almost half hour later, things were significantly different. Someone had changed the music and now all the people had started to dance. Sabrina saw Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas dancing shamelessly with one of Ambrose's friends who was having the time of his life by the look on his face. She in other hand, was sitting on the sofa that had been placed against one of the walls to make room to an improvised dance floor. She should be enjoying the party. Or at least trying.

But she couldn't tell a soul that she was a bit disappointed for not seen _him_ yet.

"Happy birthday, Sabrina" she heard someone said to her, when she turned around she saw Elspeth. She was dressed as a traditional witch and not the sexy type she had seen around.

"Elspeth, you came!" she exclaimed, happy to see a friendly face in that sea of strangers. The girl handed her a gift "Oh, you shouldn't…"

She wasn't expecting gifts and she had been surprised twice that night. Elspeth shrugged.

"It's nothing, really" she said "But I hope you like it"

Elspeth made a gesture to her to open the present, Sabrina did and found a decorated jar with tea leaves inside, she read the label.

"Oh, I love it. Thank you"

"I remembered how bad the tea is in College…"

They laughed remembering one of their first conversations. When they stopped, Elspeth looked at her seriously.

"Now, tell me why you're sitting here instead of enjoying your party"

Sabrina shrugged slightly.

"I'm not really in the mood"

"But it's your birthday, Sabrina. You deserve, no, you must have a good time"

"Yeah, I guess so"

Elspeth nodded.

"Good. Now, let's go to dance"

Sabrina smiled at her friend, she went to leave her gift in a safe place and then reunited with her on the dance floor, they danced until they feet started to hurt, they laughed and Sabrina was really starting to enjoy the night. She excused herself some minutes later to go to the kitchen to grab something to drink, she was feeling thirsty with so much dancing.

Maybe Ambrose's idea of a party wasn't as bad as she first thought.

The kitchen was empty. Everyone was dancing or drinking or making out in some corner for what she had seen. She looked for something to drink and served herself a cup. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone anymore until he spoke.

"You look hot with that costume, Spellman"

Sabrina didn't like the fact that her heart began to pound when she heard his voice. She turned to scold him but she couldn't. Instead, she laughed.

"Tell me it's a joke" she told him. She looked at him up and down and chuckled.

"What?" he also looked at himself and then shrugged "It was the last costume available and I knew that if I arrived without a costume, Ambrose was going to kill me. So excuse me for wanting to continue living"

Sabrina still couldn't control her amusement.

"But… Prince Charming? Really? There was nothing else?"

"It was this or a Tyrannosaurus Rex costume" he confessed "And believe me, the Tyrannosaurus one was pretty uncomfortable"

Sabrina laughed again.

"I'm glad to be such source of entertaining to you with my predicament"

"Nick, you have to admit it… It's funny, you are certainly anything but a Prince Charming"

"Maybe" he shrugged again "By the way, with all this I didn't said it, but happy birthday, Spellman"

"Thank you" there was still amusement on her eyes and he like it. He could continue doing the ridiculous if that made her happy. But the thought scared him a little.

"If it doesn't bother you, can I ask you why you're here instead of being at your party"

"I was thirsty" she told him "And a bit tired too"

He nodded.

"I see…" he hesitated "Sabrina, I…"

Nick's words were interrupted by Ambrose arrival.

"There you are!" he said to Sabrina "It's almost midnight, cous' and that means it's cake time"

Ambrose looked at Nick and tried to contain a chuckle.

"Hi. Nice costume, Scratch" Nick made a face to him.

"Ambrose…" Sabrina groaned "I have to?"

"What is a birthday without cake and a badly sung happy birthday song?"

She shook her head.

"Sabrina" Ambrose said serious "or you're coming for good. Or I'll ask Nick to help me drag you to the salon."

"You wouldn't dare"

His cousin smiled wickedly.

"Try me"

Sabrina huffed.

"Fine"

"A very smart decision" Ambrose said "Now… Why don't you go with everyone else while I took out the cake?"

She nodded and did as he said because she had no choice.

Sabrina went to the living room with Nick, she felt really uncomfortable with all this singing thing, especially when the majority of who were going to be singing were technically strangers. The music had stopped and everyone gathered around her.

"Here comes the cake" Ambrose said while entering to the room, he carried a huge cake with 18 candles around a _Happy Birthday, Sabrina_ written in chocolate.

Everyone started to sing Happy Birthday to her, when it was time to blow the candles, Sabrina took some seconds to think on her wishes. She blew all the candles at once and everybody clapped and whistled after she did.

After that, everyone dispersed and the music started to sound again.

She retreated to her previous place close to the wall. After blowing the candles her mixed feeling had returned. She didn't know what to do, all her resolution of having a great time seemed to fade as the light from the candles did. She closed her eyes and leaned slightly against the wall. Could it be rude to leave in the middle of her own party?

"Spellman, what are you doing there like a _wallflower_?"

"Or you are a really bad undercover nerd or a secret reader of romance novels, Scratch" she told him, he shrugged but didn't refute her statement.

"You should be enjoying this" he said in a serious tone, she sighed "C'mon, you need to dance"

He extended his hand towards her, his intentions clear, she looked at him unsure of what to do. She now knew that being around Nick was like playing with fire.

Incredibly dangerous, risky and completely exciting.

But, she could use some excitement in her current state. Sabrina sighed again, maybe burning a little wasn't so bad. she could feel that strange electricity filling the air around them, and the sensation it gave her was almost intoxicating.

She took his outstretched hand and let him take her to the center of the room where everyone else were dancing.

The dance started awkwardly, neither of them sure about how much to approach or how to act around the other. He wanted that she had fun but was unsure of how much he could push his luck.

He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

Sabrina began to question her decision and was about to tell him so when the music changed, the people dancing around them increased and the distance between them decreased considerably. The rhythm of this song was different and it got into her.

The music was alluring and intriguing.

And Sabrina let it seduce her.

She felt the beat of the music in her veins and it made her feel bold. Without being conscious of her own intentions, she moved closer to him and her movements became slower and more marked, more deliberated. All the sudden, letting herself go for one night didn't seem like a bad idea. She looked into Nick's eyes and what she saw only made her feel bolder. Sabrina lifted her arms and did something she secretly had wanted to do for a long time, she buried her hands on his hair for the first time. It was thick and soft and she liked the tingling sensation she felt on her fingertips when she touched it. She slid down her hands until she placed it on his broad shoulders, they moved at the rhythm of the music and got even closer.

Closer to him than she had ever been.

Nick took her by the waist, and she let him, the beat of the music increased as it did her heartbeat, her breathing became heavier and she didn't know if it was for dancing or for something else. With another change in the music, he turned her and now her back was against his chest, she let out a shaky breath at the sensation of him so close to her. He still held her by the waist and she kept moving with the music. He followed suit, matching each of her movements with one of his own.

The music slowed making their moves more languid, she brushed against him and she felt his hands slide down her hips, he held her tightly and deep down she liked it. Sabrina leaned against his chest, suddenly lost in the sensations. She could felt his hot shaky breath against the sensible skin of her neck and it made her shiver. His cheekbone brushed her ear and her movements became more sinuous. His grip on her intensified.

She knew she was literally playing with fire but couldn't stop even if she wanted. She liked the feeling of his hands on her and she couldn't keep denying it.

She almost groaned in protest when he turned her around and separated a little from her. Both were breathing heavily, their lips parted to catch as much air they could. They had their eyes fixed on each other. And when he leaned closer to her, she didn't move away. He rested his forehead on hers, his lips were so close that at any moment they would be on hers. Sabrina closed her eyes surrendering.

And that was the moment she saw him.

Harvey.

She opened her eyes suddenly and quickly separated from Nick. He looked at her confused but before he could say or do anything she had escaped from the room.

He tried to following her but Ambrose, who had seen everything, stopped him.

"Leave her alone"

"But..."

"Do what I tell you, Scratch" he insisted "I know my cousin. She need to be alone"

He accepted reluctantly and moved away from Ambrose to go to the balcony. Nick rested his forearms on the balustrade and sighed.

_What the hell had just happened?_

Sabrina Spellman was driving him crazy. She was hot and cold and he didn't know what to do with her. With what he had started to feel.

He didn't know what he really wanted. She had messed up his always clear mind.

She was going to be the dead of him.

Sabrina locked herself in the guest room as soon as she could, unsure if Nick had followed her or not. She hopped he didn't.

She leaned her back against the wall and slid down to the floor, she couldn't help noticing the irony, she had been in the same position before.

Nick Scratch. He was the common factor of all her last breakdown.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot" she murmured and didn't know very well if the insult was directed at him or at herself.

To her. Definitely to her.

She was the one who had decided to act so _sassy_ that night. She had been the one who enjoyed it. She had been the one who almost... In which kind of girl had she become? Flirting shamelessly with another man when her boyfriend was miles away, completely ignorant to what was happening.

Why she couldn't control herself around Nick?

She couldn't continue ignoring the attraction she felt towards him. He had something _magnetic _that pulled her towards him. It was almost unavoidable, she could feel that, every time it was getting harder and harder to her to resist the impulse of grab him by the collar of his shirt and…

Sabrina shook her head. She couldn't let her mind wander around such senseless idea.

Knowing him had only made things worse. Because now it was harder for her to find reasons to hate him.

And that made her vulnerable. Terribly vulnerable.

Because she knew very well what she had been about to do.

Sabrina hid her face in her hands and tried to suppress her need to cry. She needed to get Nick out of her mind but she didn't feel strong enough to stay away from him. She knew it was already too late.

She felt like a firefly… Enthralled by the glow of the light. And she knew very well how the story ended.

And she didn't know what to do to avoid that ending.

She stayed in the same position for what seemed like hours, meditating about what was happening to her. Thinking about how different her feelings for Harvey and Nick were. How they both attracted her in different ways.

Harvey was safe and warm. He was like home. He was sweet, he was familiar.

He had been in her life since she was 5-years-old and she couldn't image a future without him on it.

And Nick was so new, dark and exciting. She liked the way her skin tingled when he accidentally touched her. She even liked the bloody butterflies she felt on her stomach when he spoke to her. She liked the way he smiled at her with that little smile he seemed to reserve just to her.

She hid her head on her hands again. She also liked the way he always wanted to make her laugh. Or how attentive he could be.

It was really late when she finally decided to leave her makeshift refuge, her legs almost gave away when she tried to get up, they were numb from staying so many hours in the same position. When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was the silence, she didn't know what time it was but it had to be early into the morning because when she arrived to the living room looking for Ambrose he wasn't there.

But the room wasn't empty.

"Nick?" What are you doing here?"

He was sitting on the sofa. She could see that he was tired. Did he stay there… waiting for her? _No, that was impossible,_ she thought.

"Could you came closer, please?" he asked and she didn't know why she accepted. When she sat trying to keep as much distance from him as she could "I was waiting for you because I couldn't give you your birthday present before"

She was surprised by his words, she noticed he was deliberately avoiding to talk about what almost happened a few hours ago and she was grateful with him. She had her fair share of self-reproach already. She felt physically and mentally unable to face that conversation in that very moment.

Maybe she won't be able to handle _that_ conversation ever.

"You shouldn't have bothered" she had already forgotten the number of times she had said that phrase throughout the night "With staying or the present, there was no need"

"I wanted to do it" he told her with a shrug.

Nick handed her a package covered in a soft light blue wrapping paper, when she took the present from him she accidentally brushed his hand and she held her breath for a second. He quickly pulled his hand away aware of her discomfort.

But it wasn't unpleasantness what she felt. It was something more terrifying.

"Thank you, Nick" she muttered.

He shrugged again and made a gesture to her to open the gift.

She did. Under the wrapping paper there was a notebook bound in light blue very similar to the wrapping paper, the front had a small bird stamped in golden folia. She opened, all the pages were blank.

"A diary" she said surprised.

When she looked at him, it was the first time she had seen him uncomfortable in the two months since she had met him. Nick run a hand through his hair messing up even more his already messy hair. Sabrina felt herself blush slightly as she remembered how she had run her own hands through that hair earlier. As she still wanted to do.

"I thought you would like it" he said hesitantly "I thought you might like to try to keep a diary, like your father did..."

"How do you know about that?"

"This may sound strange to you but, I have admired your father since I read about his ideas for new theorems in a book when I was in high school"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He ran one of his hands back through his hair again. _Where did so much nervousness come from?_ He wasn't like that. But he was definitely not the same he always was when he was near Sabrina.

"We didn't start in the best terms" he reminded her "It would have been strange to tell you in the middle of one of our discussions how much I admire your father's work. Don't you think?"

She nodded. Suddenly, she didn't feel so uncomfortable looking at him. Sitting next to him suddenly felt almost... _normal_. Familiar. And the thought terrified her a little, she wasn't supposed to relate that feeling to Nick.

"Thank you, Nick" she said, pointing to the diary, Sabrina run one of her fingertips across the smooth surface, then followed the golden contours of the bird on the cover. "It's really beautiful and thoughtful of you"

He shrugged downplaying what he had done but Sabrina, for an unknown reason, knew the present meant a lot for him. And now it did to her too.

Both remained silent for a while, neither of them sure about what to say next. What had almost happened between them still hung in the air and Sabrina couldn't help noticing that this was beginning to become repetitive. But in the midst of all that discomfort there was something else.

Something different, something new.

"I decided to come here for him, you know?" she said so suddenly that she startled him "I have so few memories of my father that I wanted to feel... a connection with him"

"You must have been very young when he died"

"I wasn't even a year old" she sighed. "I don't even remember him," she admitted, even though it was painful to do so "Neither my mom"

He could feel her pain and without being really conscious of what he was doing he reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sabrina was surprised by not feeling uncomfortable by his action. She felt comforted.

She didn't move her hand away and he didn't release her hand either.

"I think I understand you" he told her with a husky voice. He was as struggling with some memories he preferred to keep locked up "I also lost my parents when I was young, not as much as you, but…" Nick shrugged one of his shoulders "I can understand the feeling"

"Do you think it ever leaves… the pain?"

Nick denied. No, he was sure the pain never washed away. it was a black stain in someone's soul nothing could clean.

"Why do you admire my father?" she asked him, she had never been with someone who admired her father's works outside from her own family. She thought it would be interesting to know the point of view from someone who wasn't related by blood with him.

His eyes lit up when he spoke and she could tell he was really passionate about the subject.

"His theories were fascinating. I think if he had lived longer he would have revolutionized the world… He is partly the reason why I'm so interested in numbers"

"So my father is responsible for you being a math's nerd" she said with amusement in her voice.

"You keep saying that. Seriously, Spellman you're going to ruin my reputation"

They looked at each other and laughed. And it felt simple, almost natural. She wasn't used to that feeling of familiarity she now felt with him.

"How did you know about his diaries?"

"They are in the library. The original ones" he replied "It was a family donation…"

Sabrina couldn't help wondering why her aunts had done such thing. Didn't they think she could want to see her father diaries someday? Without really know how, he thought he understood why she was suddenly so quiet. That frown of hers told him a lot.

"Cassius, the chief librarian" he explained "Told me it was your father's wish that those diaries belonged to the College"

"Yes, but still…"

"Would you like to read them?" he didn't need a verbal response when he could see it written all over her face "I can talk to Cassius to get you in. but I'm afraid you can only read them inside the library"

"Would you do that for me?"

"Anything for you, Spellman"

And Nick was surprised and terrified in equal measure of knowing that he meant it. Truly mean it. Something was changing in him and it was fault of the petite blonde who was sitting next to him, still holding his hand without being fully aware of it.

They continued talking for hours, like they never had done before. At some point, before the sun began to rise, Sabrina had fallen asleep.

She was sat with her legs over the sofa and her head resting on his shoulder. He didn't move to not waking her up. He was scared of the sensation of warmth that spread through his body when he saw her like that. Asleep, she looked even younger than she was, vulnerable. She awoke some strange desire to protect her in him, even when he knew very well that Sabrina Spellman was able to face anything by her own. The sensation was foreign and new to him who only used to feel the desire of self-preservation without caring much about the fate of others.

But recently he had begun to notice that he was beginning to care for her, to be interested in her, in what she had to say and not just in looking for a way to get into her bed.

He couldn't resist the need he felt from pulling out of her face a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. Nick liked the sensation it gave him the fact that she leaned towards his touch in her sleep when he adjusted her hair behind her ear. He sighed.

He was completely screwed.

Nick was so concentrated watching her sleep that it took him some seconds to notice that his phone had begun to vibrate on his pocket. He tried to take it out without bothering Sabrina, when he saw the number on the screen an irritated snort escaped from his lips.

It was _she_ again.

He hung up but less than five seconds later his phone vibrated again, he thought about turning it off but he knew that if he did later he was going to face the consequences. He knew she wouldn't give up until he answered.

"Yes?"

The voice from the other side of the line was irritated and he sighed again with annoyance. Sabrina shifted against his shoulder and he tried to lower his voice but it was too late. She blinked several times trying to focus her sight in her surroundings, even in her half-sleep state she noticed the position in which she was. She felt her cheeks burn and quickly moved away from him.

Nick noticed it and looked at her immediately, he mouthed a faint sorry, his attention was on her instead of in the phone call. He closed his eyes, in his features she saw the annoyance he felt, she couldn't help but asking herself if it was for her.

"Ok. I'll be there tonight" he said before hanging up without even a goodbye. She had never seen him been so rude.

And although she was dying to ask him who he would see that night she bit her tongue. She didn't have the right to ask him that kind of questions. Or to feel that sensation so close to jealousy she felt when thinking about the possibilities.

"You're awake" he said. She nodded.

"Sorry, I..."

"Don't you apologize. Whenever you need it, my shoulder is your shoulder, Spellman" he said in a funny tone, she could feel that he wanted to add something else but he held back.

Nick and Sabrina stared at each other without knowing very well what to say. The discomfort was starting to show up again as the sun had risen. They looked to the hallway when they heard the footsteps and the hardly disguised yawn of no other than Ambrose. He stopped as soon as he saw them, a questioning expression on his face.

"Sabrina… Nick" he said deliberately slowly "Good morning"

The strange brightness in her cousin's eyes didn't go unnoticed to Sabrina. His look was a mix between amusement and wickedness and she knew she would have a lot to hear once she was alone with him.

So, she had to avoid him at all cost.

Ambrose was about to said something when a voice called him from the hallway. And Sabrina knew this was her only chance to flee.

"I should go, Ambrose" she said "See you later"

"I should go too" Nick said almost at the same time.

Ambrose looked at them and shrugged, he seemed less interesting on them than he had been a minute earlier. Clearly whoever it was expecting him was more interesting than tease them.

"You won't stay for breakfast?" he asked but they knew he did only to be polite.

They declined his invitation and left the apartment as fast as they could. Once they were outside the building Nick looked at Sabrina and she smiled at him, he answered her with a smile of his own. They had been able to escape from Ambrose's inquisition. Sabrina mentally thanked to whoever it was sharing bed with her cousin because it had save them.

"Do you want to go for breakfast?" Nick asked her.

"Like this?" she asked back, she looked at her costume to emphasize her question.

But Nick didn't seem to see a problem with it and he just shrugged.

"What's wrong with it? It's the morning after Halloween, you can bet that more than half of the people of this city will still be in their costumes at this hour"

"Nick…" she shook her head in amusement, but saw in his gaze that he meant it. And maybe doing something as crazy as what he suggested it wasn't so bad

"Why the Hell not? At least I'm not the one who is going to make a fool of himself wearing a Prince Charming's costume"

Nick gave her one of his trademark smiles. And she rolled her eyes at him.

"You should be aware from the wolf, Red Riding Hood" he said with an enigmatic tone.


	11. A new place to call home

**Chapter 11: ****A new place to call home**

_"What the Hell is wrong with you, Scratch?"_ he muttered to himself.

He rested his head on the pillow, he would have liked to bang it against the wall but maybe that wasn't a very good idea.

If only he could get _her_ out of his mind, he covered his face with his forearm before growling in frustration. He was too aware of what had been about to happen between them on her birthday the last weekend. They had been about to kiss and there was no point in denying it. It wasn't just him, he was sure she felt something too, although that something was just physical attraction. At least it was _something_, he thought.

He could work with something.

Except he didn't want to do it.

Nick growled again. He had spent the whole night meditating on what had happened or better said, not happened, and now he felt tired. Exhausted of thinking and yearning.

He couldn't help but notice that since he began to spend more time with her he had started to leave his old habits aside. Nick understood that the best thing he could do was to get away from her as fast as he could and return to his old –and emotionally more safe– ways. To his endless nights of excesses and debauchery.

To his life without such dangerous things as feelings.

And that was his problem now. Feelings were something that he had become accustomed to avoid since a young age because they only ended up bringing problems and pain.

And for 22 years he had succeeded. But not anymore.

Because now he had met Sabrina Spellman.

And all had gone to the trash.

Now he didn't know what to do. He was well aware that what had begun as mere attraction and the exciting sense of challenge had become something else. Something really scary.

He needed to get her out of his head, but the only way he could do it was one that no longer attracted him as before. And maybe it won't even work now.

He didn't know but she was starting to fill an emptiness he wasn't aware he had until now.

But he knew she would never be his.

Sabrina didn't miss the opportunity to remind him that she had a boyfriend she loved and, even when he was away, she seemed set to be faithful to him. She was like that and he admired that of her, even when it meant he had no chance.

But why she had acted like _that_ the other night? As if she… _wanted_ him too. And later, at dawn they had talked, really talked, like never before, without that constant feeling of discomfort and even when the tension continued there this was a bit lighter than it usually was.

They simply talked as if they were lifelong friends. And he liked that. A lot.

The breakfast had been even better. He liked her humor, a bit acid sometimes and her scathing replies that were so opposite to her good girl's image. And she seemed to enjoy the fact that he didn't cower before her and always had a reply to give her. And it was always a witty one.

But apparently that was the only thing he was going to get from her... _Friendship_. She had said it before and apparently she meant it. Even when he knew something else was there, hanging in the air between them. But if she didn't want anything else, why she had danced with him like that? Why she had been so close to him…? Why? Why? _Why?_ He couldn't stop asking himself. He felt as if she really wanted to be with him. And then, she had run away like Cinderella when the clock stroked midnight.

Sabrina Spellman confused him as no one else had done before.

And he didn't like it, because he didn't like what he couldn't understand.

He liked logic. And rationality.

And Sabrina made him feel the opposite. Illogical and irrational. Absolutely stupid.

He had to make a decision. Either he moved away from her completely or he made up to the idea that they would never be anything more than good friends.

The simple idea of not seeing her anymore caused him almost physical pain.

Nick realized that he preferred to have her as his friend than never see her again.

His feelings be dammed.

He got out of bed, threw the shirt he was wearing on the floor and went to the shower. He needed to focus on the tutoring he had that morning and stop thinking about her.

The only problem was that Sabrina would be among the students in the group he would see that day.

Apparently his good luck was over.

"Friends" he muttered. He had to be a good friend.

He hoped she would stop confusing him so much or things were going to be harder than they already were for him.

The group of students was gathered in one of the largest study rooms of the library. When Nick entered the first thing he did was looking for her. Sabrina looked up from her notebook and gave him a brief smile and he could feel how his resolution began to crumble. He had never been very good at refusing himself what he wanted so this was something new for him. _Friends_, he repeated mentally. She wanted to be his friend, and friends was what they were going to be.

"Good morning" Nick greeted them.

The students greeted him in return and he began to explain the purpose of that group tutoring. The group was eager to know but that wasn't new to him. He was familiar with Blackwood's teaching methods having suffered them himself too. So he knew how important this tutoring sessions were to the students, it was the only opportunity they had to found an answer for their questions. So, as he did on previous occasions, he did his best so everyone could get the most out of the tutoring.

When the last doubts were clarified he ended the study session. The students began to leave the room after saying goodbye to him. They seemed relieved of seen their doubts clarified and he felt glad and even a bit proud of himself. While Nick put his stuff inside his bag he couldn't help notice that Sabrina was collecting her things in a really slowly way.

"You really are a good teacher, Scratch" she said to him when everyone finally left the room "You haven't considered being one?"

He shook his head. He liked to teach but that was not the true goal of his life.

"It's just a job" he said with a shrug. "I can't say I dislike it, but it's not what I want to do with my life"

"And what do you want to do?" Sabrina couldn't help asking.

He leaned slightly toward her and she looked up at him. She liked the way his eyes shone with amusement.

"That's… a secret"

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like that" she said annoyed "That's not even an answer"

He couldn't help giving her a cheeky smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Spellman"

She looked at him with a frown.

Nick couldn't help getting a bit closer, with one of his fingers he tried to erase the frown from Sabrina's face. She looked at him startled.

"You're too pretty to be so grumpy, Spellman" he said with a smile that she could only describe as devastating.

Sabrina didn't know what to say and just stared at him. She blinked rapidly and seemed to get out of her sudden trance.

"What do you have to do now?" she asked him out of the blue.

"I have the next two hours free, then I have classes"

"I never asked but... what are you studying?"

"I feel like this is a trick question" he said, Nick had guessed her intentions, she wanted to know what he was doing and he found a twisted pleasure in leaving her with the doubt.

She shrugged.

"You can't blame me for trying" she narrowed her eyes a bit "I can ask Ambrose, surely he knows"

He knew she wouldn't give up so easily. She was stubborn, and although sometimes it drove him mad he liked it. _Hell!_ Now he was a masochistic too.

"That's could be cheating"

"You asked Ambrose what I liked to drink, why can't I ask him this? Since you won't tell me"

Nick smiled at her.

"Someday I'll tell you" he hesitated, suddenly unsure of asking her "What do you have to do now?" he finally said.

"I'm free. I have the rest of my classes in the afternoon"

"Would you like to go for a drink?" he couldn't help asking her "The morning is cold and I could use a coffee"

Oh, that was the oldest and most pathetic trick in the book. But he couldn't help asking. He couldn't help wishing she say yes because he was a damn addict. A very stupid addict to her.

"I could use a tea too" she agreed.

"Good. I invite"

"No, I couldn't accept it"

"C'mon Spellman, let me do something nice for you"

She denied.

"There is no need"

"As much as I try you won't let me, right?" she smiled in an almost arrogant way "Of course not, it's okay, Spellman, I know how to recognize when I lost the battle"

_Of course I knew_, he thought not without a certain irony.

Nick suggested they go for their drink outside the campus and Sabrina couldn't agree more, she still remembered the bad taste of the cafeteria tea in her mouth. She told him about it, he promised to take her to a place she would love and he was not mistaken.

"How did you…?" she asked him, they had reached the small coffee shop that she and Ambrose frequented "Ambrose told you?"

He denied.

"I worked part time here during my first and second year"

"Really? Why did you stop doing it?" she couldn't help asking, he gave her a meaningful look "Don't tell me, it's a secret too"

"Very smart, Spellman"

"Will you tell me someday?" she asked as they entered.

"One day I could promise you that"

"You like to be enigmatic, don't you?"

"It's part of my charm"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"As always so humble, Scratch"

He simply shook his head, made the gesture of leading her to an empty table, he tried not to touch her back but she still could feel the warmth of his hand. Even with the layers of clothes between them she felt it.

"The other time" she couldn't help saying "did you bought the tea here?"

He nodded.

"I should have suspected it"

A waiter approached before either of them could say anything else and they both ordered. As expected she ordered a tea. He ordered a double expresso. When their order arrived Sabrina couldn't help looking suspiciously at his cup.

"That looks... too back"

Nick inspired the aroma of coffee.

"Yes, that's how I like coffee, black as my soul"

Sabrina rolled her eyes amused.

"You are such a fool sometimes" she couldn't help tell him.

He wasn't going to tell her that he wasn't really a fan of espresso coffee but after the sleepless night he had, there was no way he could survive the day without a good dose of caffeine.

Sabrina couldn't stop thinking about how wrong she had been with her first impression of Nicholas Scratch.

He was funny and when she talked to him she felt that he was really listening to her, and even though he continued flirting shamelessly with her she knew he did it more to amuse her than to bother her. So, _why did he keep making her feel nervous?_ And _why she couldn't stay away from him? _She would never say how much she liked that him had asked her to have a coffee –tea in her case– with him. And she wasn't going to admit that she really liked spent time with him. That she liked that odd mixture of excitement and familiarity she felt when they were together.

But she was sure she wouldn't take a chance with him. Never.

_Friends_. That was what they had agreed to be and that what they would be.

They were laughing at something Nick had just said when her cell phone began to vibrate with an incoming call. Nick gave her a look that indicated he won't bother if she answered. She picked it up her phone and saw it was Harvey calling her.

She would think later why she had silenced the phone instead of answering it.

Nick looked at her confused.

"Unknown number" she lied.

He nodded but there was some suspicion in his gaze.

Later, Nick looked at his watch and realized that it was time to leave if he wanted to get to class on time.

"I should go," he said to her, gestured for the waiter to approach and he asked for the bill. Sabrina nodded.

"Ok, but next time you will have to tell me about how it was to work here, okay?"

_Next time?_ he thought, _would there be a next time?_

"Sure" Sabrina couldn't believe he agreed to that, but she would make sure he told her.

She had noticed from the beginning, that Nick was too reserved when it came to talking about himself. One could think quite the opposite for his open and confident attitude towards people.

Sometimes she thought about it, perhaps he acted like that for some particular reason. And she was eager to know what it was.

He didn't insist on paying for her and Sabrina thanked this.

They left the coffee shop together. She would never admit that she liked what he made her feel when his hand brushed hers by accident while they were walking towards the campus.

Sabrina looked at her watch.

Elspeth was late and she was impatient, she didn't want to miss the trailers, but apparently she was going to miss them. She looked for the fifth time the posters of the movies that were being exhibited in the cinema. She liked the poster of the latest horror movie released that same week, she hoped Elspeth liked horror movies as she did.

"Sabrina!" she heard someone calling her and turned around to see Elspeth walking towards her "I'm sorry!" she added, she was breathing heavily as if she had been running.

The blonde shrugged trying to not made too obvious her slight irritation for her friend's delay.

"Hi" Sabrina told her "I think we better go buy the tickets or we'll be late for the movie"

"What movie do you want to watch?" Elspeth asked her "The new romantic comedy looks good"

Sabrina couldn't help making a face of distaste. It wasn't as if she hated romantic comedies, she could watch them and even enjoy them, but they were the type of movies she saw in a sleepover with Roz while eating chocolate ice cream and popcorn not the type of movie she paid to watch on the big screen.

"Would you prefer another one?" her friend asked her once they were in the line to buy the tickets. She had seen Sabrina's face.

"Actually, I'm more into horror movies" Sabrina confessed "But it's ok, if you want to see the other one…"

Elspeth sighed with relief and Sabrina looked at her with curiosity.

"Heavens, no!" she exclaimed "I wanted to see that movie too, but…" she looked down suddenly ashamed "I suggested the other movie because I thought you weren't the kind of girl who could enjoy a horror movie"

"Are you kidding me? I love horror movies" Sabrina told her excited "In Greendale, I go with my friends all the Fridays night to watch the double feature of classics horror movies" she felt a bit of homesickness remembering those Friday nights with her friends. She missed them "Although, I still suspect that Harvey doesn't enjoy them as much as Roz, Theo and I do"

They bought their tickets for the horror movie.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Elspeth asked.

"You can't watch a movie without popcorn. It's almost a sacrilege"

Sabrina and Elspeth laughed while they walked towards the candy shop and that was when she saw him.

Nick was at the counter talking to the seller who was smiling at him in a flirtatious way. Sabrina resisted the urgency she felt for rolling her eyes at the girl attitude. She couldn't see Nick's expression since he was with his back to her but she was sure he had a satisfied smile on his lips.

She wasn't conscious that she was clenching her fists.

"Sabrina?" Elspeth asked her "Something happens?" she looked towards where Sabrina was looking, an understanding expression on her face "I see…"

She knew that it was inevitable to meet face to face with him but still she couldn't help wishing he didn't see her. But of course she didn't have that luck.

"Sabrina!" Nick said, he seemed startled to see her there. Sabrina couldn't help noticing that he was carrying two popcorn cones. She frowned slightly.

She should have suspected he wasn't alone, that he would be there with someone, but still couldn't help feeling a bit of jealousy. And that confused her. She didn't have the right to feel in that way towards him, they were just friends. Sort of.

Elspeth looked at each other and muttered to Sabrina that she was going to get the popcorn before they were late for the movie.

"Nick" Sabrina said "What a surprise to find you here"

He seemed uncomfortable, balancing his weight from one foot to another. Sabrina grew suspicious of this, why was Nick acting like that?

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Sabrina gave him a look that clearly said _isn't it obvious. _And he chuckled a little, she wasn't sure if she was seeing things or if he was nervous. And that was unexpected and raised all her alarms.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I came to watch a movie with Elspeth"

"Sorry, that was a stupid question, wasn't it?" he asked and she nodded. She could tell he wasn't completely focused on the conversation, he kept looking behind her and he usually had his eyes on her when they were talking "Ehh… well, I have to go"

Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Enjoy your movie" she told him. He nodded absently.

"See you around, then"

"See you…"

She couldn't help following him with her eyes until he entered where they exhibited the movie Elspeth had been talking about. Yes, she thought, he was with someone. And that someone was a woman.

Sabrina felt jealous. And she couldn't deny it.

"Are you ok?" Elspeth asked as she passed her a popcorn cone.

Sabrina nodded absently, her eyes still were Nick had been before.

"Yes" she said moving her eyes towards her friend "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sabrina…" her friend started to say.

Sabrina smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"We better get in… It's late" Elspeth nodded but didn't believe her when she said she was fine. She had seen Sabrina's face.

After the movie they went to eat a hamburger, but Sabrina couldn't help compared them with the ones she ate at Dr. Cerberus, which were certainly the best. When she went to Greendale she would have to tell him so. She could almost see her aunt Hilda's boyfriend face when she told him his hamburgers and milkshakes were much better than those of the city. Elspeth and Sabrina discussed their impressions about the movie and the different interpretations that could be given to certain parts of the plot. They lost track of time and Sabrina thanked the distraction.

But when she arrived to her room she couldn't help recalling her encounter with Nick at the cinema. She snorted. She must stop thinking about him, nothing good would come from that.

_Why did she care if he was with someone else? _

_Why she still felt that unpleasant pressure on her chest?_

She needed to focus on something else. Something that would made her stop thinking about him. She remembered she had a project in Biology class and decided to work on it. Sabrina gathered her things and sat in the desk decided to forget she had seen Nick Scratch that day.

"Hey, sleepy head. Go to bed"

Sabrina heard someone talking to her as she or he shook her slightly by the shoulder. She lifted her head and blinked several times to focus her view. She saw Prudence and looked at her confused.

"Prudence?" she asked with a yawn "What's going on?"

Her roommate rolled her eyes at her but didn't say anything. Sabrina, still confused, stretched her arms and her whole body protested because she had been in the same position for God knows how many hours.

"I don't know how long you've been sleeping there" Prudence told her "But it's late and your makeshift bed doesn't seem comfortable"

Sabrina nodded still sleepy.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Almost 6 am"

"And you are just coming back?"

"Not all is study in this life, Sabrina" she added "And you should start to understand that. I could help you"

"Hey, I do more than study"

"Sure" but Prudence tone sounded more like _I don't believe you._

"Friday" Sabrina said suddenly and Prudence looked at her confused "I'll go to Dorian's with you next Friday"

"Deal" Prudence extended her hand towards her and she took it.

Friday nights at Dorian's became part of the routine.

One of those nights Sabrina was sitting at the table watching how Ambrose and Prudence were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. She was curious about their relationship. She hadn't had time to ask her cousin about what was going on between them. They seemed pretty comfortable around each other and she couldn't help thinking that maybe they were more than just a casual hook-up.

Or maybe it was just that, after all Ambrose was Ambrose. A free spirit.

"Are you staying here all night?"

She looked up, Nick was standing in front of her with a smirk on his lips. She felt her cheeks burning a little.

Sabrina shrugged.

"C'mon, Spellman, let's dance"

She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. She remembered very well what had happened the last time they had danced together and she felt her cheeks burn at the memory. But she was feeling bored, sitting in there when the others were dancing at the rhythm of the music. And she felt the rhythm too, running through her veins. She wanted to dance and she wanted to dance with him.

But a part of her was scared, scared of not being able to control herself around him.

Because she still felt that sort of compulsion, that uncontrollable desire. And it was so strong she sometimes thought it was going to left her breathless.

But she also remembered that he was with someone else the other night.

And they were… friends. And friends could dance together.

Nick was looking at her expectantly, she hesitated before she got up from her chair.

"Let's dance" she echoed.

Sabrina liked the music that was playing and she danced with him and the others as if she had no worries. And even when they tried to keep distance between them sometimes the people around them push them together. She could feel something was different, it was a sensation between pain and pleasure. It was an addictive sensation and it seemed that she could never get enough of it. Every time they got close to the other the sensation increased.

And she liked it. She liked it too much, maybe even more than she should.

Over the next weeks keeping the distances between them seemed more and more difficult. Her feelings were too confusing. He still flirted with her and she still rejected him. And every time his hand brushed her by accident she felt goosebumps. And she had become addicted to that sensation too.

She wasn't the same girl who came from Greendale months ago. She still missed her aunts and friends but she didn't feel that pain on the chest every time she thought about them. She liked going to dance every Friday night to Dorian's with Ambrose, Prudence and Nick. She also liked hanging out with Elspeth and watch scary movies together. And she liked her Sunday's breakfast with Ambrose at the small coffee shop near the campus. She liked her classes with Nick and the things they talk about.

Sometimes she thought that aunt Zelda would be proud of her.

But not everything was fun and hanging out with friends. College was difficult, long hours of study and very little sleep. Sabrina had even begun to think that coffee wasn't as bad as she had first thought. While she didn't enjoy it, it was a necessary evil she was getting used to.


	12. This wasn't in the handbook

**Chapter 12: ****This wasn't in the handbook**

"Do you think aunt Hilda baked pumpkin pie?"

"You only think about food"

"I think about other things too" Ambrose replied while moving his eyebrows suggestively.

"_Iugh!_ Ambrose! You're disgusting" Sabrina said "By the way, you're talking about aunt Hilda, of course she baked pumpkin pie"

"Great!" he said putting his hands together "I would do anything for a slice of pie"

Sabrina just rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such an idiot sometimes"

"But you still love me" he said to her, Ambrose put an arm around his cousin shoulders while they climbed the steps that lead to the porch of their aunts' house.

"I do" she recognized with a smile, he smiled at her too.

"Well, cous', it's time to surprise the aunties" he said cheerfully before knocking the door.

They didn't have to wait much before Hilda opened the door. Their aunt let out a cry of emotion when she saw them and hurried to hug each of them.

"My dearies" she exclaimed "I am so happy to see you, but..." Hilda separated a little from them and narrowed her eyes in a false gesture of anger "You said you wouldn't be able to come"

"It was a little white lie" Ambrose replied with a shrug "We wanted to surprise you"

"And you certainly did," she said. "Well, well, we'd better get in. I'm so happy to have you two here"

When they entered to the kitchen they found aunt Zelda sitting on a chair by the kitchen table smoking a cigarette as she usually did, she tried to hide her surprise at seeing them but failed.

"Ambrose, Sabrina, what are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

"We decided to surprise you, auntie. Are you surprised?" Ambrose asked.

Zelda rolled her eyes at him, even when she tried to keep her stoic attitude, a small smile came to her lips. She had missed Sabrina and Ambrose.

The house had been so lonely without neither of them in the past months.

"Why don't you leave your bags in your rooms while I prepare some tea, my loves?" Hilda suggested.

Sabrina and Ambrose nodded.

When Sabrina entered to her old room she felt a pang of nostalgia. She hadn't been in her room for almost three months and although everything looked exactly as it was when she left she couldn't shake the feeling that something was different, but she didn't know what it was.

Salem who had seen her enter, jumped from his favorite spot at the top of her closet and went to meet her meowing happily. Sabrina bend down to take him in her arms, the cat purred softly when she began to scratch him behind the ears.

"I missed you, Salem" she told him.

The cat purred louder, almost as if he wanted to tell her that he had missed her too.

Sabrina sat in her bed with Salem still in her arms, she buried her face in the cat black fur. She had missed Salem's company too.

She had missed Greendale.

College wasn't as awful as she thought it could be, she was actually having fun, learning new things, meeting people, but it wasn't the same.

She kept petting her cat for some minutes before going back to the kitchen with the rest of the family. When she reached the first floor she heard the laughter of her aunts and Ambrose.

"What is so funny?" Sabrina asked them when she entered.

"Just a silly thing that happened in one of my classes last week" her cousin answered.

Sabrina took a sit next to Ambrose. Hilda handed her a cup with tea, she inhaled the scent of it, herbal and a bit citrus, she liked the smell. She was happy to be at home again.

"I missed this" she said after taking a sip of her tea "Nothing compares to your tea, aunt"

"Sabrina once brought tea in the cafeteria. A bad idea if you ask me" Ambrose told them.

"It was awful" Sabrina told them.

"Oh, that's terrible, my dear" aunt Hilda said "I'm going to prepare some tea for you. So you can take it to College"

"I would love that, auntie"

"And for me not?" Ambrose asked with a fake offended tone.

"I'll make you some tea too, Ambrose. Don't be jealous" Hilda told him, Ambrose stood up to give her a bear hug that made her laugh.

"You are staying the whole weekend I suppose" Zelda said.

"That's the plan, auntie Zee" Ambrose told her "We have to go back Sunday afternoon, Sabrina has classes on Monday morning"

* * *

Even when they were a small family, Thanksgiving's dinner had always been a big deal for the Spellman household. It couldn't be other way with Hilda, she loved to cook to her family, and always ended up cooking more food than what her family could eat in one afternoon. Aunt Hilda never conformed with a few side dishes, there were mashed potatoes, gravy and cranberry sauce, but also a lot of vegetables such as carrots, cauliflower, celery and Brussels sprouts –which Sabrina hated it. And more desserts than it was possible to them to eat, there was the pumpkin pie Ambrose talked about and sweet potato and apple pie too. They would be eating leftovers for the entire weekend for sure.

"Wow, auntie" Ambrose exclaimed "This year you out matched yourself. This looks amazing"

Hilda let out a short giggle pleased with her nephew's words. She moved her hand trying to downplay Ambrose's flattery.

"I'm going to help Cee with the turkey" she said before rushing to the kitchen where her long-time boyfriend was.

"There is no way we could eat all this food" Sabrina said.

"As always, Hilda exaggerates with the food…" Zelda added before taking her seat in the head of the table. There was no recrimination on her voice but a bit of amusement.

Ambrose and Sabrina took their sits at one side of the table too, nor a second later, Hilda and her boyfriend entered, he put the giant turkey Hilda prepared in the middle of the table as the masterpiece it was.

"Oh, auntie, this is delicious" Ambrose said with an expression of pleasure in his face.

"Oh, stop with the flattery, Ambrose" Zelda said but she wasn't upset at all.

"But it's true. I missed your food so much, auntie"

"So do I" Sabrina added.

"And I missed you, my children" Hilda responded.

They ate and talked for hours. Ambrose had a lot of anecdotes to tell but Sabrina was more silent, enjoying being with her family. Being apart from her aunts for some months had made her appreciate even more their love and company. She had missed aunt Zelda bitter humor and aunt Hilda sweetness.

"What about you, my love?" Hilda asked Sabrina "you have been unusually silent"

Sabrina shrugged.

"I'm having a great time" she told them "better than I imagined"

"That's good"

She told them some things that had happened to her, as she spoke she realized that someone was present in almost all her anecdotes. Nick. She was surprised to realize the large amount of time they had been spending together.

Ambrose was eating his third piece of pie when aunt Hilda cleared her throat calling for everyone's attention. Her family looked at her curious.

"Family… I have, better say, Cee and I have news"

Sabrina, Zelda and Ambrose looked from her to her boyfriend and back at her.

"News?" Ambrose couldn't help asking "What kind of news?"

"Good ones" it was Dr. Cee who answered this time "Wonderful actually"

Hilda nodded agreeing with his opinion.

"Well… a few days ago" she began to say with a dazzling smile on her lips "Cee proposed to me! And I say yes!"

"Oh, auntie, congratulations!" Sabrina said, she stood up from her sit to give her aunt a hug. She was truly happy for her. Her aunt Hilda deserved all the happiness in the world.

Ambrose also stood up to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Zelda did too, but Sabrina couldn't help but notice some sadness in her aunt Zelda's eyes.

"And when is the wedding?" Zelda asked.

Hilda and Cee looked at each other.

"We haven't settled a date yet"

"And the ring?" Sabrina shot her aunt a warning look, Zelda's words seemed more an interrogatory.

Hilda pulled out a small chain around her neck, hanging from it was a ring.

"I hadn't wanted to use it yet because I wanted to surprise you" she explained.

* * *

The next morning, when Sabrina checked her phone, she noticed she had a message from Roz.

Her friend had also decided to come to Greendale for Thanksgiving and in her message asked if she would like to go to her house during the afternoon to watch some movies. Sabrina hurried to answer her.

It would be good to her. She had missed her friends a lot and was happy to have the opportunity to see them. Unfortunately, she wouldn't see Harvey until December because it had been impossible to him to come to Greendale, he had some projects at his School and he needed every minute to work on them.

She was equally surprised and terrified to not feel as sad as she should because of his absence.

"'Brina!" exclaimed Roz when she opened the door. She hugged her "I'm so happy to see you"

"Me too, Roz"

"Come inside, Theo is in the kitchen preparing the popcorn"

"Theo! So good to see you!" Sabrina said when she entered to the kitchen of Roz's house.

"Sabrina!" they hugged too "How are you? How is College's life?"

"Everything is fine. Really" Sabrina answered "Oh, I really missed you, guys. What have you been up to?"

"Well, compared with the adventures of you two College's girls, my life had been quite boring" Theo saw Sabrina and Roz's faces and hurried to add "I'm kidding, really. And talking about College… I got news"

"Which news?"

"Well, next semester I will start full-time College" he informed them "Dad is going to hire someone else to help him with the farm during the week and I'll continue helping him during the weekends"

"Oh, that's great, Theo"

"Congratulations"

"Thank you, girls" Theo told them while he put the popcorn in a big bowl the three would share while watching movies "But what about you? I want to know everything about your exciting College's life"

Roz started talking about her classes and the parties she went to, Sabrina listened to her but couldn't stop thinking about her own experiences as she had done the night before.

"And what about you, Sabrina?"

"Well, I have this horrible calculus teacher…"

She told them about Blackwood and how it seemed that he hated her for being a girl but mostly for who her father was.

"But are you doing better now?" Sabrina nodded "What did you do?"

"A friend is helping me"

A friend. Was Nick really her friend or was he something else?

All those weeks she had been thinking about the night of her birthday. How they were about to kiss, how they talked for hours without that uneasiness she felt around him. He didn't try to talk about what almost happen between them and neither did she, but sometimes, when they were alone she still felt that electricity going down her body.

She needed to talk about what was happening to her with someone and soon. She was with her best friends now, surely they could understand her, she though.

Sabrina wasn't paying attention to the movie, she was submerged in her own thoughts.

Maybe she could talk with Roz at least.

She took it almost as a signal when, after finish the movie, Theo apologized because he needed to go help his dad with something. Sabrina took a deep breath. Roz had always been her best friend, they always told each other everything and she thought that maybe she could talk to her about what was happening to her.

"Roz…" she said hesitant. Her friend looked at her questioningly. Sabrina fell silent, she didn't know how to continue.

"Yes? What's going on, 'Brina? You're acting a bit strange"

Sabrina sighed.

"Have you met someone interesting in your College?"

Roz shook her head but kept looking at her with curiosity in her dark eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curiosity" Sabrina said with a shrug.

She felt incapable to tell Roz what she really need to tell her. Would she even understand her? Would she understand how confused she felt?

"I should get going" she said after a moment of silence "It's getting late"

Roz nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked Sabrina "we could go for a milkshake"

"Sure"

Sabrina decided to return to her house doing a walk through the woods. She liked the woods, it brought her peace, and she could definitely use some in her life right now.

She sighed. During all her conversation with Roz she had felt the weight of what she really wanted to say in her throat. She needed to get the words out of before she suffocated with them. She needed to tell someone about her fears but who? Roz was her friend but also Harvey's and although she knew Roz would never betray her trust, she couldn't stop thinking that maybe she would judge her.

And she didn't want that.

Aunt Hilda wouldn't understand her either and aunt Zelda would surely encourage her to do what she feared the most.

There was only one person left she could talk with without being judged, she wanted to hit herself in the face for not thinking about him before.

When she arrived to the Mortuary she went straight to Ambrose's room in the attic.

"Come in," he said after Sabrina knocked on his door.

Although Ambrose spent less and less time in Greendale in the last time, some of his old things still decorated his room. Sabrina knew that for her aunts this would always be Ambrose's room no matter if he no longer lived there.

"Cousin, to which I owe the honor of your visit" he asked. Sabrina rolled her eyes at him and took a deep breath before speaking to him.

"I need to talk to you"

"I'm all ears" he answered "So, tell me, Sabrina. What's bothering you?"

Sabrina sighed again. Where should she start?

"How do you know something is bothering me?" she couldn't help ask.

"Sabrina, Sabrina" her cousin said in a condescending tone "I know you since the day you were born, I can read you like an open book"

She remained silent for some seconds and went to sit in one of her cousin puffs. She leaned her chin against her knees.

"Does this have anything to do with Nick?" Ambrose asked her with soft voice.

Sabrina looked at him somewhat terrified.

"I saw you two the night of your birthday" Ambrose explained her with a shrug.

He was downplaying the whole situation and Sabrina didn't know if it was to made her feel less uncomfortable or if he really thought it wasn't a big deal that she almost kissed a guy who wasn't her boyfriend. Ambrose had seen her, she couldn't stop thinking about it, she wanted the floor to open and swallow her at that moment. She had been so stupid, of course someone could have seen them! She didn't want to know who else could have. She was already so embarrassed.

"Ambrose…" she said in a tone half apologetic half embarrassed.

"There is nothing to be ashamed, Sabrina" he said, he wasn't going to reproach her for what she –_almost_– did. He never would "It's ok, really"

"But…"

Ambrose sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with being attracted to someone else. Me, less than anyone can judge you for that" Ambrose looked at her as if he was trying to read in her features what she wasn't telling him "Or maybe… you are feeling something else?"

_Did she?_ Did she feel something more for Nick? Something stronger than physical attraction?

She didn't know what she was feeling for him and Ambrose's question only made her feel more confused than she already was.

"I don't know" she admitted "I don't know what it's happening to me…" she recognized. Sabrina buried her head on her knees. She sighed before speaking again "I was afraid this would happen since the beginning" he looked at her questioning when she lifted her eyes "I mean, since the first time I saw him… Heavens, Ambrose… are you really going to make me say it out loud?"

Ambrose smiled smugly and shrugged in a too innocently way. Her cousin could love her but he also loved teased her and he was having the day of his life with this conversation. She almost stood up and left but she needed to talk with someone before she went mad.

"He is handsome" she said blushing "He is handsome as Hell and I'm not blind! Are you happy now?"

"Extremely pleased, cous'" he answered her with a smile "So you acted like a spoiled brat that day because…?"

"Because I didn't want to like him, Ambrose. Not even a bit" Ambrose shook his head "I don't know why or how but I knew since the beginning that if I let my guard down even a bit… something like this could happen"

"And acting like a child was your best way to not like him… Could you please explain to me the logic behind all that?"

Sabrina let out a sigh.

"You're not making this simple, you know"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said raising his palms in surrender "I promise to keep my mouth shut"

"I'm so confused, Ambrose" she admitted "I don't know why this is happening to me. I love Harvey, I'm sure, but…"

"You feel something for Nick too?" he finished for her.

"I don't know" she whispered "Ambrose, a few weeks ago, he told me he liked me"

"He told you what?" her cousin asked surprised.

Sabrina looked at her cousin with daggers in her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry" he told her "What did you do… when he said that?"

"I told him I had a boyfriend and that we only could be friends"

"I can't believe it" Ambrose said astonished "You left Nick Scratch in the _friendzone_"

"Why are you acting like such an idiot, Ambrose?" she asked irritated with her cousin attitude.

He only shrugged all too innocently.

"What did he said? When you told him nothing could happen between you two?"

"He accepted"

"I can't believe he did it" Sabrina looked at him confused "Normally, nobody tell him no. I think nobody had ever told him no… in his entire life"

"You're exaggerating" she said but Ambrose denied with his head.

"I'm not understanding, cous'… If you left him _friendzoned_ weeks ago, why did you two almost kiss on your birthday?"

Listening it from her cousin mouth made it sound even worst and Sabrina couldn't help but let out a groan. The conversation proved to be harder than she had thought but she needed to throw everything out before it choked her.

"I don't know, Ambrose… I don't know what happens to me when I'm close to him. It's like… I can't resist the way he looked at me, how he…"

"Well, he is attractive, there is nothing you can do about it" he said "Even I couldn't help feeling attracted to him at the beginning"

"I wish it were just that…" Sabrina admitted ignoring her cousin last statement "I could be so much easy, but I think it's not that simple. It's not just that he is handsome, Ambrose. If only were that it would be fine, but… I started to notice that every time I want to spend more time with him. I really like spent time with him" she hesitated before continue "I like the way he makes me feel. I really like it. It's different"

"How different?"

"I don't know, like a good kind of different… it's different from what…" she felt silent.

"Different from what you feel with Harvey?" Ambrose finished for her. She nodded embarrassed "I think you like him too, cous'"

"Ambrose..." she whimpered "That cannot be"

"Why not? It's simple..."

"I love Harvey, I can't... I can't like Nick too"

"Correction, you can. Sabrina, look, you've never been with anyone but Harvey, you've never known anything different from him. That's why you're so confused right now"

"But I love Harvey" she insisted "I have loved him since we were kids"

"He is your first love, but that doesn't mean he had to be your only love" Ambrose said with a serious tone "Maybe you should give it a chance"

"I don't think that could work" she said, Ambrose opened his mouth to refute but she stopped him talking first "Let's say I do what you say and I give him a chance, it would never work. He's… he's a womanizer, everyone said so and don't try to deny it. He would leave me as soon as a new girl came to his radar"

"I'm not going to lie to you," Ambrose told her "Nick certainly has his... reputation. But, Sabrina, people change. And maybe he was… I don't know, waiting for the right person?"

"I don't know, but I won't risk what I have with Harvey for him"

"Sabrina, Sabrina" her cousin said in a condescending tone "Sometimes we can't escape the inevitable"

"Nonsense" she let out a snort "I think this is not helping, I shouldn't have come" Sabrina was getting up to leave but Ambrose stopped her, she looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Sit down" he told her and she was somewhat reluctant but did it in the end "You came to ask me for advice and I still haven't given it to you"

She nodded grudgingly. She was sure she wasn't going to like what Ambrose had to tell her. He gave her hand a short squeeze to comfort her. Even when he was a dork sometimes, she was glad to have him and she told him so.

"Thank you, Ambrose" he looked at her confused "For being here for me, always"

"I will always be here for you" she smiled at his words "Don't forget it"

"I won't"

"And about my advice…" she whimpered, she had hoped he didn't want to continue with the topic "The only thing I can say to you is… You need to follow your heart, cous'" he pointed to her chest "And not your mind" he gave her a little push in the forehead.

"Do you think that's wise?"

Ambrose shrugged.

"Don't let your mind limit what you really feel, Sabrina" he insisted "Sometimes our mind also make mistakes"

She whimpered again and hid her face on her hands.

"I really don't know what to do"

Her cousin patted her back in a heartwarming way, he sat next to her and brought her closer to him to give her a hug.

"What do you really want to do?" he asked her.

_What did she want to do?_ She didn't know. She felt so confused right now. A part of her wanted to refuse whatever she was feeling and bury it at the bottom of the ocean. She had Harvey, she loved Harvey and she couldn't throw everything overboard for something that even she didn't know what it was yet.

And another part of her... Another part of her wanted to take Nick by the collar of his shirt and kiss him until he was senseless.

She felt terrified of her own thoughts.

* * *

"Sabrina?"

"Nothing" she said "I'm not going to do anything. But thanks for listening to me, Ambrose. And for your advice"

"Whenever you want. But... I hope you don't regret your decision"

"I won't"

Ambrose looked at her with a mixture of compassion and doubt. She looked at him imploringly, she didn't want him to make her hesitate.

"Sabrina?"

She looked at Elspeth with a confused look. They were in Sabrina's room studying, but she was distracted and apparently her friend had noticed. Even though it had been a few days since her conversation with Ambrose on Thanksgiving weekend, she still had Ambrose's words spinning in her head.

"Sabrina?" Elspeth insisted.

"What?"

"Something is wrong?" she asked "You seem worried"

Sabrina denied with her head.

"Everything is fine, I just got a bit distracted" she lied. She didn't miss the look Elspeth gave her.

"Are you sure?"

Sabrina sighed. Elspeth was a friend and she didn't know Harvey, she could be more impartial than Roz or even Ambrose but she wasn't sure if they had the enough trust to talk about something so delicate as her feelings towards Nick. It was useless to keep denying that she actually felt something for Nick.

"Yeah, really" Sabrina insisted "Everything is fine"

Elspeth nodded but Sabrina was sure she didn't believe her, she looked at her phone to avoid her friend's look, she was late for her next class. She began to gather her things and throw them in her bag.

"Sabrina?"

"I lose track of time… I'm late for my next class"

Elspeth put her belongings in her bag and left the room with Sabrina, they said their goodbyes and Sabrina went almost running to the building were her biology class was held. As she had suspected she arrived late and had to sit in one of the seats of the last row.

She didn't like to sit in there because it was easier to get distracted and although she had always enjoyed learning, that afternoon she wasn't focused enough to paid attention to the class. She felt her phone vibrating in her skirt pocket.

_Spellman, I can't study with you tomorrow._

Nick. She didn't like the way her heart began to beat faster just for a message from him. Sabrina typed a quick answer.

_No problem. See you on Saturday, then._

Her phone vibrated before she could put it back on her pocket.

_You'll hate me_, she read, _I won't be able to meet you on Saturday either. I'm sorry._

_Fine_, she typed angrily fast. She noticed that he didn't give her a reason to justify his absent. Not that he needed to.

_You're mad at me_, his next message didn't take long.

_I'm not._

_Yes, you are._

Was she mad? She didn't want to answer him because the answer could be yes.

_To compensate those two days, I offer you an extra study session, no charge. _Was his next message.

She smiled a bit.

_Fine. _

_I'll text you later, when I know which study room we can use_.

She wrote a simple _ok_ as answer. Nick didn't send another message and she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.


	13. That's what friends do

**Chapter 13: ****That's what friends do**

* * *

It was almost eight in the morning when Sabrina returned to her dorm.

She had stayed awake the whole night working with Elspeth in a project for Wardwell's class and she was tired and just wanted to curl up on her bed and stay there till the afternoon.

Once in front of the door of her room she turned the knob slowly, trying to not make noise since Prudence would kill her if she woke her up before her alarm did, but when she entered she discovered that she was awake, sitting in her bed with an odd expression on her face. And that was really strange, Sabrina was used to see Prudence with an angry, mocking or a _know-it-all_ expression but never a sad one. She didn't think Prudence was capable of such expression. But apparently she was.

She closed the door not as carefully as she had open it but her roommate didn't look up.

"Prudence?" she couldn't help but ask "Are you alright?"

Prudence didn't say anything and only looked at her with sorrowful eyes she was unable to hide.

"What happened?" Sabrina insisted, but her roommate still didn't speak.

"As if you care" Prudence suddenly snapped.

"Prudence… I care, we're friends"

She looked away from her in a disdainful gesture.

"I don't have friends" she said

"Did Agatha, Dorcas and you fought?" Prudence snorted first but ended begrudgingly nodding "Do you want to talk about it?

"You're pretty annoying, did you know?"

Sabrina nodded and that made the corner of Prudence's lips curl up a bit.

"It's not your problem, Sabrina" she won't tell her why she and her sisters had argued. She couldn't expose herself like that. Never.

"Fine, I'm not going to keep pushing you. But I can't let you stay like this" Sabrina said "I have to try to cheer you up, it's the least I can do"

She tried to suppress a yawn. She wasn't expecting this, she had thought she was going to be in her bed by now, but here she was trying to cheering up a reluctant Prudence who now looked more confused than before.

"What do you mean with… cheering me up?"

"Exactly that. The other time when I had a hard time with calculus's class you tried to cheer me up" Sabrina said, although she didn't want to remember how Prudence's intent had ended "I think is my turn to help you now"

"Why would you do something like that?"

Sabrina shrugged.

"That's what friends do" she replied.

"We are not friends" Prudence insisted.

Sabrina sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. It's what good roommates do, happy?" Prudence nodded just to make her feel annoyed "Now I'm going to take a shower and then you and I are going to go somewhere"

"Where?"

"That's a secret," Sabrina told her as she searched her clothes for that day in the drawers under the mattress of her bed.

"I need to know where we go to see what kind of clothes I have to wear"

"Just put on something comfortable" Sabrina said.

This time it was Prudence who sighed disgusted.

When Sabrina returned from the bathroom she saw that Prudence had changed. Now she was wearing a turtleneck sweater and an extremely short black skirt accompanied by heeled boots.

"If that's your idea of comfort…" she couldn't help saying after looking at her. Her idea of comfortable clothes was the completely opposite to Prudence's. She was wearing an oversized sweater, leggings and her more worn-out ankle boots.

"I'd rather be dead than be caught being a basic bitch" Prudence told her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you need to go out more" she answered her disdainfully. Sabrina couldn't help but roll her eyes. Prudence didn't give her further explanation.

"Anyway" Sabrina decided to let it pass "Are you ready?"

Prudence's gaze said_ Isn't it obvious? _

She decided that her roommate was worse than a small child on a long trip. From time to time she asked her where they were going in an attempt to catch her off guard, but Sabrina didn't tell her. She was really grateful when they reached their destination.

"A _café_?" Prudence exclaimed "I should have suspected it"

"What?"

"You are so boring"

"Where else could I take you at 9 in the morning?" Prudence said nothing "Are you going in or not?"

"I suppose that since I walked till here, I could enter as well"

Sabrina rolled her eyes again. When they both entered they were greeted by the cheerful bell of the door, Prudence snorted at it.

"If it were Christmas, I'd say you're the Grinch" Sabrina couldn't help telling her.

"And you are a comedian with no talent"

Sabrina didn't answer and looked for a table for them, the coffee shop was crowded that day. But fortunately she found a table at the bottom of the shop, next to the counter where the cash register was.

"What do you want? I invite" Sabrina asked Prudence.

Less than an hour later she regretted her words.

"How can you eat so much without getting fat?" she couldn't help asking her when she was going for her third cake portion.

"It is a blessing that very few have"

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"That, or you just want me to spend all my money on you"

Prudence shrugged.

"That is an additional benefit"

"Sometimes I don't know why I even try..." Sabrina said closing her eyes to give more emphasis to her statement.

When she opened it, she had to blink twice to make sure her eyes weren't cheating on her.

"You must to be kidding me" she murmured.

"What?" Prudence asked but Sabrina didn't answer, her eyes were fixed in something or better said, someone else. Prudence turned to see what have caught her attention. A _Cheshire cat's_ smile came to her lips.

"Spellman, what an unexpected surprise to find you here"

"Hello, Nick" Sabrina replied somewhat awkwardly. Prudence was there and she didn't know what she may do, playing to be the good roommate no longer seemed a good idea. It was a dreadful idea actually.

Sabrina noticed that Nick was smiling at her, and for a moment she allowed herself to lose herself in his gaze. Prudence cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"Ahh… Hello…Prudence, right?" Nick hesitated.

She nodded.

"How are you, Nick?" she asked him but before he could say anything she added "I think I don't see you since Sabrina's birthday. You two seemed to have a great time dancing" she said the last part in a neutral tone, as if she were talking about the weather or something even more inconsequential.

Nick and Sabrina looked at each other but she looked away fast, she could feel her cheeks burning. Prudence had seen them too. _Prudence of all people!_ What kind of punishment was this? When Sabrina looked at her roommate she had a smile on her lips that she didn't like it.

_Why she hadn't said this to her before? What was she playing at?_

"Ehh…" Nick looked uncomfortable too, he looked at Sabrina again but she had her gaze fixed on her cup of coffee "I think I better go"

"Nonsense! Why don't you sit with us? I think the three of us had a lot to talk about" Prudence suddenly said, Nick gave her a warning look that went unnoticed to Sabrina "Right, Sabrina?"

Sabrina would have liked to say no. She was about to say no. But that wouldn't be very polite and Nick hadn't done anything wrong and maybe she deserved to feel ashamed for what she –_almost_– did.

"Sure. Why not?" she said with a shrug as if she wasn't really affected for the situation.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, Nick looked for her gaze but she kept looking at her coffee as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"She's sure" Prudence answered for her "Come on, take a seat. I'll call the waiter. I want another coffee"

Sabrina groaned.

"How can you drink so much coffee?" she asked, Prudence gave her a defiant look "Don't tell me, it's another of your _blessings_"

Nick looked at her strangely but decided that it was better not to ask.

He always appreciated the opportunity to be near Sabrina, he liked to be close to her, but today he could tell how uncomfortable she felt and didn't know if it was only for him or for the fact that she already had company.

Company that had witnessed what had happened that night, he reminded himself.

The waiter arrived and Nick asked for a cappuccino. Prudence asked for a juice.

Sabrina looked at her roommate confused.

"You said you would ask for another coffee"

"I change your mind" she replied with a shrug "People change their mind, you know Sabrina?"

"Right, whatever you say," she replied before drinking some coffee. A disgusted grimace spread on her face.

"Are you drinking coffee?" Nick asked surprised.

She nodded.

"I was doing a project for Wardwell's class all night with Elspeth" she replied. "If I want to survive my afternoon classes, I think I will need more than one coffee. Even if it's taste like Hell"

"Is it a good idea?" he insisted. Sabrina shrugged again.

"I can't think of anything better"

"So, Nick..." Prudence said suddenly interrupting their little chat "How long have you and Sabrina been _so_ close?"

Sabrina choked with her coffee. Nick patted her on the back and she muttered _thanks_ between coughs. Neither he or she saw the way Prudence looked at them. She had a big pleased smile on her lips, suddenly her mood was much better. Torturing others always caused her pleasure.

"So...?" Prudence insisted.

Nick looked back at Sabrina who gave him a slight nod.

"As you already know I'm Ambrose's friend" he replied "And I'm helping Sabrina with calculus"

"Ahhh" Prudence exclaimed with pleasure "So you're the reason she improved her grades"

"It's Sabrina's doing. Not mine"

"How humble"

Sabrina couldn't help snorting. Which earned her a strange look from Prudence and a choked laugh from Nick.

"Sabrina?" asked her roommate "Do you want to say something?"

"No, no," she replied, moving her hands "Continue with your… interrogatory" she said sarcastically.

But Prudence couldn't because at that moment the waiter arrived with their orders.

"Are you sure you're just her tutor...?" Prudence asked once the waiter was gone. This time it was Nick's turn to choke with his coffee. He and Sabrina looked at Prudence with surprise and horror in their eyes "Oh, come on guys, I saw you" she remembered them "What happened to the boyfriend, Sabrina?"

Sabrina wanted to moan, drown with her coffee or hit Prudence, she wasn't sure which of those options she was going to take. Maybe the last one.

"Nick and I are _just_ friends"

"Friends with _benefits_ then" Prudence said delightedly "How modern, Sabrina! By the way you dressed I would never have suspected it"

"Prudence!" Sabrina hissed indignantly.

"We're just friends," Nick insisted at the same time.

But Prudence didn't believe either of them, her smile made it more than clear.

"Whatever you say," she added, but she really didn't mean it "Well, it's getting late. Thank you for the invitation, Sabrina. I leave you alone, lovebirds."

"We are not..." Sabrina began but Prudence had already got up from her chair and was heading to the door.

An awkward silence was established between Nick and Sabrina. None of them was able to look at the other for a few moments. Not after what Prudence had said.

"Emm... your friend is something else…"

"She is not my friend" Sabrina declared irritated with Prudence "She is my roommate, who apparently enjoys being hateful"

"If you don't get along, why were you here together?"

"Apparently she was having a hard time and I wanted to cheer her up but you just saw how it went"

"Sometimes you are too good for your own well-being, Spellman"

"That seems" Sabrina groaned again "I'd better take this coffee, so I can plan the murder of Prudence with a clear mind"

Nick laughed.

"I could use an extra pair of hands" she said.

"Whenever you need them, Spellman"

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Sabrina had to confess to herself that she liked these moments with Nick more and more. Moments when they could talk without throwing at each other's throat.

Although she also had to admit that she felt almost a morbid pleasure every time they argued.

"So…" she couldn't help but ask "Busy week?"

He seemed actually ashamed and she didn't know why.

"Yeah, something came along. I'm really sorry I have to postpose our study sessions so close to the finals, truly"

She made a gesture with her hand downplaying the situation.

"It's fine, I can't expect you to be at my beck and call every time, Nick"

"But I compromised with you"

"It's fine, Nick… really"

He nodded but he still looked bothered with the situation.

"I should better go; I just came for a coffee-to-go but…" he shrugged "Prudence happened"

Sabrina laughed.

"Goodbye, Nick"

"Goodbye, Sabrina" he told her, he was about to turn to leave when he remembered something "About the class I promised you…" she couldn't help feel a bit of disappointment, maybe he wanted to cancel that class too "There was no study rooms free, could you mind if you go to my place? No one will bother us there"

"Sure, no problem"

"Good, see you next Sunday then, around six o'clock is fine to you?"

She nodded.

* * *

"What are you playing at, Scratch?"

Nick stopped. Leaning against the wall of the building he had just left and with her arms crossed over her chest was Prudence. She had an unfriendly look on her face.

"Prudence Night" he said slowly "What a pleasant surprise to see you… _again_" Nick added ironically.

"Save the farce, will you?" she replied scathingly. She left her place by the wall and walked towards him "I asked you something… What do you want?"

"What do I want from _what_?" he snapped in turn with an ironic smile on his lips "You have to be more specific if you want an answer, Pru"

"You're so obnoxious," she exclaimed "I'm talking about Sabrina" his sly smile died on his lips "What are you playing with her?"

"I'm not playing"

"Oh, c'mon Nick, you can't fool me. You're up to something," she said "We've known each other for a long time and I know how you are, or did you forget it?"

"Prudence..." he told her in a warning tone.

"What are your intentions with Sabrina, Nicholas?"

He started walking trying to leave her behind, of all the people he wouldn't want to talk about his feelings for Sabrina, Prudence was the first on the list. But she was stubborn and wouldn't leave him without getting the answers she wanted. He knew her.

"Why do you act like you don't know me, huh?" she tried now with another question.

"Would you like others to find out?" he asked in turn, Prudence was silent "I thought so"

"You feel ashamed for it" she stated more than asked.

"It's not your business" he said "You don't want the rest to know either"

She nodded.

"Okay. But, back to my first question, what do you intend with Sabrina?" she asked again "I know how you are, Nick"

"Why do you worry so much? You have never done it before"

She stopped him.

"Even if you don't believe it, sometimes I care a bit for people. And even if Sabrina is unbearable sometimes, she is not as terrible as I thought"

"Wow, Sabrina must be flattered" Nick exclaimed sarcastically.

"Not a word of this to her or I'm going to spill the beans"

"Don't worry, Pru. Your secret is safe with me, and now, if you could let me go… I have class"

"You don't go anywhere until you answer me"

"Why?" he said with a shrug "Are you going to believe me? You don't trust me and I don't trust you. I don't see the point in this"

"You really like her" she said surprised.

"What?"

"You like her" she repeated "I can't believe it"

"You don't know what you are talking about"

"Oh please, Nick, I know you. You can't fool me, if she didn't mean anything you wouldn't make such a fuss"

Nick sighed.

"We're friends," he insisted "and nothing else. And I'd appreciate it if you stopped bothering Sabrina."

"Uhh ... I'm scared," she replied sarcastically. "If you want, I could help you."

He let out an ironic laugh.

"There's nothing you can do. She has a boyfriend."

"That is thousands of miles away from here" she said.

"But she loves him"

Prudence shrugged downplaying it, but she saw need in his eyes. And even if he didn't want to talk his dark eyes told a lot.

"You really care about her" she exclaimed in surprise. He simply looked at her "I never thought to see the day, I can't believe that Nicholas Scratch is in love"

"I'm not in love," he exclaimed.

"Oh yes, you are," she insisted amused. This was undoubtedly raising her mood to another scale "If you weren't, you would have had her in your bed months ago and already forgotten her. Isn't that what you always do?

Nick almost seemed ashamed of her words.

"You are so screwed"

"Do you think I don't know?" he admitted.

"And what are you going to do about it?" he shrugged "I don't think you're going to leave things like this"

"She just wants to be my friend and I agree with that"

"Wow, wow, little Spellman managed to tame the beast. I can't believe it"

"Prudence..." the warning tone returned to his voice.

"Okay, I'm not going to say anything. If you don't say anything either," she said changing the subject.

"I have no intention of letting the others know"

"Good," she said "because neither do I"

Nick nodded.

"Now if you don't mind..." he said. She stepped aside letting him pass "See you there"

"Nick!" she called when he was a few steps away from her "Be careful with her, will you? I wouldn't like to see any of you hurt"

"Don't worry," he replied. "There's nothing left to hurt in me"

Prudence shook her head as she watched him leave. She had meant the last thing she had said, deep down she still cared about him. He had been the closest to a friend she had apart from her sisters. But things were different now.

She hadn't seen him in a long time and her sisters now didn't speak to her. thinking of Agatha and Dorcas made that some of her sadness came back. They hadn't talked in days and she was beginning to miss them really bad. She didn't lie when she said they were her sisters, they were the only real family she had always had and it hurt her being angry with them. But she didn't know what to do to improve their, now, bad relationship.

After all, Prudence wasn't one of those who apologized or begged for love.

People begged her, not her to them.


	14. Red lips & rosy cheeks

**Chapter 14: ****Red lips & rosy cheeks**

"I'm going to the hairdresser and you come with me" Prudence said suddenly. Sabrina who was lying on her bed looking through a magazine looked at her strangely.

"Thanks for asking" she said sarcastically.

"Come on, Sabrina" she insisted "You'll like it"

"Being waiting for hours for someone to make you _the-devil-knows-what_ in that hair of yours is your idea of fun?"

"You could use the opportunity too" she evaded Sabrina's question.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on!" she exclaimed "The red lipstick I gave you suits you, but that hair... you could improve it"

"And have a style like yours? Thanks but no thanks"

Prudence rolled her eyes.

"Join me, talk to the stylist and see what happens"

"I don't think that's a good idea " she said, but she didn't know if she said it honestly or only to contradict Prudence.

"Fine," Prudence said with a shrug. "It's your business if you want to spend hours watching how they work on me or if you decide to do something with your hair. And believe me, the poor need it"

This time it was Sabrina who rolled her eyes. Much to her regret, part of her thought Prudence was a bit right, she had been thinking about do something in her hair but wasn't sure if she should and the fact that Prudence insisted so much in having her company was something she really never expected to see when she first met her. she couldn't say they were friends yet but their relationship was better than it was in the beginning.

"Are you coming with me or are you coming with me?"

"You're desperate for my company, aren't you?"

"Don't think yourself so important"

"Admit it, Prudence"

Prudence closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine, I want you to accompany me, happy?"

Sabrina jumped out of bed.

"Yep. Let me take my bag"

"You are _so_ strange, Sabrina"

"So you are, _Pru_" she replied as she took her bag and put on her coat.

"Pru?" she asked confused. So few people called her _that_.

"It's suit you" Prudence rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever" her roommate told her when they were leaving the room "And I insist, you should do something to your hair"

"I'm not doing anything"

Prudence shook her head.

"You're different, Sabrina. Maybe you don't even notice it yet, but you are" her roommate insisted with a serious tone "Why not let that internal change be reflected outside?"

All the way to the hairdresser, Sabrina thought about Prudence's words. _She was different?_ She didn't really know, sometimes she felt that she was still the same old Sabrina Spellman that left Greendale some months ago and others she felt almost like another person.

She knew something had changed but wasn't sure what it was.

Or if it was good.

"You should put that good girl attitude aside," her roommate insisted before they entered the hair salon "You and I know you're more daring than that"

And maybe Prudence was right about it.

But she didn't want to make her think that she had got away with it.

"Loosen up, Sabrina" Prudence looked into her eyes "What are you so scared of?"

_Scared? She? _She wasn't scared and she told her so.

"I'm not scared, Prudence"

"Yes, you are. What happens? You'll be punished if you don't arrive as the same good girl who left her hometown? You're an adult, Sabrina. Start acting like one"

"You are despicable you know?" Prudence smiled proudly "And a terrible bad influence..."

"What do I hear? Are you convincing yourself?"

"I could try something new," Sabrina said. "But not because you tell me, but because I want to"

"Whatever it let you sleep at night, Sabrina" she commented before entering. Sabrina followed her inside.

Of course Prudence was known in there, she seemed to know everyone everywhere. She greeted everyone with a kindness Sabrina thought she was incapable of, but her frown got a little frightened when one of the hairdresser asked her about Dorcas and Agatha, Sabrina now knew they hadn't talked yet and whatever that had happened continue been an issue between them. Prudence had been a good roommate this past week, she could think they were almost friends but she couldn't help asking herself if Prudence with all her rough-girl attitude still felt lonely without her _sisters_.

"And who do we have here" said the hairdresser looking at Sabrina for the first time "New friend?" he asked Prudence.

She nodded to Sabrina's surprise.

"My roommate from College"

"I see," he replied "What's your name, pretty?" Prudence rolled her eyes at the compliment he gave to Sabrina.

"Sabrina"

"Well, Sabrina. Are you coming to accompany Prudence or will you have fun today?"

_Life was all about taking risks. Try different things_, Sabrina thought. And the hair always grew back, so why not? Why not try something different?

"I could try a makeover"

Both the hairdresser and Prudence smiled pleased.

"Let's see what we can do" he said "I think I have just the perfect idea for you"

A part of her didn't know what the Hell she had gotten in to. But another, the bigger one, was pleased with the idea of a change. As much as it would bother her to admit it, Prudence was right. She was different even if she still didn't fully realize the small changes that had been happening to her. The changes that were to come.

She and Prudence were sitting side by side while they worked in their respective hair.

"What are you going to do to your hair?" Prudence asked after seeing her whispering to the hairdresser and signaling the color chart.

"Wait and see" she answered.

"Oh, how mysterious" Prudence replied sarcastic and Sabrina made a face to her.

They stayed in silent for some moments but Prudence couldn't stay in silence if she got the opportunity of teasing Sabrina when she had no chance of escape.

"So..."

"So what?" Sabrina asked in turn.

"You and Scratch, huh?"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Oh, c'mon, one can see from miles away that he likes you"

"That's not true!" Sabrina replied indignantly. She didn't want to talk about Nick with Prudence. Not after what she did in the cafe the other day.

"He likes you" her roommate insisted.

"Me and half the College" Sabrina said scathing.

"Wait, is jealousy what I'm hearing?" Prudence couldn't help but ask "Oh, gosh, you like him too"

"What? I'm not into him if that what you're trying to say. And I'm not jealous either. Why would I be?

"Sabrina, don't fool ourselves. You like him, and it's not bad at all. A bit risky, yes, but not a bad thing" Prudence turned to saw her in the eye, what won her an annoyed look from her hairdresser that she decided to ignore "Go for it, girl. You certainly could use some fun. And he seems really _fun_"

She felt her cheeks redden. She knew exactly what kind of fun Prudence was talking about. Her roommate smiled at her satisficed and turned back to her original position.

"I don't…" Sabrina stopped in the middle of the sentence. How long was she keep lying to herself? She couldn't keep denying what she felt even if she didn't fully understand what it was, there was something there but she couldn't let Prudence know. She sighed "In the hypothetical, and I want you to keep that word in mind, _Pru_" she said with an ironic voice "In the hypothetical case I do like him, nothing would happen anyway. I have a boyfriend"

"Who is thousands of miles away in... where was him again?"

"Distance doesn't matter when you love someone"

"Keep fooling yourself" Prudence looked sideways at her again "If there is anything I know about it's of desire. He wants you... and even if you try to lie to yourself, you want him too. Don't forget that I saw you two, you had great chemistry together, image what it would be if…"

"Remember me" Sabrina interrupted her "Remember me why did I agree to come with you? You are so annoying"

Prudence dedicated an ironic laugh to her.

"Sometimes it's necessary to hear the truth from someone else mouth, Sabrina, even if it hurts. Pay attention to me and think about what I am telling you"

"I don't need to think about what you're saying." Sabrina snapped at her" Nothing is going to happen between Nick and me. We're just friends."

"Keep lying to yourself, Sabrina" Prudence insisted "I just hope to be there to see how the lie explodes in your face."

"You are detestable"

"But you still like me"

_Did she like her?_ She wasn't sure. Sometimes she thought they could be friends and other she wanted to kill her.

"You wish I do"

Now that she knew her better, Sabrina knew Prudence could be mean, even evil sometimes, but she was sure she wasn't a liar. It wasn't her style. She was more of the extremely honest kind of person. Even ruthless sometimes, so if she saw that was something going on between she and Nick, if Ambrose saw it too and even Elspeth suspected it… Why she kept denying it? What scared her so much?

Harvey, she thought, she couldn't do anything that would harm him. She cared for him. She _loved_ him. Whatever she felt for Nick was something fleeting or that she said so.

She watched on the mirror how the hairdresser worked on her hair. If she was daring to do something as radical as a complete change of image… What else could she dare to do? She was brave, she wasn't the kind of person who cowed in face of a challenge, so why was she acting so cowardly lately?

Harvey, her mind insisted. It was for him. She didn't want to see him hurt.

In the last days she had found herself wondering more often than not about what her aunties would think of her current dilemma. Of course aunt Hilda would think she was doing the right thing, she was Harvey's number one fan, she always had been. But she also had told her, more subtly than aunt Zelda had, that she should also give it a chance to new things and new persons in her life.

In other hand, auntie Zee would be pleased to know what was happening to her. She would encourage her to jump to the unknown, to follow what her instincts told her to do. To prove everything that, as she had already said to her, College's life had to offer her. Sabrina knew she would be glad if she broke up with Harvey and her aunt hadn't been subtle enough about her good first impression of Nick.

No, thinking about what her aunts would said wasn't helping her so much.

"And, we're done" the hairdresser said taking her out of her contemplative state "What do you think, pretty? Do you like it?"

Next to her Prudence gave her an approving nod. Sabrina looked herself in the mirror. Her hair once dark blonde was now platinum and had a shoulder length bob style. She smiled at the mirror. She liked how she looked, she seemed more… adult. Different, but in a good way.

She liked the contrast between her fair skin, her now light hair and the intense red of her lipstick. When the hairdresser took off her the cape that protected her clothes she realized that perhaps her little change of image should be a little bit more radical. After all, if she was already willing to do something, she had to do it right.

"What do you have to do now, Prudence?" she asked when they were out of the salon.

"Nothing, why?"

"Why don't you come with me to the mall?" Prudence looked at her confused "I think I need some new clothes"

"Oh my… I thought I wouldn't ever see the day" Sabrina narrowed her eyes at her "You're for the total change I see. Did you change your mind about something else?"

"Don't push your luck" Sabrina told her "So, what do you say? Are you coming with me or no?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do"

* * *

Sabrina stayed some minutes in front of his door and took a deep breath before knocking, she felt a bit nervous but she didn't have time to think so much about it because Nick opened the door.

"Hi" she said.

Nick just looked at her but said nothing.

"Nick?" she had a frown, confused.

He blinked rapidly and smiled at her.

"You look stunning, Spellman" he finally spoke. And she smiled "I mean, seriously, I'm stunned"

She looked different. And he couldn't help but like the change. Her hair was platinum blonde, she had started to use the red lipstick since her birthday but now, combined with the new hair she looked hotter. Her clothes were different too, with darker colors than she usually wore. Black suited her.

He _really_ liked the change.

"Thank you, I guess" she felt her cheeks redden slightly at his compliment "It's not a big deal, really… By the way, are you going to let me in or you'll have me all the afternoon in the door?" she said in a funny tone.

"Oh, sorry, come in" he said stepping aside.

Once she was inside, Nick closed the door. He leaned against it.

"Can I ask why the change? Don't get me wrong… I really like it" she had no idea how much he liked the change.

Sabrina shrugged.

"I went with Prudence to the hairstylist and…" she shrugged again "I thought it was time for a change. To try new things…"

Nick nodded.

"I see… well, Spellman, let me tell you that I really like it" he told her again "The new hair is hot"

"Nick…" she told him with a reproachfully tone. But she was secretly pleased with his admiration.

"I'm simply pointing to the obvious"

"Nonsense"

"It hurts me you think I'm saying nonsense, Spellman. I'm sincere"

"I know you're sincere, Nick" he smiled pleased "But I also think you said nonsenses all the time. And that you're an incorrigible and hopeless flirt"

He shook his head and walked away from the door.

"Do you want something to drink before we start? I got some tea or College already made you a coffee addict?" she grimaced at the mention of coffee, it certainly wasn't her thing "Of course not"

"A tea would be fine" she replied "I have no idea you liked tea too" she asked but she saw the answer on his face "You don't. Did you buy tea just… for me?"

Nick shrugged and looked away from her, entertained in finding the mugs in the kitchen counter.

"Nick…" she said his name in a tone between reproach and gratitude "You shouldn't have"

"I wanted you to feel comfortable" he explained.

"Thank you…" she said honestly "That was really thoughtful of you"

He shrugged again, downplaying what he had done. While he prepared the tea, she took out of her bag her notebook and pencils. She couldn't help but letting her gaze wander around the small apartment. She was still surprised at how tidy everything was.

She had lived with Ambrose. His room had always been a mess, and she knew that his apartment remained clean only because he had a cleaning lady who went three times a week to fix his mess. She had always thought men were as messy as her cousin was but she was wrong.

"It's small, I know" he suddenly said.

"Ah?" she asked distracted.

"The apartment" he explained.

"Ehh… yes, I guess so, but I bet is better than a dorm at the campus" he nodded "You are extremely tidy, it's surprising"

"Why?"

"You're a man" she said with a shrug "I lived twelve years with Ambrose and his room was always a mess"

"Sometimes you're quite prejudiced, Spellman" he said, there was no reproach in his voice but rather fun.

He walked from the corner where the kitchen was to where she was sitting, he offered her one of the mugs.

"Tea for you" he told her "Coffee for me"

"Thank you" she said smelling the scent of the tea.

"You are welcome" he told her "You really like tea"

"I do. Aunt Hilda love tea, I guess it's because she lived some time in England" she told him "She even makes her own mixes with some of our garden herbs" Nick nodded before sitting down beside her.

"How it was?" he asked after drinking some of his coffee, she looked at him questioningly "Growing-up with your aunts" he explained.

"It was great. They're the most wonderful aunts in the entire world, even when they are so different" this time he looked at her questioningly "Aunt Hilda and aunt Zelda are like the day and night, you saw it for yourself" he nodded "Aunt Hilda was the one who always sneaked me cookies while aunt Zelda wasn't watching and gave the best hugs in the world, while auntie Zee was the severe one" Sabrina smiled at the memory "She used to tell me horror stories as bedtime stories, I guess that why I love horror movies so much"

He smiled at her

"I think you had a lovely childhood" he didn't ask. He knew it by the way she talked. Nick couldn't help but felt a little pang in his chest. Sabrina was so different from himself.

They came from completely different worlds.

"How was yours?" Sabrina asked.

"Not as good as yours" he answered but not truly answered her question "So… Calculus' final exam. How do you feel? Nervous?" he changed the topic and she acted as if she didn't notice he evaded her question on purpose.

She shook her head.

"I'm not nervous. I have a good teacher" she replied with a smile "And of course I'm not talking about Blackwood"

"Of course not" he replied in turn "And do I know this wonderful teacher?" he teased her.

"I just said good, don't overdo it" Sabrina told him. She punched him in the arm playfully.

He smiled at her with what she had beginning to considered _her smile, _she couldn't help thinking that she really liked when he smiled at her. Nick's gaze was fixed on her face and for a moment she couldn't look away from his dark eyes.

_Could be so bad? _a voice inside of her asked. She felt her lips dry.

"We'd better get started," he said looking away from her.

Sabrina nodded.

"Yes, sure"

"We're going to go over everything Blackwood could ask on the exam" he told "And knowing him, that will be a lot"

Sabrina nodded again.

"You're really good at this, Spellman" he said some time later "Are you going to take calculus II next semester?"

She hesitated before answering.

"I'm not sure yet" she confessed.

"Still undecided?" she nodded "Take it easy, Spellman. Take this year to experience what you think you might like and then decide. There is no pressure"

"That's easy for you to say, you've already been through this and now you are in...?"

"You're really dying to know, right?"

"You have kept the mystery almost all semester"

"It's not a big deal, really, I'm doing an MBA" he said.

"That's all?" Nick looked at her questioningly.

"What did you expect?"

"Something more mysterious"

He laughed. She liked his laugh too.

"Now you see why I didn't tell you" he added "It's boring"

She smiled at him but denied with her head.

"So, you're going to be a business's man..."

Nick shrugged.

"What is your plan then?"

He looked at her confused.

"Plan?"

"Yes, you know, you pretend to be the youngest billionaire of the decade or something like that?"

"Why don't we leave that as a secret" he said "Maybe I'll told you next semester"

"You're terrible," she exclaimed. "You're not going to tell me."

"Better concentrate on your studies, that's what you're paying me for"

"Fine" she said resignedly "But I'm going to find out what you want to do with your life, Nicholas Scratch"

"Good luck with it," he said with a shrug. Even he wasn't completely sure what he was looking for. He only knew he wanted to be more than he already was. He wanted to succeeded in life. But he also wanted a meaningful life.

They were studying for hours, but Sabrina wasn't very focused on what he was saying anymore. She was more focused on the way his lips moved to form the words he kept saying to her. She couldn't help licking her own lips, she felt them dry and it was just at that moment when he also looked at her.

"Spellman?" he asked he couldn't take his sight away from her parted lips.

She looked up at him. All the doubts of the weekend, of the previous weeks and months, all were accumulated in her mind. _What did she really feel for him_? And if she found it out… Would she dare to do something about it? She wasn't sure. She didn't know what she really wanted.

"Sabrina?" Nick insisted upon seeing that she was not responding and just looking at him with veiled eyes "Is something wrong?"

And it was the tone of concern in his voice what unleashed something inside her.

"Nick..." she said softly.

He got a bit closer to her and she took her opportunity.

She kissed him.

For a second Nick's lips froze under hers, he couldn't believe what was happening. But she didn't even notice his brief indecision because he immediately started kissing her back.

Their kiss wasn't tender or soft. It was passionate and desperate. And needy.

_So_ needy.

Sabrina could feel his hands grasping her firmly by the waist and she put hers on his shoulders and in his nape, trying to be even closer to him. She needed him as close as humanly possible.

His lips were insistent as hers, neither of them could have enough of the other.

Not now, maybe not never.

She let him deepen the kiss gladly.

His hands, his lips, his intoxicating scent made her feel lost.

She _was_ lost.

But she already knew that. She had known it since a long time but she tried to deny what was visible to everyone except her. She had fought for months the attraction she felt for him and suddenly everything had exploded in her face.

Sabrina felt Nick's lips descending from hers to her jaw and down to her neck. She let out a moan that surprised even her when he kissed a particularly sensible spot in the base of her neck. And when he unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse, she let him. She was so lost in the sensations he was making her feel.

His lips left a damp path over her collarbone and she moaned again.

He made her felt _different_. So different of what she believed she was.

More free, bolder… Fearless.

And she liked the feeling.

She grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and pulled him towards her. She leaned her back on the couch with him above her. they looked into each other eyes, they were both breathing fast, she buried her fingers in his hair before reclaiming his lips again. Her legs parted and she heard him groan when she received him between them. She smiled in the kiss when she felt the evidence of his desire for her.

She felt powerful. She was feverish and hungry.

She had been starving for this her entire life.


	15. You can't keep fooling your heart

**Chapter 15: ****You can't keep fooling your heart**

* * *

Sabrina liked the way Nick kissed her and the sensations he aroused in her body.

She had never felt this way before. She realized desire was something intoxicating. Addictive.

Her hands ran down his arms feeling his muscles flexing beneath her fingertips and when she reached his back her hands went beneath his sweater, touching his hot skin. He let out a moan.

"Spellman" Nick whispered against her lips "You'll be the death of me"

She smiled against his lips before kissing him again.

"I'm going to hate myself for saying this" he said between kisses, his breath was short and hot against her lips and his dark eyes glowed with desire "But… we should stop or I won't be able to let you go"

Sabrina looked at him confused, he leaned down and left a tender kiss on her nose before getting up. She stayed a few seconds lying on the couch, her heart was beating hard against her chest, she could still feel a tickle in the parts of her body his hands had touched.

And then, reality fell on her like a stone with sharp muddy edges.

_What had she done?_

She looked at Nick. He had his hair disheveled and his lips swollen because she had run her fingers through that hair and kissed those lips like she was a desperate woman.

Maybe she was.

Sabrina was unable to look at him and rearranged her clothes hastily. She needed to leave at once.

She couldn't look at him because of the sudden embarrassment she felt.

"Sabrina?" Nick asked, his eyes attentive to her every move "Is something wrong?" he tried to touch her but she retreated. He looked at her confused.

"I… I…" she stuttered "I… need to go" she added before gather her things, he looked even more confused.

"Sabrina" he insisted but she ignored him and slipped her satchel's strap over her shoulder. Nick took her by the arm before she opened the door. She shied away from him and he noticed "Talk to me, Spellman" he begged her in a soft voice, his free hand brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, she trembled slightly under his touch.

But she couldn't stay.

"Nick…" she whimpered still with her eyes down. She felt unable to look him in the eyes after what they had done "I really need to go"

"Sabrina…"

She shook her head denying.

"I can't do this… this is wrong, Nick" she said "We shouldn't… I should never have done it"

"Spellman, don't say that" he insisted "Please"

"Let me go…"

He let go of her arm and she opened the door swiftly, she looked back at him for a second before shutting the door. He was looking at her with sad eyes, Sabrina turned around before the first tear fell from her eyes.

She walked with quick steps, continuously brushing the back of her hand under her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. But they kept doing it.

_What had she done?_

She had kissed Nick. She had more than just kissed Nick and her recklessness made her blush. She didn't have an explanation for her behavior, she just couldn't stop herself once she started kissing him. He had something that made her want more and more.

She had no excuse for what she had done.

She had cheated on Harvey.

What she had been fearing for months had become true in the end.

She was about to arrive to her residence when she changed her mind, she didn't want to go back to her dorm that night. She didn't have the strength or the mood to endure Prudence's questions or bad attitude. What she needed more than anything was the tranquility of her home and the loneliness she could find in her own bedroom. Winter Break was around the corner but she couldn't help wish that the day would come faster.

She needed to put some distance between she and Nick. He had been calling her, she had heard her phone more than once but just kept ignoring it.

She couldn't talk to him in that moment.

Maybe never.

She had to stay away from him and this time forever. But just thinking about not seen him again caused her physical pain.

Sabrina went to the only place she could feel like home.

Ambrose's.

She knocked on his door, on her way she had managed to stop crying but she was sure she looked like a mess. If she wasn't completely sure, Ambrose's look when he opened the door confirmed her suspicions.

"Sabrina?" he asked concerned, Ambrose stepped aside quickly to let her in.

Sabrina didn't say anything and just looked at him with her sad eyes before entering. She went to sit in the sofa and Ambrose followed her, he was worried because he had never seen her with such sad expression on her face. He took his cousin's hands in his and gave her a gentle squeeze trying to comfort her.

"Sabrina, what wrong?" he asked with soft voice.

It was her cousin voice, so worried, so attentive, what made her break again. She leaned on Ambrose's shoulder and began to cry, he circled her with one of his arms while the other caressed her hair. He let her cry for what seemed like hours, he didn't ask or say anything and just kept holding her until she calmed down.

"Sabrina?" he asked tentatively when she stopped crying.

"I did something bad, Ambrose…" she said so low that he almost didn't hear her.

There was confusion in Ambrose's face when he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I…" she hesitated "I cheated on Harvey" she told him before hiding her face on her hands, this time there were no tears, just embarrassment. Ambrose looked at her astonished by her confession.

"Well, that's… unexpected" Ambrose finally said. There was no reproach in his voice just concern.

Sabrina sighed sadly.

"Nick and I kissed, Ambrose" she confessed.

He couldn't hide his surprise at her statement.

"You and Nick, what?" he asked still unsure of what he had heard.

Sabrina nodded. She looked away from his cousin, her gaze wandering around the room, Ambrose didn't say anything but kept one of his arms around her, she leaned on him.

He had suspected there was something between those two, he had confirmed his suspicions the night of Sabrina's birthday but he had never thought something would truly happen between them.

But apparently he was wrong.

"Did he kissed you against your…"

"No!" she interrupted him "I… I kissed him, Ambrose" Sabrina looked at him "I shouldn't have done it. How am I going to see Harvey in the face now?"

"Sabrina, it was just a kiss" her cousin said, he took both of her hands on his, and searched for her eyes with his.

Sabrina knew her cousin was much more open when it came to relationships than her. she had seen him with Luke and then, days later, with Prudence and he seemed fine with both of them. She wasn't the one to tell him how to live his life, she didn't have problems with it, she just wasn't like that.

She had always been with Harvey, he had been her first and only boyfriend. The only boy she had ever kissed.

Until now. And she didn't know how to feel about it.

"I'm so confused, Ambrose. So, so confused"

"About what?"

"Nick" was her only answer "I don't know what I feel for him… he made me feel so different from what I thought I was"

"And it's a good kind of different or a bad kind of different?"

"I don't know" she whimpered "It's so confusing. I've been attracted to him from the beginning, but now that I know him... it's worse. But... "she sighed frustrated and angry with herself "I don't know what I'm going to do"

Ambrose didn't know what to say to her and remained silent.

"How am I going to look at Nick in the face again after what I did? How am I going to look at Harvey?" she insisted.

"Shh… Calm down, Sabrina, calm down" Ambrose soothed her, he put both of his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him in the eyes "I don't care what they are going to think, I only care about what you feel" she nodded.

"Thank you, Ambrose"

"I'm here for you, 'cous, just remember that" he told her before giving her a hug "Just take your time, but don't fall apart, you're not like that. You're strong"

She nodded against his shoulder, she could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids but tried to contain them. Ambrose was right, she wasn't like that.

"Do you want some tea? I think I still have some of the tea aunt Hilda gave us in Thanksgiving" Sabrina accepted and followed him to the kitchen.

She waited in a stool next to the kitchen island while Ambrose prepared the tea. He handed her a mug of steaming tea some minutes later.

"Thank you" Sabrina said, she aspired the citrus and herbal aroma of the infusion. It reminded her of her home. She needed to return. She needed to feel herself again.

But _who_ was the real Sabrina?

The girl who only ever loved Harvey? Or the girl who couldn't resist Nicholas Scratch?

"I ruined everything" she said some minutes later.

Ambrose shook his head in disagreement.

"You need to clear your mind a little, you're too confused right now"

She nodded.

"I shouldn't have kissed him" she murmured some minutes later "It was a mistake"

"Are you sure about that?"

Sabrina took a sip of her tea because she didn't know how to answer. Ambrose didn't push her for an answer and just stayed with her in silent until she finished her tea.

Ambrose looked at his wristwatch.

"It's quite late, 'cous. Do you want to stay?"

Sabrina nodded. In her dorm she wouldn't be calm, not with Prudence asking her what happened, maybe her question wouldn't be bad intentioned but she had no desire to talk to anyone. Especially not with Prudence.

"It's fine if I stay?" she couldn't help asking.

"Of course it's fine. My house is yours, Sabrina. Don't forget that"

"Thank you, Ambrose. I know I've told you this before but I really appreciate that you're always here for me. I really do"

He made a gesture with his hand downplaying the situation, then, Ambrose went to her side to give her a hug.

"You know you are not just my cousin" he told her "You are like a sister to me" he kissed her hair and she relaxed a bit "I will always be here for whatever you need"

She gave him a brief sad smile.

Ambrose accompanied her to the guest room. He brought her one of his shirts and a new toothbrush.

"If you need anything, you know where I am" he said "And when you feel ready to talk, I'll be here"

She nodded, Ambrose gave her a squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Sabrina opened the closet, took a towel and then went to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help her relax a bit.

The warm water helped her, relaxing her tense muscles but also reminded her of the way Nick's hands had touched her, she rested her forehead on the shower wall. She felt extremely confused.

Harvey and her had make-up before but what she felt in those occasions was nothing compared with what she had felt that afternoon.

It was too intense, too consuming. A part of her was terrified because she knew that if he hadn't stopped them she wouldn't have done it.

Nick made her feel alive. The way his eyes allured her, the way his lips woke up something inside her, the way his hands burned her skin… Sabrina shook her head. She couldn't throw away everything she had with Harvey just for some fleeting passion. She wasn't like that.

She felt suddenly dirty and began to wash herself with more force than necessary until her skin was bright pink.

When she went out of the bathroom she wasn't feeling better.

Although she knew she shouldn't do it, Sabrina checked her phone. As she suspected, she had ten voice messages from Nick and a good quantity of texts too. She decided to ignore them all.

She needed to get him out of her mind.

But she couldn't.

That night it was Nick's face what she saw in her dreams. Her mind seemed pleased repeating again and again what had happened between them. Sabrina woke up with her breath agitated and a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. She tried to suppress a groan of frustration.

How was she going to get him out of her mind now that she had succumbed to what she felt for him?

But things weren't as simple as broke-up with Harvey and start a relationship with Nick. Although she had tried to ignore them, she couldn't deny the existence of the rumors about Nick. She still remembered his shameless flirting with the girls of her residence or the girl he had kissed at Ambrose's party. She couldn't forget how nervous he had been in the cinema. She knew that while he flirted with her, he probably did it with others too.

Maybe he kissed others girl in the same way he had kissed her.

No, she shook her head, there was no future between she and Nicholas Scratch and the sooner her heart realized this, the better.

She felt her heart ache at the thought of never seeing him again. But she knew she had no other choice, there was no way on earth that they would be friends again after what had happened in his apartment.

Not when she was unable to control herself around him.

Later, when she joined Ambrose for breakfast he noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"Bad night, I presume"

"You have no idea" she accepted the mug with coffee he had just offered her "Thank you"

"I thought I would never see the day Sabrina Spellman would drink coffee willingly" he said trying to lighten the situation.

"People change" she answered and Ambrose nodded.

"Speaking of changes, you hadn't told me anything..." He gestured to her hair "But I like it. You look good... mature"

"Thank you" Sabrina replied, she took a sip of her coffee before speaking again "I better hurry. Or I won't be on time for my first class"

Ambrose nodded while he drank his own coffee.

That afternoon Sabrina was unable to concentrate during Wardwell's class. Her mind kept repeating the same questions that hadn't allowed her to sleep last night like it was some sort of perverse game.

"Something's wrong, Sabrina?" Elspeth asked once they were outside the classroom, Sabrina shook her head "Trouble sleeping?" she insisted.

"I stayed up until late doing a work for… ethics" she lied and Elspeth saw right throw her.

"Sabrina!"

She looked up. There, by the entrance door of the building was Nick. Sabrina hated the way her heart sped up when she saw him, she had his name on the tip of her tongue but felt unable to say it.

He had his dark eyes fixed on hers.

She wanted to go to him and let him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to... Sabrina clenched her fists to avoid doing any of those things.

They held their gazes for longer than it could be consider appropriate, Nick walked towards her.

"Sabrina" he repeated her name like a plea "We need to talk. Please, stop evading me"

She looked at him again, trying to infuse her gaze with a contempt she didn't really feel. Elspeth looked from her to Nick without knowing what was happening. She had never seen Sabrina like that.

"Let's go, Elspeth. Or we'll be late." Sabrina said, she looked away from Nick.

Elspeth looked at her confused but said nothing and continue walking with her, neither of them saw the sad look on Nick's face.

He didn't follow her.

Nick didn't know how to interpret Sabrina's attitude or what he was feeling for her. He was confused. She had kissed him and then ran away from him, she didn't answer the messages he had sent to her.

And now, when he had tried to talk to her, she had deliberated ignore him. He felt unable to follow her after that.

_What was happening to him? _

He wasn't the kind of man who had to chase a girl, usually it was the other way around. But when it came to Sabrina Spellman, nothing he thought he knew applied.

It was so cliché but when he had kissed her it had been different. Different from any kiss he had given before.

She made him feel whole for the first time in a long time. And he didn't think that was possible. His heart was still racing and his fingertips tickling as he remembered the way her lips moved under his, how warm her skin was under his fingertips.

It was not simple passion. He knew a lot about it. This was something else.

And it was so wonderful, so new and scary that it left him breathless.

Having kissed her he knew that Sabrina could never be a one-night stand, he could never have enough of her. But it wasn't simple physical need what draw him to her. Not anymore.

He liked her, he _really_ liked her.

She made him want to be better. She made him feel that need to be loved that he thought he didn't have anymore.

He wanted to be with her, to be the one who made her smile, laugh, sigh.

But she had someone else to do that for her.

He was just a mistake. As he had always been.

Worthless of love.

He resisted the sudden urge to cry he felt.

Sabrina had her suitcase open on her bed.

"What will they say at home, when they see you like this?" Prudence asked her, she was sitting on her bed. She was not going anywhere for the holidays.

Sabrina shrugged. The truth, she had not stopped to think about it.

"I'll find out soon" she replied "my aunts are coming for me"

Prudence nodded. She got up of her bed and went to get her coat.

She would go for a walk. She couldn't stay there.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. See you next year" she told Sabrina "Have a happy holidays with your family"

"Thank you..." she stopped before saying _you too_ "Happy holidays, Prudence"

She nodded before leaving the room.

Sabrina finished packing the things she needed, closed her suitcase and sat on the bed. A sigh escaped from her lips.

That last week she hadn't felt herself and she must admit that she missed Nick.

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to forget him was easier said than done. She missed him. She missed his flirty comments, his smiles, the way he ran his hand through his hair every time he felt a bit nervous, she missed his dark eyes, his half-sided smile.

She groaned. She should stop thinking about Nick.

"I need to stop this" she muttered to herself before putting on her jacket, her aunts would arrive at any minute and she needed some fresh air before. Although the weather was cold and a storm would start sometime in the afternoon, she decided to wait for her aunts outside the residence building, if she stayed inside her room she would continue thinking.

She had done nothing but think during the last days.

Sabrina was waiting on the sidewalk when she saw him across the road. She couldn't help remembering the day they met. She wanted to smile at him, she felt the corners of her lips rise but stopped herself from doing it, she knew it wasn't right.

She looked away from him but could still feel Nick's eyes fixed on her.

She resisted the need to look back at him.

Sabrina saw her aunts' car on the road and sighed with relief while she waited for aunt Zelda to park the car. When he looked up again Nick was no longer there.

She tried to suppress her disappointment but she couldn't. She walked to the car, and gave a last look to the place where he had been standing. She shook her head, she needed to stop thinking about him.

"Hello, aunties" Sabrina stuck her head through the open car door.

"Sabrina" aunt Hilda exclaimed "Your hair"

Zelda looked at her niece and a small smile peeked at her lips.

"A makeover?" Sabrina nodded "I like it"

"Thank you, auntie"

"But, but..." Hilda didn't know very well what to say, she was still startled by Sabrina sudden change.

Sabrina got her head out and went to the back of the car to get her suitcase up.

"Why did she…? I mean, her hair…" Sabrina heard her aunt Hilda said.

"She probably needed a change" Zelda replied without bothering to lower her voice, no matter how much Hilda gestured for her to do so "I hope she decided to change something else too"

Sabrina shook her head at her aunt's words but still felt a knot in her stomach. She tried to suppress the uncomfortable sensation and got into the car, she smiled at her aunts but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You are wearing lipstick" her aunt said.

"Oh, Hilda, please stop. Sabrina is an adult and she can wear whatever she wants to"

"But you had never used colors like that, honey"

Sabrina shrugged.

"I needed a change"

"Good" Aunt Zelda commented before starting the car. "By the way, I thought Ambrose would come with you."

"He said he would stay a few days but he would be at home before Christmas"

Zelda nodded without taking her eyes off the road. Neither she nor Sabrina saw Hilda's worried look. Something was happening to her niece and she needed to know what it was.

The trip to Greendale was a silent one.

Sabrina was more nervous as the distance shortened. After almost four months she would finally see Harvey again.

And she was equally happy and terrified.

Happy because she had really missed him and terrified because she was almost certain she had written all over her face that she had kissed someone else.

"You're unusually quiet today, Sabrina," her aunt Zelda said.

"I was just thinking"

Her aunt nodded but she didn't see her, she was staring at the window, watching as she came closer and closer to Harvey and moved further and further away from Nick.


	16. Bittersweet holidays

**Chapter 16:** Bittersweet holidays

* * *

She unbuttoned his shirt with clumsy fingers, once the shirt was completely open she run her hands over his bare chest, causing that his breathing became more agitated.

Harvey raised his face to kiss her. She felt his lips descend down her neck and his hands sliding beneath her blouse.

Sabrina took his head in her hands to kiss him again, but when she looked at him it wasn't Harvey's eyes what she saw.

She saw a pair of dark eyes and she knew who they belong to.

Nick.

She got off of Harvey's lap fast, as if he were a burning iron. She couldn't… She couldn't do it. Not when she had _him_ in her mind.

"Sabrina?" Harvey asked worried.

She began to rearrange her clothes with nervous moves. Harvey looked at her confused while trying to close his shirt.

Sabrina had thought she was ready but she was wrong.

"What's wrong, Sabrina?" he insisted when she didn't answer him.

"I can't... I can't" she murmured, he made the gesture of standing up from his bed and go to her but she stopped him with a gesture of her hand "No, I... I'm better off. I just need to be alone… I'm sorry, Harvey"

"'Brina!" she heard him calling her as she closed the door. He was confused, one moment they were kissing and the next she was running away from him as if he was the plague.

Harvey run a hand through his hair, he didn't understand what was happening with Sabrina. She was different and he was sure it was more than just the hair and the clothes. He needed to know what it was.

Sabrina left Harvey's house with hurried steps, she looked back constantly to be sure he wasn't following her, she only slowed her pace when was in the safety of the woods, the afternoon was cold but she didn't care, she didn't feel the cold, didn't feel anything but shame.

She was so immersed in her own thoughts to worry about something so irrelevant as the weather.

_Nick_.

She couldn't take him out of her mind, she couldn't forget the way his lips moved over hers or how warm his hands were against her skin. She suppressed a groan, she needed to stop thinking about him but couldn't. He had been in her thoughts the entire week. Sabrina had thought that if she and Harvey became more intimate she would forget about Nick and what had happened between them but she was wrong.

Having sex with Harvey only to try to forget Nick wasn't right. Especially when everything she could see when she closed her eyes was Nick looking at her intensely.

Sabrina let out a shaky breath. She wanted to cry.

She was so confused, so ashamed. If she only could stop thinking about him, but she was unable to do so, she thought about Nick in every moment. In his smile, in the way he looked at her, in how he had made her surname sound like an affectionate pet name. She didn't want to think about him but couldn't stop doing it.

"What I'm going to do?" she asked to the air even when knew she wasn't going to get an answer to her question.

She resumed her walk in direction to her home. She knew those woods as the palm of her hand, she had spent long hours playing around with her friends or collecting herbs with aunt Hilda. The woods were full of good memories and she tried to focus in them. Minutes later she saw the dark shape of her house in the distance, she rushed her pace.

When she arrived she had the same unanswered questions she had when she had left Harvey's house.

She needed to do something but… _what?_

"You're home early, Sabrina" aunt Hilda said as greeting when her niece entered the kitchen. She looked at Sabrina's face, she could tell something had happened to her, Hilda's face filled up with worry "Something's wrong, love?"

Sabrina let out a trembling breath before shaking her head. Hilda went to her side and gave her a brief hug because she looked like she needed one. She leaned against her aunt.

She was glad to be at home.

"Talk to auntie Hilda, love" she said to her with soft voice.

Hilda separated from her and made a gesture to her to take a sit and sat next to her.

Sabrina had her eyes cast down. Should she tell her aunt what was happening? She had talked with Ambrose about it but her cousin had a very particular view of the world. Aunt Hilda was different. She probably could give her a more appropriate advice. But she didn't know how her aunt was going to react at what she had to said to her.

"Auntie… I did something bad. Something wrong"

Hilda nodded understanding, she patted Sabrina's hand as a way to give her comfort and encourage her to talk.

Sabrina sighed, she closed her eyes for an instant.

"There is someone… do you remember Ambrose's friend? The one who helped when I moved to College" her aunt looked at her confused but nodded, she remembered the boy "Well, he and I… we sort of hang out together a lot lately, he was helping me with calculus"

"Sabrina?" Hilda asked when she went suddenly silent.

Her niece sighed again.

"I know is wrong but… he and I… or better said I" she was rambling "I… kissed him"

Sabrina kept her eyes on the kitchen table, she felt her cheeks redden and was unable to look at her aunt, afraid of what she could see in her face.

"Sabrina, love?" her aunt asked "Look at me"

When she looked up at her aunt she didn't saw reproach as she had expected. In her aunt's face there was only surprise and a bit of understanding too.

"Do you like this boy, Sabrina?" it was all her aunt asked, she still had her hand over hers, Hilda squeezed hers a bit in a comforting way.

"I don't know. I'm so confused, auntie"

Hilda just nodded and said nothing. Sabrina kept thinking about her aunt's question, about what she really felt.

"I think I like him" she said softly after some minutes of silence.

Saying it aloud was like taking a weight off herself. She had told the truth to her aunt, she couldn't continue denying what she really felt.

She really liked Nick.

"Well, that was a bit… unexpected"

"But it's not right, auntie. I feel so guilty, Harvey doesn't deserve what I did to him, I cheated on him… and he had no idea of what I did"

"But this other boy… How was his name?"

"Nick"

"Nick" her aunt said "Does he like you?"

Sabrina nodded, her eyes were bright and she could feel tears burning behind her eyelids. She didn't want to cry so she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"But you still love Harvey, right?"

She nodded again because it was true, she loved Harvey but she also felt something for Nick, something she still wasn't able to name.

Or better said, something she was terrified of naming.

"I'm so confused" she almost whimpered.

Hilda didn't know very well what to say so she simply did what she did best.

"Do you want a cup of tea, my love?" she offered. Sabrina nodded, she could tell her aunt was making an effort to understand what was happening to her.

Hilda got up and went to prepare some tea for them, she certainly could use a cup too after that conversation. She needed time to process what her niece had just told her. While she was starting the kettle she thought. She had always liked Harvey, he was such a sweet boy and Sabrina seemed happy with him. But she also knew they were still too young and things could change, people change.

Above all she would always support Sabrina and her decisions and if she thought it was time for her to move on from her first love, she was going to be there for her.

But right now what Sabrina needed was her advice and she wasn't sure what to say to her. They stayed in silence while Hilda continue preparing the tea, once it was ready she handed Sabrina a cup.

"Thank you, auntie"

Hilda nodded before she took a sit at her niece side, her own cup of tea was in front of her.

"I want you to know something, my love" Hilda said after taking a sip of her tea to encourage herself "I'm with you. I'll always be on your side whatever you decide to do, but I cannot tell you what to do, you are the only one who knows what your heart really wants"

"If only I knew…"

Hilda took her hand on hers.

"I think you do, but right now you're just confused… maybe you need to take some time for yourself, to think about what you are feeling"

Sabrina gave her aunt a small smile.

"Thank you, auntie"

"I'll always be here for you, love. Don't forget that"

Sabrina nodded and was about to say something when someone knocked on the front door.

"I'm going" Sabrina told her aunt as she stood up.

She shouldn't have been surprised to find Harvey on the other side of the door but she still was.

"Sabrina"

"Harvey" she still had the door half open "What are you doing here?"

He seemed a bit uncomfortable, he didn't look her in the eye.

"We need to talk" he said "About what happened"

She nodded. She wasn't prepared to talk about what had happened but it would be rude to tell him so. She went out and closed the door behind her, she didn't want that someone heard them by accident. Sabrina walked to the porch railing and Harvey followed her. Neither of them said anything for a moment and just looked around. He cleared his throat.

"Are you ok?" he asked her after what seemed like hours "You left so…"

"I'm fine" she interrupted him "I just… I don't feel ready to… you know"

He nodded understanding.

"We don't need to hurry, 'Brina" he told her, Harvey searched for the hand she had on the railing but she sneaked it from him. He looked at her in bewilderment.

"'Brina, what's wrong?"

She sighed with her eyes closed. She had made a decision and it was a hard one. When she opened her eyes she was unable to look at her boyfriend.

"Sabrina?" he insisted. She let out a shaky breath.

"I'm confused, Harvey" she admitted.

"Confused? About what?"

"About… us" she told him. Harvey looked even more confused.

"What's going on, Sabrina?" he demanded, he raised his voice a bit and she didn't like it, he was angry and that was so alike the Harvey she knew "Are you trying to break up with me? It's that so?"

"What? No, no, Harvey" she hurried to say "What I'm trying to tell you... is that there's a lot going on with the College and everything. I feel so confused and I don't know if..." she felt silent for some seconds "I need time, Harvey. That's all. I need to think..."

"Think about what?"

"I don't know, Harvey. There is a lot going on… I need time to think" she insisted "I need time for my own"

Sabrina had tears in her eyes but refused to cry. Harvey looked hurt.

"You're changed, Sabrina. I didn't say anything, but now I see it... the hair, the lipstick, I thought it was just that but something else happens to you. What's happening Sabrina?" Harvey insisted.

"Harvey..." said her with pleading voice "I need time, that's all"

"There is someone else, right?" Sabrina felt her blood freeze in her veins, her face paled "There is someone else" he affirmed.

"No, no, Harvey" she said to him but knew she was lying. She tried to took his arm but it was him who shunned her this time.

"I better go. We will talk when you have things more… _clear_. I won't bother you with my presence anymore"

"Harvey!" Sabrina said with pleading voice but he didn't listen her. He was already going down the stairs "What have I done?" she whispered to herself. She sat in the first step of the stairs and leaned her forehead against her knees "What have I done?"

She ignored the cold and stayed outside for some time thinking about everything that had happened.

"Sabrina, love, what are you doing here?"

She lifted her head and turned around, she didn't say anything and just looked at her aunt.

"I said Harvey that I'm confuse… that I need time. But it seems he didn't take it well"

Hilda nodded but didn't say anything and Sabrina was glad, she wasn't in the mood to talk about what just happened.

"I'm going to my room" she announced before entering to the house.

Sabrina climbed the stairs with hurried steps and didn't stop until she reached her bedroom, she closed the door and leaned against it.

She should have gone after Harvey but still had doubts.

She needed time.

Harvey's attitude hurt her but she knew he was right… there was someone else. But it hurt her to hear him saying it. It made everything more real. And it made her feel _so_ bad.

She needed to see if being apart from Harvey and Nick would help her to clean her mind. She needed to know what she would do.

Would she stay with Harvey? Or would she risk her heart for Nick?

Sabrina left her spot by the door and went to her bed. She laid down with her eyes closed. The day had been exhausting and it wasn't even dinner time.

When her life had become so complicated?

* * *

Days later, on Christmas morning, Sabrina sat at her bed with a present in her hands. All the cheerfulness she felt during the breakfast with her family gone. She looked at the present in her hands, it was for Harvey, but she couldn't give it to him because he didn't want to talk to her.

Or see her.

She let out a sigh. Things hadn't been easy to her and she wasn't enjoying her time in Greendale as she thought she would. Hanging out with her friends wasn't the same without Harvey and she knew Theo and Roz were uncomfortable with the situation too, the four have been friends for years and neither of them wanted to take parts.

Sabrina wasn't in the best of the moods with everything that was happening and she couldn't hide it. Her aunts noticed, Ambrose noticed too. She had been glad when her cousin finally arrived to town, they had talked for hours, she had told him everything and Ambrose had listened to her and comforted her when she was unable to contain the tears.

But days later, she was still confused. She was afraid of making a decision and she didn't like the feeling. She wasn't a coward but in the last time she had been acting like one.

It wasn't easy.

No matter what she decided to do, she didn't like to be in bad terms with Harvey, before he was her boyfriend he was a friend and she was afraid that if their relationship was beyond repair she would lose him as a friend too.

But she wasn't sure if wanted to be back with him. She didn't think she could be with Harvey again if she couldn't forget Nick.

"What I am going to do?" she asked to the air.

She had thought Harvey was the one but now she wasn't so sure. She loved him but wasn't sure of what she was feeling for Nick. She couldn't say she loved him, it was too soon, but she still knew that felt something strong for him.

Harvey was the safe option. Nick, the risky one.

Was it right to overboard a long-term relationship for something she wasn't even sure about it?

But she couldn't forget the way he had kissed her… It was etched in her memory.

Was it sensible to risk everything for a kiss?

She couldn't stop repeating that question over and over again. She looked the gift in her hands and let out another sigh. Ambrose had told her to listen to her heart, but her heart was too confused to take a decision right now.

She knew what to expect from Harvey, but... from Nick? Nothing was certain with him, they barely knew each other. Yes, they got along well, she liked being with him but could not forget how heated their arguments could be or what was said about him in the halls of the College.

Could a man like that commit to something? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't sure of the rumors either. They were just rumors after all, but they still exist. And even if she wanted she couldn't ignore them.

Above all, Sabrina was afraid.

Afraid of making the wrong decision.

She looked at her parents' photo in her bedside table, she never traveled without it because she needed to feel them close to her always. She thought that maybe everything would be easier if she had her mother to talk about things like this, surely she could advise her. She tried to think about what her mother would say in a situation like this but was unable to do so.

Someone knocked on her door interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in" she replied. The door opened and Hilda entered, on her face there was an apologetic expression "Aunt Hilda?"

She said nothing and walked to where her niece was and sat beside her on the bed.

"Aunt Hilda, is something wrong?" Sabrina insisted, worried.

Her aunt sighed sadly.

"Sabrina, Harvey..."

"Something happen to Harvey?" Sabrina interrupted her alarmed, Hilda shook her head.

"Harvey is fine, who isn't is his father"

Her niece looked at her confused.

"What happened?"

"He got into a fight in a bar in Riverdale and he's in the hospital now, but he is not well"

"Oh no" she exclaimed "Harvey... I need to see him"

"Do you think it's right, love?"

Sabrina nodded. She was sure that Harvey needed her and so she let her aunt know.

"I need to go see him, aunt, do you think Aunt Zelda could take me to Riverdale?" she asked "Wait, of course not. Ambrose, he will help me"

"Love, calm down," her aunt said, she put her hands on her niece's shoulders. Sabrina nodded but Hilda could still feel the nervous energy in her "I will ask Ambrose if he can accompany you, I doubt we are going to use the car today anyway. While you wait you could call Theo and Roz to let them know, I'm sure they also want to accompany Harvey in this moment"

She nodded again before her aunt left the room. She dressed quickly and then called Theo and Roz to tell them what was happening. The friends decided to go together to see Harvey.

Sabrina hadn't made a decision yet but she only knew one thing, Harvey needed her and she was going to be there for him. No matter what.

Once they arrived at the hospital it was not difficult to find him, he was leaning on one of the pillars of the emergency entrance, in the distance she could see his sad face. Sabrina felt almost physical pain when she saw him so dejected. She got out of the car the second Ambrose stopped and walked towards him with hurried steps, Harvey looked up when he heard someone coming to him, she had never seen his eyes so sad.

Sabrina hugged him and after a brief moment of hesitation he returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey" she whispered "I'm so sorry"

She wasn't just talking about the situation of his father, she was also talking about what had happened between them. And he knew it.

"I'm sorry too, 'Brina"

She pulled away from him, she gave him a sad smile before stroking his cheek and he leaned towards her touch. Harvey opened his mouth to speak but then Theo and Roz arrived, both smiled slightly when they saw that Harvey and Sabrina seemed to be on good terms again.

"How is your father?" Roz asked.

He shrugged.

"He is not very well" he replied "He is still in surgery"

Sabrina, who was next to him with her hand entwined with his, gave him a gentle squeeze.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked, Harvey denied.

"I'm not hungry"

"Harvey..."

"I'm fine, Sabrina. You better get back, you don't need to stay here, guys"

The friends looked at each other.

"We'll stay," said Theo. Sabrina and Roz nodded in agreement with him.

"Thank you guys" Harvey would never admit it but he really wanted them to stay. He didn't want to be alone, not anymore.

Sabrina went to tell her cousin that she and her friends would stay with Harvey and that she would call him to go for them later. Then, she met with the others at the entrance and together headed inside the hospital. In the waiting room they met Harvey's brother, Tommy, his face told them that he had received some bad news.

"What happened, Tommy?" Harvey asked.

"Dad got out of surgery" he replied "But doctors are not very optimistic"

Sabrina stroked Harvey's arm when she saw the first tear fall from his eyes.

She didn't leave Harvey's side in the following days.

Against all odds Mr. Kinkle survived, but the doctors were not sure that he could walk again, the damage to his spinal cord was too severe. He had also a broken arm and now depended of his sons to take care of himself. And he wasn't dealing with this very well.

The afternoon before Sabrina returned to College, she and Harvey were sitting in the hospital waiting room. They were holding hands in silence. Harvey cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"I'm not going back, Sabrina" he said, she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"I'm not going back to school" he explained "I'm going to stay here, Tommy will need help with dad and there is also the mine to think about…"

"But are you sure, Harvey? Going to Art School had always been your dream"

"I know but, Sabrina, my family needs me" Harvey told her "my dreams can wait. But my family no"

Sabrina nodded. She didn't say anything else and just leaned her head against his shoulder. She knew that Harvey had already made a decision. A really hard one.

And maybe it was time for her to do it too.

That night, while she was packing her belongings, she couldn't stop thinking about how everything had changed so much in just a month.


	17. The first snow

**Chapter 17: ****The first snow**

* * *

Nick leaned his forehead against the shower wall. It had been a month since he saw her for last time but he still couldn't take her out of his mind. He missed her.

He kept asking to himself what Sabrina Spellman had because he couldn't stop thinking about her, about the way she frowned when something irritated her, the sound of her laughter or the way her eyes shone when she was talking about the people she loved. He couldn't stop thinking about her lips or how passionate she could be. Nick turned around and let the water fall in his face. He didn't know how, because he had never felt that way before, but he was sure he was in love with her.

And that was a huge problem because she didn't want to see him.

She had given him the cold shoulder weeks ago and she didn't answer none of his texts or calls. She was putting distance between them and he didn't know what to do.

He felt unable to stay away from her.

Not after that kiss.

He went out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Nick ran a hand over his wet face and hair, he had taken a decision.

Today, the first day of the new semester, he was going to talk to Sabrina Spellman.

And hope for the best.

Even when he wasn't so confident about it. At least he had to try.

But, if she said no to him again he was going to leave her alone. How hard could be not see her in a College with thousands of students? He knew he wouldn't be able to stay as her friend if she rejected him again, his heart was already too damaged to expose it to such pain.

Nick dressed with warm clothes and put on a jacket before taking his bag. He decided to grab a coffee in his way to College because he still had some time before his first class of the day.

The streets and shop's windows were still decorated for the holidays and he tried to not look at them. Nick didn't like the holidays and was glad they were over. He had almost forgotten any good memory he could've had of that time of the year. He sighed not without some nostalgic.

Memories, at least the good ones, were fading too fast from his mind, Nick hopped the bad ones were as easy to forget but they weren't. He rearranged the scarf around his neck, nothing good could come if he continued thinking about the past. There were so many things he really wanted to forget. And others he wanted to preserve in his memory but they have started to fade away little by little.

Nick had his coffee in hand and was about to enter to the building were his first class was held when he heard his phone rang, he didn't like the almost irrational hope he felt thinking that maybe Sabrina had decided to finally answer him but when he read the text he frowned and almost drop his coffee to the ground.

_8 pm at my place. Don't be late._

He resisted the sudden urge of throwing away his phone. He was tired and sick of the women insistence but still couldn't avoid her commands, he didn't know how to stop the spiral he was in, he only knew he needed to find a way to escape and soon.

He didn't want to kept playing that sick game anymore.

Nick threw his still warm coffee in the trash can, he felt unable to take another sip. His stomach had stirred when he read that text message. Why did she always have to appear? Why couldn't she leave him alone at once? He wanted a new life, away from the mistakes he had made in the past but apparently these mistakes would never stop stalking him.

Maybe it was not a good idea to talk to Sabrina after all, he had to admit that she was better off without him, he was always bringing problems and he didn't want to do that to her. But the mere idea of not seeing her anymore caused was almost unbearable. He had to find a way to solve his problems and still be able to be with her, if she accepted him obviously.

He took a deep breath before entering.

Nick went through his day as normally as he could, he went to his classes and tried to pay attention to his professors but his mind was elsewhere. He was mentally preparing himself to talk to Sabrina but the day was passing by and he still wasn't sure of what to say to her.

He noticed the looks his classmates gave him. They always looked at him, but none was able to get close to him. At least not enough. It was strange, how people always tried to come close to him, to be his friend and always failed. He had always been a reserved person, he could flirt with people, talk with them and even have sex with them but he never let them get emotionally close to him, he always kept his distance, at least until Sabrina. She had been the only person he wanted to be close to and even when he was scared, he wanted to continue feeling what he felt when she was with him.

He liked the warm feeling that her smile caused in him.

He wanted to be with her, be the one who made her laugh, the one she loved. But he didn't know what she felt, Sabrina said she loved her boyfriend but the way she had kissed him told him otherwise, he wasn't indifferent to desire but that kiss was something more, he had felt something else behind the evident attraction they felt for each other.

He wanted her too. But not only in his bed, he wanted to be with her every single day and every single hour of those days. Nick sighed, he was in love.

It was so new, so overwhelming and so scary at the same time.

After his last class finished he went to the library and tried to study. He didn't know Sabrina's new schedule and he decided it was the best to wait. For a second he thought he could ask Ambrose or Prudence but he dismissed the idea.

Hours passed by slowly and he couldn't concentrate in nothing but Sabrina.

He looked at his watch. It was time.

Nick gathered his things and put them in his bag with slow moves, he could never admit it but he felt nervous, he hadn't practiced what to tell her, he had decided that the best was to open his heart to her and wait.

Things could go really good or really bad but he needed to stop with the incertitude.

The night was cold and few people were walking around the campus when he left the library, he took a deep breath before he started to walk towards Sabrina's residence.

He knocked on her door and waited.

She wasn't the one who opened the door. It was Prudence, she looked at him with an arched eyebrow but didn't say anything, she turned slightly and called over her shoulder.

"It's for you, Sabrina"

He heard as Sabrina dragged a chair, surely she had been studying. He was aware of each of her steps to the door. She stopped halfway.

Prudence gave a shrug to both of them before returning to the interior of the room, he was almost sure he heard her hum in her way back.

"Nick…" she exclaimed surprised "what are you doing here?"

"Sabrina, please, we need to talk"

He saw the change in her, how she let her guard up.

"We don't have nothing to talk about, Nicholas. I thought I've made myself clear"

"Sabrina…" he said her name with pleading voice but she said nothing and only looked at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, Sabrina, don't be such a bitch and talk to him" Prudence said from her bed.

Sabrina turned to dedicated her a cold look and then closed the door behind her back.

"You have 5 minutes" she told him, she had her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive posture.

"Can we talk elsewhere?" Nick asked her.

"Why?"

He looked sideways, there was some girls lingering in the hallway, attentive to each of their words in a not so subtly way. Sabrina let out a snort.

"Let me get my coat and we can talk outside"

Nick was about to tell her that outside was too cold, but apparently she didn't pretend to talk with him for long. He couldn't admit it but he was afraid she won't come out.

But she did.

They walked in silence, the air was chilly and the night dark, he looked at her under the light of the lampposts, her hair looked almost white under the light, he had never seen her more beautiful and the need to kiss her was so strong that he had to clench his fist to stop himself from doing so.

Sabrina stopped and resumed her defensive posture. She arched an eyebrow and waited.

"Go on, I'm all ears"

Nick sighed. This wasn't easy for him, he wasn't used to talk about his feelings and now here he was, about to baring his soul to her and ask for a chance.

"Sabrina…" he closed his eyes for an instant "I like you, you have no idea how much. And the way, the way you kissed me tell me that…"

"That was a mistake" she interrupted him "A mistake I won't ever make again"

"Don't… don't say that"

"That's all you have to say?" she asked and Nick felt silent, he didn't know what to say.

She dedicated him an irritated look before turning to leave, he held her by the wrist before she went too far. Sabrina stopped her tracks.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked "At least answer me that"

"I don't have to give you explanations" her voice was sharp.

"I just need to know" he said "I need to know if you feel the same I'm feeling"

Sabrina closed her eyes. His voice was so soft, so desperate, that broke something inside of her. She turned and looked at him in the eyes, his dark eyes were on her with that look again, the one that made her knees weak and her heart beat fast.

"Nick…"

"I like you" he insisted with husky voice. He decided to take a risk and extended his hand to cup her cheek, surprisingly she let him and he took it as a good sign "I think I'm in love with you"

There, he said it. She looked at him astonished.

"Don't say things like that" she told him "not when you don't feel them"

"Who said you I'm not feeling it? I'm telling you the truth, Sabrina"

"I don't…" she shook her head "It's hard to believe you"

"Because of my past?" he asked but Nick didn't need an answer when he could see it all over her face "What I have to do…? What I have to do so you'll believe me?"

"It's not that simply, Nick… I… I"

"Tell me, at least what you feel for me. I need to know" he begged her.

Sabrina sighed, what could she say him?

The truth she decided, she was going to tell him the truth.

"I like you too" she saw hope in his eyes and felt her stomach tighten because she was going to crash that hope with her next words "but we cannot be"

"Why not?"

_Why not?_ Because she had a boyfriend but more important, because she was scared. Scared of give him a chance only for him to stomp her heart in the ground.

"I have a boyfriend"

"I don't care…" he leaned closer to her, she felt his warm breath against her cold skin.

"Nick…" she said in a warning tone.

"Broke-up with him"

"I can't…" she closed her eyes, he was so close and she felt so weak.

"That's not the only reason. Tell me, what is it?" he asked with a soft voice "It's what the people said of me? It's that what you are scared from?"

He still had his hand cupping her cheek, he brushed his thumb against her cheek, Sabrina unconsciously leaned against his palm. She nodded.

"I don't want to be just another notch in your belt"

"You will not!" he vehemently said "you are so much more than that to me"

Nick leaned his forehead toward hers, his was breathing heavy and so was hers. When Sabrina looked up, she saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Give me a chance" he asked.

"I'm scared..." she confessed "I don't want you to hurt me"

"I never would. Sabrina, I'm being the most honest I've been in my whole life" he told her with soft voice "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

"I don't know if I can believe you"

"Let me show you" he whispered "Please…"

It was he who kissed her this time. It was a slow and tender kiss, although she could feel despair beneath the surface. There was something in the way he kissed her that made her feel weak, Sabrina clung to his shoulders, he still had one of his hands on her cheek gently caressing her, while with the other he had drawn her by the waist. She melted against him.

There was something in his kisses telling her that she could never have enough.

Her heart was beating so hard that it was almost painful.

Nick separated from her lips just a few inches, she could feel his breathing agitated against her own lips. She wanted to kiss him again but also knew it was wrong, very wrong.

"Give me a chance" he asked again "I promise I'll take good care of your heart"

He waited for Sabrina's answer, he was nervous, unsure of what she would tell him. He had stripped his heart in front of her with the hope that she would give him a chance at what they were feeling and he didn't know how he would do to endure a negative response. Could they at least still be friends? He doubted it, not when the need for the other was almost palpable every time they were together.

Sabrina didn't know what to answer. She couldn't keep denying what she felt for him, but it was true when she told him she was afraid. Trying to have a relationship with Nick would be like jumping into the void.

Exciting and risky at the same time.

He still had his arms around her and she had hers on his shoulders, she reached out one of her hands to touch the curls in his nape. He let out a content sound.

"If I give you a chance... you promise me you won't hurt me?" she asked and he nodded "And that you stop will flirting with others"

"I have no eyes for anyone but you" he told her with a smile on his lips. She had never seen him smile like that, he seemed genuinely happy.

"You do know how to be cheesy, Scratch," she replied with a smile.

"Is that a yes, Spellman?"

She nodded.

Nick lifted her up to him and turned them around, they both laughed in the middle of the night. When she had her feet on the ground again, they looked at each other with a smile in their faces.

They kissed again.

Sabrina couldn't help thinking that what she was doing wasn't right, but even if it was bad, why did it feel so good?

"You should go in" he said with his lips still over hers "it's getting too cold"

She nodded but did not separate from his embrace. He gave her a peck on the lips before releasing her.

"Go inside" he insisted "I don't want you to get sick"

"See you tomorrow?"

Nick nodded.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Yes. Is 9 am good for you? My first class is at noon"

He gave her another peck.

"Perfect"

Nick liked the smile he saw on her lips. He promised himself not to break the promise he had made to her. He was going to take good care of her heart.

"Go inside" he insisted. Sabrina walked back to the building, he followed her with his eyes, before entering she turned to see him.

He gave her a smile and she smiled back at him. She couldn't help it, she needed another kiss from him so she ran back to him. They kissed again, it was a long and passionate kiss.

They were so immersed in what they were feeling in the other arms that neither of them noticed that it had begun to snow. When they separated to take a breath Sabrina saw snowflakes in Nick's hair, she ran a hand through his curls.

"It's snowing" she told him.

He looked up and saw the snow slowly falling, then he looked down to see her again. She was more beautiful than the first snow of the year. He kissed her again and was sure he could never get tired of doing it.

After one last kiss they separated, Nick waited until Sabrina entered the building to walk back to his apartment, he heard his cell phone ring and took it out of his pocket.

Of course it was _her_.

"Where are you?" the voice demanded. Nick let out a sigh trying to give himself courage.

"I'm not going"

"That's not a decision you can make, Nick"

"Yes, it is. I'm sick of this… game of yours"

"We will discuss this later"

"No, we are not. I told you, we are over"

"What it's this?" the woman said "Are you trying to leave me?"

"We are over" he insisted.

"What? Why could you end with me?"

"It's my decision"

"You will regret this. You are nothing without me"

"I don't care" he said and he mean it.

"You need me" she insisted "You know it. Sooner or later you will come back, you always do, Nick"

"Not this time"

"Stop this foolishness and came here and I may forgive your attitude"

Nick hung up the phone, he was sick of listening her. He knew he would have to face the consequences of what he had just done but he didn't care, he was going to keep the promise he made to Sabrina and to do so, he had to cut every tide he had with Amalia.

He was sick of being her toy.


	18. Us against the world

**Chapter 18: ****Us against the world**

* * *

Even when it was past midnight Sabrina continued awake in her bed.

Prudence, in the bed next to hers, slept soundly. She couldn't help but feel a bit of envy because she couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about what had happened with Nick just a few hours ago.

It still seemed unreal.

Nick coming to her dorm asking for a chance.

She saying yes to him.

In the end it all came down to taking the risk or losing the opportunity. And she decided to risk it all and give Nick and the new feelings he awoke in her a chance, but now her decision had left her in a rather complex situation because now she had to tell Harvey what had happened and she didn't know how to do it.

Sabrina knew she had to tell him.

Tell him that she was feeling something for someone else. But, how to do it? She didn't want to hurt him.

But she knew in the end she would.

She let out a sigh before turning in bed, looking for a more comfortable position. She needed to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about whether or not she had made the right decision.

Was it safe to give Nick a chance or was she making a big mistake?

She didn't know.

When sleep finally claimed her she still had no answers for her questions.

Sabrina woke up early and stayed in bed for a few minutes thinking in her current dilemma.

In daylight what she had done seemed more _real_.

In less than an hour Nick would be there, waiting for her because she had agreed to meet him that morning. Her heart began to beat faster when she thought about him and she tried to ignore it but it was impossible. Now that she had allowed herself to feel, she couldn't control her emotions anymore.

And she didn't want to. She wanted to _feel_ freely.

What she felt for Nick was so different to the calm and familiarity she felt around Harvey. The uncontrollable emotion that assaulted her every time she was close to Nick was something she had never felt before. And she was becoming addicted to the sensation.

Sabrina got out of the bed with a single thought in her mind, she had to tell Harvey the truth, let him know what was happening and soon, but it was not easy to tell him that he had been right, that she had met someone else and that she wanted to be with _him_.

Harvey was already having a bad time with the accident of his father and his temporal resignation from Art School and she was going to make things worse. And she hated herself for it.

She didn't want to hurt Harvey.

She needed to find a way to tell him, but, above all, she needed time.

Sabrina sighed. She took her time deciding what to wear that day. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, after all, this could be considered her first date with Nick.

"Why are you up so early?" Prudence asked from her bed, she let out a yawn at the end of her question.

"I have something to do"

"So early?" Prudence insisted, she looked at Sabrina "I didn't asked yesterday but… how was your conversation with Nick? You came back pretty late" her roommate felt her cheeks burn and Prudence smiled satisfied "I knew it! So… are you his girlfriend now?"

"We haven't talked about labeling yet" Sabrina answered her, she couldn't help thinking that maybe they should have talked about it. Prudence looked at her with a mysterious look in her face "Do you think this looks good?" she couldn't help asking. She showed her a green turtleneck sweater and a pair of black pants.

"You're asking me what to wear?" her roommate said surprised "Well, I guess that being you it's fine"

"Thank you" Sabrina replied sarcastically.

She gathered her clothes and her personal hygiene supplies and went to the shower. When she came back Prudence was still on her bed scrolling in her phone with no intentions of getting up soon.

"Can I ask you something?" Prudence said suddenly.

"Umm?"

"What happened to the boyfriend?" she asked "What was his name… Harry?"

"Harvey" Sabrina rectified "I have to talk to him"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, Prudence, I haven't think about it yet" she lied. She had been thinking about it all night but still have no answer.

Prudence just nodded but didn't add anything else, Sabrina was finishing applying her red lipstick when someone knocked on the door.

Nick.

She hurried to finish, put on her coat and took her bag before leaving the dorm with a quick goodbye to Prudence who answered with an absent gesture of her hand and went back to put her attention on her phone.

"Hi" Sabrina said a little breathlessly when she closed the door behind her.

"Hi"

Nick and Sabrina looked at each other without knowing very well what to say to the other.

He wasn't going to admit it but he was nervous too. He had never done this before.

He had never tried to do this before.

"Did you sleep well?" Nick knew it was a stupid question and he regretted it the moment it left his lips. Where was his silver tongue when he need it? He run a hand through his hair trying and failing to hide his nervousness. Sabrina nodded even when it wasn't true "That's good… eh, ready to go?"

"Sure"

They walked side by side and left the campus in silence. While they walked their hands constantly brushed, and after a moment of hesitation Nick slowly approached his fingers and intertwined them with hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked up with a half-sided smile on his lips, Sabrina smiled back at him but there was some tightness in the corners of her mouth.

He stopped and she did so.

"Spellman?" she looked at him "Something's wrong?"

She denied with a shake of her head.

"You are uncomfortable" Nick insisted "I'm sorry"

"Don't do it" she said when he tried to release her hand "It's not that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I like it but…" Sabrina admitted.

"But? What is it then?" she looked down unsure if she should tell him what was bothering her "Talk to me, Spellman" he asked her "You can tell me anything"

She let out a sigh. She really needed to say it aloud but didn't know how Nick would react to her dilemma.

"It's Harvey" she replied with her eyes still down "I don't know how to tell him, that you and I..." she hesitated a bit "He had been going through a difficult time and I don't want to hurt him more"

Nick didn't say anything at first, he brought his free hand to her chin and made her look at him. When she finally looked into his eyes, he talked.

"Take your time, the right moment will come eventually"

"Doesn't it bother you that I don't tell him right away?"

He shrugged.

"What matters to me is that you are well" he told her and Sabrina didn't know how but she was certain he was honest. She liked him even more for that "Tell him when you're ready, it's fine for me. I can wait"

She kissed him on the cheek leaving him astonished. A warm sensation spread through his body overwhelming him, there was something infinitely sweet in the gesture.

"Thank you" she told him as explanation for the kiss "For understanding me. Harvey is also my friend and I don't want to hurt him"

Nick nodded, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Breakfast?" he asked trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled at him and this time her smile reflected in her eyes.

"Yes, please, I'm starving"

"Let's go, then"

He didn't let go of her hand, not even when they entered to the café and the cheerful bell of the door greeted them. They sat at a table by the window, Sabrina took off her scarf and coat before taking a seat. The atmosphere inside the café was warm and cozy, perfect for a winter morning in which the scarce snow of the previous night still accumulated on the sidewalk. Nick took off his own scarf and coat and sat in front of her.

"It's a bit strange, isn't it?" he commented and Sabrina looked at him confused "This. Us"

Sabrina shrugged.

"I don't think strange is the right word… it more like, new. Different"

Nick nodded.

"Sabrina… I…"

Nick couldn't say more because at that moment the waiter arrived, they ordered hot chocolate and croissants. Once the waiter left, Nick and Sabrina stayed silent, he didn't know how to continue what he was about to say to her, the moment suddenly broken by the interruption. The awkwardness returned and neither of them was sure of how to behave around the other.

They stayed in silence looking everywhere except the other eyes until the waiter returned with their order.

"This smells delicious" Sabrina commented after inhaling the aroma of the hot chocolate, she felt the need to break the ice and end with the awkwardness of the situation.

"They serve the best hot chocolate I've ever had" he told her.

Sabrina took a sip. She took her time to relish in the flavor of the warm chocolate.

"Mmm…" she exclaimed "You're right. It's the best I ever had too, but don't tell my aunt Hilda I said so or she'll kill me" Sabrina added with a smile.

When she lifted her eyes, she saw that Nick was looking at her with an expression that was a mix of longing and something else she couldn't quite recognize.

"What?"

"You are beautiful, Spellman"

"Nick…" she said in a tone between reproach and wonder.

"It's true" he said "You are"

"There is no need to flatter me, you know" she hesitated before saying her next words "I want to try this, Nick"

Nick extended his hand to take hers, his thumb brushed her skin giving her goosebumps. He smiled at her.

"Thank you" he said and she looked at him confused "For doing this, for giving me a chance"

"Why?" she couldn't help ask "Why me?"

"You probably won't believe me but you're pretty special, Spellman" Nick told her "Your fearless and passionate, you care for the others and… God, I even like your stubbornness" he admitted with a smile, she smiled too "You don't let the challenges stop you, you face them. And you make me feel _different_... You made me a better person"

Sabrina was speechless. The deepness of Nick's feelings for her was bigger than she had imagined, this wasn't a game or a simple whim for him. This was something more and it scared and pleased her in equal parts.

"You're a good person, Nick" she said but he denied with his head "Yes, you are" Sabrina sighed before talking, she nibbled her lower lip. He had been honest with her and she needed to be sincere too "At first, I was scared of what I was feeling for you… but I can't live my life thinking _what´s if?_ I won't lie you, I'm still a bit scared"

"Don't be" he squeezed her hand "I won't hurt you"

"I know" she told him "You made me feel different too, Nick"

She smiled at him and Nick smiled back, and just like that she knew they'll be fine.

She had made the right decision.

* * *

Sabrina and Nick were walking back to her residence after their breakfast together, things felt different now, they were more relaxed, holding hands and laughing about something Nick had just said. When Sabrina looked at the front of the residence she saw Elspeth, she was looking at them with a shocked expression on her face. She stopped and Nick did it too.

"Sabrina?" he followed the direction of her gaze confused by her sudden quietness, an understanding expression appeared on his face when he saw Sabrina's friend in front of them "Your friend is looking us" she nodded, her eyes still on Elspeth "Spellman, are you ok?"

"Ah… yes, of course it just…"

"You don't want people to know that we are together?" Nick couldn't help but ask, Sabrina noticed some insecurity in his voice even when he tried to hide it.

"No" she said vehemently "It's not that but… People will start talking and I don't like it"

"Let them talk, Sabrina. At least this time everything they say is going to be true" he brushed her cheek.

She leaned towards him and gave him a kiss, Sabrina pulled away from him and looked at his eyes, she smiled.

"I'm don't care if people knows about us, Nick" she told him. Nick nodded.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked her and Sabrina agreed. He kissed her a last time before leaving.

She continued walking towards the residence, she knew Elspeth would have something to tell her about what she had just seen. Sabrina took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Tell me that what I just saw is not real" Elspeth said when Sabrina was reaching her side "You… and Nick Scratch? Together?"

Sabrina shrugged one of her shoulders.

"Yes, we are together"

"I don't understand. You said you were just friends" Sabrina bit her lower lip "Are you sure about what you are doing, Sabrina?"

"What do you mean?" Sabrina said, her tone slightly on the defensive "Elspeth?"

"He had a bad reputation, Sabrina, he is a player and…"

"He is not playing with me if that what you are implying"

"How can you be sure?"

"I trust him, Elspeth"

"Sabrina…"

"Elspeth, look" Sabrina sighed "I don't want to be rude but you don't know him, Nick is... Yes, I know he has his past but I'm not going to judge him for it. He told me it's over and I believe him"

"You really like him"

Sabrina felt her cheeks blush a bit.

"Yes" she admitted "I do"

Elspeth sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina, I didn't mean to meddle in your life but…" she shook her head "You're right I don't know him and shouldn't have talked as I did but people talk and I can't help but worry about you"

"I know" Sabrina sighed "But you have to believe me, I trust him. I really do"

"I don't want to see you hurt, Sabrina. That's all" Elspeth insisted.

"I know" Sabrina repeated "You're a good friend, Elspeth"

"Just be careful, Sabrina"

"He won't hurt me"

Sabrina was surprised, after all her doubts last night now she had more clarity about the situation. About the sincerity of Nick. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, she knew she had done the right thing and couldn't help feeling a little upset at her friend's suspicion. While she didn't know Nick as well as she wanted, she could recognize the sincerity in his gaze and in his words.

"Everything is going to be ok, Elspeth" Sabrina told her "I should go now" she added "I need to get some books for my class"

Her friend nodded understanding.

"See you later, then"

"Yeah. See you" Sabrina said before continue walking in direction to her room.

* * *

Nick had just arrived to his apartment after finish his afternoon tutoring and was hanging his coat when he heard his phone ring, he took it out of his pocket hoping it wasn't Amalia again. She had insisted in contacting him, calling and texting him constantly since he told her no.

Maybe he should change his number so she couldn't try to contact him anymore.

But it wasn't Amalia who had texted him. It was Sabrina.

_Did you get home? _said the message.

That simple message meant a lot to him and Sabrina didn't know it. It was the first time in a very long time someone cared for him and the warm feeling caused by the message although foreign was pleasant. He smiled and was about to answer her when someone knocked on his door.

_I just got home, _he wrote quickly, _I'll call you later._

Whoever was waiting outside knocked again, Nick sent the message to Sabrina before opening the door. He was surprised to find Ambrose Spellman in the other side.

"Scratch" Ambrose said in an atypically serious tone

"Ambrose"

"We need to talk"

Although confused by his friend's words, Nick stepped aside to let him enter.

"What do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked him after closing the door "Please take a sit"

Ambrose didn't.

"When did you intend to tell me?"

Nick looked at him confused.

"Tell you what?"

Ambrose looked at him with a raised eyebrow, this time on his face there was no trace of his usual relaxed attitude, he was strangely serious.

"When were you going to tell me about you and Sabrina? Ah?"

"How…? How did you know?"

"News fly fast, Scratch" Ambrose sighed "Look, Nick, you are my friend but Sabrina is the more important person for me and… And even when part of me really like the idea of you two together… I know you and I don't want to see her hurt"

"I won't hurt her, Ambrose" Nick told him "I know I don't have the best reputation in the world, I've acted badly in the past but… It's different with Sabrina"

Ambrose's eyes narrowed. Tonight, he wasn't his friend, he was a man on a mission.

"What are your intentions with her?" he asked.

"What do you mean, Ambrose?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Sabrina won't be a girl you can use and discard later and I'm not saying this only because she is my cousin, I'm telling you because I know her, she'll stick around, so if you're only looking fun you should look elsewhere"

"I know, Ambrose. I'm not playing with her" he looked at him in the eyes "I care for her, I really liked her and I promise you I would never hurt her"

"Take care of her" Ambrose asked him "I'm surprised she decided to be with you" he wasn't going to tell to Nick about what he had talked with his cousin but he never expected Sabrina to do something like that, she was so stubborn in her love for Harvey, he couldn't help wondering what had made her change her mind "Although she want to pretend she is a mature woman Sabrina is still too naïve and I don't want to see her hurt"

"I won't do such a thing, Ambrose" Nick insisted "You must to believe me"

Ambrose nodded.

"I appreciate you, man but if you harm a single hair of Sabrina's head I'll forget we've ever been friends" Ambrose's words sounded threatening, and if it had been anyone else Nick would have been angry, but he knew his friend was simply worried about Sabrina "And I'll kill you"


	19. The secret life of Sabrina Spellman

**Chapter 19: ****The secret life of Sabrina Spellman**

**.**

Sabrina finally had a moment alone in her dorm, she went in front of the mirror and pull from under her shirt the locket Harvey gave to her what seemed like a lifetime ago, she held it in her hands for a moment and caressed the smooth surface absentmindedly.

She knew couldn't continue wearing it, not now that she was determined to end her romantic relationship with Harvey. He was always going be her friend and she hoped he understood that. Sabrina let out a sigh and with somewhat trembling hands she began to search for the clasp at the back of the chain that held the locket, she opened and removed the chain from around her neck.

Taking it off was a symbol of an end, not only of her romantic relationship with Harvey but also of a part of her life, a part of her own.

She let out another sigh before putting the locket in a safe place. She would keep it as a precious memory of a time in her life that she would never forget.

But now, she had to look forward.

She took a deep breath to control the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.

Sabrina began to gather the notes she had left in her desk and put them in her satchel, then she put on her warmest coat and left the room. In the hall of the residence she greeted some girls with whom she shared classes and other she saw constantly around the building but didn't linger to talk with them. She had a place to go to.

Outside the air was cold that winter's afternoon. Sabrina breathed in the scent of wet grass and wood. She liked the aroma of the campus after the rain, it reminded her of home. Of the forest around the house.

What she had done made her feel a bit nostalgic but not the pain she felt before every time she thought about Greendale, her family and friends. She missed them, yes, but she also had a life here. Far from home.

The walk to the cafe was short and a smile spread across her lips as the small building came into view. When she entered, the bell on the front door chimed announcing her arrival with a cheerful sound, Sabrina let her gaze wander around the cafe looking for a table.

And then she saw him.

And he saw her too.

Nick smiled at her from the other side of the coffee shop and she couldn't help but smile back at him. A few weeks ago, he had started to work at the coffee shop again and between that part time job, his teaching assistant job and the occasional tutoring he gave, they didn't have much time to see each other and she was missing him.

She _really_ missed him.

He walked over to her while she kept her eyes on him, she liked how he looked with the sleeves of his dark shirt rolled up and the green apron with the cafe logo over it. Although, she liked even more the smile he gave to her. It was that smile he only dedicated to her.

_His_ special smile.

"Hi"

"Hi" he answered back "What are you doing here?"

She frowned slightly, trying to look offended.

"Don't take me wrong" he hastened to clarify when saw her face "I like that you're here, it's just that I thought you would spend the day studying for your exam"

"I have my notes with me, I can study here" she replied pointing to her bag "And I missed you" she admitted the real reason why she was there.

He reached out as if he wanted to caress her cheek but stopped halfway.

"I missed you too" he admitted "God, I would kiss you right now but I don't think it's appropriate to do it while I'm working"

Sabrina nodded in understanding.

"Later" Nick looked around "Do you want something to drink?"

"A coffee" she replied and he gave her a funny look. Coffee still wasn't her favorite drink but it was a necessary evil for her "I didn't sleep much yesterday"

"Coffee is it then. Go sit down, I'll take you a coffee right away"

Sabrina nodded again before heading to one of the empty tables. When Nick arrived with her coffee, she already had her notes on the table, ready to continue studying while she waited for him.

A few hours and two coffees later, Sabrina was still there, however, the words in her notes were starting to get blurry. She tried to suppress a yawn. It seemed that not even all the caffeine in the world could help her that day. She tried to focus on her notes again when she heard how something was left on the table, when she started to look up she saw a cup of what seemed to be tea and a muffin, when looking above, she saw Nick.

He couldn't hide his concern. It was written all over his face.

"I didn't order anything" she said.

"I know" Nick replied. Sabrina gave a significant look at the cup, then she looked at him. He understood that she was asking for an explanation "It seems like you need it. And you should go to rest, you are falling asleep"

Sabrina shook her head in denial but the yawn that she couldn't suppress betrayed her.

"Yes, you are," he insisted.

She shook her head again. And Nick couldn't help but sigh. He must not forget how stubborn she could be.

"Fine, stubborn. I only have half an hour left, then we can go"

She smiled satisfied with the small victory.

"I'll wait for you then"

Nick nodded, he knew he wouldn't make her change her mind and secretly he liked the fact that she stayed there waiting for him. It made him feel _loved_.

And he hasn't felt that way for many years. He liked the feeling.

Sabrina saw how he walked away to attend another table, she held the cup of tea in her hands and took a sip. It was those little details Nick had with her what made her fall for him a little more with each passing day.

Without realizing it she had begun to fall in love with him.

Her relationship with Nick was so different from the relationship she had with Harvey. It wasn't right to compare but she couldn't help.

Nick made her feel more intensely. But he was also sweet, always worrying for her, walking with her to her residence no matter the hour, sending her a message or calling her to ask how her day had been the days they couldn't see each other because of their busy schedules. He always had tea for her at home, even when he was a coffee drinker.

She had gotten used to send him a message to ask him if he had arrived well every time she knew he would be working till late. And more than one time she had fallen sleep listening to his soothing voice.

She liked how they could talk about everything and nothing, or how they were able to spend hours studying in silence, how he smiled at her whenever not-so-accidentally his hand brushed hers.

He made her heart beat fast with his kisses. And her skin burn with his touch.

She was determined, she was going to talk to Harvey. She was going to tell him the truth.

It was time to let him go.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked her shortly after and Sabrina nodded. She had already packed her things while he had gone to change, they left the cafe holding hands, she leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked "Do you want to do something or shall I accompany you back to your residence?"

"Why don't we watch a movie in your place?" she suggested.

"Aren't you tired?"

Sabrina denied.

"I just want to spend a little more time with you, don't you want too?"

"Of course I do, it's just that I'm concerned that you're not resting enough"

She raised her head to look at him, a smile was forming on her lips.

"Thank you" she said "for caring so much about me"

Nick stopped and she did the same, he reached out to caress her cheek before kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course I care about you" he replied "Now come on, I don't want you to catch a cold"

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh before she leaned her head against his shoulder again.

The walk to Nick's apartment was not long, when they arrived, Sabrina offered to prepare a tea for both of them since the walk had given them some cold while Nick looked for what they could watch. She took the cups to the small space that made up the living room and placed them on the table next to the couch before sitting next to him with her legs curled up in the couch.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

Nick noticed that she had fall sleep soon after the movie started, she still had her head on his shoulder and her hands on her lap, a strand of her hair had fall over her eyes, every time she breath it moved causing her to wrinkle her nose. He reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, he felt her warm breath against the palm of his hand.

A warm feeling spread across his chest. He had never felt like this before, the way Sabrina made him feel was still so foreign to him.

It was new to him that someone waited for him. Especially when she was so exhausted, she still spent the entire afternoon waiting for him, seeing him, simply because she wanted to be close to him. Because she missed him.

No one had ever done something like this for him before. People were looking for him for one thing only and he had to admit that he did it before, too.

He had never had a true relationship before, his way of relating with other people had always been limited to the physical plane. Nick was used to it, no feeling attached.

He had never looked for anything else because he didn't believe that there was such a thing as love for him.

And then Sabrina Spellman had come into his life like a tornado.

She made him want to be different. He realized he was already different from what he used to be since he met her. Nick sighed, he couldn't help but remember that when he first saw her he had intended to do with Sabrina the same he did with the rest.

To have a good time and then leave.

But now that he knew her, he couldn't imagine his life without her.

It was getting late, Nick knew he should wake her up and take her back to her residence, but she was so placidly asleep that he didn't feel able to do it.

But it wasn't very comfortable sleeping on the couch either.

Taking care not to wake her, he got up to scooped her in his arms and carried her to his bed, Sabrina stirred a bit when he left her on the mattress, Nick covered her with the blankets and was about to get off the bed when she blinked and opened her eyes slightly, her hand was holding his forearm.

"Don't"

"Shh..." He hushed her "Sleep"

"Stay" she asked him before closing her eyes again.

He couldn't say no to her, that was something he couldn't deny. Nick lay on his side looking at Sabrina, she had fallen asleep again almost immediately, shortly after he also fell asleep with thoughts of her in his mind.

Sabrina snuggled in a little more as her eyes slowly began to open. At first it was difficult for her remember that she wasn't in her dorm, the firm arm that held her around the waist reminded her of where she was and what had happened the day before.

She had fallen asleep in Nick's apartment.

She looked up a little, a small smile spread across her lips at the sight of him. He continued sleeping. She suppressed the desire she felt for running her fingers across his features and tried to get out of bed without waking him up but his arms held her a little tighter when she moved.

"Where are you going?" He asked a bit groggily, his eyes slowly opening.

"I didn't want to wake you up" she told him.

Sabrina rose slightly to give him a brief kiss on the lips, she pulled away from him to rest with her arms crossed over his chest. She looked at him with her head slightly bowed.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked and he nodded "I'm sorry I fell asleep yesterday… you probably were uncomfortable with me here"

"Nonsense, you were tired" he replied, with his hand he brushed off a strand of her hair that had just fallen on her face "Besides, I like waking up like this"

Sabrina couldn't help but smile, she raised her head to kiss him again.

This time she didn't move away immediately, her lips moved against his and as each time they kissed, she couldn't get enough.

And he couldn't either.

A soft moan escaped from her lips as Nick turned them over, he looked down at her before kissing her again.

Her hands grabbed him firmly by his nape when his lips slid down her neck a minute later.

His hands went up the sides of her body and brushed the sides of her breasts, Sabrina felt her breath catch in her throat when his fingers descended again to touch the delicate skin of her abdomen this time. He stopped but she urged him to continue with another kiss.

She had never felt like this before. The need she felt for him simply seemed to grow with every touch. The way her body came to life every time he touched her was something that never ceased to amaze her.

Sabrina brought her hands up to the front of his shirt, her fingers fumbling for the buttons, it was difficult to concentrate when his mouth was nibbling on the lobe of her ear. When she completely unbuttoned his shirt she slid her hands down his exposed torso. He moaned at her touch.

"We better slow down a bit, Spellman," he told her, his lips barely parted from hers, breathing hard just as her.

Sabrina nodded, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

They had nearly lost control. She knew she was about to lose control.

Nick rolled to get off her and she missed his weight over her.

"Sorry" she said suddenly. She was sitting on the bed, Nick looked at her. There she was, with her almost white hair a bit tousled and her lips red and slightly swollen as a result of his kisses.

He wanted her. Oh, he _really_ wanted her...

Badly.

"Why do you apologize?" he asked softly.

She didn't look him in the eye, she kept her eyes on an undetermined point in the room when she spoke.

"I probably did something wrong" Nick looked at her with confusion all over his face but she didn't add anything else.

He sat up on the bed too and brought his hand up to her chin and gently turned her to face him.

"You have never done something wrong, why do you think so?"

She looked him in the eye, he didn't need her to say anything because he saw on her gaze what she couldn't say aloud.

"You think you did something wrong and that's why I told you to stop?" she nodded "Sabrina, you didn't do anything wrong. If I told you to stop, it's because I don't want you to feel pressured and... things were getting out of control."

She nodded with her eyes downcast again. Nick sighed.

"Sabrina, you have no idea how much I want you" she looked up, he was stroking her chin gently with his thumb "But we don't need to rush"

"But... aren't you disappointed that we don't do... certain things _yet_?"

She couldn't help but ask him and she couldn't help wondering what she was feeling. She and Harvey had had their moments but she had never felt that overwhelming need she felt every time Nick kissed or touched her but still didn't know if she was ready to take the next step in the relationship.

Nick denied with his head.

"No," he looked her straight in the eye "I'm fine with waiting. We'll go as fast or as slow as you want. No pressure, really"

She smiled and he couldn't help but kiss her softly on the lips.

"Well, how about breakfast?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

It was a lazy saturday afternoon, Sabrina was lying on her bed looking some photos on her phone, she was going to meet Nick later but for now she had nothing to do but to kill the time, she was looking at a photo of her and Ambrose when she remembered something she wanted to ask but never had the change.

"Can I ask you something?" she suddenly asked, she put her phone down, her fully attention on Prudence, who was sitting cross-legged on the carpet painting her nails, she lifted her eyes towards Sabrina with an interrogatory look in them.

"What do you want to know?"

Sabrina took a deep breath. Prudence looked at her with a raised eyebrow but waited in silence until she talked.

"I don't want to sound nosy..."

"Usually that's what all nosy people say before putting their noses where they are not called"

Sabrina looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Can I ask you or not?" she asked.

"Sure" Prudence closed the nail polish bottle "Shoot"

"What happens between you and my cousin?"

"Nothing. We're just having a good time..."

"But… you like him...?"

"Of course I like him" Prudence replied rolling her eyes "If not, I wouldn't get near him"

"So... why aren't you two..."

"Boyfriend and girlfriend? I could ask you the same question, Sabrina..." Prudence smirked at her silence "Ambrose and I don't have that kind of relationship, we like to spend time together, we certainly have fun together but... no feelings attached. We're just having a good time"

Sabrina looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, there was part of her that did not completely believe the words of her roommate. She felt that there was something else there, she had noticed the way Prudence looked at Ambrose when she thought nobody was looking. She had seen the longing in her gaze but said nothing, Prudence would surely deny it.

"So you are ok if he sees other people too?"

Prudence nodded but something in her eyes told her a different story. But she let her be, she wasn't the right person to point at Prudence's flaws, she had her owns, until recently she was in a similar situation, trying to hide her true feelings for Nick.

"Now can I ask you a question?" Prudence asked breaking the silence.

She should have suspected this would happen. Curiosity would be the death of her. She took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?"

"Did you already break up with your _other_ boyfriend?"

"I don't have other… Do you mean Harvey?"

Prudence nodded.

"It is complicated, Prudence..."

"It can't be that much..."

"Harvey is not having a good time... at Christmas, his father had an accident and now he is in a wheelchair, Harvey had to withdraw from Art School to help his brother take care of his him. And I... I didn't I want to hurt him more. I know I have to tell him but every time I try to do it I can't do it"

"But what about Nick?"

"He told me to take my time" Prudence looked at her enigmatically "What?"

"Nothing" she replied "But you haven't stopped to think that maybe he said it so you would feel good, not because he was just fine with it"

Sabrina thought that maybe Prudence was right, and she hated herself for not realizing it before. In her eagerness for not hurt Harvey she was unintentionally hurting Nick.

And she didn't want to.

Days ago she had made up her mind, she needed to break-up with Harvey but the precise moment never presented. Or was it just her making excuses again?

"You may be right" Sabrina admitted "I am the worst..."

"I'm not going to discuss that" she said smiling. Sabrina gave her a narrowed look "Sabrina..."

"Umm?"

"You should talk to him, tell him what's going on. You can't keep hiding the truth, it doesn't do you any good, it doesn't do Nick or your _other_ boyfriend any good either"

"Harvey is not my _'other boyfriend'_" Sabrina insisted.

"Oh no? Then what is he?"

"He is my friend"

"And does he know that? That he was already relegated to the position of friend?"

"I'm going to talk to him"

"You should do it and soon" Prudence wanted to said more but she held back.

* * *

_**Hi Everyone! I hope you are all well or as well as we can theses days. **_

_**I want to thank each one of you for reading this story! **_

_**Until next week**_


	20. Time to say goodbye

**Chapter 20: ****Time to say goodbye**

* * *

Sabrina knew it was the moment, she couldn't continue delaying it anymore.

She had to talk to Harvey.

She needed to tell him what was happening even when the truth broke his heart. She spent some minutes just looking at her phone, unable to take the next step and call.

She had been postposing that call for weeks.

With a deep breath to give herself courage she called him.

"Hi, 'Brina" Harvey said from the other side of the line just a few seconds later "I was thinking on calling you… How are you?"

"Fine, everything is fine, Harvey…" she sighed, there was no way to make this easier. She never wanted to hurt him but she also knew she couldn't continue like that, hiding the truth, holding onto something it wasn't there anymore "How are you?"

Harvey remained silent for some seconds pondering his answer.

It had been difficult days, his relationship with his father had never been good and now it only seemed to have worsened. His father had never been easy to deal with, but now that he was unable to do what he wanted he had become more bitter and hurtful than before.

And Harvey was his favorite target.

"Things had been a bit… hard" he admitted "but we are as good as we can"

"Harvey, I'm so sorry… if there is anything I can do…"

"No, no, it's fine, Sabrina. We are going to be ok" he said but she didn't believe him. She sighed again, this was becoming harder and harder to do but she had to "Something's wrong, Sabrina?" Harvey asked because she had gone suddenly silent.

"Eh… no, but Harvey…" she hesitated for some seconds, still unable to find the right words to say what she need to say "There is something I need to tell you. Something I should've tell you before"

"What's going on, Sabrina?"

She could notice a bit of suspiciousness in Harvey's voice. She was nervous, what she had to say wasn't easy, but Harvey deserved the truth. Even when it was a painful one.

"I lied to you, Harvey. And I'm sorry" Sabrina's voice broke in the last word.

"Lied to me? What do you mean?"

Sabrina took a deep breath trying to keep her tears at bay but she couldn't. She felt sad, she was saying goodbye to a beautiful part of her life.

She was about to start another.

"On December, you asked me… you asked me if there was…" she stopped a sob escaped from her lips.

"Sabrina… What happens? Why are you crying?" there was worry in his voice.

She took a deep breath to control her emotions.

"When you asked me if there was someone else, I told you no. That wasn't true, Harvey" she waited for him to say something but he remained silent "I met someone and I…"

She waited again but Harvey didn't say anything again. She felt her heart ache for what she was doing but she knew it was the right thing to do. She needed to stop lying to herself and not just for her but for Harvey and Nick too.

Thinking about Nick gave her the strength she was lacking of.

"I don't want to keep doing things in the wrong way. Nor you or I deserve this, but Harvey I…"

"I'm not enough for you"

"What? No, Harvey. It's not that" Sabrina hurried to say "People change, sometimes feelings change too"

"I thought you said we'll be always together. You promise me"

"Harvey…" she said his name with pleading voice "I'm sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry but…"

"I should have suspected this would happen" he interrupted her "I was never good enough for you."

"Harvey, no" she insisted "Please stop"

"Goodbye, Sabrina" he said in a serious voice.

"Harvey, no, Harvey wait..." she said to the phone but only silence answered.

He had hung up before she could say anymore.

A sob escaped from her lips, she felt her chest hurt and couldn't help but let her body slide down the side of her bed until she reached the floor. She sat and hugged her legs with her arms before resting her head over her crossed arms.

This time she didn't even try to hold back the tears. She let them run freely down her cheeks.

She felt sad for Harvey. Because he now thought he wasn't good enough for her and that wasn't true.

It hurt, _it hurt_ more than she had imagined.

Sabrina knew the right thing to do was tell him the truth. She couldn't continue cheating on him. Cheating on her own heart. Sabrina didn't regret what she had done because neither Harvey nor she deserved to continue in a relationship that wasn't real anymore.

Because she was falling in love with someone else.

Nick. He had been so patient, he didn't pressure her to break up with Harvey, he had given her the time she needed. He had told her he was fine with waiting until she was ready, because he worried about her. He didn't want to see her hurt.

But now she was.

Sabrina heard her phone ring next to her on the floor, she picked it up thinking it may be Harvey and she would be able to end up things between them in a better way, but it wasn't him.

It was Nick. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Hi babe" she heard Nick say.

She took a shaky breath trying to speak but was unable to do it.

"Sabrina?" Nick's voice sounded worry "It's something wrong?"

Sabrina took another deep breath.

"Could you... Could you please come?" she asked "I don't want to be alone"

"Sure, I'll be there soon"

"Thank you" she said in a weak voice before hanging up.

She tried to calm down, to control her breathing and stop crying. Sabrina didn't want that Nick saw her so devastated because she had broken up with Harvey but she couldn't help it. She couldn't continue hiding what she really felt inside of her heart.

She wanted to feel freely.

Sabrina was a bit calmer but still crying silently when heard the knock on the door.

"Sabrina?" she heard Nick said from the other side of the door.

"Come in" she said with weak voice.

When Nick opened the door he saw her sitting on the floor with her head bend down, her hands were still hugging her legs, she looked up and he saw her sad puffy eyes. She still had tears running down her cheeks.

He saw the pain in her gaze and rushed to her side without closing the door. He knelt beside her and looked for her eyes with his.

"Sabrina? What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

She didn't say anything and just rushed into his arms. Nick hugged her tightly without a second of hesitation.

"Nick…" she said, he stroked her back with gentle movements and she relaxed a bit.

"What happened?" he asked again his voice barely a whisper.

"I broke up with Harvey" Sabrina told him "I told him about us"

He didn't say anything and only kept caressing her back, trying to comfort her.

"Sorry" she said lifting her face from his shoulder to look at him "It's not fair to you... this, having to listen me crying over my ex"

Nick shook his head.

"It's ok" he stroked her hair "I'm here for you"

"Thank you" she whispered against his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him tighter.

"I'm here for you" he repeated "I'll always be here for you"

Sabrina knew that he meant it. She closed her eyes, comforted to be in his arms, comforted to be with him.

She didn't want to separate from him. Not that night.

"Stay" she suddenly asked, she pulled away from him to look at his face. Her eyes were bright with fresh tears.

"You know I can't"

"Can I go to your place then? I don't want to be alone tonight" she admitted with her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Sure" he replied "if that's what you want"

She nodded.

"Thank you" she said again "for being here for me, I know it shouldn't be very comfortable for you..."

"It's ok" he took her face in his hands and gave her a brief kiss on the forehead that left her breathless with the tenderness of the gesture "I'm here for whatever you need"

Nick got up and extended his hand to help her do the same, he didn't release her hand immediately once she was on her feet and continued holding her for some seconds. When he finally let her go she went around the room gathering her things and put them inside a bag.

The walk to Nick's apartment was a silent one, they were both deep in their own thoughts. Even when her hand was holding Nick's her mind was miles away thinking about what had happened that night.

Telling the truth to Harvey. Asking Nick to stay with her because she couldn't stand being alone that night.

When they arrived to the apartment Nick asked her if she wanted a tea or watching some TV but she declined both offers. She just wanted to go to bed and sleep.

Being held by his arms.

She went to the bathroom to change in her pajamas, she was wearing her winter's pajamas but still she felt a bit self-conscious. A blush spread on her cheeks when she saw Nick.

"Get into bed, I'm going to sleep in the couch so you'll be more comfortable"

She shook her head.

"Could you hold me tonight, please?" she asked in a whisper.

Nick looked at her in the eye to be sure she meant it. He nodded.

Sabrina felt a bit embarrassed for her own weakness when she went into bed, she wasn't like that but that night she had done something never imagine could be able to do. Harvey was also her friend and she had broken his heart. She felt miserable.

When Nick came out of the bathroom she leaned on her side to make space to him, he got into bed and she rushed into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and a soft sigh left her lips when one of his hands started to stroke her hair.

"Sleep well" he told her.

She nodded against his chest. It didn't take long for her to fall sleep, she was exhausted with all the emotions of that day. Nick stayed some time awake looking her sleeping peacefully.

He continued stroking her hair, he felt her warm breath against his chest, a sigh left his lips.

Nick didn't like to see her hurt. He didn't want anything bad happen to her.

He wanted to hold her like he was doing tonight, protect her from the ugliness of the world even when he knew she was perfectly capable of defend herself of any threat.

He _wanted_ to be with her forever if she let him. Nick sighed, if he wanted that he would have to be honest with her.

"I love you, Spellman" he whispered to her in the dark "someday I'll be able to tell you so"

* * *

Nick kissed her goodbye at the entrance of the residence. It was a sweet and slow kiss and the tenderness of it made her heart begin to pound inside her chest.

He pulled away from her but kept his hands on her arms.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded "And if you need anything, just call me"

"You have other things to do too. I don't want to be a bother"

He looked her straight in the eye and there was no way she could escape his gaze.

"You are not a bother, Spellman" he said vehemently.

"Why you are so good with me?" she couldn't help but ask in a whisper.

Nick didn't answer, at least not with words. He kissed her. It was as if he wanted to say something to her with that kiss that he still felt unable to say out loud.

The kiss left her breathless.

She didn't want to say goodbye. But she knew she had to.

"I'll call you tonight" he promised her and she nodded.

Sabrina stayed a few moments watching as his figure disappeared into the distance. She realized that she hadn't stopped to think about how she really felt about Nick. Her feelings for him were deeper than before. Now, watching him go she felt an emptiness in her heart she had never feel before. And that what the moment she knew.

She was in love with him.

It was hard to resist him, with his charming smile and captivating eyes Nick was every girl dream but it wasn't that what had made her fall in love with him. It was the _real_ Nick she was beginning to love. The Nick who cared for her.

And the way he looked at her. She sighed. It made her feel… Beloved.

It wasn't that she had never felt that way with Harvey, because she had. But with Nick was different. Harvey had been her safe harbor. But he had never made her knees feel weak or her heart beat so hard that it looked like it was going to get out of her chest at any moment. Every time Nick kissed her... she felt like she was about to lose control. But he could also be tender, he had showed her the night before when he came to her aid. The way his arms had hugged her, as if she was something valuable and fragile, had ended up showing her that she had done the right thing in deciding to be with him.

She just wished she hadn't hurt anyone along the way. That the price of her happiness was to make someone else suffer it was something she could never fully forgive herself for.

She had loved Harvey so much. She thought she would always love him, just in a different way.

But even though it hurt her that Harvey suffered because of her, she didn't regret what she had done. The truth had freed her from that lump in her throat she felt every time she spoke to him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Prudence said when she opened the door to the room they shared "Where did you spend the night, Sabrina?"

"Hi Prudence" she replied ignoring her roommate's question.

"At least you could have left a note, I was worried" Prudence continued and Sabrina didn't know if she meant it or if she said it sarcastically.

"Did you worry?" she couldn't help but ask with a raised eyebrow still incredulous of her words.

Prudence nodded.

"At first I thought you were where at Ambrose's, but when he told me you weren't there..."

"You asked Ambrose?" Sabrina asked indignantly, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I told you, I worried." Prudence insisted with a shrug.

Sabrina was about to say something to her when her phone started ringing in her pocket, she took it out and was surprised when she saw it was Roz.

"Roz, hi" she said cheerfully. She had not spoken to her best friend in days. Their respective classes had kept them both busy.

"Sabrina" her tone was serious. Sabrina couldn't help but frown in surprise at her friend's attitude. Prudence looked at her intrigued.

"Is something wrong, Roz?"

"You tell me"

"Roz...?" Sabrina knew that she couldn't continue talking there, not with Prudence listening to her every word "Give me a minute" she asked before walking out of the room with hurried steps "Tell me what is happening Roz"

"I talked to Harvey last night" Sabrina felt as if a bucket of cold water had fallen on her head "How could you, Sabrina?"

"Wow, wait a minute, I..."

"Don't tell me not to jump to hasty conclusions. He told me everything."

"Roz, I'm your friend" Sabrina said pleadingly "At least let me tell you what happened"

"Harvey is my friend too. He is having a hard time, Sabrina, you shouldn't have done something like this to him, not now"

"I thought you would understand me"

"How could I? You never told me anything about this. You didn't trust me enough to do so"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this. You are judging me"

Roz was silent for a few moments.

"You should have at least spoken face to face with him, Sabrina. Harvey deserved better"

"I wanted to, but this was killing me, Roz. I needed to tell him"

She heard her friend sigh.

"I thought you trusted me" she said in a hurt voice "I never thought you would hide something like this from me"

"I didn't want to, but Roz... this was difficult for me too"

"I have to go" Roz said suddenly but Sabrina knew it was simply because she didn't want to continue talking to her.

"Bye, Roz" she said to the phone but Roz had already hung up.

Sabrina swallowed trying to make the lump formed in her throat disappear. She wasn't going to cry. Not again, she took a deep breath, she had never thought that breaking up with Harvey would have so many consequences.

She was about to turn off her phone fearing that Theo would call her just to criticize her decisions too.

It hurt her think that her friends thought she was the villain in the story, but maybe she was.

She had broken Harvey's heart so she could be with Nick without feeling guilty of every kiss, of every touch. Sabrina took a deep breath.

She had to live with the consequences of what she had done.

Nevertheless, she didn't regret her decision. She never would.


	21. About to lose control

**Chapter 21: ****About to lose control**

* * *

Hi everyone!  
I don't know about you, but for me quarantine and home office don't seem so fun anymore, well, if you ask my dogs they'll tell you they are having the time of their lifes with me at home the whole day.  
But remember, it's necessary we all stayed at home if we can.  
Hope you are all well and taking care of yourselves and your families.  
And now, what we are here for...

* * *

Amalia watched them from afar.

She had been following Nick since, weeks ago, he had said no to her. She did it because she needed to know why he was trying –_again_– to move away from her.

It hadn't been difficult for her to find the reason.

It was a _girl_.

Sabrina Spellman.

At first, she had laughed thinking it would be only another passing flirt of him.

It wasn't the first time Nick spent time with some random girl. She thought it was going to be like the other times, that he would get what he wanted and then go back to her as he always did, but then the days passed and he didn't come back.

And then, she saw the way he looked at the Spellman girl.

The fool had _fallen_ in love with the girl!

And that complicated everything. She knew this time it would be more difficult to get him back to her. But she knew very well what threads to pull.

In the end, she would get what she wanted. She always did.

And she wanted him.

Nick had to realize it. Sooner or later he would come back to her because he couldn't escape from her. He could try, of course.

He had tried before. But it never worked.

He was _hers_.

And the sooner he understood this, the better.

Amalia kept watching them stealthily. She hated to see the way he looked at her, touched her, kissed her. It made her blood boil with rage. She needed a plan to separated them and soon.

She watched as Nick said goodbye to Sabrina. He hadn't noticed that she was looking at them, that she had been watching them for weeks, attentive to their movements. He left but she continued in her hiding place looking at the girl. She had a love-struck smile on her red lips and Amalia wished she could erase it. _Oh_, she thought, _very soon I would_.

A plan was beginning to form in her mind and she would soon put it into action. She simply needed to be patient for a little longer.

The reward in the end would be worth it.

Nick.

But first she had to get rid of the Spellman girl.

* * *

When he kissed her the ground under her feet disappeared.

Sometimes, his lips were soft and tender.

Sometimes, his lips were more demanding and hard against hers. And she loved it.

She loved knowing that she wasn't the only one losing control. It made her feel powerful, the knowledge she could have that effect on him.

The air became heavy every time they were alone. And she didn't know until when she would be able to bear the temptation.

"We better go back" Sabrina said with a ragged breathing "or the guys will wonder where we are"

Nick's breath was hot against her lips and she was dying to kiss him again but pulled away begrudgingly.

He nodded and took her hand in his. They went out of their hiding spot and returned to the busiest part of the bar were the music was loud and the air heavy.

It was just another busy Friday's night at Dorian's.

When they arrived to the table they shared with their friends. If she could consider Prudence a friend, Sabrina thought, certainly Dorcas and Agatha weren't her friends but now that the two girls and Prudence were back on good terms they were a sort-of-a pack she had to endure.

She didn't miss the look Prudence gave her or the giggles from her sisters, a part of Sabrina was somewhat exhausted of how annoying they could be when they were together.

She didn't miss the daggers Dorcas's eyes threw at her when she believed no one was looking at her.

"Oh, look who's back" Prudence said "Where were you, lovebirds?"

"Prudence" Ambrose said with an enigmatic smile on his lips, he was sitting with one of his arms on Prudence's chair "Don't be so nosy. Let them be"

"Well, I could but at least they could have cleaned up the evidence before showing up here"

Sabrina and Nick looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. Confusion all over their faces.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Nick still has some of your lipstick on his lips" she said signaling her own lips.

Sabrina looked at Nick, indeed at the corner of his lips there was a bit of red lipstick, she rushed to take a napkin from the table to remove it.

He held his breath when her fingertips brushed his lips.

"Oh please, get a room"

Sabrina closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to control her temperament before she looked at Prudence. Her brown eyes threw daggers to her roommate.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Can you stop being so annoying, Prudence?"

"I'm just saying what everyone thinks and don't dare to say"

"Prudence, stop" said Nick. He was upset, she could tell by the tone of his voice but she wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't afraid of anything.

"Why don't we dance a little, Pru?" Ambrose suggested to her trying to prevent that the fight escalated to something more difficult to contain. Prudence reluctantly rose from her seat and took his hand.

"Come on girls" she said to her sisters "let's leave the lovebirds alone"

Sabrina grumbled.

"I can't believe I ever thought Prudence could sympathize with me"

Nick put a hand on her knee and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Ignore her"

"I live with her, it's kind of hard to ignore her"

Nick let the air out of his lungs. He would have to talk to Prudence.

"Would you like to go dancing?"

She shook her head.

"Can we go? Prudence already killed my mood"

"Sure" he stood from his chair and extended his hand towards her.

On the way back to her residence, Sabrina couldn't stop thinking, but she wasn't thinking about Prudence's annoying attitude towards her. She was getting used to her harsh comments. But that didn't mean they didn't annoy her.

She was thinking in something else she couldn't take out of her mind in the whole week.

She was unsure about the state of her relationship with Nick.

Sabrina had thought that the only thing stopping him from asking her to be officially his girlfriend was the fact she hadn't broken up with Harvey yet, but it had been over a week since she ended up her relationship with Harvey and Nick still hadn't asked the question.

She couldn't help but feel a little insecure. Maybe he didn't want her to be his girlfriend.

"You are unusually quiet tonight, Spellman" Nick commented when the residence came into view "Is it because of Prudence? I can talk to her so she stops bothering you if that's what you want"

Sabrina denied, that was not what was hovering in her head at that moment, Prudence's words had bothered her, yes, but the status of their relationship bothered her even more. She couldn't continue with the doubt, she had to ask him and live with the consequences.

"Nick," she stopped and he did too, she looked into his eyes "are you my boyfriend?"

Nick didn't answer a t first. He put his hands on her shoulders, he was looking at her too, straight in the eyes.

"Well, I hope so" he said with a tiny smile on his lips.

She smiled too before kissing him in response.

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked when pulled away.

"I was waiting for you to be ready. I didn't want to push you to do something you didn't want"

She leaned her head to his chest, her arms hugging him.

"Why I wouldn't want to be your girlfriend?"

He shrugged.

"You are so silly" Sabrina said with a smile on her lips "and you are too good with me"

Nick stroked her hair with one of his arms still around her.

"And you are too good _for_ me" he admitted.

Sabrina separated from him a little and lowered his head to kiss him again.

"You are a good person, Nick" she said with her lips brushing his.

He denied.

"I have misbehaved in the past, Sabrina" he told her with downcast eyes.

She stroked his face, he couldn't help but lean on her warm touch.

"Sabrina, I..." He started to say, he felt the words on the tip of his tongue but maybe it was too soon for her to listen them.

He tried to express with actions what he still didn't feel capable of saying out loud.

The kiss was deeper than the previous one, his lips parted hers to explore her mouth. She moaned in the middle of the kiss and her hands clutched tightly to his shoulders. When they separated, they were breathing hard.

She stared at him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her lips parted trying to catch as much air as she could. She liked to see that he seemed as shaken as she was.

"I'd better go... or I'll have to kiss you again"

She wanted to tell him to stay. To kiss her again. She was about to do it.

"Don't do that" Nick said to her when she nibbled her lower lip thinking about having his mouth over hers again "Heavens, Spellman, you have no idea how much I want you"

She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way but he spoke first.

"Sabrina… I better go" he said after a sigh.

She nodded reluctantly.

"Call me when you get to your apartment" she asked as she did every night when they separated.

"I will. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Sabrina leaned against the wall of the residence and put a hand on her chest, her heart still beating fast because of Nick, a smile spread on her lips thinking that he was her boyfriend now.

"Boyfriend" she tested the word on her lips smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning "He is my boyfriend"

* * *

Nick waited outside the residence building with his back leaned against the wall.

This time, he wasn't waiting for Sabrina.

He was waiting for Prudence and couldn't help noticing the irony because not so long ago it was her who waited for him to ask about his intentions towards Sabrina.

Now, it was his turn to speak with her.

"Prudence" he said walking towards her as soon as he saw her leave the building "I need to talk to you"

"What would it be, Nicky?" Prudence asked. She crossed her arms in front of her chest in a defiant attitude, she seemed to know why he was there.

"You know I hate that you call me that"

"All the more reason to keep calling you like that… _Nicky_"

He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Can you stop being so annoying, Prudence?"

Prudence looked at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for him to explain himself.

"Stop teasing Sabrina, will you?"

"I didn't know that Sabrina needed someone to speak for her" she looked him straight in the eye "Oh, she doesn't know about this"

The grimace on his lips did not go unnoticed to her.

"Stop trying to change the subject" he said angry at her "And stop bothering her"

"Oh please, Nicky, don't be so serious! I'm just kidding, friends tease each other, don't they?"

"I know you, Prudence" he told her.

"And I _know_ you" she remembered him.

He took a deep breath.

"I thought we were friends"

"That's what you thought we are? How silly of you, Nicky" she told him.

"Whatever, please stop bothering Sabrina, will you?"

"And if I don't want to, what will you do?"

"Prudence…"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"When did you get so boring? Committing does that to you?"

"Prudence…" he insisted.

"Look, Nick. I'm kidding, really, you don't need to take things so seriously"

"You have to realize that what you find fun sometimes isn't fun for the others"

Prudence shrugged.

"Did she ask you to speak to me?" she insisted.

"She don't need to"

"Look, I wouldn't bother you... if you weren't so easily bothered"

"You aren't going to stop"

"You know me _so_ well" she replied with a smirk "And now, with your permission, I'm late for my class"

Nick shook his head. Prudence would never change.

He didn't understand her, but was not surprised, Prudence had always had a defiant attitude towards the world, she was the kind of girl who preferred to attack first before being attacked. But sometimes she had to realize that her attitude wasn't understood by others, not everyone was Agatha or Dorcas who knew very well how she was and were used to her harsh ways.

* * *

In the afternoon, after finishing her classes for the day Sabrina was laying in her bed, scrolling through old pictures on her phone. A sad sigh left her lips when she saw one of her friends from the last summer at the Carnival. They looked so happy together, she still couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past months.

Her days in Greendale seemed like another life.

She missed her friends, they were so far away, not only physically but also emotionally.

A part of her had always been afraid that something like this would happen if she and Harvey ever broke up.

That her friends would take sides.

But she never thought she was going to be left alone. Sabrina always thought Roz was going to be on her side no matter what, but she wasn't. Roz didn't want to hear about her for sure, she wasn't answering her calls or texts.

Theo had talked to her but their chat had been a bit awkward, Sabrina knew he didn't want to take sides, it wasn't in his nature, but she also knew that it was hard not to do so.

And Theo had always been more close to Harvey than to her.

She was looking at the next photo when an incoming call entered.

It was aunt Zelda and Sabrina frowned. It was unusual that her aunt called her, normally it was aunt Hilda who called almost every day to know how she was doing or if she needed anything.

Zelda had more important things to do that chit-chatting about her teenage dramas.

Or that she thought so.

"Hello, auntie" she said, trying to imprint some cheerfulness to her voice. But she failed.

"Sabrina, hello" her aunt said "How are you? How are things over there?"

She frowned again confused by her aunt's sudden interest in her things. It's not as if she didn't care, she worried, but she usually let Hilda ask the questions.

"Everything is going well, auntie. A lot to study but I think I'm getting used to it"

"Ahh... I see" Zelda said "And have you talked to your friends lately? How are they?"

Sabrina felt more and more confused with each passing second. Why was her aunt asking about her friends? It was so out of the character from her, she had never done something like that before.

"Eh..." she hesitated "They are fine"

"And your boyfriend? The Kinkle boy... What was his name again?"

Sabrina stayed silent. She hadn't thought about how would be to tell about her break up to her aunts. It would be so much easier to talk about it with her aunt Hilda, she didn't know what to expect of her aunt Zelda. Also, the fact that she asked about Harvey was more than suspicious.

As it was the fact that she acted as if she didn't remember his name, even when she knew him since Sabrina and him were five years old.

"Auntie…?"

"Yes, Sabrina" The fake tone of innocence in her aunt voice did not go unnoticed to her.

"What's going on?"

"You tell me" her aunt said "You have no news to share?"

"You know" Sabrina exclaimed "But… how?"

"Your cousin is not very good at keeping secrets"

"Ambrose told you?"

"Not exactly. I'm sure it wasn't his intention..." In her aunt's voice Sabrina noticed that she was extremely pleased with the situation "So, tell me about this handsome new boyfriend of yours…"

"I'm sure Ambrose told you enough already"

"Not the juice details…"

"Auntie!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Zelda took a deep breath. Her tone of voice was different when she spoke again. She wasn't teasing anymore.

"How are you, Sabrina?" she asked "And tell me the truth this time if you please"

"Auntie… I'm fine…" she said but she felt that lump already forming in her throat again.

"Don't lie to me" her aunt said "I know you since you were a baby, you can't lie to me"

Sabrina sighed undecided about what to do. Although Zelda sometimes could be harsh, she knew how to be comforting when needed.

She closed her eyes, a decision made.

She was going to tell her aunt what was happening.

"Roz don't talk to me anymore, auntie" she felt the prick of tears in her eyes and tried to suppress her desire to cry with a deep breath "I don't know what to do…"

"Why she doesn't talk to you?"

Sabrina wanted to roll her eyes.

"Because I broke up with Harvey over the phone, because I cheated on him… because I didn't tell her what was happening between Nick and me" Sabrina enumerated the reasons why Roz wasn't talking with her.

"I see, well, I'm sure you had your reasons to hide this from your friend" Zelda replied "I just want to know if you regret what you did? Now that you are seeing the consequences"

"What? No, no. I don't regret it, I could never. It's just… it made me sad that my friends don't understand me. I mean, I didn't expect Harvey to understand me, I know I hurt him, but at least I hoped Roz did"

"She is your friend" Zelda said with soothing voice "she'll came around, but give her time"

"I don't know, auntie" Sabrina told her "I'm not so sure"

"Have you tried talking to her again?"

"Yes. But she doesn't answer my calls"

Zelda sighed.

"Do you think she'll talk to me again?" Sabrina asked with a small voice.

"You two were attached at the hip since you were five years old. You are going to get through this"

"I hope so, auntie. I don't want to lose Roz."

"You won't, Sabrina" her aunt said "Everything is going to be just fine"


	22. Scars from the past

**Note: **Hello! Thank you so much for the continuous support you give to this story, I realized yesterday that I've been working on this fanfiction for 7 months and I'm glad you like it. And that you have known how to forgive my initial mistakes (and those that maybe I'm still doing) because I'm more used to writing in spanish.

* * *

**Chapter 22: ****Scars from the past **

Sabrina was looking around the apartment while she waited for Nick to be ready so they could go out, she stopped in front of his bookcase in the back of the living room and looked at the books he had, she couldn't help run a finger down the spines of the books while she read the titles.

She believed someone could get a pretty good idea of a person's nature by looking through his or her books, but Nick's bookshelf was a riddle she was still unable to unravel.

As Nick himself was a mystery on his own.

He had books about different topics, from math to history books and some of astronomy too. She smiled.

"You're such a nerd, Scratch" she muttered to herself.

She liked to read too, they had spent entire afternoons reading in silence, enjoying each other's company without the need sometimes people felt to fill the silence with chatter. She loved to read novels, Nick in the other hand, read –literally– about everything.

"Spellman?"

Sabrina turned around to face him. She smiled.

"You have some interesting titles here" she said indicating the bookcase. Nick simply shrugged "But I'm curious about something"

He raised an eyebrow, telling her without words to go ahead.

"You like to read," Nick nodded "but I never asked you why"

"Reading…" he fell silent for an instant, memories floating in his mind, Nick tried to push them away but he couldn't "sometimes reading it's a good way to escape"

Sabrina looked at him without knowing very well what to say to him. She liked to read because reading could transport her to other worlds, but what she heard in Nick's voice was something else, there was sadness there and that stir something inside of her.

"Nick?" She walked towards him, when she reached his side Sabrina extended her hand to caress his forearm, she felt him shudder under her touch "Escape from what?" she asked with soft voice.

"I didn't have a childhood like yours, Sabrina" he looked at the ceiling and sighed, when Nick looked at her again Sabrina could see a deep sorrow in his eyes "There was no one for me after my parents passed away and…"

"Nick" she tried to take his hand this time but he stepped back slightly, he didn't want pity, especially not hers "Nick...?"

"I'm sorry, you surely don't want to listen to this"

"What?" she asked surprised "I want to hear whatever you want to tell me, Nick. Don't ever think otherwise"

He gave her a little sad smile.

"I grew up in foster homes," he said "and not all were good places"

"Nick..."

"I was not an example of good behavior either" Nick admitted with a shrug "I was angry at the world for taking everything I loved away from me"

Sabrina thought of the boy he once was and how deprived of love his life had been all those years and how there was nothing she could do to erase that sad memories from his mind.

But she could make his future better. With happy memories. Together.

"One day, as a punishment they sent me to order the books in the school library" he began to tell her, she gave him a nod to encourage him to continue "But instead of sending me to order books as the principal had said, the librarian handed me one and sent me to read. I was surprised, at that time I hadn't met many kind adults"

She nodded.

"It was as if a new world opened up to me in that moment" Nick continued "I found a refuge I didn't know existed, it kept me alive. Actually, I don't know what would have happened to me if they hadn't sent me to the library that day. I probably wouldn't even be here"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Let's say at that time I didn't have the best grades in the world either, I didn't care about anything actually"

"I'm so sorry, Nick… I can't even imagine…"

"It's okay, it's not your fault"

"I know, but… I feel sorry for you" she told him.

Nick shrugged trying to downplay the situation but she knew better. Sabrina tried to approach to him and this time he let her.

"I'm here for you now" she whispered to him.

He hugged her as if she were a lifeline. Nick buried his face in the crook of her neck and let the air out of his lungs as her delicate hands started to caress the taut muscles of his back. They stayed like that for a few seconds, minutes, hours, neither of them was sure about how much time had passed.

Later, Sabrina raised her head to kiss him, it was a slow and tender kiss and she tried to impress everything she felt for him on it.

And that was the moment she knew.

She was in love with him. Truly in love with him.

* * *

"Is something wrong, Sabrina?"

"Ah?" Sabrina looked up from her notes, Elspeth was looking at her with worried eyes

"Sabrina?" Elspeth insisted.

"I don't feel very well" she admitted.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No, no… it's just" she took a deep breath "my best friend and I had a fight. She hasn't spoken to me for over a week…"

"I see… You know, if you need to speak to someone I'm here"

Sabrina sighed. She really needed to speak to someone about everything that was happening and Elspeth seemed like someone who could hear her without judging her.

Or at least she hoped so.

"I broke-up with Harvey" she told her, Elspeth didn't look surprised, she was expecting this since she told her she was with Nick "She found out and it didn't seem right to her, with everything that Harvey is going through but... Elspeth, I needed to clarify things between us, tell him what was happening… He needed to hear the truth and I needed to say it before it choked me"

Elspeth sighed.

"You did what you had to do, Sabrina, and as you said your ex needed to know the truth... Your friend will surely understand it too, give her time"

"My aunt Zelda said the same thing. But still... it hurts me that Roz acted like this, she didn't even listen to me"

"Of course it hurt you, it's normal"

Sabrina sighed, she was still looking down when she spoke to her "We better continue"

Elspeth denied.

"No, studying is not what you need right now" Sabrina looked up, a questioning look all over her face "You need to cheer up"

Elspeth began to pick up the notes, pencils and notebooks that were on the middle of the floor, Sabrina looked at her without knowing very well what she was doing.

"Elspeth?"

"Do you know what we are going to do, Sabrina?" she looked at her questioningly "We are going to go to the grocery store and buy a lot of chocolate ice cream, then we'll come back and watch some movies. Some really cheesy movies"

Sabrina gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks Elspeth"

Elspeth shrugged.

"That's what friends are for, Sabrina" she smiled at her "Finish collecting your things, we can continue studying tomorrow"

They finished gathering their things and left for the nearest grocery store. They bought some ice cream and candies and returned to the residence, when Sabrina and Elspeth entered into the dorm they saw that Prudence was there, lying on her bed and looking at her phone.

She looked at them and the bags they were carrying with a question on her eyes.

"Hello Prudence"

"Sabrina, Elspeth, hi"

Sabrina hesitated before speaking to her.

"We are going to see a movie… Do you want to join us?" Sabrina asked, more than anything for being polite. She didn't think Prudence could want to watch the movies with them.

"Why not?" Prudence replied surprising both Elspeth and Sabrina.

* * *

Sabrina hesitated before dialing Roz's number.

It was almost a ritual, calling Roz with the hope that she would answer. But she always ended up listening to the voicemail.

So she was surprised when this time it was Roz's voice and not the voicemail who answered her.

"Sabrina" Roz's voice had a neutral tone.

"Roz!" Sabrina exclaimed "Thanks for answering me"

She heard Roz sigh from the other end of the line.

"I think I should at least try to listen to you"

Sabrina sighed too, she settled against the cushions of her bed. This it was going to be a long conversation.

"And I thank you for it" Sabrina said "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me how happened" Roz asked her.

Sabrina sighed again.

"Ok, this is going to be a long story…" she said smiling at the memories.

"I'm all ears" Sabrina could notice that the tone of voice of her friend was different. She didn't sound harsh as she did the last time. She took it as a good signal.

Sabrina told her everything. How she and Nick met in her first day at College, how they argued for the silliest of things.

She told her how the air became thick every time they were alone.

And how hard she tried to fight against the feelings he woke up on her.

She told her when she surrendered to what she was feeling, but also told her about the guilt she felt and why she decided to talk to Harvey when she did.

"So he is the reason why you and Harvey had that fight before Christmas?"

"It's not Nick's fault, Roz. It was me who gave the first step" Sabrina took a deep breath "In winter break I tried to be with Harvey but I couldn't forget Nick… Every time I closed my eyes I saw him"

"Are you sure about this ´Brina?" Sabrina smiled at the use of her nickname, it seemed like an eternity since she last call her that "I mean… I thought Harvey and you were meant to be"

"I thought the same Roz. But what I feel for Nick… it's different, so different from what I felt for Harvey"

"Do you love him?"

That was the question Sabrina hadn't dare to ask to answer yet. The deepness of her own feelings scared her a bit.

"I think I do, Roz…" she admitted.

"I don't want you to take it wrong, Sabrina, and you may not answer me if you don't want to but... Do you love him more than Harvey?"

Sabrina took a deep breath before answering

"It's not the same" Sabrina told her friend "I think I will always love Harvey, he was my first love and he is my friend but… maybe we weren't mean to be, maybe we were destined just to be each other first love, not our last love"

"And do you think Nick it is?"

Sabrina hesitated before answering her friend's question.

"I don't know, Roz…" she admitted "The only thing I'm certain right now it's that I want to be with Nick. He makes me feel like I never felt before… I can't even describe you how he made me feel"

"You do like him"

"I do" she admitted with a small smile on her lips.

Roz took a deep breath and remained silent for a few seconds. Sabrina waited for her.

"I'm sorry I talked to you like I did the other day, 'Brina. It wasn't my place to do so"

"It's fine, Roz. You were doing what you thought it was right"

"Still, I shouldn't have acted as I did. I should have listened to you before judging you"

"It's ok, really"

"Do you forgive me? After all the things I said?"

"You are my best friend, Roz, of course I forgive you"

After a few more minutes of conversation, they ended the call because Roz had classes to attend, they promised to continue talking the next day. Sabrina looked at her phone with a smile on her lips, she was happy that she and Roz were talking again.

She had missed her best friend.

* * *

Sabrina held up the paper bag she was carrying when Ambrose opened his apartment door.

"Hi" she said to him with a shy smile on her lips. Her cousin just blinked.

"Well, well, this is a surprise" he said not without a certain irony after some seconds of silence.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought we could have breakfast together, but if you don't want to..." she shrugged one of her shoulders slightly and tried to turn around but Ambrose stopped her.

"Oh, c'mon, cousin, I'm teasing you, of course I want to have breakfast with you… Please come in"

He stepped aside to let her pass, Sabrina went straight to the kitchen and put the bag and the coffees she was carrying in the counter while she waited for Ambrose. He came in some minutes later.

"Don't misunderstand me, cousin" he said while taking a sit "but to what do I owe the honor of your presence in my humble residence this morning?"

Sabrina shrugged again.

"We haven't spent much time together lately and I thought we could have breakfast together, like we used to do in my first days here"

Ambrose smiled at her.

"Well, I'm glad you finally made some time for me, 'cous"

"Ambrose..." she said in a warning tone.

He said nothing and rearranged his position on one of the high stools, Ambrose reached for the paper bag she had brought to examine its contents.

"Cinnamon rolls. Umm..." he exclaimed.

"And a latte for you too" she said handing him the coffee cup "It's still warm"

"Thanks" Ambrose took one of the cinnamon rolls out of the bag and took a bite. A sound of pleasure left his lips after tasting the baked good.

They were both silent as Ambrose ate and Sabrina took a sip of her cup.

"And how have you been?" he asked "Since you and Nick are together and I've hardly seen you"

"Ambrose... We were together last Friday at Dorian's "

"Oh, but going for a drink at Dorian's it's not the same, cousin"

"Are you jealous, Ambrose?"

"Jealous? Me?" he laughed out loud "I'm not jealous, I'm just sad that now that you have an exciting new boyfriend you've forgotten about your old boring cousin Ambrose"

She rolled her eyes but had a smile on her lips.

"Don't be silly, Ambrose" she said.

"You know I'm teasing you, don't you?" she nodded because of course she knew "Well, how are things with this boyfriend of yours?"

"We're fine" she settled back on the stool, a smile spread on her red lips "I'm so happy, Ambrose"

He smiled at her.

"You look happy"

"I am" she took a bite of her own cinnamon roll "How are you, Ambrose?"

He stretched out his arms and put them behind his head.

"As good as ever, cousin"

"Always so mysterious"

"Ladies love mysterious men," he commented "and don't try to deny it"

"What do you mean?"

He just gave her a meaningful look.

"Wait, you mean… Nick?"

Ambrose shrugged his shoulders. Sabrina couldn't help but frown slightly.

"Scratch has always been somewhat reserved" he said "Although of course, I suppose things are different with you"

Sabrina hesitated. How much did she really know about Nick? She had already realized that he did not like to talk about himself, he always had a lot of questions for her, but very few answers when she asked about him.

But the other day, he had open up a little. And she was grateful for that.

"Sabrina?" Ambrose asked her.

She lightly shook her head.

"Sorry, I was thinking" she took another sip at her cup. Ambrose gave her a look to indicate her to elaborate more "we talked the other day" she told him "but I think he needs time, to open up more"

* * *

**Many things happened today:**  
**Nick open up a little with Sabrina and now we have a brief idea of his past.**  
**Roz and Sabrina are on good terms again.**  
**And I really missed those conversations between the Spellman cousins.**

**Until next week !**


	23. Uncharted territory

_Hello I hope you are well. Thanks for supporting this story, we are coming to the last chapters and... I warn you, things get a little steamy in this one._

* * *

**Chapter 23:****Uncharted territory **

"How did you know, Roz?" Sabrina asked suddenly.

She had been waiting for this opportunity for weeks but every time she was about to ask, something happened. That something was usually Prudence entering in the room and there was no way Sabrina could have this talk with her roommate there, attentive to each one of her words, but that night her roommate had gone out with her sisters and would not arrive until, probably, the next morning.

_It's now or never_, Sabrina thought.

"How did I know what, Sabrina?" Roz asked unaware of what her friend was talking about.

Sabrina hesitated a moment, she took a deep breath before talking. She remembered herself that this was Roz after all, and if there was anyone she could trust to ask the question, it was her.

"How did you know you were ready to… have _sex_?"

"Well… I wasn't expecting that" Roz said surprised "I don't know if everyone feels the same, Sabrina, I just know what I felt"

"What did you felt?"

Roz sighed before answering her.

"Before I lost my virginity I felt this kind of tingling in my back… and I just let my body decide how far to go. Sabrina, can I ask you why the sudden curiosity about this?"

"I…" she hesitated a bit embarrassed "Every time Nick and I kiss, I don't want him to stop but…"

"But…?"

"But I'm not sure if that means I'm ready or not"

"When the time is right you will know… I don't know how, I guess that is different to everyone, but somehow you will know"

Sabrina stayed silent considering her friend's words.

"'Brina, don't get me wrong but, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Is he pressuring you?"

"What? No, no" she hastened to deny "What's more, on more than one occasion it has been he who has stopped us. Oh Roz, I don't know what to do... I always thought I was going to lose my virginity with Harvey, and I could have, but something always stopped me"

"Maybe it just wasn't the time"

"It's different with Nick" she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time he kisses me it's like..." Sabrina sighed remembering "it's like he lit something inside me... And I don't want him to stop"

"I think you already have your answer, 'Brina"

"But is it the right decision?"

"Only you know that answer" Roz stayed silent for some seconds, considering her next question "Do you trust him?"

"I do"

"Do you love him?" she asked again.

"I think I do, Roz. But sometimes I think it's too fast... I don't know, we haven't been together for a long time and... I don't know if I'm rushing"

"Each relationship has its own times, 'Brina. You can't set times to your feelings "

"Maybe you are right. Thank you, Roz. For listening me"

"You know I will always be here for you"

"Thank you" Sabrina hesitated a bit, unsure of how her question would be received "Do you know anything about Harvey? Have you spoke to him?"

"I have and I don't want you to feel bad but he is not having a good time. We already knew that his father wasn't the nicest person in the world, but now he is worse. He still drinks"

She felt her heart ache for Harvey, she would always love him, only that in a different way. He was and always would be her friend, regardless of whether they were together or not, she cared for him.

"Do you think he will answer me if I try to call to him?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think it's a good idea, at least not right now" Roz sighed "Give him time, Brina"

"I see. Well, when you talk to him send him my... Forget it, he doesn't have to want to hear about me"

"Give him time" Roz insisted "I know that someday you will be friends again"

"I hope so, Roz. I don't want to lose his friendship"

"You won't lose it, but I think things are very recent now. Maybe when you go to Greendale in spring you two could talk..."

"Maybe you're right, I need to explain him how things went. I just hope he wants to hear me after all"

"I think he will, he just need some time to process everything that is happening"

* * *

She playfully smacked him in the arm.

"You are such a nerd, Scratch"

"But it's useful to you, isn't it?" he said with a cocky smile. She smacked him again but smiled brightly at him.

"I have to admit that it has its advantages" she recognized.

It was his turn to smile, he put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. Nick kissed her temple and she couldn't help but sigh at the tender gesture.

"I hope to see an A+ on that exam, Spellman" she nodded with her head still against his shoulder "Do you want to stay for dinner or shall I take you back to your residence?"

"Are you bored with me already?" she said jokingly.

He turned to kiss her again.

"Never" he answered "But I thought maybe you have other things to do"

"I'm sorry to tell you that you are stuck with me, Scratch"

Nick laughed.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"How about pizza?" she told him. He shrugged.

"If that's what you want it's ok for me"

Nick picked up his phone and called to order their dinner while Sabrina collected her things that were scattered on the small table, she put them in her messenger bag.

When the pizza arrived they settled on the sofa to eat while they watched a show on TV, she sat curled up next to him as she used to do every time she was there.

"Aunt Hilda would be so offended if she knew I had pizza for dinner" Sabrina commented. Nick looked at her questioningly "She loves to cook, every meal with her is a like a small feast, so we don't order food very often at home. I think she only tolerates Cee's burgers because he's her boyfriend"

He smiled.

"Your aunt seems like quite a character"

"Oh, she is something else" Nick could see longing in Sabrina's bright eyes, she sighed "I miss her" she told him with a sad voice "And I miss her blueberry pancakes too" she added with a chuckle, trying to push away the nostalgia she was beginning to feel "They are otherworldly. If you try them, you will realize that I'm talking about"

"Maybe someday"

"Maybe…" she turned to look at him, she hesitated a moment, an idea forming in her mind "Maybe you could come with me, to Greendale… for the spring break"

Nick looked at her straight in the eyes, he was surprised by what she had just said. He knew how much Sabrina appreciated and loved her family. And he knew that this was important, although he had already met his aunts on the day of her move-in, going to her hometown as her boyfriend were bigger words.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask.

"You don't want to go? Because it's okay if you don't want to"

Nick shook his head.

"It's not that. It's only that… What will your aunts think?"

She gave him a short kiss on the lips that left him smiling.

"Aunt Zelda will probably be over the moon with the news, aunt Hilda, well maybe she is going to be a harder bone to crack. She is Harvey's number one fan"

Later, after they finished eating, Sabrina went to the kitchen to prepare a tea for herself. Over the weeks, she had grown accustomed to the apartment and she didn't feel like a guest anymore. She went back to the living room with her mug in her hands and sat on the couch leaning against Nick's side, he put an arm around her shoulders.

They stayed like that in a comforting silence, enjoying each other closeness, thinking about everything and nothing. Sabrina finished her tea and left her empty mug on the floor.

"I like this" she said snuggling closer to him.

"Me too"

He leaned down and kissed her.

At first his kiss was sweet and slow but with the passing seconds it turned into something deeper, more intense. Sabrina shifted until she was sitting on his laps, her legs straddling him.

She sighed between kisses, it was as if his kiss ignited something inside of her.

Something that had been asleep for a very long time.

Sabrina felt his hands running down her arms until they circled her waist. Her own hands were on Nick's shoulders, she held on him a little tighter when his lips began to descend on her neck and she arched her head to give him a better access, a faint moan escaped from her lips as he found a particularly sensitive spot next to the lobe of her ear.

She pulled away from Nick to look into his eyes, she was looking for an answer to a question she still didn't dare to ask out loud. Sabrina kissed him again, exploring his mouth and making him groan, her lips stretched in a small smile knowing she was capable of making him react that way, his hands held her more tightly.

Encouraged by his response she began to unbutton his shirt, her lips never leaving his. Her fingertips sliding slowly on his now bare skin, she heard him hold his breath as her fingers reached his hard abdomen.

"Sabrina?" he asked breathless.

"Umm?" she said with her lips against the warm skin of his neck.

"You're driving me crazy" Nick admitted.

Sabrina pulled away from him, a sly smile on her lips.

"Good" she said. She was feeling bold, intoxicated by his kisses.

Sometimes she acted first and thought about the consequences later. At that moment, Sabrina decided not to overthink and just let herself be carried away by what she was feeling. She pulled away once more to take off her red sweater.

Nick held his breath at the sight of her pale skin against the black lace bra.

"You're so beautiful, Sabrina" he said, his hand traveled from her waist to her face touching all the skin in between. His fingertips caressed the flushed skin of her cheeks. She shivered under his soft touch.

She didn't know if it was something in his voice or in the reverent way he said her name, but something made her realize that this was what she wanted.

That this was the right moment.

It was like Roz had told her, a single look in Nick's eyes, the sound of his voice, and she knew it.

She was ready.

"Nick..." she said breathlessly while looking straight into his eyes, her cheeks still flushed while she said the words "make love to me"

"Sabrina…" he said caressing her cheek again "are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask astonished by her petition "I don't want you to think that I'm..."

She brought one of her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"Shh..." she hushed him "I'm sure of this, Nick, I trust you and I want… I want to be with you, to be yours"

Nick closed his eyes for a moment, a strange lump forming in his throat. He knew she was trusting him more than just her body, she was trusting her heart to him. And he couldn't help but think he was unworthy of her.

He needed to talk to her but no tonight. It wasn't the moment for that type of confessions.

It was _their_ time.

There was one thing he could be completely honest about.

His feelings for her.

And he was going to show her how much he loved her. He kissed her again and she got lost in all the unspoken words that that kiss contained.

Nick got up from the couch with his lips still against hers, he carried her towards the bedroom and left her sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sabrina watched as he took off his already unbuttoned shirt, she nibbled on her lower lip unable to take her eyes off him. There was a slightly nervous smile on her lips when he reached out to kiss her again.

She felt her back hit the soft mattress, unconsciously she spread her legs to cradle him between them. She needed him closer to her.

She nibbled her lip harder this time, trying to suppress a moan when their bodies collide in a more intimate way.

Nick released her lower lips with his thumb.

"You are going to hurt yourself" he said, his thumb caressing her swollen lips.

She trembled under his touch.

"Are you sure?" he couldn't help but ask again "You're nervous"

Sabrina nodded, her hands shyly reaching up to run over the skin of his arms.

"I'm sure" she told him "And I'm a bit nervous too… This is the first time that I…"

He nodded before giving her a smile that she could only call as devastating.

"If at any time you don't feel comfortable, say a word and I'll stop"

She brought one of her hands to his nape, she caressed him before she brought him closer to her until his lips were barely separated from hers.

"I'm not going to regret it, Nick. I want this, I want you"

He kissed her.

His fingertips ran over her bare arms up to her collarbone until he reached the base of her throat. Sabrina gasped when his hand touched the skin between her breasts. His hand went down her abdomen making her shiver and squirm against him. Nick looked into her eyes when his hand reached the waistband of her pants.

She helped him free her from them by lifting her hips.

It was intoxicating the way he kissed her, touched her. It was driving her crazy too.

His hand went up her bare thighs and she held her breath when he touched her between her legs. She tensed a bit when one of his fingers tentatively touched her underneath her underwear.

"Just relax," he asked, persuading her with his lips.

Sabrina felt how his fingers caressed the sensitive skin of a part of her body only she had dared to touch before, she spread her legs to give him a better access and held her breath for a moment.

She was lost in the sensations, squirming helplessly while his fingers moved inside her making her feel a strange but pleasurable pressure on her lower belly. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down to kiss him when pleasure finally exploded inside her.

Sabrina leaned her head against the mattress seeking to catch her breath.

Nick leaned down to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Wonderful" he smirked at her "Don't look so pleased" she said with slightly narrowed eyes but he continued smiling at her.

She took advantage of the fact that he was somewhat distracted and turn them until it was him the one laying on his back. Sabrina looked down at him smiling seductive, in a bold move she got down on his hips and he groaned when she rubbed against the evidence of his desire for her.

He thrusted against her unable to contain himself, she felt powerful when she realized she was capable of making him lose control. Without taking her eyes off of his she brought her hands up to her back to undo her bra.

"God, Spellman..." he exclaimed breathlessly when she tossed aside her bra, he gripped her hips tighter.

"Don't be blasphemous" she said in an amused tone.

He sat up, the contact of his chest against her bare breasts left her breathless for a moment. Nick brought one of his hands to the side of her head to caress her cheek while he kissed her.

He would never get tired of kissing her.

Sabrina bit her lip when one of his hands touched the sensitive skin of her breasts, when his fingers began to play with her nipples she pressed her thighs against his hips. A moan left her lips.

His lips turned her on and his hands made her skin tickle. His caresses were soft but she could notice in his kisses that he was holding back. And she wanted everything.

She felt his weight over her when he spun them around, he took off her underwear and she couldn't help but feel a knot on her stomach. She was a bit nervous.

"I don't want to hurt you but..." she met his gaze.

"I know" she replied, she caressed his cheek and he kissed the palm of her hand "I'll be fine"

Nick kissed her deeply as he carefully entered her. Her body tensed when he was completely inside her.

"Breathe," he asked her, his hands caressing her face. He rested his forehead on hers, his warm breath hitting her parted lips. They stayed like that for a minute, two, five…

Sabrina moved her hips tentatively when she felt more used to the invasion of his body, Nick groaned and she moved again adjusting her body to the new sensations he caused in her. She felt like she couldn't get enough air every time he went in and out of her, his thrusts at the beginning steady began to lose their rhythm when passion overwhelmed him.

She felt how an exquisite tension started pooling in the lower part of her belly again and she wanted more and more and more. She felt about to explode.

And when she did it was intense and beautiful and left her breathless.

* * *

Nick stroked Sabrina's pale hair and she snuggled closer to him in her sleep.

The previous night still seemed like something out of a dream, but her warm body lying next to his told him that it had been real.

Absolutely real.

His hand went down to her back, he sighed. He needed to talk to Sabrina, tell her about his past but he knew it was not the time. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

The right time would come eventually. But it wasn't now.

Nick felt Sabrina stir beside him before her eyelids began to open, she looked up at him with her brown eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Good morning" she said to him in a soft voice.

"Hi, babe" he said back in the same tone.

She continued to look at him with her chin resting on his chest. They stayed silent for some minutes just looking at each other.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Fine..." she said with a smile, he continued looking at her, his eyes urging her to tell him the truth "A bit sore, but in a good way" she added with her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't say that" she asked him "I wanted this, us"

Nick sighed.

"I don't deserve you, Sabrina" he told her, his hands caressing the side of her head, she leaned against his touch "I don't deserve you"

"Don't say that" she punched him playfully on the chest.

"But it's true, you're so perfect and I…"

"I made mistakes too" she told him "And I'm too stubborn for my own good"

"I won't argue with you that last part" she punched him again, a smile spreading on her lips.

"Nick…" she said in a tone of fake reproach.

Sabrina looked at him and felt her heart pound. She brought one of her fingers to his lips and ran it slowly over them, Nick stood still under her touch, his breath coming out at regular intervals tickled her fingertips. She continued to look at him and knew it.

She felt in her heart.

"Nick, I…" she stopped in a last second of hesitation "I love you"

He didn't say anything to her right away and for a terrifying second Sabrina thought she had exceeded with her words. That it wasn't the moment, that it was too soon. She was about to say something to him when he turned them over so fast it left her breathless.

He looked down at her with his dark eyes.

"I love you too, Spellman" he said with solemn voice "I've never loved someone in my life as much as I love you"

He kissed her, it was a deep and long kiss, Sabrina wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. She moaned when she felt his weight on her.

"I love you" she said again between kisses.


	24. Trust it's a fragile little thing

**Chapter 24:****Trust it's a fragile little thing**

_Hello everyone!_

_Have you read "Path of Night"? What do you think of the book? I admit that it left me very sad although I suspected that would happen._

_Well, this chapter has a little bit of everything: domestic fluff, some steamy stuff and ... Amalia._

* * *

Sabrina was curled up on the couch with Nick at her side, she had her head resting on one of his shoulders and his arms were around her while they watched a movie. She took a handful of popcorn from the bowl between them with her eyes fixed on the TV.

Nick liked those quiet moments with her. He could stay like that for hours, looking Sabrina's expression while she watched a movie was more interesting than the movie for him.

He knew he was beyond salvation.

Completely in love with her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked minutes later. He looked at her smiling.

"Spellman, you don't need to ask, you're welcome to stay whenever you want"

"Good" Sabrina said smiling too, she snuggled a bit closer to him with her eyes again on the TV.

The movie ended soon after, the credits were rolling when Sabrina turned around to look at Nick.

"What?" he asked after some seconds of silent observation.

Sabrina didn't say anything and just continue looking at him in silence, she put her hand on his face, her fingers tracing the outline of his jaw before she reached out to kiss him.

"Love you" she said with her lips barely separated from his. Her voice was barely a whisper.

He could never get tired of hearing her saying those words.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you" he said playfully, she smiled at him brightly.

"I love you" she said louder.

"What?"

"Nick…" she said in a warning tone that wasn't as threatening as she thought "I love you, silly boy"

She got closer to him with her lips hovering his but didn't kiss him.

"I'm going to prepare dinner" she said and pulled away from Nick.

"Hey!" he protested but she had already got up of the couch.

Sabrina went to the small kitchen humming happily. She was looking in the fridge for some ingredients to prepare the dinner when he stepped behind her.

"Why is it that just now I find out you know how to cook, Spellman?" he asked making her jump.

"Nick!" she admonished him "you scared me"

He gave her a look that clearly said _I don't believe you._

"My aunt Hilda may have taught me a trick or two" she replied cheekily.

"And you waited months to tell me"

Sabrina shortened the distance between them.

"Well..." she said amused "I couldn't make you fall in love with me just because of my extraordinary cooking skills"

He ended the short distance between them and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love everything about you, Spellman. Absolutely everything" she gave him a bright smile "Now tell me, how can I help you?"

"Can you cut the onions?" she asked "I hate cutting onions"

"At your service" he said making a bow that made her laugh.

They cooked in pleasant silence, side by side in the kitchen. Nick couldn't help but look at her, as she moved around the place as if she had always been a part of it.

He wanted her to be part of that place. Of his life.

_Forever_.

Nick set the table while she put the finishing touches on their meal.

"I think your aunt taught you more than one or two tricks, Spellman, this was delicious" Nick said when they finished eating.

"Flatterer" she replied. He just smirked at her making her laugh.

"Well, you made dinner so... I'm going to do the dishes"

She nodded.

"Sounds fair" she said "but since you help me with dinner, I could help you drying the dishes"

They washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, Sabrina prepared some tea for them before they returned to the living room. She sat in the couch and Nick followed her, he put his head on her lap. She ran her free hand through his hair.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her.

"Nothing" Sabrina answered "Let's just stay the way we are"

She felt him nod.

They weren't uncomfortable with the silence.

The time passed.

"I love you, Sabrina" he said suddenly, she looked down at him with a smile on her lips. Nick sighed "You don't have idea how much I love you"

"I only know how much I love you" she told him.

Nick sat up until his face was level with hers. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and kissed her. He wanted to ask her not to leave him. A part of him feared that one day she would realize that she was too good for him.

"It's late..." Nick said some minutes later "Maybe we should sleep"

"I think I'll have to storm your closet first" she told him and Nick smiled.

"Go ahead, pick what you want"

Once in his room, Sabrina opened the drawer where she knew he kept his t-shirts, she ran her fingers over them before choosing one. She brought the t-shirt close to her nose. It smelled like him. Wood and mint and something that was uniquely Nick.

She breathed in once more before she took off her clothes and dressed with Nick's t-shirt.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Spellman" Nick said entering the room, he looked at her up and down "You should keep that t-shirt, it definitely looks better on you"

She felt her cheeks flush slightly.

"Flatterer" she accused him again.

Nick went to where she was, took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"It's not flattery" he said stroking her cheeks with his thumbs "it's the truth"

There was so much sincerity in his eyes that she couldn't help but kiss him.

And kiss him again.

The tone of the kiss changed and she felt desperate for feeling him, all him, her hands went under his sweater, touching the warm skin of his back and he held her tight by the waist.

"Spellman..." he hissed.

"Umm?" she inquired innocently, her lips kissing the outline of his jaw.

"What do you want from me?" Nick couldn't help but ask.

"Everything" she whispered against his skin.

He searched for her lips and kissed her again.

"Well, although I like the way you look with my t-shirt" he said to her with his lips barely separated from hers "I like even more the way you look without it"

* * *

Nick was standing outside Sabrina's residence waiting for her to come out. They had decided to go see the latest horror movie that had been released just a couple of days ago and that Sabrina was dying to see, despite being more of a classic movie fan she also enjoyed some of the more modern films, he smiled at the thought of her.

He was distracted and it took him some seconds to notice that his phone was ringing, he took it out of the pocket of his jacket.

It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" he asked.

For a few moments the line was silent, and he was thinking on hanging up when someone spoke.

"Nick"

He knew that voice. Amalia.

"Don't hang up, this will interest you, Nick"

He took a deep breath. How did she know he was going to hang up the phone?

"What do you want?" he snapped. He didn't want to continue talking with her but he was curious about what she was going to say.

"What are those manners, Nick? I thought I had taught you better"

"What do you want?" He repeated marking each word.

"I need to see you"

"That's not going to happen, Amalia"

He heard her sigh in a dramatic way from the other side of the line.

"You don't want anything to happen to the Spellman girl, don't you?" she said. The blood froze inside Nick's veins. Amalia _knew_ about Sabrina.

How?

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, I see I have your attention now. Well, I want us to meet tomorrow. We need to talk."

Nick wanted to repeat that they had nothing to talk about, that he wanted nothing to do with her but the subtle threat to Sabrina still hung in the air and he knew that he had to be careful with Amalia.

"I'll wait for you in that little café you work at. Tomorrow at five o'clock, don't forget it or..."

"Or?"

"You don't want to know" she said before hanging up the phone.

Nick stared at his phone. That couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare. He wanted to pinch his arm but unfortunately he knew it wasn't a nightmare, it was real.

Why did Amalia have to meddle in his life right now?

Why did she have to try to ruin everything?

He passed back and forth the façade of the building unsure about what to do.

"Hi," Sabrina said cheerfully when she reached his side, Nick was still looking at his phone with a worried look on his face, she looked at him confused "Nick?"

He blinked and took his gaze away from the phone, he put it back in his pocket.

"Hi, love" he said and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

"Something happened?" she asked him when they separated.

Nick looked at her with confusion.

"No, why do you ask that?"

"You were looking at your phone in a strange way. Bad news?"

"Eh, no, just..." Nick hesitated, he didn't know what to tell her, he just knew that he couldn't tell the truth to her. Not right now "One of the tutoring I had scheduled was cancelled. That's all"

Sabrina still looked suspicious.

"Are you sure?"

He put his hands on her shoulder and nodded.

"Nothing happens, Spellman, now, let's go or we'll be late for the movie" he said "And I don't want you to accuse me again of being the reason why you missed the trailers"

But Sabrina was stubborn and couldn't leave things like that.

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

He hated himself for lying to her. But he didn't know how to tell her about Amalia, even when he knew that sooner or later he would have to tell her what had happened between them.

But he didn't want to. He didn't want that she looked at him with contempt in her eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything" he lied.

She nodded and let out a sigh.

"Sorry" she said "I didn't mean to be so pushy"

"It's okay, Spellman"

"I don't want you to think that I'm one of those paranoid girlfriends…"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I would never think that"

She smiled at him as they walked towards the cinema.

Nick couldn't focus on the movie. Amalia's words and her not-so-subtle threat kept circling his mind. He had no desire to see her again but also knew that she had to be taken seriously. She meant each one of her words.

Above all, he didn't want her near Sabrina.

He had to protect her and if he needed to see Amalia again, for Sabrina, he was going to do it.

* * *

Nick was about to enter the café when he saw her. Amalia was sitting at one of the tables in front of the window, she waved at him but he ignored her. This wasn't a pleasant meeting, he had begrudgingly accepted to come, and wished to end this conversation as soon as possible. He took a deep breath and opened the door. The joyful bell in the entrance sounded dreadful to him.

He could feel her gaze fixed on him while he walked towards her table.

"Amalia" he greeted her with a nod when he reached her side.

"Nick" she replied with a smile that made the wrinkles around her mouth a little more noticeable "Please have a seat"

He begrudgingly did.

"Tell me, what do you want?" he snapped after sitting.

"Come on, Nick, what are those manners?" she asked him, Amalia gestured to the waiter to get his attention "Order something. I invite"

"No"

She pursed her lips clearly displeased.

"As you wish" Amalia said, she took a sip of her own coffee without taking her eyes off of him.

"I'm here, now tell me why you wanted me to come" Nick insisted.

"Straight to business, isn't Nick?" she replied but he didn't answer her "I miss you…" Amalia added with a sugarcoated voice.

Nick rolled his eyes. He didn't believe her show.

"What do you have to say to me?" he asked getting up from the table tired of her games.

"Sit down, Nick," she said in an authoritative tone of voice.

He wanted to refuse and leave, he was about to do it but something in Amalia's eyes told him otherwise. Nick let out a tire breath before sitting back. He hated himself when he realized she still had some power over him.

"Very well. How are you, Nick? I haven't heard from you in months."

"Is that what you wanted? Know how I am?"

"I'm trying to do some small talk here"

"Save yourself the effort and tell me what you want"

"I want you" Amalia said each word slowly "come back to me, I miss you" she insisted.

"Amalia, we are done. I don't want to know about you, please leave me alone"

"It's because of that girl" she didn't ask. She knew Sabrina was the reason why he left.

"Don't you dare threaten Sabrina" he warned her guessing her intentions.

"Why do you think such a mean thing about me?" she said in a false offended tone.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"I know you"

"Oh come on, Nick, I don't want to do anything to your little girlfriend" she laughed "I need you back with me, we can share" she reached out her hand to take his, Nick tried to stay away but she buried her long nails in his hand holding him in place.

"You're crazy" he tried to withdraw his hand again and could feel her nails digging deeper into his skin.

"We have done it before, come back to me. You will be able to leave your part-time job here and keep the girl too"

"I don't want to, Amalia"

"Why not? What does this girl have that...?"

"I love her. I'm not going to cheat on her. Never"

"What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her"

"I'm done with you" he said standing up, he felt her nails leaving a mark on his hand and he was unsure how he was going to explain that to Sabrina.

"Nick..." She stood up and grabbed onto his arms, before he had time to react she kissed him hard. Nick pulled away as fast as he could, ran the back of his hand over his lips to wipe away the feeling of her lips over his. This only managed to irritate Amalia more, he walked towards the door but her last threat didn't go unnoticed to him "You're going to regret this"

* * *

Sabrina knocked on the door of Nick's apartment.

She played with the strap of her messenger bag while she waited for him to open the door, a few minutes passed, she knocked again. This time the door opened and Sabrina nibbled on her lower lip at the sight of him only wearing sweat pants, his bare chest and wet hair told her he had just come out of the shower.

"Hi," she said, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Hi" he stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind her, Nick walked over to her to give her a peck on the lips "I wasn't expecting you"

She shrugged her shoulders before taking off her jacket.

"Is it okay for me to be here? I don't want to bother you... if you had other plans I..."

Nick gave her a half sided smile and brought his hands up to her shoulders. He searched for her gaze.

"I'm happy you're here, it's just that I thought I wouldn't see you today" he said "but it's a pleasant surprise and I'm certainly not complaining about it"

She smiled at him.

"I'm going to put on a shirt and I'll be back" Sabrina nodded. He gave her a brief kiss before letting her go.

Nick took a deep breath when he got to his room. He didn't expect to see Sabrina that day, he had recently arrived from his disastrous meeting with Amalia and thought he had time to think about what to do before seeing her. But that wasn't the case.

He looked at his hand, the slight reddish marks of Amalia's nails on his skin, they were barely noticeable but he knew they were there. Nick didn't know how to explain that to Sabrina. He rubbed his face with his hand and whimpered frustrated with everything. He went to his closet and took out the first shirt he found.

He tried to act normal when he returned to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked her more than anything to buy time. Sabrina denied and he could only walk to where she was and sit next to her, he tried to keep his hand away from her eyes.

"Nick, are you ok?" she couldn't help but ask.

"What? Yes, I'm ok, just a little tired"

She sought his gaze and shook her head.

"Something happens to you" this time it was a statement "Nick, what is it? You know you can tell me everything"

Nick sighed. He knew that he had to tell her about Amalia but he felt incapable to do so.

He knew that it wasn't right to delay the moment but even so he couldn't help trying.

Amalia's subtle threat still hung in the air making it unbreathable to him.

"This semester has been more difficult than I expected" he told her, this wasn't entirely untrue.

"That's it?"

He nodded. Sabrina brought one of her hands to his cheek before kissing him.

"You know I love you, right?" she told him looking at his eyes.

Nick nodded again.

"Sabrina, I..."

He couldn't tell her, not now, not that day. So Nick kissed her, it was a deep and somewhat desperate kiss, the weight of the day finally falling on him and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her, forget that he had seen Amalia, erase the brief contact of her lips against his.

Sabrina whimpered when his lips parted from her mouth, the whine became a moan when he started to run his lips down her jaw and neck.

She pulled his head away from her neck and with her hands on his cheeks she looked into his eyes before taking the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. This time it was she who kissed him hard as she straddled him. Nick groaned under his breath.

Her hands ran over his body, he put his hands under her blouse to remove it from her too. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his.

They stared into each other's eyes, their breaths shaky.

"I love you" he told her.

Sabrina would never get tired of him, of his lips, of his hands. He knew how to touch her to make her lose her breath.

They didn't reach the bed. She was carried away by his caresses, his kisses.

She moaned loudly when he entered her. It was different, being on top of him, having control of the movements. The feeling was intoxicating. Nick gave her an open-mouthed kiss and she could feel the tension starting to pool on her belly bottom with each one of their movements, her hands held him tightly by the shoulders when the waves of pleasure spread on her body.


	25. When love isn't enough

**Chapter 25: ****When love isn't enough**

* * *

**Hi everyone! **

**Please don't hate me...**

* * *

Sabrina was nibbling the back of the highlighter while reading her notes, in least than a week the semester would be over and she had to prepare for her last exams. She smiled thinking that afterwards she could enjoy a few quiet days in Greendale with her aunts, friends and… Nick. She couldn't help but remember how her aunts had reacted to the news.

Aunt Zelda was obviously pleased with the news, she had never been a fan of Harvey after all. Aunt Hilda, on the other hand, was more cautious about expressing her opinion.

She tried to stifle a yawn but failed, she had been studying for hours and soon it would be time to take a break, maybe going out to breath some fresh air.

In that moment her phone sounded. Sabrina took it, she had a new message.

What she saw made her drop the phone on the desk. _It couldn't be true._

"No, no, no" she murmured, picked up her phone and zoomed the photo, still hoping it was all a bad joke, but there was no doubt. It was him.

And an unknown woman, she couldn't recognize her features but was sure she had never seen her before.

What did that photo mean? Who had sent it to her?

She tried to call the number from which the photo had been sent but only the mailbox answered her. She tried again.

Nothing.

Her initial shock was replaced with anger.

She put on her coat with fast and somewhat disordered movements, took the phone in her hand and left the dorm. The walk to Nick's apartment wasn't too long and with all her barely contained fury she felt it was even shorter than usual.

Nick was surprised to see her on the threshold of his door when he opened it.

"Hi babe, I wasn't expecting you"

She didn't respond to the greeting and simply entered the apartment with hurried steps. Nick closed the door, he stayed some seconds with his back towards her confused with her attitude.

"Something happens, Sabrina?"

She said nothing but took her phone out of the pocket of her coat and pointed it at him.

"Can you explain this to me, Nick?" she asked him with more calm than she actually felt.

Nick felt the blood freeze in his veins when he saw the photo she was showing him. He didn't know how but somehow someone had photographed him with Amalia at the café the other day. He had no doubt that she was behind all this.

Surely it had been her plan since the beginning.

And he, like a fool, had fallen into her vicious game. Again.

"Let me explain you"

"Explain me what, Nick?" she snapped "that you had been lying all this time? That you were cheating on me? Oh, how you must have been laughing at me… the fool in love"

"Sabrina is not like that" he tried to approach her but she backed away and he didn't try to get closer to her again "Let me explain you"

"The only thing I asked you was not to break my heart" she said with a weak voice, her fury fading away to be replaced with sadness, but she didn't want him to see her like that, she wasn't going to be seem weak in front of him "But you did"

"It's not what you think, Sabrina, if you only listen to me"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I don't want to see you again. We're done, Nick"

"Sabrina" he tried to get closer to her again but she was faster and walked towards the door.

"Don't you dare to follow me" she said before open the door and left.

He wanted to go after her but knew it was not the time. He had to explain her everything but she needed to calm down first. Nick knew her, in her current state she wasn't going to listen anything he had to say.

He rubbed a hand across his face and growled in frustration at everything that had happened.

But if Amalia thought she had won she was going to be disappointed.

Sabrina managed to hold back the tears until she reached her residence, she was grateful that the room was empty when she arrived. There was no way she could hold on any longer, a strangled sob escaped from her lips and she covered her mouth trying to silence her pain but she couldn't contain herself anymore. She let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

She went to her bed and buried her face against one of the pillows seeking to silence her own sobs but it was useless.

Her heart was broken. Everything had been a lie.

She half heard the door being open.

"Sabrina?" Prudence asked cautiously "are you okay?"

She took a deep breath before answering her.

"I'm fine, Prudence" she tried to make her voice sound clear but it came out choppy "I'm just tired"

Sabrina heard as Prudence's footsteps approached her bed. She felt the hand of her roommate on her shoulder. A sob shook her body.

"What happened?"

She took another deep breath.

"I broke up with Nick" she said with a small voice.

"What?" Prudence exclaimed surprised "Why?"

"He cheated on me"

"No, he couldn't have done that. Nick would never do something like that to you"

"But he did"

"Sure is a misunderstanding"

Sabrina turned to face Prudence. Her face and eyes were red from crying.

"Prudence, can you just leave me alone, please?"

"Are you sure?" she didn't know if it was the best idea for her being alone but Sabrina nodded.

"I'll be fine" she promised her "I just need some time to my own"

This time it was Prudence turn to nod.

"Thank you" Sabrina muttered before turning to face the wall again. She heard Prudence footsteps in the direction to the door.

She let out the sob she had been holding when she heard the door being close.

Sabrina could hear her heart breaking into a thousand pieces and she hated herself for being like this, heartbroken. She tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down, she was strong, she could handle this.

But it hurt a lot.

* * *

Nick was waiting outside her residence the next day. He was ready to tell Sabrina the whole truth.

And live with the consequences he had been so scared to face before.

He saw her leave the residence accompanied by Prudence and approached to her, he couldn't help but feel an unpleasant feeling of _deja-vu_ remembering when he had come to her the day after they kissed for the first time.

That time things had not gone well, he hoped this time was different. God, he needed it to be different.

"Sabrina" Nick said to her when he saw her leaving her residence "can we talk, please?"

She looked up at him and he felt a lump in his throat when he noticed her reddened eyes. Sabrina whispered something to Prudence before continue walking as if she hadn't listened him talk, Nick tried to follow her but Prudence stopped him.

"Leave her alone" she said to him.

"Prudence, don't interfere in this"

"I thought you had changed" she continued "but I guess I was wrong"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you really loved her but apparently you still think with what is inside of your pants instead of your brain"

"Prudence, things aren't as they look like"

"Oh, I see" she exclaimed placing her hands on her hips "An how are they then?

Nick took a deep breath.

"It's Amalia" Nick told her "she did this"

The girl relaxed a bit her posture upon hearing that woman's name.

"Oh, Nicky…" she murmured, her fury suddenly gone "I thought you didn't see her anymore"

He shrugged.

"When I started dating Sabrina I cut all my ties with her but…" he sighed again "The other afternoon she called me and in a not very subtly way threatened me if I wasn't going to see her. And I was very stupid for not thinking all was just a trap"

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to tell Sabrina the truth about my relationship with her" he said "I was going to do it now but you intervened"

"Sorry, Nicky, but I don't think she wants to listen to you. At least not now"

"But I need to tell her what really happened, tell her the truth once and for all"

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Sabrina is stubborn and she's hurt, she won't listen to you" she gently patted him in the arm before leaving.

* * *

Sabrina had told her aunt that after all she would go to Greendale without her boyfriend, Zelda had been disappointed and had bombarded her with questions that she answered evasively until Hilda, noticing her discomfort, had changed the course of the conversation and her niece silently thanked her. She still didn't know how she had been able to carry on with that conversation without crying.

Lately it seemed like she was doing nothing but crying.

So this was how it felt to have a broken heart, Sabrina thought as she finished packing the things she would take to Greendale, this time she would go alone since Ambrose would go somewhere else she didn't remember with Prudence and a group of friends. She had not yet told him everything that had happened afraid of her cousin reaction but she knew that eventually she should. She wouldn't be able to keep hiding the truth for long.

She still didn't know how she had managed to convince her aunts, or rather her aunt Zelda, to let her take the bus to Greendale but she was relieved for that, she wouldn't bear hours of travel with her aunt's questions about what had happened to her boyfriend.

_Ex-boyfriend_ she remembered herself.

It wasn't as if she wasn't going to ask her when she arrived, of course her aunt would, but Sabrina preferred to have a few more hours to think about what to say.

The part of her that wasn't entirely broken couldn't stop thinking that maybe she deserved this after all she had done to Harvey.

Fate was paying her with the same coin.

And now she was more than determined to talk to Harvey, to clarify what happened between them and hope that they could be friends again.

She certainly needed her friends right now.

Sabrina wondered if she could ever be friends again with Nick but immediately dismissed the idea, there was too much history between them for that to be possible.

During the journey to Greendale she tried to keep her eyes closed and her headphones on, trying with all her might not to think, not to remember, but closing her eyes only brought back memories of Nick so she gave up and focused her sigh in the landscape behind the window of the bus. The exterior changed as she got closer to Greendale. Further away from College.

Further away from Nick.

She tried to control the prick of tears she felt.

Sabrina was thankful that it was aunt Hilda who was waiting for her at the bus station.

"Hello, love" said her aunt, she took a step closer to hug her and Sabrina let herself being wrapped by her loving arms. She needed her aunt's hugs.

"It's so good to see you, auntie. I missed you"

"I missed you too, dearie. You know, the house is not the same without you" she commented "I'm glad you decided to come here instead of leaving to God-knows-where as your cousin did"

Sabrina gave her a sad smile.

"Let's go home" Hilda said, taking her by the shoulders and directing her to the car "I'm going to prepare you a good cup of tea and you are going to tell me what is tormenting you"

Sabrina let out a pitiful sigh.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that right now, auntie"

Hilda stopped and looked into her niece's eyes. She nodded understanding.

"When you are ready, then"

Sabrina nodded and her aunt gave her a soft squeeze in the shoulder before continue walking towards the family's car.

Hilda proved to be an excellent ally to evade her aunt Zelda's questions about Nick, even though she knew she couldn't continue evading the subject for much longer, she had no desire to tell her aunts about the disappointment she had suffered.

She needed Roz. But she was not going to arrive until two more days.

She would have to wait.

That night when she finally managed to get into her bed, Sabrina cried as she had been doing every day.

Was the pain ever going to go away?

* * *

Sabrina knocked on Harvey's door and waited for him to open. He couldn't hide the surprise he felt when he saw her standing in front of her doorway.

He had been mad at her after their break-up over the phone but with the passing of the months he had begun to understand what had happened between them.

"Sabrina… what are you doing here?" he asked.

Sabrina looked at his eyes when she talked.

"Harvey, can we talk?"

She noticed in his gaze that he wanted to say no but then he saw something in Sabrina's features that made him change his mind. She had the same look in the eyes he had after their broke-up. He had saw himself in the mirror, Harvey nodded slowly.

"Ok, let me tell Tommy I'm going out first" Sabrina nodded and waited as Harvey entered to his house, she took as a good sign the fact that he didn't close the door. At least he had intentions to come back. After a few minutes he reappeared "Would you like to talk here or…?"

"Can we walk?" she was suddenly homesick and knew a walk through the woods would help her improve her mood. Harvey shrugged, he was surprised by how calm he felt around her after all.

"I'm so sorry, Harvey" she said when the house was already out of sight "I was stupid, I treated you badly and now I'm paying the consequences"

"Something happened to you" it wasn't a question. He knew her too well to know. She nodded "Look, Sabrina, I acted badly too, I should have let you explain me what had happened but I was hurt, you know? Now, with the time I think I understood you a bit" he shrugged "And it's fine if you didn't want to continue with me, but do you think that we could still be friends?"

She nodded.

"Friends. Of course we can be friends"

They continue talking and were now halfway to the Spellman house, their footsteps had unintentionally guided them down the path they had taking hundreds of times over the years when he walked her home after school.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong with you?" Harvey asked her "I know something is bothering you, Sabrina"

Sabrina took a deep breath. She was about to tell him everything when she heard the footsteps down the path. And then his voice calling her, she looked up and saw the person she would never have expected to see in Greendale. At least not now that they were over.

Nick.

Harvey looked between her and the newcomer not quite understanding what was happening.

"Sabrina" Nick insisted.

And she knew she couldn't continue delaying this anymore. She had to face him. She had to give closure to what had happened between them and move on.

"Harvey… can we continue talking tomorrow? I have something to discuss with him"

"Who is him, Brina?"

"Tomorrow. I will explain everything to you tomorrow, but now, I really need that you leave me alone with him. I'll be ok"

"Are you sure?" Harvey's eyes looked suspiciously at Nick who hadn't moved to get close to them. He just stood there, his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket and his eyes fixed on them.

Sabrina nodded and Harvey reluctantly agreed to leave, neither she or Nick approached to the other until Harvey disappeared behind the tree line.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she blurted out at him.

"It didn't take you long, huh?" Sabrina looked at him confused, there was something strange in his voice… could it be jealousy? She wasn't sure "Go back to the farm boy"

"His name is Harvey and we are just friends" she narrowed her eyes suddenly angry at his accusation "But why am I giving explanations to you? You certainly don't deserve them"

"Look, Sabrina" he said getting a little closer to her, he misinterpreted the fact that she didn't walk away, as she had done that afternoon at his apartment, as a good sign "I need to explain you what you saw"

"You know what, Nick? I don't want to hear you. It is perfectly clear to me that I was just another stupid game for you. You don't love me, you just wanted to get into my bed and now that you already did it, you are bored of me"

"That's not true, Sabrina"

"I really don't want to hear what lie you're going to invent for me now" she sighed "There was at least something real between us?"

She didn't know why she let him put his hands on her shoulders but she did. He was so close and while the tension and the desire were still there, also was her hatred for him.

"I didn't lie to you when I said I love you"

"I don't believe you, Nick. Tell me, with how many did you cheated on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you, Sabrina. You have to believe me, let me tell you what really happened"

"I don't trust you anymore"

He closed his eyes. She felt his fingers burning against her shoulders.

"Let me speak first, let me tell you what really happened and then you can decide if you believe me or no"

"I don't trust you" she insisted "I shouldn't have ever trusted you" she said finally moving away from his grasp. He let her go, defeated "I don't want to hear more lies"

"I'm not lying"

"My feeling for you were real" Sabrina said with a broken voice.

"Were…?" Nick couldn't help but ask "Sabrina…"

"Let's not hurt ourselves anymore"

"If you would just listen to me… I'm sorry I didn't tell you all before but I was afraid…"

"I really don't want to hear any more excuses, Nick. We're done" she said with a defeated voice, she was tired of hearing him and just wanted to walk away from his side.

"Spellman..."

"Don't you ever call me like that again, Nick. Don't you dare"

"Sabrina, I'm sorry I…"

"Bye, Nick"

"Sabrina, please…" he asked her, he grabbed her by the sleeve of her jacket "Let me tell you, please, listen to me"

She shook her head denying.

"I don't want to hear you, Nick"

She walked away from him with hurried steps, she didn't want to give him time to come up with another excuse.

He couldn't see the tears falling from her eyes as she walked back home, nor she could see the tears on his eyes while he stayed there in the middle of the woods watching her leave.

* * *

_**Sabrina is heartbroken, Nick is heartbroken, I'm heartbroken too.**_

_**There is only four or so chapters more before the end of this story and I may or may no be working in something new.**_

_**As always thank you for reading!**_


	26. Let's kill this love

**Chapter 26:****Let's kill this love**

Sabrina absently moved the straw of the milkshake she had barely touched. In front of her, Theo and Harvey were laughing about something they had seen on television the night before, she was not paying much attention to the conversation of her friends. The fact that she had seen Nick two days ago had shaken her to the core and she had been unable to act as if nothing had happened because every time she closed her eyes he saw him, she heard his pleading voice echoing in her memory.

She didn't want to see him again. And yet, a part of her, the one who was still madly in love with him, wanted to be with him again. Be close to him.

She had been a fool to give her heart to a player and now was paying the consequences. A sigh left her lips.

"'Brina?" Roz took her arm gently "are you okay?"

When Sabrina looked up, she realized that Harvey and Theo were no longer laughing but looking at her with concern. She felt bad for worrying her friends.

"Ah? Sorry guys, I'm a little distracted"

Theo and Harvey nodded, but Roz continued to look at her with concern in her eyes. She suspected something more had happened to her best friend.

Sabrina tried to pay more attention to the conversation and even participated a couple of times with a comment or two, and although she was glad to be with her friends after so many months apart, she still couldn't feel true happiness.

Not after everything that had happened with Nick.

She thought breaking up with Harvey had been hard but breaking up with Nick was proving to be the most difficult thing she had ever done. And the more painful too.

After finishing their milkshakes, the friends said goodbye to each other at the door of Cerberus Books, Theo and Harvey went in the same direction but Roz stayed saying them she had something else to do around the main street of the town. Sabrina looked at her curiously when instead she started walking next to her. She didn't know why she had lied to their friends.

"Roz?"

"I'll walk with you"

"Eh… thank you, but it's not necessary. I can go on my own"

Roz shook her head.

"Something happens to you" she didn't ask, she knew.

Sabrina sighed. She had been waiting for this moment, to be able to speak to Roz and even so, now that she had the chance, she didn't feel like with the strength to do so.

She closed her eyes for a second. This was Roz after all, she was her best friend in the world and surely she was going to understand.

"Nick and I broke up" Sabrina told her friend with a small voice.

"What? How?"

"Would you come to my house?" Roz nodded, she stroked Sabrina's arm "I can't speak about it here"

"Sure, 'Brina"

"Thank you" said again.

Roz and her walked in silence towards Sabrina's house, when they arrived they went directly to her room. Sabrina sat at the head of her bed while Roz sat at the foot.

She waited patiently for Sabrina to decide to speak.

"He cheated on me, Roz"

"Oh, 'Brina. I'm so sorry."

"It's so painful, Roz… I love him, I love him so much and it hurts a lot" Sabrina could feel the tears starting to pool in her eyes, she took a deep breath trying not to cry. She didn't want to.

Roz stroked Sabrina's arm in a soothing gesture.

"I gave him everything and still… it wasn't enough"

"Don't say that…" she took her friends hands in hers.

"Maybe I should never have given him a chance, but he promised me… He promised me it was over"

Roz approached Sabrina and wrapped her in his arms, she could see her friend needed a hug.

"Shh... I'm sorry, 'Brina, I'm really sorry"

"Do you think the pain ever goes away?" Sabrina asked moments later.

"I don't know" Roz hugged her tighter when she finally started crying.

Roz stroked her hair and let her cry until she calmed down.

* * *

Nick drank the entire content of the glass. The bourbon burned like fire down his throat.

He poured himself another glass and drank it as fast as the first.

He hoped he could drink until he forgot. Until he forgot _her_. But he knew it would be impossible.

Sabrina Spellman had left a trace of fire in his broken heart.

And now she didn't want to know anything about him.

All because of Amalia and her twisted schemes.

Nick shook his head. No, he couldn't blame her for everything, he had dug his own grave by not telling Sabrina the truth from the very beginning. Now he had to act like a man and face the consequences.

But not that night.

He poured himself another drink. That night he only wanted to forget.

Forgetting his useless trip to Greendale and his foolish hope that she would listen to him. He knew since the beginning she won't listen but he had tried anyway.

Nick knew Sabrina was stubborn, he loved and hated that characteristic of her in equal measure but he couldn't blame her for not wanting nothing with him. She had accused him of breaking her heart but she had not noticed that he had broken his own too.

He half listened his phone ringing. Nick didn't need to see the number to know who was calling him.

Amalia.

She hadn't stopped calling him since Sabrina broke-up with him but he had ignored her every time she called, but with his senses somewhat dulled by the alcohol he had been drinking, he decided to listen to what the woman had to say.

"Amalia" he said as a way of greeting once he accepted the call.

"How did you know it was me, Nicky darling?" she asked pleased, he grimaced in disgust.

"It was obvious, what do you want?" he blurted "You already got what you wanted, Sabrina and I broke-up, you can leave me alone now"

"Everything ended like this because you wanted it to be this way, Nicky. I told you we could share"

"You are crazy if you think I would ever go back to you"

"Come back to me, Nick" she insisted in a seductive tone that he found repulsive "You know you'll be back"

"I won't"

"The Spellman girl doesn't want to see you anymore, and you know you need me. You know that your life could be so much _easier_ if you just come back to me"

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked irritated. It had been a mistake to answer her call.

"You will come back to me" she insisted "it's just matter of time"

Nick didn't bother answering her and simply hung up the phone, he rubbed a hand across his face before affirming his elbow on the table.

A small, vulnerable, part of him knew that Amalia was right. His life could be so much easier if he just come back to be her… Nick shook his head. He couldn't let her lure him again to. He wasn't the boy he was before and he wasn't going to fall into her nets again.

He let out a sigh. Sabrina might not want him anymore but that didn't mean he would go back to Amalia as she wished. It was over.

That part of his life was over.

If he only had talked to Sabrina earlier…

If he had been brave enough to fully open his heart to her, to trust her as she did with him, right now he would be with her wrapped in his arms and not sitting in his kitchen, alone, drinking until he almost lost consciousness.

He deserved what was happening to him. With a whimper he rested his forehead on the cold surface of the kitchen table. Nick knew there was no way to get over Sabrina.

She had his heart wrapped in one of her petite hands. And now she was squeezing it.

And he deserved it.

He raised his head and poured himself another drink.

* * *

Sabrina tried to go through her classes as if nothing happened. As if her heart had not been broken and trampled on the ground. It was difficult but she was a Spellman and the Spellmans were not so easily defeated.

She was going to overcome this. She had to.

Outside her dorm she could pretend that nothing was happening to her, but when she crossed the threshold of the room she shared with Prudence things changed. In the solitude of her room, or all the loneliness she could had with a companion like Prudence, she let herself be carried away by the sadness she felt.

"Ok Sabrina, I think it's enough," Prudence said one Friday night two weeks after the end of the spring break. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at her with a defiant attitude.

"Leave me alone, Prudence. I'm not in the mood for one of your talks right now," she said, she was about to turn to face the wall again, but her roommate stopped her. Sabrina looked at her expecting Prudence said whatever she was going to say and leave her alone for once.

"Who said I wanted to speak?" she refuted "We are going out. Tonight. And I don't want to hear any lame excuses, you are going and it's the end of the discussion"

"Prudence..." Sabrina almost begged her but her roommate only gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't joking.

"Without excuses, Sabrina" she repeated it again "You need a good drink and a few hours on the dance floor"

"I don't think that's the solution" Sabrina said reluctantly getting up from the bed.

"Of course it's not the solution, silly. But at least you're going to stop thinking about Nick for a few hours"

She did not like the stitch she felt in her heart when she heard his name.

"Now, we better get ready to leave, Agatha and Dorcas are waiting for us in their room"

Sabrina let out a sigh, she knew Prudence won't leave her in peace if she didn't accept.

"Fine" she said begrudgingly.

A few hours later she regretted her decision. She wasn't enjoying being in the crowded club.

People were dancing to the rhythm of the music. In other times she would also be dancing... with _him_. She shook her head trying not to think about Nick but it was hard for her not to do so. She drank all the content of her glass, the alcohol leaving a burning sensation down her throat.

She needed another drink. Maybe something even stronger, she thought. Maybe getting drunk tonight would help her forget.

Sabrina got up from the table to go towards the bar, she looked around trying to find Prudence, Agatha or Dorcas in the crowd but she didn't see them, the devil knew what was the trio doing. Certainly nothing good.

"Thanks, Prudence" she muttered sarcastically as she walked through the busiest part of the bar. She didn't know why her roommate insisted so much for her to accompany them if she disappeared the moment they crossed the threshold of the club.

She froze at a few steps away from the bar. She would recognize that dark hair anywhere… What was Nick doing in there the same night she had decided to go out? Did Prudence know about it?

"I'm going to kill her" she exclaimed under her breath.

She took a deep breath and told herself that she could do it, that she could pass by him and simply ignore him. He didn't mean anything to her anymore. Or that she thought.

Because after taking a few steps she realized he wasn't alone.

A woman she didn't know was almost hanging on his arm and although apparently Nick didn't recognize her obvious flirting attempts, he didn't do anything to reject her either. Sabrina wanted to say something to him but realized she no longer had the right to feel jealous, they weren't together anymore.

She continued walking with her eyes fixed on them but when the woman brought her face dangerously close to his she couldn't bear it anymore. Without really thinking she throw the glass to the floor. The sound attracted the attention of those around her. Nick among them.

She thought he saw his lips move forming her name.

It was then when she decided to run away. She had had enough, she would leave there and then, Sabrina would send Prudence a message letting her know she was gone. She couldn't stay longer.

Sabrina walked quickly trying to avoid the pieces of glass scattered on the floor and went to the nearest exit door she could find which was the one that led to a small alley at one side of Dorian's. On more than one occasion she and Nick had hidden there to kiss, away from the sight and jokes of the others.

Coming to Dorian's had been a terrible idea. There were so many memories there.

She stopped momentarily when she felt the cold night air against the bare skin of her arms, she had forgotten her jacket inside and the blouse she was wearing had short sleeves, she hugged herself and started walking, at least she had her wallet and her phone with her, she tipped a quick message to Prudence to let her know she had left. She would walk towards the street and ask for a cab.

But then she heard him calling her.

"Sabrina!"

The sound of his voice made her hurry up more, she couldn't believe Nick had followed her outside the bar but he had. He called out her name again before reaching her side. She hated herself for stopping when he held her by one of her arms. Sabrina felt his warm hand against the bare skin of her forearms. She trembled, but not from cold this time.

"Sabrina," he said her name one more time with a pleading tone "please…"

"What do you want, Nick?" she asked him, she turned around to look him in the eye, his hand fell from her arm. Sabrina was mad at Nick but she couldn't deny that she still felt something for him, that she still wanted him and that night she had already drunk more than she should have. Looking at his eyes was a risky move.

"Can we talk?"

"Aren't we doing it already?"

She heard him sigh. She couldn't help noticed that his eyes looked darker with the dim light of the alley. She gulped when her gaze fell directly on his lips. She really _needed_ to leave.

"I really need to talk to you, explain you what happened" he said, he searched for her eyes but now she was avoiding his sight "Can you at least look at me?"

It was Sabrina's turn to sigh.

"Why don't you go back to Dorian's? I'm sure your _friend_ is looking for you" even she could notice the jealousy in her voice.

He allowed himself to feel hope at hearing her voice but she still didn't look at him and that was annoying, he extended one of his hand and took her chin between his fingers to make her look at him.

"Better" he said, he didn't release her, his thumb caressed her chin out of instinct. She didn't pull away "Can we go somewhere quieter and talk? We really need to"

"No, we don't need to" she said stubbornly, her brown eyes glaring at him "There is nothing I need to hear from you"

Nick groaned frustrated by her obstinate attitude.

"You're driving me crazy" he said under his breath but she heard him anyway.

She remembered when he told her the same words some time ago, under different circumstances. She nibbled her lower lip.

"Look Nick, I'd better go. We don't need to continue doing this"

Neither he nor she had been aware of how close they were to each other. Of how tense the air between them had become. Sabrina knew she should go before she did something she would regret later but she didn't, something kept her anchored there, at his side.

It was his magnetic presence, the weight of his gaze over her.

She looked from his dark enigmatic eyes to his parted lips, suddenly a single thought flooded her mind.

"Nick…" she said with a sigh before pressing her lips against his.

It didn't take long for him to answer her. It wasn't a tender kiss. It was a rough kiss, a sad kiss, a furious kiss. Sabrina brought one of her hands to his nape and pulled him closer to her until their bodies collided.

His hand on her hips burned the skin under her skirt.

"Nick…" she sighed again and he understood all the words she wanted to said and felt unable to say at the same time.

She didn't stop. He didn't stop.

Neither of them was truly aware of how they got to his apartment without ripping their clothes off on the way. She had never felt such urgency before. It was so basic… so primitive. The door had barely closed when Nick pressed her against it, she moaned before claiming his lips again and opened her legs to let him be even closer to her. Sabrina took the jacket off his shoulders and he took off her blouse in a swift move, when his hands traveled up her thighs she shivered, he followed the length of her garters she was wearing until he reached her panties, she gasped when he touched her there.

She had missed this. The way he touched her… _loved_ her.

"Nick..." she said between gasps as he kissed the skin of her neck and his hand continued working wonders in her body "bed, now"

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips to let him carry her to the bedroom.

Neither of them was thinking. Neither of them wanted to think about the consequences.

They just wanted to feel.

She couldn't get enough of him. She had always known.

She always wanted more. So much more.

They fell into bed and she started to unbutton his shirt as fast as she could, when she finished, her hands went to the waistband of his pants, she tried to unfasten his belt however this proved to be a more complicated action than she had thought because her lips brushing his abdomen made it difficult for him to stay still.

She took off his pants before stepping at one side of the bed to take off the rest of her clothes. She didn't take her eyes off him, that night she felt bolder than she ever had.

The certainty that she was capable of disarming that man was intoxicating.

Sabrina kissed him before sitting up straddling his hips. And she continued kissing him while she descended over him. They gasped when she had him completely inside her.

At first her movements were slow and even a little insecure as she adapted again to the feeling of being so intimately united to him.

She began to move a little faster and the grip of his hands on her hips increased to the point where she knew there would be marks the next day. But she didn't care. Sabrina could feel how that well-known sensation began to spread from the lower part of her belly to the rest of her body.

Nick opened his mouth to say something to her but she silenced him by bringing one of her fingers to his lips. He groaned.

"Shh… don't talk" she said before kissing him.

He spun them around and pinned her hands over her head. She felt momentary breathless.

There was nothing sweet about the way they made love. His thrusts got faster and furious and she wrapped her legs around his hips, urging him to go even faster, without much thought.

She wanted everything from him that night.

Maybe because she knew it was the last.

* * *

_Things got a little more complicated, __but who doesn't love some drama?_


	27. Just another notch in your belt

**Chapter 27:****Just another notch in your belt**

Hello! Well, there is only one more chapter left and we come to the end of this story, but for now... let's see what happens the morning after...

* * *

Sabrina slowly opened her eyes trying to adapt her vision to the daylight that filled the room, she rolled onto her back and then, the reality of what had happened the night before hit her like a ton of bricks.

Nick slept peacefully beside her oblivious to the storm of feelings inside her.

She sat on the bed, one hand holding the sheet against her chest, the other in her head. Sabrina was ready to run away before he woke up when she noticed it.

In the darkness of the night she hadn't noticed the slightly greenish-yellow bruise in his left eye or the bruises in his ribs, more out of instinct than anything else she reached out to touch him.

And that was the moment he opened his eyes.

"Hi" he muttered in a rather sleepy voice.

She didn't know what to say to him, suddenly ashamed of her actions from the previous night. The imagines of what had happened between them, of the way he had kissed her, touched her, started to repeat on her mind with great clarity despite the alcohol she had drunk. She was beginning to feel a slight headache but not because of the drinks from the previous night.

How should you act after having sex with your ex in a fit of temporary insanity?

Especially when your feelings for him were still there. Floating in the air between them making it heavy.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a low voice as she withdrew her hand.

"This?" Nick said indicating his eye, she nodded "It was a gift from your cousin"

"Ambrose… did that to you?"

Nick shrugged trying to downplay the whole situation.

But it hurt him, not only physically, although Ambrose had a really good right hook. It hurt him emotionally too, he was the only person, apart from Prudence, he could consider a friend and now he hated him.

But Ambrose had warned him. And he had done the only thing his friend had asked him not to do.

He had harmed Sabrina. Nick deserved more than a blow for that.

"It's fine" he reached out and stroked her cheek. She didn't pull away but trembled under his touch. His finger followed the line of her lips.

Nick took it as a good signal and moved to get closer to her but she pulled back as far as the bed allowed her.

"Don't," she said shaking her head "don't do it"

"Sabrina… what happens?" Nick asked confused.

"I should go" Sabrina replied, she got up rolling one of the sheets of the bed around her while looking for her clothes, she blushed seeing how they were scattered around the floor "This was a mistake, Nick" she muttered before going to the bathroom to get dressed.

Sabrina dressed quickly. She wet her face with cold water trying to calm the heat of her cheeks, with her hands at each side of the sink she looked at herself on the mirror. Her hair was a mess and she remembered how Nick's hands had been on it. How he had kissed her.

Her heart started to beat faster with the memories.

She took a hand to her lips and sighed. It had been a mistake. A big, huge, mistake.

When she left the bathroom Nick was waiting for her.

"Sabrina, I think we need to talk… about what happened last night"

There was nothing she feared more at the moment. She shook her head denying.

"Last night I drank too much" she knew it was a lame excuse but she tried anyway "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Look, Nick, it didn't mean anything, ok?"

Nick's face drained of color.

"It didn't mean anything? That's all you have to say?" he asked her "You have sex with me but it didn't mean anything?"

Sabrina looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"What am I to you, Sabrina?" he asked with a weak voice.

"It was a mistake, Nick" she insisted "It was a mistake… I didn't think, I just…"

"A mistake? Something that didn't mean anything?" his voice grew louder "What am I to you, Sabrina?" Nick insisted although his mind was beginning to formulate a clear idea of the answer she would give him. He didn't like it "I'm a kind of… toy to you? Something you can use when you want and discard later?"

"Nick," she was furious now "don't try to act offended with me when you…"

"In the end, I'm the one who was just another notch in your belt, right?" he was furious but also sad. He felt used. Dirty.

"Nick… don't you dare" she warned him.

But he didn't listen to her.

"I didn't cheat on you" he interrupted her, furious, hurt. Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him "Amalia, the woman you saw in the photo, she kissed me against my will"

"Oh, please…" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"She is… part of my past. I should have talked to you about her but…" Nick hesitated "I was weak, Sabrina, I was afraid, afraid that your opinion of me would change when you knew what I had done"

"What you had done, Nick?" she felt her anger begin to dissolve at seen him so vulnerable. So broken.

"She and I had a sort of relationship, if you can call it that. I was with her and she in return… _helped_ me" he admitted with downcast eyes "I was a kind of whore to her. Her toy boy"

"Nick, don't say that" she shook her head "you are not that"

Her heart hurt for him but still she felt unable of forgive him. Not yet.

"It's the truth, Sabrina. At first, it was small gifts, I was young and impressionable and I fell into her nets without notice it. I already told you that I hadn't met many kind adults at the time, and she was kind to me"

"How young were you when…?" she was unable to say it "when you…"

"I was sixteen when everything started," Nick told her "At first, I didn't see anything wrong with what was going on, but when I got older and wanted to start dating girls of my age she became extremely jealous. I tried to leave her, to stop what was going on between us but she always found a way for me to come back to her… until I met you, Sabrina. At first you only interested me to... have a good time" he said with a sneer at himself "but that night at Ambrose's, when you sang, you remember? I think that was the night I started falling in love with you"

"Nick..." she muttered under her breath.

"I swear you I ended all ties with her when you said yes to me" he said and she saw sincerity in his eyes "Although she didn't understand it at first, she called me every day trying to get me to come back to her, but suddenly she stopped doing it, I thought she understood but a few weeks ago she called me again, I didn't want to have anything to do with her again but she... she threatened to do something to you if I didn't see her. That's why I accepted and you know how everything ended"

"Why, Nick? Why you didn't tell me? Why did you lie to me?"

Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was afraid, Sabrina" he said and she saw his fear "I was afraid you would feel disgust, of what I did, what I was"

Sabrina sighed, her whole being wanted to approach to him and hug him, erase the sadness of his face.

She clenched her fists tightly to avoid doing so.

"Don't you realize what you did to us? Oh, Nick…"

"Please forgive me" Nick asked, he stepped towards her but Sabrina backed away.

He stopped.

"I don't think I can ever trust you again, Nick"

Sabrina shook her head. Too many emotions began to cloud her sense and if he got closer to her she didn't know if she would be able to resist him.

"I'd better go" she muttered before heading towards the door. He didn't follow her.

And she appreciated it.

* * *

Ambrose was lying in his couch enjoying his morning coffee when someone knocked on his door. He frowned, curious about who could be, his friends certainly weren't known for being early risers.

He was surprised to find Sabrina when he opened. She had a determined look on her face. Ambrose raised an eyebrow after looking what she was wearing.

"Don't you think it's little early to party, cousin?" he said by way of greeting, Sabrina rolled her eyes at him.

"Why did you do it, Ambrose?" she asked as she entered his apartment "Why?"

He closed the door and motioned to Sabrina to take a seat but she ignored him and remained standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips and a defiant look in her eyes. Ambrose looked at her, not quite understanding what was happening.

"Why are you acting as if you were five-years-old again, cousin?" he asked her. Ambrose knew she was angry, her posture told him so. And above all, he knew her well enough to detect the fury that boiled under her not-so-calm surface.

"Don't play dumb, do you want Ambrose?"

"Wait, wait, why are you talking to me like this?"

Sabrina looked at him straight in the eyes. He saw fury in there.

"Why did you punch Nick?" she snapped at him. She was angry, even though she knew she had no right to feel in that way. Nick and she were nothing… and still…

She still loved him. The realization left her momentarily breathless.

Ambrose looked at her confused.

"He deserved it" he replied "After what he did to you… I told him that if he hurt you he was dead man," he stopped to look at her "maybe I should have killed him"

"Ambrose!" Sabrina exclaimed, she was outraged and scared at the same time.

"Why you didn't tell me what he did to you?"

Sabrina was silent.

"Why I have to find out from other people about the things that happen to you, Sabrina?" Ambrose insisted, he was outraged too. It hurt him that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what had happened "Don't you trust me?"

"It's not… Ambrose, what happened between Nick and me it's none of your business"

"Hey! Don't be mad at me, he was the one who…"

"Don't say it" she interrupted him "Don't say it please"

"Sabrina…" Ambrose's voice had a note of compassion. He could see she was hurt.

"It's none of your business" she repeated trying to act brave even when he knew her better.

"Fine," he said "but answer me something first"

"What?"

"How did you know I beat him up?"

Sabrina eyes widened and her face flushed completely. She tried to look anywhere other than her cousin's face. She felt as if what she had done were written all over her face.

"Sabrina?" Ambrose insisted.

She shrugged.

"I just knew it"

"Don't lie to me… you're hiding something" this time Ambrose's eyes widened "Wait, don't tell me that you… Oh, no, Sabrina, please tell me you didn't do something stupid"

"I don't know what are you talking about" she replied without looking at his face.

"Sabrina!" he exclaimed making her jump "where did you spend the night?" he asked suddenly "Prudence call me because you weren't at the dorm"

"There is something about my life that Prudence doesn't tell you?"

"Don't try to change the subject"'

"Ambrose, my life is none of your business, ok? I don't want you to get involved in my life anymore. It's my problem, I'll see how I'll solve it"

"It is my business when you start doing stupid things!" he said raising his voice too. That only infuriated her even more.

"I didn't do anything stupid!" she replied even though she knew it wasn't true. She had done something _really_ stupid.

"Why do you defend him so much?" Sabrina was confused by Ambrose sudden question "After what he did to you I thought you would appreciate knowing that…"

"I'm not a damsel in distress so you don't have to go around defending my virtue, Ambrose!" she interrupted him.

Sabrina was gasping, she was mad at her cousin for meddling in her life but she was even more angry at herself.

Because deep down she knew she still loved Nick and she shouldn't.

"Ambrose…" she sighed suddenly embarrassed by her child-like attitude. She knew Ambrose didn't mean to meddle, he only cared about her "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that…"

Ambrose was breathing heavy too.

"No, no, you're right, cousin. I shouldn't intrude in your life… You're an adult, you can make your own decisions"

"Ambrose…" her voice broke, her anger suddenly gone "I'm sorry"

"Sabrina, I just don't want to see you hurt"

"I know. Oh, Ambrose, I don't know what to do" she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

Sabrina sighed, she walked towards the couch and he followed her.

"He didn't cheat on me, he told me what really happened"

"And you believe him?" his cousin asked incredulous. She nodded "Damn it, Sabrina, how can you be so naïve?"

"He told me the truth, Ambrose. I know"

"And what are you going to do? Go back to him as if nothing had happened?"

She shook her head denying.

"I don't think I can trust him again" she said with her head down "I love him, Ambrose, but… I don't trust him. Not anymore"

"I'm so sorry, Sabrina"

Sabrina shook her head. She had gone from anger to sadness. But she had told her cousin the truth, she knew that she loved Nick with every particle of her being but he had hurt her. He had lied to her.

And she didn't know if they could ever return to what they were.

Even if she really wanted to.

Ambrose approached her and gave her a hug, she was comforted by her cousin's arms.

"What I'm going to do, Ambrose?" she asked with her head buried in his chest.

"Shh…" he caressed her hair "Don't think about it now, you're going to get through this. I know you will"

* * *

_I don't think I can ever trust you again, Nick._

Sabrina's words kept echoing in his mind even after she was long gone.

He continued standing in the middle of his living room, repeating her words in his mind.

Hearing her voice again.

Telling him that what had happened between them last night was a mistake.

Nick emerged from his state of self-absorption and strode towards the kitchen, he opened the cupboard looking for the bottle of bourbon he knew was there. He took a glass too and carried it to the living room.

He sat down on the couch, opened the bottle and poured himself a drink.

Nick drank it in one gulp.

Despite having taking a weight off his back telling the truth to Sabrina about what had happened with Amalia Nick still felt an emptiness knowing that he had lost her.

Maybe forever.

_I don't think I can ever trust you again, Nick._

Nick poured himself another drink. He raised the glass and stared at the amber liquid against the daylight that entered through the window. Memories of the night before floated in his mind.

He was sure she still had feelings for him.

Because despite what she had said, he knew she hadn't sought him just for sex. Sabrina was not like that.

But she no longer trusted him.

And that was exclusively his fault.

If he only had trusted her, if he had told her the truth from the beginning. But he was a coward and now he was paying the consequences.

He had lost the love of his life because of his own insecurities.

Nick raised the glass to his lips.

He had lost Sabrina. Maybe forever.

He had lied and now he was alone. He had lost her. He had lost his friend. A bitter smile settled on his lips.

Alcohol would give him a few hours of sweet oblivion but what was left after the effects wear off?

Nothing.

Getting drunk wasn't the solution and he was smart enough to know it.

He put the glass down on the table. He couldn't keep doing that to himself. He was not going to get anything good if he continued down that path of self-destruction.

Nick closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the couch. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Sabrina, her bright brown eyes, her fair skin, her platinum hair and red lips.

He groaned, he needed her back in his life as much as he needed the air to breath.

* * *

It was a warm spring afternoon, the sun was high and a warm breeze moved the leaves of the trees around the campus. The flowers surrounding some of the buildings began to bloom. It was on that day, just over a week after their discussion in Nick's apartment, when she saw him again for the first time.

Sabrina was climbing the stairs to enter the library while Nick was coming out of it. They both stopped in the middle of the stairs.

"Hi," she said a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi" he replied back, neither of them looked directly into the other eyes unsure about how to act around the other after everything that had happened between them "How are you?"

"Good, and you?"

Nick nodded.

"As well as I can"

"Nick..."

"Sabrina, do you think we can talk a little?" Nick asked her, this time he was looking at her face and she looked at him unable to resist the weight of his gaze.

Sabrina sighed before nodding, she pointed to one of the benches outside the library. Walking over there, their shoulders brushed and she held her breath for a few seconds. They took a seat leaving a distance of a few centimeters between them.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Sabrina sighed again.

"I'm sorry" she said suddenly, Nick looked at her without understanding what she wanted to say "I should have listened you"

"You don't have to apologize, Sabrina, I should have told you the truth from the beginning, but I already told you, I was afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"About what you would feel... I don't know, disgust for what I had done"

She resisted the urge to take his hand and caress it.

"You were just a boy" she said in a whisper "she was the one who took advantage of you."

"Could you forgive me?" Nick asked him. She nodded. He felt the hope nest in his chest and Sabrina saw it in his eyes, she shook her head denying this time.

"I don't think we can ever be what we were, Nick"

He let the air out of his lungs suddenly exhausted.

"Do you think we can at least try to be... friends?"

Sabrina nibbled on her lower lip. Being friends with Nick would be difficult, especially with the whole story between them and all the feelings that hung in the air around them. She could feel the tension, the need to touch him, she clenched her fists tightly to not to do something she later regretted.

"You hurt me, Nick" she said sincerely "And I don't know if I can be your friend"

Nick was disappointed. He had ruined everything because he had been unable to tell the truth.

For being unable to trust her.

"You didn't trust me. You weren't honest with me. And friends need to be honest with each other" Sabrina added.

"I'm sorry" he insisted, he leaned his head back for an instant "But Sabrina... I don't think I can go on without having you in my life" Nick confessed "Please..."

She knew that being friends would be risky for her heart. But he seemed so defeated and... sincere. She wanted to kiss him and tell him that everything would be alright but she knew she shouldn't.

She couldn't trust him. And she also couldn't trust in herself when she was around him.

The other night was a clear example of that. And she knew that she would end up falling for him again if she stayed close, she had to be strong, get away from him and move on with her life even if it broke her heart.

"I'm sorry, Nick. But I don't think I can be your friend." she repeated before standing up and walking away from there. From him.

She thought that she had done difficult things in her life but walking away at that moment did not compare to anything she had experienced before.

But it was necessary. She had to protect her heart.


	28. Be there to catch you

**Chapter 28:****Be there to catch you**

_So, here we are, the last chapter._

* * *

Amalia took the frame in her hands.

She didn't have to be a genius to know the photo belonged to the _girl_. She had an extraordinary resemblance with who she supposed was her mother. The desire she felt to crush the frame on the floor just for the pleasure of causing her some pain was too strong, but Amalia held back the impulse, vandalize Sabrina's property wasn't part of her plan for the day.

What she needed was to have a word or two with her.

She continued roaming around the room, observing every little detail in it, the color of the linens, the books, she was surprised to find a reliquary in a small jewelry box. Inside there was a small photo of Sabrina with another boy. An old love, Amalia thought. She had just sat down in the desk chair when the door clicked open.

"Prudence…" Sabrina started to say thinking that it was she who kept the light in the room on, she stopped when she saw the unknown woman sitting in her desk's chair "You are not Prudence"

Amalia smiled at her but didn't introduce herself and just continued looking at Sabrina.

"Who are you?"

The woman stood up, she was taller than her and something in her way of moving was somewhat intimidating. But she wasn't afraid of her, Sabrina stood up as tall as she was and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are you?" she insisted.

"You don't know me personally, Sabrina, but you have heard of me before" she said "I'm Amalia"

Sabrina's eyes widened but she quickly regained her composure and looked at the woman with narrowed eyes. While she didn't blame her –not completely, at least– for her break-up with Nick, she did blame her for taking advantage of him when he was just a boy. She blamed her for trying to continue controlling Nick's life. She clenched her fists trying to keep her anger at bay.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Amalia smiled even more while looking at her nails painted in an intense red color. She was ignoring her and that only infuriated Sabrina.

"I have my methods, girl" she answered enigmatically some seconds later.

"I'll ask this kindly, please leave… _now_"

The woman clicked her tongue.

"This youth, so impatient"

Sabrina just stared at her hoping the woman went away but she seemed to be taking her time. Amalia was looking at her closely too. Yes, the girl was pretty but that didn't explain why Nick had given up everything for her. She could give him so much more than the Spellman girl ever could.

"I want you to stay away from Nick"

"Nick and I are over, not that it's any of your business"

Amalia laughed out loud.

"I already know that, silly girl" she looked at her nails again "I did a good job; don't you think?"

Sabrina didn't say a thing and just looked at the woman with barely contained anger shinning in her brown eyes, she had just confirmed what Nick had told her. The photo had been a trap settled by Amalia. He hadn't cheated on her.

But he didn't tell her the truth, she remembered. And that hurt her. A lot.

"Stay away from Nick, he's mine"

That ended with the little patience Sabrina had left.

"Nick is not a _thing_ you could be claiming as your own" she replied with an irritated voice "And now, I insist, get out of my room. This is the last time I'll ask politely"

"Look, Sabrina, you are a smart girl, right?" she didn't wait for an answer and continued talking "Stay away from Nick. Don't see him anymore, don't talk to him. Don't even dream about being with him again, do as I say and everything will be fine for you"

Sabrina looked at the woman with wide eyes. The not-so-subtle threat didn't go unnoticed to her.

"And what if I don't want to?" she asked defiant, she wasn't intimidated by Amalia's words. She wasn't a coward "What if I want to go back with him?"

Something merciless shone in Amalia's eyes.

"Do you value your life so little, girl?"

"Are you threatening me…?"

She didn't answer her and just walked until she was less than a span away from Sabrina's face. She wasn't intimidated by the woman nearness, she looked up at her.

"Stay away from Nick," Amalia insisted "and nothing will happen to that pretty little face of yours"

She took a lock of Sabrina's hair and tucked it behind her ear in a gesture that might have seemed tender coming from other person but Amalia made it look threatening. She walked to the door without saying anything more.

"Oh, it seems like we had an audience" she exclaimed, the girl turned around and saw Prudence, who was looking at Amalia with daggers in her eyes but the woman seemed completely unaffected by her gaze "Well, bye, Sabrina. Don't forget what we talked about, ok? I'll be watching you"

She walked outside the room, the girl was a hard nut to crack. She would have to keep an eye on her, something told her that Sabrina would do the opposite of what she had told her to do.

Maybe she was going to have to scare her a little.

Inside the room, Sabrina released the air she didn't know had been holding.

"Sabrina?" Prudence asked hesitantly, she approached to her and took one of her arms "Are you ok?"

She nodded absentminded.

"I'm fine, Prudence," Sabrina lied, she walked away from her roommate and went to her bed, she started to take things out of the drawer under the mattress "I'm going to take a shower"

Prudence just watched her take all her toiletries and leave the room with hasten steps. She waited a few minutes, to be sure that Sabrina would not come back, before taking out her phone. She searched for Nick's number and called him.

"Nick" she said urgently.

"Prudence, it's something wrong?" he asked from the other end of the line. He noticed the edge in her voice.

"Amalia was here" she told him "she was threatening Sabrina with doing something to her if she didn't stay away from you"

She heard him growling in frustration.

"What? How she…?" he asked "It's my fault. All this is my fault if I haven't…"

"No," Prudence interrupted his rambling "Nick it's not your fault"

"Of course it is! I have to do something, Pru. I can't allow her to harm Sabrina. I would never forgive myself if I don't do something to stop her"

"What are you going to do?" Prudence asked but she had a pretty clear idea of what Nick's plan was. And she didn't like it.

"I'm going to give Amalia what she wants, I'm going to go back to her" he said with a tone of resignation. He knew if he did that he would never have another opportunity with Sabrina. But he needed to keep her safe. He had no choice.

"What? Are you mad?" she exclaimed "No, Nick, you can't do that!"

"What other option do I have? You don't know Amalia as I do, you don't know what she is capable of. I can't let her harm Sabrina…" Nick insisted.

"You love Sabrina, I know, but I don't think she would be happy if you go back with Amalia. That woman is obsessed with you. I fear for what she could do to you too"

"It's the only option I have, I can't let anything happen to Sabrina, I have to keep her safe"

"Don't do it, Nick. There must be another way"

Nick sighed.

"I wish there was one, but I know Amalia. I'm afraid she won't stop until she gets what she wants"

"You," Prudence whispered, she stayed silent some seconds unable to find a way to stop Nick "don't do it, Nick" she insisted one last time even when she knew he would not listen to her.

* * *

Sabrina tried that the hot water relaxed her tense muscles. But it wasn't working.

She had finally met that woman. Amalia. And she was as nasty as Sabrina thought she would be. The way she talked about Nick... like he was _something_ that could be owned made her sick. She clenched her fists as she remembered the words of the woman.

Sabrina closed her eyes and stayed a few seconds more under the running water, feeling the hot water falling down her back before turning off the shower. Once outside, she dressed in her pajamas and dried her hair before returning to her room.

She walked down the hall with slow steps.

"Nick is going to go back to Amalia" Prudence blurted out when Sabrina entered in the room.

"What?"

Prudence sighed before sitting in her own bed, Sabrina walked towards hers to put her things back in her place. She sat on her bed waiting for her roommate to talk.

"Don't be mad at me," Sabrina looked at her suspiciously "but I talked to Nick while you were in the shower" she was going to open her mouth to say something about it but Prudence interrupted her "He is going to go back to Amalia, he thinks it's the only way she leaves you in peace"

"Why did you call him, Prudence? He can't do that. No, no, no… I won't let him. You should have told him she was here"

"I'm sorry but I thought he needed to know what was happening"

Sabrina stood up to search in her drawers for some clothes. She needed to talk to Nick and stop him from doing something he was going to regret later. She changed quickly, her fingers a bit clumsy in her rush.

"Sabrina… Where are you going?"

"I need to talk with Nick. I can't let him do it, he can't go back with that horrible woman, he can't. Not for me"

"It's late, Sabrina. You can talk to him tomorrow"

Sabrina denied while looking around for her bag.

"I need to go now, Prudence, I can't let him do it…"

"Sabrina…" Prudence sighed again "You really love him" she said almost in a whisper. Sabrina stopped her frantic walk around the room to look at her.

"I do"

"So why aren't you two together?" she asked with a shrug.

It was Sabrina's turn to sigh "It's complicated, Prudence" she told her, she put her bag strap on her shoulder "I really have to go"

The last thing she saw was Prudence shaking her head.

The sun was beginning to go down when Sabrina left the residence. On her way to Nick's apartment she thought about what she would say to him. She didn't have a plan, she just knew she couldn't let him go back to Amalia. She needed to do something to stop him.

She knocked on his door.

"Sabrina" Nick exclaimed surprised to see her "What are you doing here?"

"You can't go back to her," she blurted out, she clutched to his arms "not because of me"

Nick sighed "It's the only way, Sabrina… I can't let anything happen to you, not because of my mistakes"

She denied, holding on to him tighter.

"I can't let you do it, Nick. I'm going to be fine" she released his arms and took a step back when she noticed how tight she was holding him to tigh. He missed her touch immediately "I'm sorry"

Nick didn't seem to mind what she had done, he moved a little closer to her. She didn't move away. He brought one of his hands to her cheek and Sabrina suppressed a sigh at his touch.

"Nick, please…" she didn't know very well what she was asking for. If she wanted him to move away or to end the distance between them at once.

"I'm sorry" this time it was Nick's turn to apologize, her cheek felt cold when she lost the contact with his hand.

"Don't go back to her" she insisted.

"But she could hurt you, I can't let that happen. I can't live with myself if I know something bad happened to you because of me"

"And I can't let her continue using you" Sabrina hesitated before speaking "I love you too much to allow that to happen" she admitted.

"Sabrina…" Nick tried to get closer to her but this time she stopped him.

"Don't do it" he didn't know if she was talking about his closeness or about Amalia. He moved away from her "You don't need to protect me… you don't need to sacrifice for me. Please, don't go back to her, I beg you"

He nodded defeated and she sighed relieved.

"I better go"

"Let me go with you" Sabrina denied.

"I… I need to be alone, Nick. I'll be fine"

Nick suppressed his need to follow her and just watched her disappear down the hall.

He closed his door with a sigh and leaned his head against the door. He needed to find another solution, but at the moment he did not know what to do to stop Amalia. His phone, on the small coffee table, vibrated, he walked towards it and answered almost by inertia.

"Hello?"

"Did you give the Spellman girl a proper goodbye?"

He frowned.

"Amalia, what the hell do you…?"

"Don't worry" she interrupted him "She didn't listen so now I'm going to have to get rid of her. She won't be a bother anymore…"

She continued talking but Nick couldn't hear what she was saying. He hung up the phone before grabbing his keys and ran out of the apartment.

His heart was beating fast with fear. As he ran down the stairs he tried to call Sabrina but she didn't answer the phone. That only increased the panic he felt.

"Damn it, Spellman" he muttered.

Once in the street he decided to follow the path they usually followed when they still were together and he walked her to her dorm. He ran trying to locate her, Nick thought he saw her characteristic platinum hair in the distance and quickened his pace. She was about to cross the street.

Then, he heard the car speeding.

"Sabrina!" he cried out and ran as fast as he could.

She turned to see Nick running towards her, in that moment she noticed the car too. Sabrina stood in the middle of the street suddenly blinded by the lights of the car that was approaching her.

Nick caught her in the last second and shoved her onto the sidewalk, she hugged him tight with her face hid against his chest, she was breathing hard and felt the beating of her heart on her ears.

They heard the car crash a few feet ahead from them.

"Nick" she whispered against his chest. He had his lips in her hair as his hands moving down her back, he could feel her tremble under his touch.

"Shh…" he hushed her "I got you, I got you. You're with me now"

Sabrina stayed wrapped in Nick's arms, she felt unable to stay in her feet without his support, for a few minutes they stayed there, oblivious to the commotion that was happening a few steps away from them. Sabrina pulled away from him when she heard the sound of the ambulance.

"Nick…" she said looking at the crowd surrounding the car.

"Come" Nick told her as he saw the paramedics approach to the car. Sabrina let him guide her back to his apartment with one of his arms still around her shoulders, she leaned against his side.

Once in his apartment, Nick leaded Sabrina to the couch, he took a blanket and wrapped her with it. She was ice cold.

"I'm going to make you some tea"

Sabrina only nodded with her head down, she was still confused about what almost happened to her. Amalia's threat had not been empty words. She had tried to hurt her maybe even kill her. She trembled despite the heavy blanket on her shoulders.

Nick looked at her from the kitchen island while he waited for the kettle. He prepared her a chamomile tea with some sugar and walked back to the living room, he offered her the cup and she took it with a nod towards him.

"Thank you" she said almost in a whisper before taking a sip of the tea, normally the flavor would transport her back to her home, the thought always made her smile, but that night.

He nodded and took a sit at her side. Nick continued looking at her while she slowly sipped her tea. He didn't know what to say to her so he just waited in silence until Sabrina finished her tea, she put the empty mug on the coffee table.

"Sabrina?" he asked cautiously. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I saw her, Nick"

"Sabrina…"

"She tried to… _kill_ me"

"Shh…" he said in a soothing voice "Don't think about it, you're here now. Everything is fine"

She hadn't realized how much she needed him. How much she had missed him. Sabrina snuggled against him, looking for the comfort and safety she always felt when she was with him, he didn't hesitate before wrapping her with his arms again, they stayed like that for a moment, he was stroking her hair trying to calm her down. She wasn't crying, she was just shocked by the experience. When she slowly began to recover she realized the position they were in. Sabrina pulled away from him reluctantly.

Nick missed her immediately. She missed his warm too.

"I won't let her get close to you again" Nick caressed her cheek while talking to her.

She shook her head in denial.

"I don't want you around that woman, Nick. She is crazy… and dangerous" Sabrina said placing her hand over his.

"Sabrina," he looked her straight in the eyes "I would do anything for you, I don't care we are not together any longer, I…"

"Nick… don't"

"I love you, Sabrina, I always will and I can't let someone hurt you"

She stared at his face for a few seconds, her thumb absently brushing his hand, Sabrina leaned towards him without being conscious of this.

"I know, Nick…" she said almost in a whisper.

"Then let me do this for you"

She got up quickly, as if the couch were on fire. Her eyes flashed with sudden fury.

"No! I can't let you do that!"

"Sabrina…" he tried to calm her, he got up of the couch and put his hands on her shoulders "It's the only way"

"No. You can't, we will find another way" she insisted, her voice became almost a whisper with her next words "I told you before, I love you too much to let you go back to that woman"

Neither of them could tell who was the one who took the first step, they were so close to each other that their breaths intermingled in the short distance between them. He tentatively brushed her lips with his, she closed her eyes but didn't move away. Nick took it as a good sign.

He brushed her lips one more time and she moved hers lips against his before taking him by the nape to bring him closer to her, opening her mouth to allow his tongue in. Nick held her tight, his hand caressing her cheek.

They kissed for what seemed an eternity. They kissed for what seemed a second.

"I missed you" she whispered between kisses.

"I missed you too" Nick said separating from her, he leaned his forehead against hers "I love you, Sabrina, please tell me you forgive me. I can't continue without you"

Sabrina sighed before answering.

"You hurt me..." she said and Nick moved away from her a little, thinking that she would tell him that, like the other night, the kiss had been a mistake "But I can't and I don't want to continue living without you, Nick... I forgive you. But you have to promise me that there will be no more secrets between us"

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was giving him another chance and this time he won't ruin it.

"I promise. You will hear nothing but the truth from me."

Sabrina nodded, she brought one of her hands to his cheek, her fingers traced the outline of his jaw.

"I love you"

He couldn't do anything but kiss her, the urgency of the kiss increased with the passing minutes and suddenly Nick found himself sitting on the couch, with Sabrina in his lap, kissing as there was no tomorrow, when his phone began to ring. They stopped for just an instant and decided to ignore the phone, but whoever called was insistent and it started to ring again.

"You better answer" Sabrina said, she gave him a last kiss before getting up from his lap. She sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Hello?" Nick said to the phone, Sabrina was watching as his face changed expression, while he replied with monosyllables to whatever the person who was on the other side of the line said to him "Sorry, I have no more information to give to you"

"Nick?" she asked when he hung up the phone "what's going on?"

"Amalia..." Sabrina hated how her body tensed when she heard the name "she… is dead"

"What?" she remembered the crashing and the lights of the ambulance "When she tried to...?"

Nick nodded.

"She lost control of the car"

"But why did they call you?"

"I was the last person she called"

Sabrina looked him in the eye.

"Are you okay, Nick?" she couldn't help but ask.

He nodded, still unbelieving what he just heard. Amalia was dead and he didn't know how to feel about it. A part of him was relieved because now Sabrina was safe, the threat the woman meant gone, but other part of him, the most vulnerable part, felt a bit sad. She hadn't been mean to him, at least not initially, but she had also abused him and he shouldn't forget it. He shouldn't feel sorry for her but still... he did.

"Nick… are you ok?" Sabrina asked looking at his suddenly bright eyes. He gave her a sad smile.

"I'm ok, Spellman" she smiled, it seemed like an eternity since the last time he called her Spellman "just a bit shocked, that's all"

She nodded before snuggling closer to him, Nick put his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her hair. He sighed.

"You know what?" she looked up at him "Now that I have you back, I feel like everything is going to be fine"

Her fingers traced the line of his jaw.

"I love you, Nick" she said "I don't want to lose you"

"You won't" he replied before leaning down to kiss her forehead, then his lips sought hers and he kissed her in a slow tender way that took away the horrors of the night and held the promise of a bright future.

* * *

_Thanks to each one of you who followed this story or left reviews. It has been many years since I wrote a multi-chapter fanfiction and it has been quite a challenge._

_But since writing is a form of therapy for me... I couldn't be without offering you something new, besides it's always necessary to have more Nabrina fics in this world, right? I hope you can enjoy Unwritten as much as you enjoyed this story._

_Again, thanks for reading._


End file.
